The Cupid Effect
by Downloadforfree
Summary: Pointdexter
1. Chapter 1

My name is Poindexter Snodgrass, Dexter for short and I am what most people would call a nerd. I am unfortunately a stereotype in a sea of stereotypes as I sit in the cafeteria this morning people watching. There's the weird girl in the corner bundled up in a series of clothing that no doubt comprises the entirety of her strange little wardrobe, her pasty face and excessive eye makeup identifying her as some type of EMO or GOTH. To my right are the mid-level nondescript guys who make up the majority of my high school peers and inadvertently help decide the pecking order in the cut throat world of middle American high school here in the good ole USA.

As you might guess, I occupy the lower echelon while my extreme opposite would be what most of you would call the "Beautiful People" ...you know the jocks, the cheerleaders and the rest of their ilk in ever increasing volumes that I frankly find rather disturbing. Although given my aversion to the knuckle dragging set, there is one of their kind I would love to get close to...Kelsey Taylor! I've had a crush on this slender and stacked blonde since the eighth grade and it has only got worse with time as she has truly blossomed into one of the hottest women on the planet at only eighteen years of age.

"Think fast snot boy!" My inner monologue was interrupted by the impact of a milk carton smashing rather painfully into my bird chest and before I could even register the culprit, I was struck by several other assorted beverages from a nearby table holding most of the football team and the aforementioned Ms. Kelsey Taylor. I was drenched in fluids as most of the student body in the cafeteria began laughing hysterically at my predicament. But for my utter humiliation, my gaze found only one person of interest and that was my blonde crush looking like a young Goldie Hawn with the breasts of Christie Canyon and a tight round ass that my eyes were perpetually drawn to whenever she walked past me. It had gotten so bad that I had begun drawing doodles of her on my notebooks.

"Caught you looking...Ass clown!" Before I could move Kelsey had flung an entire slushy at me hitting me dead in the face and knocking me clean over. Not to be outdone her BFF Tiffany St. Claire (Equally Hot-Redhead) emptied her smoothie on me as she stepped over my prone drenched body giving me an excellent view of her panty covered crotch. I looked up finding Kelsey's boyfriend Tad Remington staring down into my face stoically.

"Bro, she's hot as fuck and we all know that; but you gotta quit the non-stop perving on my girl." And with that helpful bit of advice he stepped on my chest as he exited the cafeteria with his cohorts and left me trying to figure out the best way to get out of the cafeteria without looking anyone directly in the eye. Well I have to admit that I took that little bit of advice to heart as I made no less than three attempts to stand before being successful and pushing way through the laughing crowd and scores of debris being tossed my way.

My humiliation had been standard M.O. for Kelsey Taylor who had a habit of chiding her muscle head boyfriend into beating up an almost endless number of my peers around campus under the pretense that in one way or another they'd somehow besmirched her honor. Well that was all bullshit and even though she was the hottest girl I'd ever seen I decided to cut science class because she would be there with Tad.

What was I thinking when it came to Kelsey? She had never acknowledged my presence when we were in middle school and there had been that one brief week during our freshman year where she'd struck up a minor acquaintance with me because she was nervous during the first days of high school. We'd nervously exchanged pleasantries and numbers right before she joined the cheerleading squad. After she'd found her niche, I was history but never was fully able to say goodbye until now. I looked like someone had tie dyed my entire torso as I did the best to clean myself up all things considered and settled in one of the rest room stalls scrolling through a few web sites on my phone. I was disturbed minutes into my web surfing by the loud knock of the school's security guard on the stall door with his mag-light.

"I should have known you were the culprit behind my capture." My good friend and colleague Agnes Newton was waiting on the other side of the double doors that led to the boy's bathroom with my backpack.

"Guilty as charged Dexter; you know I'm not going to let you cut class especially when so much is at stake." She was referring to the upcoming science fair and the students were being paired up today for projects that would account for half of our overall grade. Agnes and I had been partners in crime for as long as I'd known Kelsey with her being my next door neighbor. She was a short brunette with a decidedly chunky build which she kept hidden under layers of clothing which obscured any hint of her actual figure. Our parents always thought that we'd end up as a couple and tried on several occasions to push us together but I just didn't see Agnes in that light.

Her face was cute enough hidden behind an overly large pair of dorky librarian glasses and framed by her mane of curly brown hair but except for a minor incident when we were sophomores we seemed destined to be just friends. We'd been studying together at her house and ended up spooning when I'd made the mistake of trying to cop a feel on her tits. I'd found my hands snagged before I could get them under her three sweaters and was soundly ejected from her home. We didn't speak for weeks afterward until she awkwardly approached me in the cafeteria asking if she could see some notes for class. We made up and decided to be "only friends" after that and Agnes had been my BFF since then.

"Stop it Dexter; you know I can hear you thinking about her." Of course she was referring to Kelsey and I cracked a wry smile at her furrowed brow and slight scowl.

"Jealous much Agnes?"

"Get real Dexter; she despises you or perhaps you're a closet submissive." She poked her finger in my thin chest drawing attention to my stained rainbow hued shirt. We both laughed and headed off to the science lab. I shuddered inwardly knowing Kelsey and her entourage would be there. I sat behind her and cherished the fact that whenever she stood up I was always treated to a view of her tight curvy ass usually covered (barely) in homemade daisy dukes. The bottoms of her cheeks always seemed to be exposed and this had given me many masturbatory fantasies when I was alone at home.

I'd fucked up and been caught trying to take a quick up skirt pic when she'd caught me and proceeded to throttle me until a concerned student had intervened looking at me in disgust when my indiscretion had been revealed.

That was yesterday.

Today I'd come to school and everything seemed fine until I went to lunch where I'd been soundly humiliated and outed in public as a pervert. I probably would have cut class for the rest of the day if it hadn't been for Agnes.

"You're probably still working on that stupid pheromone experiment huh?"

"You just wish you'd thought of it first." I was one of the school's academic celebrities along with Agnes and a few others and we'd been afforded our own section of the lab where we were allowed to pursue scientific interests. Our little enclave had yielded science awards from all parts of the country and the principal was more than happy to foster our efforts. I'd been working on isolating what I felt was the chemical essence, that illusive intangible that fuels attraction between the sexes. Androstenone-X was sitting in a few small beakers at my station and I intended to conduct a few tests after class with some mice.

"I have better things to do with my time and so do you; if you can get your nose out of Kelsey Taylor's ass."

"I wish." That remark earned me a wicked smirk from Agnes and for a moment it felt like legitimate jealousy. She was unavailable in a current webcam relationship with some guy in France and talked of meeting him right after graduation. I always joked that she was going to end up like those "Hostel" torture porn movies.

"Today I'm going to have to apologize to some of my students for disappointing them and probably ruining quite a few plans." Mr. Finkle was my favorite teacher and we had a lot in common, so much so that some of the students teased me asking if he was my dad. People always laughed at his checked slacks and ill-colored shirts along with his perpetual preference for wearing lab coats. But we had a friendly association and he was my mentor of sorts.

"I'm going to be pairing students together using a random yet simplistic method so that means that some of you won't be paired up with your friends." This earned Mr. Finkle some groans and loud student chatter of protest from the class. He followed this up by having everybody in the class gather their belongings and line the walls of the classroom.

"It's set in stone and that's the gist of it class! Now I want you to come up here one by one and pick a name out of this hat." Funny as we lined the walls I noticed that most of the students had lined up according to their peer groups and I remembered the utter humiliation I'd endured as I watched Kelsey standing there hand in hand with Tad Remington so visibly put out and entitled looking at something inside me just bristled. Agnes had gathered her things standing next to me and I felt her finger rub against my hand as one of the students read the first name out loud.

"Tad Remington!" Joey one of my peers on the undercard of high school society had the misfortune of calling his bully as his lab partner for the rest of the year and was forced to take a seat at the two person desk at the front of the classroom next to the visibly annoyed jock. There was doubt in the room that Joey was gonna be doing all of the work and earning his "lab partner" a diploma.

"Agnes Newton." She looked just as shocked as Tad when her name was called by some guy I had gym class with. She shot me a worried look as she slowly gathered her things and took her seat next to Mr. No-Name who had a smirk on his face. For the next twenty minutes we were paired off randomly and I found myself wondering if me name was even inside Mr. Finkle's ratty looking hat. I noticed some of the worried looks on the faces of the other students reminded that word had got around about my unfortunate attempt at perving. Right now being seen with me could seriously bring down someone's social stock. It was weird and karmic in a strange once a while in the universe type deal but it came down to four students me, Tiffany St. Claire, some downer guy named Wes and of all people ...Kelsey Taylor!

You could hear a pin drop in the science lab as Tiffany slowly walked to the front of the room after bumping fists with her BFF. Neither of the girls wanted anything to do with me or the other guy. The best they could hope for was Tiffany pulling Kelsey's name from Mr. Finkle's hat. The tall stacked redhead looked into the dark recess of the hat for longer than she should prompting a response from the teacher.

"We don't have all day Ms. St. Claire; pick a name and grab a seat." Everyone in the class seemed to lean forward their gaze following her thin hand into the hat and emerging with the folded piece of paper.

"I'm so sorry Kelsey." Her apologetic tone told everybody in the room that I was her lab partner.

"FUCK NO, I'M NOT SITTING NEXT TO THIS FUCKING GEEK FOR THE REST OF THE YEAR!" The rest of the class burst into uproarious laughter at her outburst as she completely freaked out.

"You will Taylor or you will repeat your senior year." His tone was nearly robotic and direct with promise of threat. Once again there was a palpable, pregnant silence in the air as Kelsey made her way over to the last available seat shooting a glare at her friend along the way. She didn't sit just standing there looking at her proposed seat like a death sentence. I was just as embarrassed and busied myself with my project which was kept in a beaker at my personal station. I could see my reflection in the beaker of liquid extract. It had a slight golden hue to it that caught the eye when you looked at it just right.

"Sit down Kelsey!" she looked over at her boyfriend for support but Tad shrugged his shoulders finding the scene somewhat amusing.

"This is your entire fucking fault!" I nervously looked over my shoulder finding her bright green eyes glaring at me. If looks could kill ...well, you know the rest.

"Look Kelsey, I'm really sorry..." I tried to apologize but the beautiful blonde was having none of it as she closed the distance between us with purpose.

"Save the sorry for yourself...ASSHOLE!" Kelsey snatched the beaker of Androstenone-X from my hand and doused me full in the face and chest with it. My face was covered with the oily substance which had a metallic taste and smell to it. It felt like all of the pores on my face opened up at exactly the same time as I doubled over grabbing my face.

"DEXTER!" Agnes and a few other students ran to my aid as Kelsey looked shocked at her own actions. Mr. Finkle helped me over to a wash station and cleaned my eyes. There was this kind of humidity that wafted through my body as I protested telling everyone that I was okay and shrugged off the weird feeling that was coming over me. Mr. Finkle escorted Kelsey to the principal's office and I'm told she was summarily expelled from the school. I ended up with no partner at all and in a strange way karma had come full circle. Agnes went with me to the hospital and waited even after my Uncle Joe had arrived.

"That cunt should be sitting in a jail cell for assaulting you Dexter." Agnes seemed overly agitated even though I tried my best to assure her that I was okay.

"Relax it's no big deal Agnes; just chill out okay?" The room seemed excessively humid and there was some sweat running down my brow. The doctor had decided to keep me overnight for observation.

"But she ruined your project Dexter and we don't know what effect the Androstenone-X could have on you! " That kind of got my attention but I didn't want her to know just how anxious she'd I was.

"Look I'm really tired, why don't you just go home and I'll call you tomorrow." She still looked worried but nodded in agreement. She gave me a light kiss on the lips which kind of surprised me before silently leaving. I noticed that she lingered at the door a little longer than I had anticipated before leaving. Other than a mild fever I hadn't felt any different after being doused and I soon drifted off to sleep finding myself dreaming of Kelsey Taylor and those fabulous daisy dukes of hers. The sight of that apple-bottom even in my dreams had me aroused and her denim shorts were so tight that they eventually burst causing me to burst as well. In my dream a veritable geyser of ejaculate erupted from the head of my cock completely drenching her ass with my biological glaze.

"Can you go again stud?" Dream-Kelsey taunted as she pulled the spaghetti straps of her striped top aside drawing out her tits and causing another explosion of cum to drench her chest and neck.

"Go Again baby!" I responded with a thick jet of cum right to her lovely face and turned her into a creamy glazed masterpiece. We'd repeat this cycle several more times before I noticed it beginning to turn sinister.

"GO-AGAIN DEXTER!" Her voice sounded demonic and she reached out with a talon like claw grabbed a hold of my cock and ripping it free of my body.

"AAAAAARRRGGGHHH!" I was jolted screaming out of my sleep and the night nurse came running to see what all of the commotion was about.

"Hey hey hey, you're gonna wake up all the patients on the floor." Her name tag said her name was Rosalie and she seemed sympathetic to my plight. She was this tan colored black lady with light brown curly hair drawn back into a ponytail.

"Jus-Just a nightmare ma'am; I sorry about screaming and all that."

"It's okay darling, just try to get some sleep." I had this weird wet feeling under my bedding and my crotch was wet and sticky. I'd had plenty of wet dreams before but nothing like this. There was a visible wet stain on the top of my covers and Rosalie immediately noticed.

"Wet the bed huh?"

"Uh no, it was an accident ma'am. I uh-well yeah I HAD AN ACCIDENT ALL RIGHT!" I was about to cop to having a wet dream and panicked when Rosalie suddenly yanked the covers down exposing my crotch area.

"Good Gaaawd boy!" My entire crotch was a mess with a huge stain on my hospital gown. My right hand was still placed flat against my cock which was rock hard and pulsing. I lifted my palm up slightly and noticed a web of cum extending from my palm to my crotch before slapping it back down again with a loud audible wet sound. Once again I found myself utterly humiliated especially at the wide eyed expression on Rosalie's face.

"Relax kid; these things happen when you're young. Don't worry about a thing and we can keep this between us okay?" She gave me a reassuring look and I relaxed and tried to pull the covers up but she stopped me.

"You can't go back to sleep like that; let me get you cleaned up kid." She pulled the blankets off the bed and tossed them onto a nearby chair before retrieving some alternate bedding from an in-room cabinet. I couldn't help but notice her huge sloping tits even though she was a little on the chunky side. My cock noticed too and I felt uncomfortable watching her make the bed especially when she held the bed sheet up marveling at the huge stain left by my cum. It had to be the circumference of a basketball at least. I was puzzled by this as one of my avid pastimes involved excessive masturbation. My collection of internet porn was truly epic but lately I'd been getting off on Kelsey's ass like it was going out of style.

"Just about finished kid." She motioned for me to lie down on the bed while she had my top blanket under her arm.

"What about my hospital gown?"

"Well we've got to get you cleaned up before you can get some new clothing." Her meaning was clear and I was speechless as I watched her fill a small plastic bowl with some water in the bathroom sink. Things were getting a little weird but she kept me calm with her rather earthy smile.

"Come on kid lay on the bed so that I can get you cleaned up." I sheepishly laid on the bed as Rosalie sat the bowl on my adjoining bedside table and pulled up a seat. I noticed that she had a pretty youthful looking tan roundish kind of face but her voice betrayed her age with its inherently husky tone. I suppose it was the motherly tone that got to me as her chubby fingers gingerly rolled the bottom of my gown up revealing just how excessive I'd cum. I was caked up with copious webs of semen from the middle of my thighs to my abs.

"Damn, that's a lot of cum...how many times you jerk off tonight?"

"None, I-uh mean that I had like sort of a wet dream ma'am." She didn't look like she believed me as she dipped a sponge into the warm water in the bowl and started cleaning me rather thoroughly.

"You don't have to lie kid, nobody cums this much from a wet dream."

"I'm not lying ma'am; I woke up like this when you came in just now." I was irritated and still felt a little strange from earlier. Rosalie was washing down my stomach and had reached my groin. She strangely seemed to be kneading it with the sponge and I noticed her fingers grazing my balls ever so lightly. She seemed to think I didn't notice but the slightest touch sent jolts through my body causing me to shiver ever so slightly.

"Are you cold?" She asked without looking directly at my face. Three of her fingers were brushing against my glans and I could feel my stomach tighten up in response.

"No its uh, your fingers Rosalie; they're rubbing my thing." I squirmed a little bit as fingers from her other hand kneaded one of my balls. She seemed to be laser focused on my cock and I noticed the wet sponge on the hospital room floor. My mind was racing as it became apparent that I was going to be molested by the night nurse. I wondered how many other guys had met the same fate here at general hospital.

"You've got some really huge balls kid; I guess you might have nutted like a fire hose after all."

"Nutted?!"...What kind of word was that and I noticed her voice was hoarse and raspy. Her big tits were heaving inside her shirt and Rosalie was breathing heavily.

"Excuse me ma'am; are you okay?" Her chubby palm completely covered the head of my erect cock while her thumb rubbed the sensitive head even more.

"I wanna see it." Precum was leaking from my cock in amounts that would have appeared to be ejaculate to the untrained eye. It ran freely from the engorged purplish head of my dick down over her big ham fist coating it evenly. I was amazed at the way the light caught the sticky glaze on her fingers.

"What?"

"I wanna see you fucking cum all over the place. Can I kid; can I make you cum?" She finally looked into my face and I noticed that her chubby kid's face was covered in sweat and her nostrils were flaring. She had one hand around the base of my cock and the other cupping my balls. I involuntarily humped against her hand when I felt her roll my testicles in her hand.

"Oh fuck, uh okay Rosalie." She didn't ease into it at all violently jerking my cock like a madwoman. I felt lucky that my thick shaft was already lubricated as she gave me long hard strokes. The wet sound of her fingers on my member were filling the room and making me even harder. There was a visible lattice of veins covering my shaft and my toes curled up every time she ran her fingers over them.

"Come on kid; bust a big ass nut for me. I want you to fucking cum all over my hand. Show me what you're working with boyfriend." Her voice had fully gone from authoritative to street in the moments she was working my manhood." I noticed she was fondling one of her huge tits and rolling the nipple through the light cotton fabric of her flower print scrubs.

"C-Can I uh, can I see one of your tits-uh I mean breasts?" She looked at me with a wide smile and pulled her top up revealing one of her huge tan colored boobs encased in a simple white bra. There was a little lace on top near her cleavage. She had some noticeable freckles on her boob and her nipple was really hard pressing against the satiny material of her underwear.

"That's a REALLY NICE BREAST ma'am." I was humping up into her hand essentially fucking her fist in measured strokes. She roughly, impatiently tugged at the top of the bra cup that was facing me loudly ripping it to get show me her bounty. I didn't know what to make of her actions as her large areolas came in view. Her nipple was a revelation short and stubby almost looking like a pebble or raspberry. I could make out little bumps all over the surface of her cookie sized areolas and weakly reached for her boob. She noticed what I was trying to do and stood up quickly reluctantly releasing my cock which remained standing up pointing at the dull light in the room.

"You want some fucking titties; I got more than enough baby." Her energy was kind of frenetic as she yanked the scrub top over her head tossing it to the floor. Rosalie's tits were bigger than I thought and hung pendulously low near her navel which I noticed had a piercing. She was all smiles quickly taking me back into her hand and working me good. I was surprised I hadn't cum yet. Usually it took me a good five minutes from start to finish but tonight I had endurance like no other even though every few seconds I felt like I was going to explode. Every nerve in my cock was on fire and a light sheen of sweat soon coated my entire body matting the stained gown to my chest.

"I want you to give me that fucking cum! You wanna give me some fucking cum don't you baby; I-need to see you cum all over me, all over this fucking bed...everywhere kid!" She was going to town on me with both hands now and stood up moving close enough for me to palm the underside of the closest breast to me. She shuddered and dipped at the knees when I rolled her nipple and doubled her rough jerking speed while a pinched the big rubbery nipple distending it probably painfully but she didn't notice.

"AAAAHHH-AAHMMM-trying sooooo HARD to CUM Rosalie." She had both of her fists vertically adjacent creating an impromptu fleshy tunnel for me to fuck and I covered her hands with my own doing my best to finally cum as beads of sweat ran down my face. I'd had my eyes closed and opened to see her staring at me with an almost pleading expression in her eyes before she did something that shocked me even further.

"I'm so sorry, I tried not to do this kid; but I need your cum." She slammed her face down into my crotch burying me to the hilt in her throat and began sucking and slurping for all she was worth making me moan and recklessly hump her face. I couldn't fathom why she'd been so apologetic until I felt a distinctly foreign object roughly plow into my ass and press down on my prostrate.

"AAAAAWWWWW FUUUCK!" My balls had about enough as I started cumming hard right down her throat in a legendary display while Rosalie swallowed continuously pumping me until she could take no more. I don't know what was wrong with me but I continued to cum until some my semen flooded her hungry mouth spurting from the nearly airtight seal of her juicy lips. The sensation was so great that I sat up on the bed while she worked feverishly to drain me spraying her face and huge tits until she was a nasty glazed mess. Rosalie was kneeling at the bedside with her arms raised still working my cock while jizz rained down into her curly brown short hair. I reached down cupping her humongous tits and wrapped them around my cock with her help. She covered my hands with her own and I fucked her tits for a good five minutes before my orgasm slowly began to reside.

"I can't-I can't believe this happened. Thank you so much Rosalie." I fell back on the hospital bed with my legs dangling over the edge and she leaned forward and actually licked up the cum from my belly and thighs. She even licked my balls clean before sucking everything off of her fingers. I was wasted but noticed that my cock felt kind of heavy.

Rosalie was licking the left over cum off of her giant tits as I sat up on my elbows looking at her.

"Wow that was just great; I never thought I'd have my first sexual experience in a hospital of all places." I was seriously feeling the afterglow of my experience.

"Shit."

"Huh?" She was touching her face and blinking profusely and one of her hands went up to her naked chest like she'd experienced pain in her chest. Rosalie looked over at me and slowly knelt snatching up her top and covering herself.

"Look I really didn't mean for that to happen. I-uh I don't know what came over me kid. I'M REALLY SORRY!" She was breathing heavily visibly panicked at the realization that she'd manhandled me and milked me dry. I wasn't complaining and wanted to tell her ass much but she half ran from the room leaving me standing there with my cock at half-mast.

"I came all over you." I was alone with nobody to appreciate my little pun and I dropped off into a very deep sleep after reviewing the whole evening in my head. I figured she probably was acting to get out of any police-related activity from her actions. There really was no telling how many people she'd probably molested during her rounds but I wasn't telling.

**********************************************************

I was allowed to check out early in the morning and my uncle drove me home asking how my night was. I decided to keep my episode with Rosalie to myself because I didn't want her to get into trouble and it really did make a crappy day that much better. I still had this kind of strange feeling running through my body and I remembered Agnes' concern about the effects from the Androstenone-X. I had awoken in the hospital during the morning to find my sheets similarly stained and barely cleaned up before my Uncle arrived. I'd stoked one quick one out unfortunately imagining Kelsey's ass again and noticed the steady if diminished flow of cum from my cock.

"I need a sample, got to run some tests." I mumbled looking out of the window at the sparse sights of our small town.

"What's that Dexter?" My Uncle Joe had taken me in after I'd lost both of my parents in a plane crash and although he was more of the blue collar variety, he supported me whole heartedly in almost everything I did.

"You think we could run by the school, I want to pick up a sample of my experiment...you know the Androstenone-X?"

"No can do buddy, you're on bed rest at least for another day. That's doctor's orders. Besides I thought we'd catch a game on the tube and fry up some steaks."

"Alright Uncle Joe, anything you say." I sounded crestfallen and in moments we were pulling up into the rear parking lot near the science lab. The park was across the street and the football teams were going through drills. I assured my uncle that I wouldn't be long and headed off towards the science lab to retrieve a sample of Androstenone-X. As luck would have it I bumped into the entire cheerleading squad and of course...Kelsey Taylor.

The former apple of my eye was dressed as was the norm for her in a striped tank-top and some form fitting volleyball shorts. My cock jumped in my pants against my will and I tried to push past the girls into the school.

"Hey I wanna talk to you asshole! You got me fucking kicked off cheerleading!" Some of the girls grabbed her arm and she struggled against them until her best friend Tiffany intervened.

"You better leave that geek alone or you're going to be expelled permanently. I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS SHIT OKAY?!" I don't know how the rest of their conversation went because I bolted to the classroom and slipped inside the darkened area. I kept at least two more vials of my experiment in a lab fridge snagging one as I heard the door slam behind me.

"I'm not finished with you Poindexter; you've fucked up my senior year!" She was standing in front of the door with her hands on her hips and I was slightly offended that she seemed to think she posed a physical threat to me.

"Excuse me Kelsey but "YOU" fucked up your own senior year. I didn't make you toss a chemical into my face." Even though I despised her at this point, my cock was straining hard against my pants. She looked so delectable standing there trying to threaten me.

"You might as well have; all I ever see when I walk around this school is your pathetic fucking face. All you do is stare at me like some sad little puppy who wants to be petted. Do you want to be petted Poindexter?" She took a few steps towards me intending to literally pet me on the head when she looked down noticing my tumescence.

"WHAT-THE-FUCK I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS SHIT; YOU'RE HARD RIGHT NOW!" It was true and my cock was sticking painfully out in front of my body in a perfect horizontal line. Her eyes widened so much at the sight of my erect cock that I could see the detail in her sky-blue corneas. She folded her arms around her thin torso unintentionally causing her own considerable breasts to be forced against her chest and pushed up nearly out of her top. She noticed I was looking at her chest and immediately dropped her hands with a loud gasp.

"Look Poindexter, I probably shouldn't have tossed that chemical shit on you but you need to get it through your retarded head that we are -NEVER GOING TO HOOK UP!" She was so close that I could feel her breath in my face.

...she grabbed me by the shoulder and shoved her tongue roughly into my mouth as her nails dug into my right ass cheek. I didn't have time to react as she quickly grabbed my cock closing her fingers tightly around it as she began visibly trembling.

"Get this fucking little pinkie dick out asshole!" She was violently ripping at my pants and I tried to help her but she slapped my hands away as she finally got my cock out in the darkened room. I didn't know what to make of it but Kelsey Taylor had dropped to her knees and began sucking my dick as hard as she could. She wrapped both of her hands around my shaft in this twisting motion as she licked the fat head of my penis soaking up the precum like it was maple syrup or something.

"OOOOHH FUCK KELSEY!" her nails were digging into my ass as she completely throated me despite gagging and drooling copious amounts of spit onto the tiled floor of the lab. She leaned back on her calves with one hand twirling around my shaft as she freed her breasts. A minor spurt of cum shot out of my cock hitting her cheek when her luscious breasts were freed and they were much better than I'd imagined with prominent tan lines that told me that Kelsey spent a lot of time at the local tanning salon. Her free hand dropped between her thighs which she closed tightly and I could tell she was playing with herself. I tried to cup the back of her head and she warded me off with her arm and shoved me back into a desk.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH ME LOSER!" Her actions betrayed her words as she turned around on her knees and slid her volleyball shorts down. My mouth was agape at the sight of the untouchable Kelsey Taylor masturbating with three fingers in her trimmed snatch. She had her chest resting on the floor and her bubble butt tan lines and all raised high in the air. She was working herself into a shivering frenzy before turning to me with a desperate look on her face.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU WAITING FOR GEEK?!" I didn't have to be told twice and wasted no time shoving the entire length of my cock deep into her snatch until I hit her cervix.

"AAAAAAAWWWWWW FFUUUCK!" Her tight snatch immediately seized up around my girth and Kelsey jerked back against me sounding like she was in agony as she came hard on my cock. Her inner walls were continually contracting around me in a painful rhythm.

"C-Come on-FUUUCK ME!" I started pumping into her noticing jets of her cum squirting out on nearly every stroke and a kind of fleshy sleeve that emerged whenever I pulled my cock back. I could see the goose bumps on her back and she did her best to work with me while gasping and moaning.

"Hu-Huh Harder."

"What?" I had my fingers locked around her thin waist and pushed into her making her squeal.

"Fuck me harder-push it in HARD PLEEEASE!"I dug my fingers into her blonde mane and grabbed one of her perfect buoyant tits and started giving it to her with all I had and she instantly started cumming again and making these weird yelping sounds that quickly turning into another screaming orgasm. She collapsed on the floor taking me with her still buried balls deep in her cunt. I didn't know if I should move or not as I looked at the back of her head. Her breathing was loud and labored permeating the darkened classroom.

"D-Did you cum?" Her voice was nearly inaudible barely above a whisper.

"No, sorry." Kelsey weakly squirmed trying to get up and I slowly pulled my cock out of her honey pot.

"NOOOOO, YOU AIN'T!" She pushed me back and quickly took me into her mouth again sucking for all she was worth. I began shoving my cock in time with her creating an enticing suction as I used her mouth like a surrogate vagina. Kelsey truly had no gag reflex. This time she didn't swipe my hand away when I cupped the back of her head and pumped her mouth. She was rubbing her cunt with a vigorous motion and humming on my cock. Her perfect breasts were glazed over with saliva and precum.

"You really want my fucking tits don't you ass clown?!" She pressed my cock deep into her cleavage interlocking her fingers and began bouncing her boobs along my turgid meat. We were both drenched in sweat and I could feel my inner thighs tightening up.

"Uh, uh fuck me...I'm gonna go!"

"You gonna cum faggot?!" She had arched her back allowing more of my length to run the full length of her soft pillowy Double D's. Her cleavage was completely drenched in precum and sweat glistening in what little light was left in the classroom.

"YEEEAAAAAH BITCH!" A huge blast of cum suddenly erupted from my cock hitting her dead in the face as she screamed in surprise. At least five more strong bursts followed completely drenching Kelsey who continued twirling her hands around my cock; pointing it at her luscious tits. She finally buried capped the geyser with her mouth sucking as hard as she could until I was drained. My whole body had this weird feeling like every nerve was on fire and I felt dazed as the room seemed to spin a little bit. A striking note of familiarity took over as I wearily watched her lick up all of my semen going so far as to stick four fingers into her mouth after scooping most of my residue off her breasts and eating it.

"That was fucking awesome Kelsey." I extended my hand to help her up but she slapped it away and jumped up looking nervous and panicked.

"Wuh-What the Fuh-FUUUCK?!" She was standing in this weird hunched manner as she stuffed her tits haphazardly back into her top. She had this crazed, disoriented look on her face as she quickly pulled her spandex shorts up over that famous bubble butt I'd been plowing moments earlier.

"He-HEEEY MAN; JUST STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" There were tears in her eyes tinted by her running mascara and her mouth was hanging open in disbelief as she backed cautiously out of the classroom.

"IF YOU TELL ANYONE ABOUT THIS, I HAVE TAD KILL YOUR SCRAWNY ASS!" With that final threat she was gone. I stood there for a few moments with this silly grin on my face as I realized how humiliated she must have felt. I couldn't fathom why we'd ended up fucking chalking it up to some unrealized sexual tension but that just didn't seem right to me. I knew for a fact that Kelsey Taylor was truly disgusted by me and would rather die than be seen with me and then it dawned on me as I leaned against a desk staring across the room at the single vial of Androstenone-X on the counter top. The slight golden hue of the liquid inside caught the eye just right.

*****

Later that night in my attic room, I examined a drop of the extract under the microscope. I had a group of white and grey, mice in a large cage. I picked up my favorite who I'd named Lester and dropped a tiny bit of the Androstenone-X just behind his ear and placed him in a smaller enclosure within the larger cage. I sat there watching and finally dozed off.

Dreams of Kelsey and her amazing ass jolted me awake with another rock hard boner. My cock was just throbbing and I began masturbating feeling a familiar jolt of pleasure run up my spine. I glanced over at the cage and noticed that all of the mice were clamoring over the smaller cage containing Lester. I ran over to the cage and pulled one of the mice out that was trying to get at Lester.

It was a female.

"Holy Shit."


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke hunched over at my desk and disoriented. It was somewhat of a struggle to recall what had happened the night before as I looked at the darkened screen of my laptop. I'd tried to transcribe what had happened the night before when I'd discovered the facts of an experimental chemical that I'd come up with called Androstenone-X. As I tapped on my keyboard I'd accidentally called up some porn that I'd been looking at twenty-four hours earlier before I'd gone to school that fateful day. One thing had led to another and I ended up wanking the hell out of my cock and ruining the mat under my desk chair with a liter of jizz.

"Dexter come on down for breakfast! You're going to make me late for work!" Uncle Joe worked the early morning shift at a local sheet metal factory and usually dropped me off at school early in the morning.

"I'm going to hop in the shower for a few minutes; sorry Uncle Joe!" I heard him grumble something but it wouldn't take me long to get cleaned up and toss on some clothes.

"It's alright I guess, Hurry up kid." I felt a little guilty for waking up so late after spending most of the night masturbating but the Androstenone-X had me feeling, I don't know ...a little extra virile than I normally was and the erections I'd had since being doused with the chemical made me feel like I could bend a steel bar around my cock. Overall I was feeling a little bit different and I didn't know if should even be mad any more that Kelsey had thrown an entire beaker of the stuff in my face. It had to be the reason that we'd ended up hooking up in the first place. My cock twitched at the memory of her tanned buns wrapped around my meat as I railed the living hell out of her tight box.

"DEXTER I DON"T HAVE ALL MORNING; TIE A KNOT IN IT AND LET'S HIT THE ROAD!" I hadn't realized that I'd been stroking my cock in tandem with the vision of Kelsey's desperate, frenzied deep throat technique. I had to endure one of my Uncle Joe's lectures about being responsible and some other stuff I honestly didn't hear as he dropped me off in front of the school. I hated disappointing my Uncle because he was doing his best to raise me and had even been taking some extra shifts down at the plant to make ends meet. My first class of the day was gym and there was nothing I hated more because it meant that I would have to spend forty-five minutes with most of the guys who bullied me on a daily basis.

"Man, that's fucked up dude...so you just bailed on her?" While I was dressing in one of the bays in the boy's locker room I was privy to a conversation that I probably shouldn't have heard between Tad and one of his associates.

"Man I fucked her three times bro, two in the snatch once in the ass which she fucking asked for and she said she wasn't satisfied!" There was some laughter from some of the guys standing around as Tad recounted his tryst with Kelsey. They'd been dating for two years and having sex regularly so the muscle bound jock was reasonably perplexed the evening prior when he'd engaged in a particularly nasty tryst with Kelsey with "everything was on the table" only to find out that his hot girlfriend was less than enthused with his performance. He went on to tell his friends that Kelsey had even broken out a large vibrator caring little whether he stayed or not. He'd never admit that he actually stayed and watched the athletic blonde impale herself with the sex toy in a variety of positions with an increasing amount of intensity until he become embarrassed.

"Hey you need some help, you can call me bro! We can do that whole fucking Chinese finger cuffs thing!"

"What's that?"

"Seriously bro, that's two guys stuffing her at both ends. Guarantee Kelsey will get enough of the dick!" There was more laughter followed by the sound of scuffling before one of the gym teachers came in and cleared the locker room. I was somewhat pumped up and prideful as I exited the locker room reveling in the fact that I had apparently ruined Kelsey for her asshole boyfriend...and maybe all other men as well?

I found a seat on the bleachers and as usual no one even noticed. I checked my phone noticing a few texts from Agnes. We weren't allowed to use our cell phones during class so I slipped outside into the hallway. I hadn't even thought about my best friend since the night of my encounter with Rosalie and then I'd gotten caught up with my experiment after fucking Kelsey. He began typing out an apologetic text when his phone was quickly snatched from his grasp.

"HEY GIVE ME THAT BACK!" Tiffany St. Claire walked briskly ahead of me and I followed at a quick pace not trying to draw attention to myself feeling that it would be interpreted not in my favor considering that I'd recently been exposed trying to get an up skirt pic on Kelsey. That one mistake already had most of the female populace looking at me sideways as I passed them in the hallways.

"I WANT TO TALK TO YOU, YOU SKINNY LITTLE SHIT!" Tiffany cleared some double doors into a rear stairwell at the back of the school. She was somewhat imposing in that she stood a head taller than me and was known to be hyper-protective of Kelsey. My eyes had been drawn to her bouncing bottom which was tightly covered by a mini-skirt. Tiffany pretty much had an ass that wouldn't quit.

"What do you wanna talk about?" I knew the answer before I even uttered the question.

"Don't give me that bullshit Poindexter; I wanna know what you doused Kelsey with!" She shoved me with enough force to make me trip backward nearly falling over and rolling down the stairs.

"What are you talking about Tiffany?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about asshole; she called me last night talking about how you "did something" to her and wouldn't stop crying. Now you'd better spill it or I'm going to get Tad to turn you into a fucking pretzel!" She had backed me into a corner and despite myself I found my gaze wondering to the redhead's own formidable tits bulging under her sleeveless sweater. My cock was beginning to stir and pulse under my loose fitting jeans.

"I-It kind of just happened out of the blue Tiffany. I don't really know how but we just hooked up you know?" She rolled her eyes and started laughing evilly and I felt like Tad's shoe would be in my ass before the day was over.

"Are you for real nerd boy? Kelsey wouldn't FUCK YOU even if she had a gun to her head; you're a nasty little pervert who's always creeping on her and its just pathetic and sick!" I was worried that I wouldn't make it past the day but my cock was as hard as a steel bar in my pants. In the past I admit to a certain level of stalking on my part. I felt like I could at least enjoy the sight of Kelsey if nothing else but she'd caught me looking one too many times.

"But we did-FUCK Tiffany...Kelsey liked it too." Her assessment of me stuck in my craw and I just wanted to have the last word.

"Is that right nerd boy?"

"Yeah, she was a good fuck." My words surprised even me and I turned to leave when she grabbed me by the arm.

"Who do you think you are?!"

"Ask Kelsey...she LOVED it Tiffany." I tried to disengage her arm and she tightened her grip looking like she would paste me one for good measure.

"Oh so you're supposed to be some kind of HOT FUCK now? That's what you're trying to tell me huh Poindexter?!" I suddenly felt an intense pain shoot through my crotch and realized she'd swung the back of her fist up into my balls. This had an unintended effect as I slumped forward holding my package and falling into her. She brought her hand across my face in a wide arching pancake slap that had my ears ringing and precum dripping from my cock.

"Watch your mouth asshole; I'm a lady and you don't talk to me like that! I can't believe this shit; you get lucky one time and now you're talking all kinds of shit." The next instant surprised both of us as her hand cupped my package tightly.

"So you're supposed to be some kind of fucking stud now because you roofied my girl? Yeah that's rich nerd boy like Kelsey would get bent out of shape because of this-Hey, you're fucking hard aren't you?" She was rolling my balls and squeezing my cock at the base and it felt heavenly. I decided not to say anything and see where this would lead although I had a pretty good idea.

"So this is the reason Kelsey said she couldn't stop masturbating last night. You are so FUCKING HARD and it almost feels like this cock is vibrating." Her hand dipped into my gym shorts and encircled my member between her fingers. She gave it a few strokes before pulling my shorts down mid-thigh.

"Look at all the veins on your dick; you must think you're hot shit with this thick fucking cock." She was stroking the entire length of my shaft now and her pistoning hand was coated with precum. She dabbed a bit off the head of my unit and brought her finger up to her face smelling and tasting it with the tip of her tongue.

"Shit that tastes kind of sweet." She pulled me down to the bottom of the stairs looking around nervously. I fought off the urge to gloat and followed her under the stairwell as she got on her knees on the dirty unfinished floor and began blowing me. Tiffany's technique was definitely different than Kelsey's as she cupped the underside of my balls while rubbing her fingers and thumb on the underside of my glans. The wanton caress of her tongue on my shaft and head sent shivers through my body and I coated her tongue with a quick spurt of jizz which she greedily lapped up.

Tiffany didn't even mind when my fist grabbed a handful of her red hair as I fucked her mouth with slow deliberate strokes. She actually lowered her arms to her sides and hummed on my erection. I wanted more pulling back on her hair that was wrapped around my fist and rubbed my cock all over her beautiful face. She let her tongue hang out and I took advantage of the opportunity to slap my cock on it before plunging into her mouth again.

"Y-you want to get fucked?" I asked timidly still trying to process the mechanics of my gift.

"You're a fucking pervert and a damn loser-with a nice fucking cock." She tried to bury her face on my member but I held it out of reach of the kneeling cheerleader. Tiffany had both of her hands underneath her skirt working her cunt vigorously and I could smell her womanly scent with extreme clarity.

"Do you want me to FUCK you Tiffany?" She just started nodding in frenzy and pulled her top over her head in a manner which reminded me of my former night nurse Rosalie. Her big tits were encased in a pale green brassiere which accentuated her considerable bosom. She cupped the undersides of her breasts creating a shelf which I beat and rubbed my cock on smearing even more copious precum into her cleavage. I pulled the underside of her bra out and slid my member up into the valley between her soft tits. Tiffany definitely wasn't a novice at titfucking pushing her boobs around my cock and working me hard. I interlaced my fingers together behind her head and fucked her breasts as hard as I could.

"I thought you said you were gonna fuck me." She sounded irritated and I didn't really give two shits at that point because I felt like I could cum at any minute.

"You're so selfish Poindexter; you said you were gonna fuck me." Her tongue flickered out catching the head of my cock each time it emerged from her cleavage.

"I asked you if-uh I ASKED YOU if you wanted me to FUCK YOU Tiffany!"

"Y-yeah fuck me Dexter; I wanna get FUCKED real hard!" My fingers found the clasp at the front of her bra and snapped it releasing her glorious tits. Tiffany quickly stood and placed her palms on the filthy wall under the stairwell pushing her derriere out at me. I flipped her skirt up finding a pair of skimpy black boy shorts staring back at me. A shiver ran through her body as I ran two fingers along the crease of her sex.

"C-Come on Dexter; FUCK ME QUICK and HARD!" She was completely drenched and the crotch of her underwear was sopping wet. I hooked my thumbs into the waistband of her panties and tugged them down watching as her bubble butt popped into view with its own prominent tan line. I hated myself for comparing her to a pornstar but I formerly had no other point of reference and found that her ass resembled Nina Hartley's in her prime. Tiffany squirmed and went weak in the knees as I pushed against her sex and slid inside her more easily that I would have figured. I got a real good handful of each of her cheeks and rammed the rest of myself into her fleshy channel with an intense sense of urgency hitting and piercing into her cervix.

"OOOOOOOHHHHH GAAAAAAWD!" Her tight honeypot immediately closed painfully around me like a vise as she came hard on my cock. Tiffany squirmed and contorted making her body rigid while a literal stream of drool ran in a disgusting web from her lips to the floor.

It was quite a sight.

"OOOOOOOH FUUUUUCK; SOOOOO GOOOOD!" The strength in her knees gave way with a second powerful orgasm and she nearly drug me to the dirt encrusted floor with her. She seemed to swoon simply from being penetrated. I was not to be denied holding her body pressed tightly against my crotch until she got her bearings and slid her hands up the wall again. I began to pound her from behind watching as jets of cum was forced from her cunt every time my cock bottomed out inside her. Tiffany had this way of gasping that sounded almost like someone was stabbing her and it turned me on even more making my already solid bar go even harder and stretching her walls to the max.

"UUURRRGHHHH, AAAAAAHHHHHHH FUUUCK!" She leaned to one side creating a twisting motion on my member as she rocked and shook trough two more orgasms.

"You like my cock don't you Tiffany St. Claire?" She shook her head denying my question.

"Oh you don't bitch?" I emphasized my words with several extremely hard thrusts that had her openly crying and sobbing. I moved forward pushing her closer to the unfinished wall and grabbed her right breast rolling the nipple and feeling her walls spasm against me. She seemed to be trying to work her hips against me but I didn't give her much room to move.

"Want me to stop; want me to take my dick out of you?" She started nodding her head in the negative as my other hand cupped the underside of her left tit.

"Nuh-No, I-I uh OOOOOOOHHH GAAAAWD; I LOVE YOUR FUCKING DICK!" An unexpected climax ripped through her voluptuous body and she went limp against my torso. Tiffany was nearly a head taller than my five foot seven inches and kind of heavy so I gently lowered her to her knees and crouched over her raised butt. I noticed how thick my cock looked stretching the lips of her cunt obscenely wide. She started slowly rocking back against building up speed until she was fucking herself silly and gasping for her life.

"Tell me what it feels like Tiffany." She had her naked torso lying on the tiled floor and her legs were spread wider apart in a futile attempt to take me deeper even though I was bottoming out on every inward stroke.

"I-It feels so fucking good-FUCKING HOT AND FUCKING FULL! GAAAAWD DEXTER' YOU'RE FUCLKING ME SOOOO FUCKING GOOD-AAAAARGGHHH FUUUUCKING GOOD!"

She suddenly lurched forward and crashed to the floor panting heavily from her latest climax. I was worried and checked her pulse as my cock remained wedged against her ass cheeks. Tiffany weakly rolled over on her back facing me and her face was a mixture of rapture and confusion. She closed her fist around my shaft and didn't move it squeezing it softly. I had the impression that all of her strength was gone and gently disengaged her grasp crawling up her chest until my cock was nestled in her cleavage. I was intent on fucking her tits until I covered them in my cum.

"I-I can't believe I'm fucking a got-damn nerd; what the fuck is wrong with me?" She finally blurted out even as she pushed her fists against the outside of her breasts enveloping my cock with them in an enticing display.

"But you are fucking me Tiffany St. Claire; you're getting railed by my nerd cock and loving every minute of it." Her words stung a bit but I found solace knowing that she'd made the decision to fuck me not seemingly the Androstenone-X. Her lush cleavage was completely drenched in precum and sweat and I slid easily along her ribcage and chest until a familiar feeling welled up tightening the muscles of my inner thighs.

"Fuh-Fuck Tiffany; I'm gonna cum." She pursed her lips around the head of my cock and at this point I was fucking her mouth with a vengeance and gagging the poor girl.

"OOOOOHHHH SHIT TIFFANY!" She locked her lips around the head of my cock twirling her tongue on it until a thick rope of cum exploded from me hitting the back of her throat and immediately filling her mouth to capacity. So much cum filled her mouth that it spilled out running from her lips across her cheeks as she struggled to swallow it all. I pulled out of her mouth and directed six equally strong bursts at her large tits until she was a glazed mess from the abs up to her hairline. My eyes rolled up into my head as the intense orgasm wreaked havoc with my body feeling like a billion tiny needles of pleasure throughout my lower half. Tiffany began lapping up all of the cum on her face using both of her hands to suck my DNA from her fingers. She even cleaned the cum from her chest and stomach sucking it up like it some decadent treat.

"What'd you do to me Dexter?" She was staring up at the bottom of the stairs and I was struck by how covered in filth she was from her surroundings. She looked wasted and depleted lying there with her crotch completely exposed and her legs still splayed obscenely open. One of her shoes had come off and was on the floor near her hip.

"I fucked you; I fucked you like you asked Tiffany." She turned on one side and curled into a fetal position softly sobbing.

"Yeah, I REALLY didn't intend on doing that Dexter. I-I don't know what came over me." I felt a pang of guilt as I pulled my gym shorts up over my sated cock.

"Are you gonna be okay Tiffany?"

"I don't know; could you fucking get lost?" I noticed my phone on the floor and snagged it walking back up the stairs to the gym.

"DEXTER!" I looked back to find her at the bottom of the stairs looking up at me with a desperate expression on her pretty face.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry I talked to you like that and I'm REALLY sorry for taking your phone. I-I mean I'm cool with talking to you and stuff; I don't want you to get like uh, get the wrong idea." She used the rail to reach me and gave me an uncomfortable deep hug and light kiss on the lips.

"I'm cool Tiffany; uh we're cool alright?" She actually blushed and cracked a shy smile as I continued on up the stairs. By the time I reached the door I could hear her lightly sobbing and talking to herself.

"I-I didn't want that; I DIDN'T!" She sounded like she was trying to convince herself.

**********************************************************

Unfortunately the gym teacher caught me sneaking back into the gymnasium and made me do several laps around the floor followed by a hundred diamond pushups. For some reason it wasn't as hard as it should have been and I was puzzled. I should have been exhausted from rutting with Tiffany but I was oddly energized. I noticed Tiffany in the bleachers still looking disheveled and distraught as she talked with some of the other cheerleaders obviously telling them what happened. Their eyes turned to me in unison and some of them looked like they wanted to shoot me on the spot.

I should have been worried but I was oddly stoked feeling that I could easily bang the entire cheerleading team. The effect of my exposure seemed somewhat stronger today and I made a mental note to conduct some more experimentation with the Androstenone-X. I needed to find out the complete properties of this chemical. I couldn't believe I had Kelsey Taylor to thank for my good fortune. I walked to class in a daze replaying the blow by blow I'd given Tiffany earlier that day and I couldn't believe how my fortunes had changed. I noticed Kelsey standing at the end of the corridor talking with some friends and my eyes caressed every delectable detail of her body which I was now biblically familiar with. The moment she noticed me she seemed visibly disturbed and I wondered if I should skip class because she'd probably told her boyfriend and that meant I was dead meat.

Agnes appeared at the doorway to the science lab and waved me in. I was apprehensive walking past Kelsey and a few of her girlfriends. I noticed that Tiffany St. Claire was not among their number.

"Well hello stranger." Agnes showed up to remind me that I still had one friend left. She plopped down in the chair Kelsey was assigned to and it was not lost on me that things would have been the same old same if not for Tiffany St. Claire's fateful choice that day.

"Look I'm sorry about not returning your calls but something's happened."

"Whatever, you've isolated the asshole gene. You know I called you at least ten times Dexter?" I wasn't insensitive to her feelings but my mind was bursting with the revelation that I'd created something incredible.

"Look I'm really sorry about that Agnes but there's something amazing that I've gotta tell you!" I kind of cut her off but immediately noticed her looking over my shoulder. I stopped short and turned around to find Kelsey looking at me with this sort of strange expression on her face.

"I know you probably don't want to see me right now but can we uh, like talk-just talk?" She was standing carefully measuring her words and I noticed that her arms were wrapped around her body like she was cold or something. I could make out some slight nervousness and trembling on her part.

"Uh NOOOO; I DON'T THINK SO KELSEY!" Agnes was quick to respond for me and I raised my hand silencing her.

"Be cool I want to hear her out." I noticed a faint smile on Kelsey's face even as my eyes wandered all over her body which was clad in a form fitting grey track suit.

"Are you serious; she doused you with an unknown chemical!" Agnes had a point but she didn't know the effect it'd had on me. Didn't know what the effects were and I was just trying to gauge its properties as it related to Kelsey Taylor and the fact that we'd hooked up the night before.

"You heard him bitch; and I believe you're sitting in my chair." There was a threat in her words that was not lost on Agnes or me. I watched as my friend silently and cautiously got up and slid into her seat next to her own nondescript lab partner. Kelsey slowly sat down never taking her eyes off of me as she used her finger to move a stray blonde hair behind her ear. Tiffany was ominous by her absence and I shrugged my shoulders when my gaze rested on Agnes. She had to be embarrassed and sunk her attention into our thick science textbook.

"Dexter?" Kelsey tapped me on the shoulder and casually recoiled when I turned facing her.

"What do you want to say to me?"

"Well, I'm just like, uh well you know about "that thing" we did the other day...I'm just trying to figure it all out and stuff. I mean, I really didn't want to do what "we did" and it's fucking with me hard." She was really fumbling her words as she did her best to address the rough nasty encounter between us.

"Look you don't have to threaten me anymore; I won't tell anyone and as far as I'm concerned it never happened." She put her index finger in her mouth as her green eyes darted back and forth.

"No that's not what I was gonna-well; I just thought we could like try to be friends and stuff."

"Why, you hate me don't you?" She fidgeted around in her chair like she was searching for an answer as our teacher Mr. Finkle entered the room slamming the door and silencing all of the ambient noise from teen chatter inside the class.

"Nice to have you back Mr. Snodgrass; Kelsey you'd watch yourself because if we have another outburst like the previous one even your well connected father won't be able to write a check big enough to get you back into school.

"Yes Mr. Finkle and uhm, I'm sorry about before-Dexter." There was some laughter in the class as our teacher began writing his lesson out on the chalkboard. I felt this tickling sensation at my ankle and looked down finding that Kelsey had slipped a foot out of her wedge sandals.

She was playing footsie with me and shot me a quick wink as she scooted close to me right in front of her boyfriend. She ran a single finger along my crotch while pretending to pay attention to what Mr. Finkle was talking about.


	3. Chapter 3

Mr. Finkle had no idea what was going on right in front of his face as he forged ahead with his lesson plan oblivious to the fact that I was being felt up right under the lab desk that I shared with Kelsey Taylor. She'd begun running a finger tentatively along the zipper on my jeans and steadily progressed from there to full on groping as no one else in the class seemed the wiser. I honestly didn't know how to react being in extreme virgin territory as the most popular girl in school got her perv on while the rest of the class droned on through Mr. Finkle's monotone delivery. At one point I reached down under the desk and tried to move her hand away from my crotch only to have her tickle my palm with her finger.

"Dexter, are you feeling okay?!" The teacher suddenly asked surprising Kelsey enough to make her yank her hand back.

"Uh, I'm okay sir."

"Are you sure because your face is reddened and you look like you're running a fever." I was probably blushing from my lab partner's attention. My engorged cock was already straining against my pants and sitting next to a girl that I thought was the epitome of hot wasn't helping either.

"I'm okay Mr. Finkle, there's nothing to worry about; I feel alright." I tried to sound reassuring but was surprised when Kelsey suddenly spoke up.

"He's right Dexter; you are looking kind of green around the gills. Sir may I take him to the school nurse?" Mr. Finkle gave her a strange look as some of the other class members grumbled and started talking amongst themselves.

"I just want Dexter to know how sorry I am for tossing that crap in his face the other day. I want to make amends for being a total bitch Mr. Finkle." She sounded sincere but the laughter from the back of the classroom distracted him and I was afraid to look over my shoulder not wanting to see what Agnes thought of the proceedings. She sat directly behind me with her lab partner and we hadn't made actual eye contact since Kelsey had outright challenged her.

"I'm pretty sure that Dexter can find his own way to the nurse's office." I watched as she frowned thinking the whole situation surreal and wondering what would happen next. I'd spent so much time lusting after Kelsey that having her barely keeping it together as she fawned over me a little intoxicating. Truth be told I did feel somewhat hot and bothered as slight beads of sweat ran down my brow and swayed a bit as I stood up to take my leave. I'd been having these sort of hot flashes since coming home from the hospital and I probably would have been concerned if it hadn't been for hooking up with two of the hottest girls in school.

"Mr. Finkle; I promise I'll take him there and come right back. We're supposed to be partners aren't we, I mean that's what you said didn't you?" Kelsey was working all angles of this situation and it seemed to be getting on the teacher's nerves as he waved her off acquiescing to her near constant bartering. She didn't even wait until we were halfway down the hall before shoving me into a storage closet. The force that she used was alarming and before I could react, she'd grabbed my hand and shoved it down into the crotch of her track suit.

"I'm so fucking wet for you Dexter; can you feel it?" She seemed a little nervous and shaky now that we were alone and I could see her nipples poking the fabric of her top.

"We're at school Kelsey and you said you wanted to forget about what happened." I wanted her to twist in the wind a little before giving in to her obvious need.

"Can't stop thinking about how hard you made me cum Dexter; I've been thinking about you and fucking playing with myself all night. You did "something" to me and I'm not sure what it was but I just can't forget how good you made me feel." She was extremely wet and hadn't mentioned the lack of underwear. My fingers were soaked with her essence which seemed to be running down her thighs.

"We could get caught Kelsey; what about Tad? He's your boyfriend."

"Fuck him; I just-need something!" She was trembling even more and working at my zipper until she finally got it down enough to slip her fingers inside and grab my member. She looked over her shoulder towards the entrance to the restroom and led me inside the last stall furthest from the door before dropping to her knees. She quickly started going to town on my junk in a sloppy display with a hunger that was startling to see. She played and licked with wild abandon running her fingers over the lattice of veins on the surface of my cock sending slivers of pleasure racing up my spine.

"Look, I know we don't really have any time but could you just shove your big ass dick into me real quick?" I nodded and she quickly shoved her track pants down and bent over grabbing the seat of the toilet treating me to the sight of her round posterior thong tan lines and all. I wasn't about to turn down another chance to get a piece of Kelsey Taylor and fumbled trying to work my pants down mid-thigh.

"Please hurry Dexter, PLEEEEASE FUCK ME QUICK!" She sounded like she was whining and I noticed her legs were shaking in anticipation. I positioned myself at her entrance and easily slid all the way to the end of her love tunnel.

"FFFUUUUHHH-FUCK I'M CUMMING SOOOOOO HARD!" She whimpered as her walls tightened up painfully along my length and she buckled over nearly hitting her head against the wall. I could feel every muscle inside her tense up reflexively against my cock as she gasped and struggled to compose herself.

"Kelsey are you okay?"

"I'M FFFFFFUUUUUCKING CUMMING AGAIN-SHIT!" I actually felt her squirt and wet my thighs and pants. I hadn't even started moving yet and she was nearly spent. In moments she'd gone from visibly anxious and twitchy to completely wasted and it was amazing. I could feel every contour and muscle in her sex simultaneously gripping and massaging my cock. She tensed up as my fingers dug into the fleshy semicircles that made up her thighs and grunted as I pushed slowly into her until I hit the end of her tunnel. I began to work myself in and out of her in an increasing tempo until I was fucking her properly. At this point she was clearly sobbing while I railed her doing my best to cum quickly but my cock wasn't cooperating. I grabbed a single shapely leg forcing her to partially face me as I draped it over my shoulder and started plowing the beautiful blonde with authority watching as she continued to squirt her own copious amounts of liquid lust all over the stall floor. Kelsey was watching my pump into her thin athletic frame with precision and she had a single finger in her mouth as she cooed and gasped her approval. My gaze was drawn to her big expressive eyes and the way they darted horizontally as she appeared somewhat conflicted and entranced at what was happening to her.

"You want me to stop?"

She was caught up in the moment as a look of panic read across her features and shook her head vigorously denying that she wanted me to cease me attention to her tight snatch. Kelsey guided one of my hands to her breast and I kneaded her nipple which was hard and rubbery to the touch. In moments she pulled her top up giving me a good look at her naked tits glistening with sweat. I reached down and snagged her other leg hooking it on my shoulder as she moved perfectly with me never touching the floor.

"OOOOOH FUUUCK; you're going to make me cum again." She was attempting to control the tone of her voice and it appeared to be a herculean effort as her normally chirpy pitch became husky. I was reminded of her cheerleader roots as she locked her hands around the back of my neck and pulled her body even closer to me. Kelsey gingerly leaned in and kissed me on the lips snaking her tongue into my mouth and giving me a charge. My mind wandered briefly when I realized that I was holding her aloft with little to no effort. This was a revelation as I barely worked out and pretty much led a sedentary lifestyle so there was no way I should have been able to lift Kelsey off of the floor much less support her weight.

"UUUGGGGHH GAAAAAWWDD!" She arched her back in a futile attempt to get more of me inside her and went limp from the effort. I sat her down on the toilet seat and she quickly grabbed my cock pointing it at her face and jerking vigorously until she was rewarded with five thick ropes of spunk that hit her square in the face and chest. She capped my spewing meat with her plump lips sucking for all she was worth and twirling her tongue on the mushroom head of my cock. She continued sucking on me until I was clean before turning her attention to the thick white filmy cum on her bountiful chest.

"I-I was hoping that maybe it was like a fluke or something; but it's all fucking true." She sounded disoriented and upset as she continued cleaning herself of my DNA.

"I like nerd cock." I watched as her faced dropped at what she felt was the reason we'd hooked up and felt irritated but heartened that I really hadn't been taking advantage of Kelsey at all. She'd made the decision all on her own to be with me and it was weighing heavily on her mind as she absent mindedly rubbed her mound.

"I couldn't believe it at first and I just knew you'd somehow drugged me or something Dexter; but nothing could have made that dick fill me up like it did. No one has ever made me cum so hard in my life and then when it finally happens; it's you of all people...a fucking nerd. I don't really know what to do now that I know how good you can make me feel." Her assessment of herself and me as a person was more than a little off-putting so I fed her my renewed cock to shut her up and she took to it like a fish to water sucking and jerking on it until I shot another thick rope across her nose for good measure. Before she could react I shoved my cock roughly into her mouth and hit her with another couple of hits of my ejaculate. I took mental note of the way in which she lapped up everything like a starved animal.

"DEXTER!" I backed out of the stall as she called after me and hit the hallway more than a little pissed at her personal take on things. Part of me actually wished that I could control her mind, but the Androstenone-X only seemed to effect the pleasure centers of her mind and I knew I had to figure out how to trigger the effect. I'd taken a few steps when I noticed Kelsey coming out of the restroom behind me and decided it would be safer to actually go to the school nurse.

"What can I do for you young man?" I ducked into the small office and found Nurse Kim looking in my general direction.

"I got sent here because I was feeling a little uh, faint." She was this slightly chubby Korean woman with a medium build and I didn't feel like she was any immediate threat considering my condition but I needed to find out how to trigger or control my gift and she was as good a candidate as any.

"Are you under the influence of drugs or alcohol?" She had a thick accent and was all business at the moment.

"It really hurts Nurse Kim."

"What hurts?" She seemed generally curious and I didn't mind that she hadn't asked for my name before beginning to examine me.

"This ma'am." Before she could react I'd fished my erect cock out still glazed and stained with Kelsey's lipstick and glistening with precum.

"You put that away right now!" She looked angry and I was worried that she'd alert security as she staggered back towards the office door at the sight of my tumescence pointing straight up at the ceiling.

"Oh alright nurse; but it really does hurt. I'm sorry but I thought you were a professional like a doctor or something. I didn't think showing this to you would be a problem and it really took a lot of courage for me to do that ma'am." She seemed to soften a bit at my somewhat suspect admission.

"I assure you I am professional and I was just caught a little off guard by that thick cock." I did a double take as she walked over and immediately took me in the palm of her hand tightening her grip on my tumescence. I didn't wait reaching out and cupping one of her moderately sized breasts. She'd already began stroking my cock and quickly added her other hand taking moments to lick some of the glaze from her fingers.

"Could you take your pants off nurse?" Her nostrils flared and she hooked her thumbs into the elastic waistband of her bottoms drawing them down and revealing a plain pare of women's briefs.

"Why don't you take your top off too." My suggestion was taken into consideration as she quickly lost her nurse's smock. She had a really nice lacy brassiere underneath that accentuated her tits which looked to be small C-Cups. I watched as she popped the clasp on her bra letting it fall to the floor with a breathless sigh as her bare chest came into view. Nurse Kim's roundish face was flushed red as she stared silently back at me rolling her nipples and gasped in delight as I discarded my pants and laid flat on the gurney. I didn't give her any further direction and relaxed running my fist up and down my glistening cock as a steady stream of precum ran freely down my length. It only took a few seconds before she slid her form fitting panties down her somewhat plump thighs and robotically walked over to lock the door.

"I'm going to fuck you dry eh?"

"Dexter." Nurse Kim hadn't even known my name in the moments before she'd completely undressed before me and I took mental note of the time between entering the office and her demeanor at the moment. She grasped the head of my cock with her thin fingers and the shaft with the fist of her other hand working them in unison barely paying any attention to my face. She worked her hands in unison on the sticky surface of me shaft and the room was filled with the wet sounds of her attempts to milk me.

"I want to suck this big fat cock, but I don't want to lose my job." She sounded conflicted but never stopped working her twirling fingers on my member. I wanted it to be her decision and simply shrugged my shoulders when she looked over at me seemingly for approval.

"Fuck it." She buried the top half of me in her mouth spinning her tongue on my urethra and making me squirm at the sensation before running her tongue along my cock and sucking on the thick shaft as hard as she could. I was a little disappointed that she couldn't take all of me in her mouth when I realized that something had changed about me.

My dick was ...well, it had grown somehow and from the looks of things I could give the late John Holmes a run for his money. It was thicker as well and my veins were plainly visible just under the stretched out skin of my circumcised unit. Nurse Kim had both of her hands at the base of my cock roughly playing with me while resting the purplish head of my cock on the flat of her tongue lapping up more precum and getting visibly hotter and bothered as seconds passed.

"You taste so-sweet Dexter; I have to have this big fucking cock." She quickly climbed up on the gurney and squatted over my crotch. I watched as she carefully pushed the head of my cock against her entrance and noticed visible jets of cum being forced out of her cunt as she brought her weight down until I was completely sheathed inside. I wasn't surprised when I felt her walls contract painfully around me but I was shocked as she bit her bottom lip so hard the she drew a little blood. She shuddered and trembled riding out her first climax painfully slow barely moving her squarish hips.

"OOOOOOOOHHHHH shit." She finally spoke arching her back extremely and adding a twist on the sensations provided by her tight box. She leaned forward and began kissing me pumping her hips back and forth working herself into a frenzy. Nurse Kim was a sloppy kisser ever going so far as to lick the outside of my lips and chin. My hands found their way to her mildly flat butt cupping each cheek with one of my fingers nearly penetrating her brown-eye.

"Stick your finger in there Dexter; I love ass play." I was taken aback by her admission and obliged rubbing her crinkly star and eventually sinking into her backdoor up to the knuckle. At her urging I began fingering her butt as she placed the palms of her hands on my chest and worked her hips faster seemingly trying to bring herself to climax. Her face was glistening with sweat as she began to shake violently signaling her orgasm.

"Fuck me hard Nurse!" I barked and she gave it her best shot intermittently stopping every few seconds to gasp and clutch at her chest.

"Didn't you hear me bitch; I said FUCK ME HARD!" I hadn't meant to be suck a dick but she was proving to be less than stellar as she continued her failing cadence of trying to get me off.

"I'm sorry but I suffer from heart murmurs; fuck my chest hurts!" I felt like a complete jerk when I realized that she was in pain and wrapped my arms around her stopping her from moving.

"I didn't know and I'm really sorry Nurse Kim." I managed to get my cock out of her soaked box and rolled her over onto the gurney as I got up to dress. She motioned towards a water cooler and I got her a paper cup feeding it to her gently. I was wracked with guilt but my cock remained rock hard and I tried to ignore it tending to the nurse.

"It's okay, really Dexter and I want you to cum." She weakly wrapped her fist around my still exposed cock softly tugging at its length.

"I don't know Nurse Kim; I don't want to hurt you."

"I want to taste your cum; don't deny me that. I'm married to a nice little Jewish girl and you're only the second man I've ever been with Dexter." I was shocked to find out that I'd been trying to fuck the hell out of a lesbian and felt even more like shit. She just laid there on her back looking up at me with this kind of pleading expression on her face and I figured that she probably wouldn't go back to normal until I gave her what she wanted.

"Alright ma'am; I'll give it to you but it has to be my way okay?" She nodded as I cupped her thighs and pulled her hips towards me hooking her legs on my shoulders. I positioned my new larger cock between her legs and rested it on top of her moderately furry mound finding that I reached up a little past her navel. She looked puzzled as I grabbed the undersides of her thighs and pushed her legs tightly together until my member was tightly wedged between her plump thighs. I began running the underside of my cock along her mound sandwiched between her thighs until I came in several huge bursts that completely soiled her mound reaching past her abs to her small tits. I spread her legs and jerked a final painful rope that traveled up her body pooling at her throat.

"Thank you Dexter; I really needed this I guess." She looked crestfallen and confused as a phone began ringing on the counter top of the small medical office.

"It's your phone nurse."

"Yeah I know but I'm not going to answer it because it's probably my wife. I don't want to end our marriage until I see her face to face. I owe her at least that much." She was licking my cum from her body and I felt even crappier knowing that I'd ruined a marriage. In hindsight it explained why she was a crappy lay in the first place.

"You don't have to tell her about this."

"We had a really great marriage and I don't want to end it with a fucking lie because I found out that I'm bisexual. I loved her since we first met and I never thought I'd betray her like this." She was starting to tear up and there was nothing more that I could say as I pulled my pants up over my semi-erect cock. Her phone continued ringing on the silent office and she got up finally answering it as I reached the door.

"Hello baby; there's something we need to talk about when I get home tonight...yeah, it's serious." I could hear her voice starting to crack as I closed the door behind me. Luckily Nurse Kim's office was separated from the hallway by a narrow corridor and nobody seemed to notice as I stepped into the crowded hall which were bustling with teen activity. I stuffed my hands in my pockets and walked towards my locker.

Kelsey was standing at my locker talking to a few of her friends on the cheerleading squad. She still looked somewhat disheveled from our tryst in the girl's bathroom and I really wasn't in any mood to see her right now. I ducked down and attempted to scurry off only to find myself looking directly into the angry face of my best friend Agnes.

"You've got some explaining to do Dexter." She sounded pissed and I grabbed her hand leading her away from the hallway out to the front of the school. I was heartened at the sight of my best friend and felt like she could help me get back on track.

"What the heck is going on between you and Kelsey; are you two "doing it" Dexter?" she'd snatched her hand back and was rubbing it in a manner that suggested I'd inadvertently hurt her. She recounted how Kelsey had returned to class alone and on the verge of tears looking disheveled in her ruffled clothing and noticeably smelling of sex.

"Look it's not like that Agnes; I was trying to tell you something happened earlier when we were interrupted."

"So you didn't fuck her?"

"Look I don't want to talk about that right now; I need to tell you about the Androstenone-X! It did something to me Agnes!" My heart was racing and I was feeling light headed when my friend was shoved aside and I found Tad Remington's fist in my face as he sucker punched me in the nose. It should have hurt a little more than it did but I was bowled over onto the pavement as the enraged jock lost his jersey preparing to afflict serious bodily harm on me and I definitely knew the reason why.

"GET UP DINKLEBERRY; YOU FUCK MY GIRL, I FUCK YOU UP!" My heart leaped into my throat at the sight of the roided out football player as a large crowd of students encircled us whooping and excited for the pending brawl about to happen.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE TAD; I'M SO CALLING THE COPS!" Agnes held up her cellphone putting her arm up trying to stop him and found herself ignored and shoved aside as he completed a running superman style punch that knocked me face first on the pavement.

"YOU'RE AN ASSHOLE TAD!" My best friend was on his back clawing and pounding his massive chest with her tiny fist as I struggled to my hands and knees. Tad reached behind himself and tossed Agnes from his back with little effort as a few bystanders ran to her rescue. I noticed a few drops of blood dripping to the concrete from my busted nose and something welled up inside me. It was an emotion that I'd rarely felt or given in to during my high school life.

It was anger.

Tad was all pumped up as most of our peers booed him and his fellow jocks egged him as he paced back and forth and swinging his arms aggressively like some country hick. He really intended to destroy me on that fateful afternoon as I gathered myself and stood facing him fists clenched.

"OH SHIT TAD; HE'S GONNA FIGHT! HE'S GONNA FUCKIN FIGHT BRO!" One of the football players seemed to fancy himself a sports commentator and I was tempted for a moment to paste him one as Kelsey's boyfriend rushed me with a big ham sized fist poised to blast me into unconsciousness. I closed my eyes tightly and swung wildly connecting with his chin as everyone loudly reacted in a loud droning monotonous mess of multiple voices that was nearly deafening.

Suddenly everything was quiet and I opened my eyes to find Tad lying flat on the pavement with his arms splayed over his head. Everyone's gaze traveled back and forth from his prone body to me standing there looking at my own fist incredulously. The sports commentator guy was kneeling and trying to help Tad sit up as he regained his senses and punctuated this by spitting out a tooth. I didn't know what to do and began backing away from everyone looked at me quietly before breaking out into a raucous applause. There was this weird feeling coursing through my body and I was breathing heavily as things intermittently went blurry in second long intervals.

"Come on Dexter, we've got to get out of here." Someone had snagged my arm and I figured it was Agnes turning to find myself looking into the face of Tiffany St. Claire.

"W-What?" I was feeling increasingly dazed and slightly addled as she tugged at my sleeve with urgency as two school security guards arrived surveying Tad's situation. The next few moments were a blur as I found myself inside Tiffany's Camaro speeding out of the school parking lot. I vaguely recall seeing the shocked face of Agnes in the side mirror as I leaned up against the passenger side window.

"What-what the fuck is going on Tiffany?" I was beginning to get my bearings jarred into lucidity by the incessant ringing of her I-phone.

"We're going to my house Dexter; got to get you cleaned up. Man, FUCK TAD REMMINGTON; that guy's a total psycho!" She smiled at the shocked look on my face as loud music filled the car along with the continued ringing of her phone.

"Thanks, but could you just drop me at home?"

"Don't be a douche man; I just want to make sure you're okay first and uhm talk a little if you don't mind." She looked at her phone and made a face tossing it into the cup holder like it was a piece of junk. The phone continued ringing as I stared out the window finding myself in some residential area.

"Don't you think you should answer that?!"

"It's just fucking Kelsey and we don't want to talk to her; do we?" She sounded glib and care free and I was more than a little alarmed as we pulled into the driveway of a nice home which I could only conclude was where she lived.

"Well here we are Dexter; got you all to myself now." She chuckled and shot me a million dollar smile actually getting out of her car and opening my door for me in a complete gender reversal. She seemed positively upbeat as she helped me out of her vehicle and I noticed she was wearing different clothing than I'd seen her in earlier that when we hooked up under the stairs.

"My mom's at fucking work so we can like "talk" for hours." There was a sort of joyous nervous sound to the manner in which she spoke as she opened her front door after retrieving the key from under the mat.

"Could you put this back for me?" She handed me the key and goosed me when I bent over to put it back under the mat. I was led to her dining room table while she went under her kitchen sink and retrieved a plastic bowl before walking out of the room. My eyes followed her luscious derriere as she walked out of the room before my concentrationwas interrupted by Tiffany's ringing phone. I picked it up and found Kelsey's number staring back at me.

"Give me that!" Tiffany entered the dining room with the bowl and a few towels. She set the things down and half-grabbed the phone finally answering it.

"YEAH, WELL WOULDN'T YOU LIKE TO KNOW-BITCH!" I was surprised that she'd talk to her BFF like that and watched as she hung up in Kelsey's face while she had still been chattering on about whatever it was they were talking about.

"What's up with that Tiffany, wasn't that Kelsey; and "ISN'T" your best friend?"

"You know she told Tad about hooking up with you right?" She dipped the towel into the warm water in the bowl and dabbed at my face which was only now starting to hurt.

"Well I pretty much figured it out when his fist slammed into my face." I saw her flash an irritated look when I mentioned the jock and she scooted closer in her chair working on my face.

"Yeah that bitch called me all crying and shit talking about how you used her and left her in the girl's bathroom with your jizz all over her face. She's started talking shit about getting Tad to fuck you up so that she could save you and get back into you good graces...STUPID CUNT!" I was slightly alarmed by the venom in her voice when it came to her best friend. These girls were normally inseparable and now the redhead in front of me seemed like she could barely tolerate Kelsey.

"Did you do that to her Dexter?" She stopped what she was doing and leaned back in her seat waiting for my answer.

"Uh, yeah I guess I did." I still felt pangs of guilt about Nurse Kim and Kelsey by association. She was after all the first girl I'd ever had sex with. It was a perfect culmination of so much longing and fantasizing about the beautiful blonde that my virginity had slid away in her honeypot.

"She probably deserved every bit of it."

"WHAT?!" I was shocked at her uneven reasoning as it sounded like she was trying to make herself believe what she was saying.

"Yeah, uh she deserved that shit and more Dexter baby; when I think about all of the fucked up things she's said about you over the years. She's one Grade A cunt and I hope you left her hanging. You know she told me she hates herself for fucking the shit out of you and thinks she has a mental problem? I hope you used protection cause she's been around if you know what I mean!" My mouth was agape as Tiffany sat in front of me running her best friend down something fierce.

"So you're not mad at me for doing that to your best friend?"

"Why should I; she fucked you over first and the only reason she's not in juvenile hall is cause her daddy made one of his big donations to the school. Don't rule out a big check coming your way either cause her dad likes to be so fucking thorough when it comes to his little fucking princess." If you didn't know her, Tiffany came off as someone who absolutely despised her best friend. Her phone started ringing again on cue and she looked annoyed when she peered at the screen.

"Dexter can I show you something?"

"What is it?"

"Just follow me." She casually got up and I followed her down a long hallway to her room watching the slight jiggle of her rounded rear in the shortest daisy dukes I've ever seen. Seriously her pale rounded cheeks were displayed in a manner that made it appear as if she were wearing a pair of denim panties. Her room was a pink nightmare with pictures of boy bands prominently displayed.

"So what do you think?"

"It's uh, pink very pink." I felt like retching at the sight of this consummate girl's room and wondered why she wanted me to see it.

"Not that silly, this." I turned around to find her standing there with her hands on her hips...topless. Tiffany's chest was even more impressive at a second viewing in lit by the afternoon sun filtering in through the venetian blinds in her bedroom. She was grinning like a Cheshire cat at my expression and smoothly slid out of her shorts standing before me in her birthday suit. She looked like every guys fantasy standing there tan lines and all. I noticed a tiny heart shaped tattoo near the top of her bikini line and her navel was pierced.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." She locked her arms around my neck drawing me closer and gave me a sensual kiss that lingered as she drew her pretty face back looking down at my suddenly active crotch. She ran the palm of her hand over m pressing my cock flat against my belly as I cupped an ass cheek noticing how damp and humid her skin felt. Tiffany sighed into my mouth as I cupped the other buoyant cheek and ground against her mound pulling her tighter against my body. Just touching her sent shivers up my spine and my skin felt like it was on fire. I was getting a literal charge out of making out with Tiffany as she pulled my shirt over my head and ran her tongue over my nipple. I quickly dropped my pants while she continued sucking on my nipples and felt her hands carefully cupping my balls and tugging at the base of my cock. She had a canopy bed sealing the perception of her as an entitled princess and shoved me backward making me fall on my back with a bounce. This nude goddess knelt and quickly removed my shoes and pants. I guess she didn't care about my socks as she began kneading my inner thighs while she ran her tongue on the underside of my balls making me squirm.

"Can I have a treat?" She was looking at my cock and talking in the sexy little girl's voice which was sexy as fuck. I nodded and she made me gasp as she slowly engulfed my entire cock in her throat and held it there looking into my eyes. She just held it there breathing through her nose until I nodded prompting her into action as she started working her lips and tongue on me with animalistic abandon.

"UUUGHHHH FUCK TIFFANY! FFUUUUUCCCCK!" Kelsey Taylor and Nurse Kim became a distant memory as Tiffany St. Claire made a meal of my cock putting on a fucking show that had me considering marriage. I involuntarily began humping up into her mouth as my thigh tightened up and in seconds I was exploding into her mouth nearly choking the poor girl with my excessive cum.

"HOLY SHIT!" Tremors rocked my body as I humped up into her mouth and was nearly brought to tears by her exceptional oral skills. She was busy licking up my spunk which ran from her chin down her reddened chest and running a finger along my soiled thighs. Tiffany was savoring the taste of my cum and rubbing her mound in frenzied circular motions.

"I don't know what it is about you but your fucking cum is GOOD...Can I have more Dex baby?!" Before I could even answer she had trapped my throbbing member between her breasts fucking my cock with purpose stopping for only brief moments to suck on my poor cockhead.

"OH NO YOU DON'T TIFFANY!" I buried my fingers in her thick auburn hair and sat up bringing her forward into a deep kiss. I was going to rail the stuffing out of this sexy minx and there wasn't a force on earth that was going to stop me from fucking her into unconsciousness. She giggled playfully as I did a little shoving of my own pushing her on her back and watching as her considerable tits barely flattened against her chest.

"You gonna "FUCK" your bad little girl daddy?" The sexy kid's voice she was using was sending jolts of energy to my straining cock as I realized Tiffany St. Claire was the total package.

"OOOOOHH DAAAAADDY!" She gasped as I pushed into her tight cunt which instantly contracted around my girth causing her to climax with a loud shrill scream. Torrents of her cum began running from her sex as I plowed into her like my life depended on it making her large breasts bounce up and down on her chest nearly hitting herself in the face. I was holding the back of her knees spreading her legs apart and doing my best to force my cock up into her stomach.

"FFFUUUUCK DAAAADDDY, FUCK ME GOOOD; OH SHIT I CAN FEEL IT SO FUCKING DEEP! OOOOH GAAAAWD DAAADDY!" Tiffany was clawing at the air and screaming so loud that I knew if her neighbors heard the commotion police were already on the way. I pushed her thighs together and rolled her onto her side never stopping and we made out like bandits. Tears were rolling down her cheeks smearing her mascara and she began crying loudly between gasps prompting me to slow down a bit.

"Why're you crying Tiffany?"

"B-Because I-uh I never felt so good before; never liked sex. I just did it to keep boys around Dex-OOOOHHH FUCK I'M CUMMING AGAIN!" Her sheets were completely drenched and I withdrew from her gaped cunt and stood next to the bed. She rubbed her crotch and looked up at me with a question in her eyes. I motioned towards the garish pink rug and she crawled off of the bed with some effort and knelt in front of me eagerly taking my cock in her mouth. She started running her tongue on the underside of my cock slurping on the head of my joint before taking me whole. Five minutes later Tiffany was being completely soiled as I defiled her beauty with repeated ropes of thick white cum glazing her over.

Her phone was ringing again and she couldn't care less while I reclined watching as she cleaned herself like a cat taking mental notes. I picked up her phone and found Kelsey's number staring back at me before Tiffany quickly snatched it out of my hand answering it.

"WHAT, WHAT?!-SPEAK...yeah we did and you know what bitch; IT WAS FUCKING AMAZING!" She hung up on her best friend once more and climbed into bed cuddling with me as we both stared at the wall sharing the afterglow together. She intertwined one shapely leg with mine as her phone started ringing again and she shrieked and tossed it at the wall shattering it into component parts.

"Was that really necessary?"

"I'm just tired of talking to her stupid ass, I mean all she wants to do is bitch and moan about how you messed her up for other guys and really who wants to hear that shit?! Kelsey is just going to have to live with the fact that you picked the better girl."

"Excuse me?" This was news to me considering we'd only just hooked up this morning although my cock twitched at the thought of her going down on me again. The way she talked made it seem like we'd been dating or hooking up for months. I knew the chemical I'd been doused with had changed me on many levels and it would be a challenge trying to find out everything about my new condition. My heart dipped as Agnes came to mind and I remembered leaving her on the sidewalk by the school as Tiffany spirited me away from the scene of my first and only fight. I had to talk to her and explain myself; make everything right between us.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Tiffany had already stroked me to full hardness again and I found it strange getting used to my new stamina.

"Just thinking about a friend I left behind when you picked me up. Everything was so crazy when you picked me up this afternoon and I didn't even think about her until now."

"Excuse me, we just fucked each other's brains out and YOU'RE ALREADY THINKING ABOUT SOME OTHER BITCH?!" She sat up quickly scratching her wild mane of red hair clearly processing what I'd said.

"No Agnes is just a friend Tiffany."

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK DEXTER; YOU CAN'T JUST BE FRIENDS WITH SOME FUCKING GIRL...oh you're fucking her too right-RIGHT DEXTER?!" She was pacing the room nude and working herself into a frenzy and I decided it was time for me to make my exit.

"You're leaving?"

"Look I'm sorry but she's my friend and you don't seem to understand that Tiffany; AGNES IS MY BEST FRIEND AND THAT'S ALL!" She just stood there with her hands clutched to her chest staring at me wide eyed as I reached for the doorknob before running over and snatching my hand away grasping it with both of hers.

"Look baby I just uh, overreacted and I want you to know just how sorry I am okay; I REALLY didn't mean to misbehave Dexter and I-uh like totally believe you alright? Everything's COOL between us right?" There was this underlying sense of panic in her voice as she brought my captured hands up to her breasts.

"Yeah no worries."

"OOOHH WOW; I -mean I was so worried that you'd be mad and I don't want to give you the wrong impression like I'm some CRAZY BITCH or something. I mean I KNOW I don't own you or anything Dexter. You can uh, be with anybody you want alright. I'm REALLY not JEALOUS at all." I noticed more tears running down her face as she looked extremely nervous at the prospect of me leaving her home.

"Agnes Newton is my best friend and has been for three years. There is nothing going on between us Tiffany." I felt like I had to spell it out for her as I turned to leave. Things were getting uncomfortable and I just wanted to extricate myself from the situation.

"DEXTER!" She suddenly shouted when my hand touched the doorknob jarring me at her outburst.

"What?"

"Do you really have to go? I mean I'd have no problem taking you home and all; but I was just hoping that we could you know, DO a little MORE and uhm, well we haven't done anal yet. I've never done anal with anybody Dex...you could be my first." She smiled nervously as she crawled onto her bed and turned her luscious backside in my direction before sitting up on her haunches. My renewed cock nearly exploded from my pants at the sight of her resting on the back of her calves in that bed. Before I could answer there was loud knocking at the door jarring both of us back to reality.

"Wait here; I'll go see who it is Dex. Don't worry because I'd NEVER let ANYTHING happen to you baby." She retrieved a light housecoat from her closet and stepped out of the room as I searched for my shirt. I was grateful for the interruption because it allowed me to regain my focus and I intended on leaving when she got back. I didn't know where I was and that presented a bit of a problem because I was out of it when she brought me to her house. Tiffany St. Claire probably wasn't going to be forthcoming with her address in relation to my house so I figured we were pretty much going to be fucking for the rest of the afternoon.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE BITCH?!" There was the sounds of a slight scuffle in the other room and I was nervous hoping it wasn't a boyfriend or relative. Tiffany St. Claire had been known to date only college guys and older men so I definitely didn't want any of that nonsense.

"I KNOW HE'S IN HERE CUNT; I WANNA TALK TO HIM!" The door to the bed room burst open and Kelsey appeared with a partially nude Tiffany tugging at her arm. She tried to kiss me but her friend yanked her painfully back nearly pulling her arm out of the socket. Kelsey grabbed a handful of Tiffany's red mane giving it a vicious yank and in moments the girls were rolling on the floor in a desperate struggle.

"CUT IT OUT; FUCKING STOP IT!" Both of the girls immediately stopped attacking one another and regarded me with desperate eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Kelsey Taylor was kneeling before me looking somewhat worse the wear after scuffling with her best friend Tiffany St. Claire and I was legitimately perplexed. She looked like she'd been stressed out and a little worn but she was still outwardly the same beautiful girl I'd been sitting behind in class for years; the same beautiful girl that had made no secret of her contempt for me as a human being and here was the same girl that had assaulted me by tossing an unknown chemical into my face a little over forty-eight hours ago. My gaze wandered over to Tiffany who was kneeling and looking silently pensive with her housecoat nearly ripped to shreds after rolling on her own hardwood floor in a desperate struggle to expel her closest friend from her bedroom and ultimately her home.

They had been fighting over me-Poindexter Snodgrass or Dexter for short. I was considered a nobody; a pathetic deviant who'd gotten so hot and bothered being in proximity to one of the hottest girls in school that I'd attempted to get an up-skirt picture of Kelsey's crotch failing miserably and being punished accordingly. I shuddered and bristled inwardly at the memory of being pelted with a torrent of soft drinks and other items in the cafeteria not so long ago; recalled lying on the cafeteria floor as these girls stepped over my prone body painfully reminding me of my place in the pecking order. I was supposed to be the lonely nerd pathetically lusting after them while fading into obscurity.

I'd been with both of them recently and engaged in some particularly hot and nasty sex with each. Almost experienced everything both girls had to offer and both had been practically begging for more afterwards. So much so that I'd considered letting them have at it when both girls had come to blows like two hellcats right in front of me. I like to think that I was raised better than that; like to think that even after all I'd been through...I was still basically a good person.

"Dexter I just wanted you to know that I realize how hurtful and damaging my words must have been and I just couldn't do anything else until I apologized. I know I can be a heinous cunt sometimes but I didn't mean what I said earlier. You've changed me and shown me...OOOOH GAAAWD I'M SO SORRY!" Kelsey broke down into tears bawling and I just looked at her with a blank expression on my face.

"Yeah that's pretty fucked up girlfriend; what about Tad huh? Tell Dex how you sic'd your knuckle dragging boyfriend on him; SPEAK UP BITCH!" I found Tiffany to be a bit on the opportunistic side and it rankled me a bit.

"Shut up and let her talk."

"OOOOOH SORRY DEX, uh I was just getting her to admit that she tried to hurt you and you know I didn't mean to annoy you in any way baby. We're friends and unlike this slut; I'D NEVER DO ANYTHING TO HARM YOU BABY!" She was stammering and speaking in an uneven tone that gave me pause.

"She's right I fucked up and I'm sorry Dexter." Kelsey's tears were staining the carpet as she averted her gaze away from me appearing to be contrite and ashamed of her actions. This touched me because I knew that her behavioral shift emerged from her exposure to the Androstenone-X.

"You SHOULD be SORRY Kelsey because Dexter NEVER did ANYTHING but LOVE you and you fucked him over when you could have been having the BEST SEX of your LIFE! Well I'm here to tell you that I won't make that mistake bitch because what we have is fucking REAL!" Tiffany continued stammering and inching closer to the Kelsey and I was given the distinct impression that she was going to strike my favorite blonde. She spoke in a frenetic uneven tone speaking as if we'd been dating but I'd only screwed her today. I wondered about the duration of the effect I was having on these girls and the specter of guilt reared its ugly head once more.

"Look it's okay Kelsey; I'm over it already okay?"

"Really?" Her bright green eyes lit up a bit as she rubbed her runny nose with the sleeve of her track suit and coughed a bit. She had been steadily sobbing the entire time that Tiffany had gone on her rant.

"Yeah he's cool like that but you wouldn't know shit about that because you never even gave him a chance!" I offered my hand to help Kelsey up but the redhead got between us placing her hands on both of the distraught teen's shoulders.

"Look it's been real uh fun but you need to go buh-bye girlfriend. Me and Dexter are gonna make love and just who needs some sad bitch crying while we're fucking like rabbits right?" Tiffany was trying to control everything that was going on and Kelsey weakly shook her head in agreement with her manipulative best friend. She still hadn't even bothered to pull the tattered housecoat up over her torso caring little that her breasts were exposed.

"Alright I'll go; I hope you too will be very happy together." It was enough to pull on your heartstrings and I'd had about enough.

"Hey you think you can give me a ride home?"

"YEAH; SURE DEXTER!" Her eyes lit up and she was beaming in an instant. I helped her up noticing that she got up as close to me as possible. We were nearly touching and Tiffany seemed to panic.

"B-But what about us? You said that you were going to you know-fuck my ass Dexter! You were gonna do it right before SHE BROKE INTO MY FUCKING HOUSE!"

"Oh come on Tiffany; cut that shit out! You know I have to get home."

"Yeah but you don't have to leave with her; I'd be glad to take you home baby." Yup, she was definitely panicking and she quickly attempted to grab my forearm inadvertently scratching me.

"OOOOWWWWW WHAT THE FUCK TIFFANY?!" She'd actually drawn blood and both girls moved in on me concerned. Tiffany was gingerly handling my arm when Kelsey quickly leaned in and locked her lips over the scratch licking it clean. She lingered on the wound a little longer than I would have expected as she stared Tiffany in the eyes while she treated me to an impromptu tongue bath.

"Really bitch; you're really gonna lick on my man and dare me not to FUCK YOU UP?!" She instantly became quiet again when I shot her a look as Kelsey's fingers grazed my crotch.

"I'm sorry Tiffany, I really am girlfriend and I didn't mean anything but Dexter is probably gonna be my last man." The palm of her hand was caressing my balls and the underside of my shaft. Beads of sweat were beginning to run down my brow and I felt somewhat addled.

"What are you talking about now?!" Tiffany sounded irritated and was slightly tugging on my other arm.

"Honestly I really can't see myself with some other guy after what happened with Dexter; I mean he made me cum so hard that it was painful. I've never felt so vulnerable and alive in my life, never felt like a real woman Tiffany. He gave me something that can't be replaced with another dick and well; I guess I'm going to be into girls from here on out." She had deftly slipped my fly down and a few of her fingers were running along my bare cock.

"Bullshit."

"It won't be easy knowing what I'm leaving behind but how do you follow something like this?" She'd managed to get my fully erect cock out in the open and resting in the palm of her hand.

"But you're playing with his dick right in front of me bitch."

"You don't play with something like this Tiffany; you stroke it." She was working her hand palm along my member as my fingers dug into her right ass cheek. It was like someone had flipped a switch inside me as I dug my nails into the soft buoyant flesh of Kelsey's juicy bottom. I felt a sort of humidity engulfing my body from head to toe with my cock as the focal point as I became painfully hard.

"Look at how the veins are sprouting up on this cock." Her palm and fingers had become a mess as moisture intermingled with the clear fluid precum that ran from the head of my member. Tiffany's face had become flushed red and she dropped her housecoat revealing her flawless nude body to her best friend.

"Come on Tiffany, don't you want to stroke this bone?" She offered my cock to Tiffany who immediately began stroking me harder as the bedroom became silent with only the sounds of our combined labored breathing and one smoking hot redhead's fist jacking me as hard as she could.

"Don't make him cum so quick; just play with him for a while bitch." Kelsey's voice was husky and demanding as she chided Tiffany into slowing down.

"But he can "GO" and just stay hard like forever Kelsey." The redhead sounded disappointed and looked to her friend as she lightened her grip considerably.

"Yeah but that's not what you want right now slut; you want him to enjoy the sensation, the visual and communication. Ask him what he wants cunt." Kelsey was slowly and surely taking over the situation as Tiffany continued playing with me by running the tips of her fingers along my shaft.

"What do you want Dexter?"

"Your mouth on my cock bitch." For an instant it looked like she took exception at being called a bitch but knelt anyway and began fellating me with purpose.

"Take your time Tiffany; you want to keep him don't you?" She nodded in muffled agreement adjusting accordingly while I watched as Kelsey fingered herself though the soft cotton of her track suit. Watching her get off while directing traffic in her friend's bedroom was turning me on something fierce. Tiffany was making out with my cock and teasing my urethra with her darting tongue. She had slathered saliva all over my inner thighs as well and was massaging my prick and taking me as deep as she could in her throat ever so often.

"Yeah, that's it whore...now you're learning how to please a man. Let him fuck your mouth as hard as he likes and make sure you don't break eye contact. He's gonna fuck your virgin shitter with that big ass cock and you'd better make sure he's lubed up." I had a fistful of her red hair and was reaming her mouth harder than I had when we'd hooked up earlier. Kelsey joined her friend on the floor watching intently and monitoring her progress as she throated me. I noticed her licking her lips as she watched with baited breath until she could take it no longer and wrapped her fingers around my cock twirling and massaging me adding to the sensation. Kelsey was jerking me into her friend's mouth as precum and webs of saliva dripped to the floor in a sticky puddle.

"You're not gonna share bitch?" Kelsey softly begged as Tiffany rubbed our combined fluids all over her large pale breasts making them glisten and shine. Kelsey softly pulled my cock away from best friend and completely sheathed my length all to the way to the back of her throat while looking up at me and batting her long eye lashes at me. I was moaning as she began humming on my cock sending pleasurable vibrations throughout my lower half.

"Hey no fair Kelsey, you were supposed to be watching."

"I never said anything about watching you suck this awesome dick; besides its more fun to share don't you think?" Kelsey punctuated her statement by letting my length slide slowly out of her mouth with a loud audible pop. She wrapped her fist around the base of my cock while she palmed the back of Tiffany's head drawing her lips onto my cock. In some unspoken competition; Tiffany engulfed me pursing her lips and sucking hard on the upper half of my prong. She wasn't paying attention as Kelsey stood and stripped off her track suit top revealing her own perfect breasts sloping from her chest. The blonde beauty made a show of sliding the bottoms down her thighs and stepping out of them to showcase her nudity in all its glory. Kelsey Taylor had a slender hour glass figure that she kept up by meticulously working out three days a week in a local gym followed by the aforementioned sessions at the tanning salon. Her skin had a honey soaked quality to it that was only offset by her generous mane of blonde hair which she kept in a shaggy look which partially obscured her luminescent green eyes. She cupped the undersides of her large breasts raising them for my approval as she kicked her bottoms out of the way.

"OOOOOOHH FUCK; AAAAAWWW SHIT!" It was my first time seeing Kelsey Taylor fully nude and the effect was devastating as I came instantly filling Tiffany's overworked throat with several ropes of ejaculate and nearly choking the poor girl to death.

"Is it better than you dreamed Dexter?" My mouth was agape as her best friend jerked out more of my seemingly endless supply of cum onto her luscious form. Kelsey never lost my eye as she got down on all fours and crawled over to her friend and began lapping my seed from Tiffany's face. The whole thing was surreal and I was afraid I'd wake up to find myself in my bed with a glazed right hand. My heart skipped a beat as the two girls began to make out in front of me like seasoned lovers.

"W-What are you doing?" Tiffany moaned breathlessly as the nipples on her breasts were pinched.

"You obviously don't want me to fuck Dexter and I really need to get off slut. I'm gonna fuck you right on this stupid ass rug and make you cum...for him." She flashed me a knowing wink of the eye as her hand cupped Tiffany's muff.

"But I don't know if I'm ready for something like this."

"Dexter likes it bitch and you want him to "LIKE YOU" right?" Tiffany looked up at me for approval and saw the incredulous smile on my face before returning Kelsey's attention in kind. The girls became a intermingle mass of limbs moaning into each other's mouths and embracing one another recalling the scuffling that set these events in motion. Kelsey was decidedly the aggressor covering her friend's body with her own as she viciously rubbed her mound in hard circular motions slipping a finger into her folds to find her prize. Tiffany humped her friend's hand and continued looking over at me with a sort of desperation silently seeking approval.

"You're so fucking selfish Tiffany and look what I'm doing for you whore. You really won't share your boyfriend's cock with me? I thought we were friends?"

"But I already have to share him with Agnes." Kelsey's face twisted into a mask of confusion and she quickly stopped fingering Tiffany.

"Who the fuck is Agnes?"

"She's his best friend Kelsey; but nothing's going on like, they're not doing it." My blood ran cold for a moment as she turned towards me with an angry look reading across her features.

"Is this true Dexter; you've already got some other bitch on the side?" Before I could answer Tiffany tugged on a lock of Kelsey's hair drawing her gaze back to her nude best friend.

"They're really not doing it and he gets mad when you talk about her and stuff cause its different than what we "DO TOGETHER" Kelsey. I'm his friend uh, friend with benefits but she means a lot to him and uh, that's why they probably don't do it or nothing." Her head rolled to the side staring at me with pleading eyes as Kelsey pondered her over simplified explanation of things.

"UH OOOOOKAY; yeah I got it... isn't she that dumb bitch that was sitting in my chair today? I like totally "GET IT" Tiffany." You could almost see the light bulb flicker on over her blonde head. She looked at me with a slight smirk on her face before turning her amorous attention back to her friend with a deep kiss wrapping her arms around the girl's back. Kelsey grabbed one of the shapely legs in front of her raising it in the air as she brought her opposite leg under the Tiffany's ass cheek. She pressed her sex against Tiffany's mound and arched her back grinding and rubbing against. Both girls began pressing against one another and moaning. They were kneading each other's tits pinching and rolling their nipples in unison as they worked towards a mutual climax.

"OOOOOHHH YEAH BABY; DEXTER JUST WANTS TO FUCK US BUT AGNES IS HIS REAL BEST FRIEND!" Kelsey paused again for a moment before disengaging her body from the girl under her and turning her renown derriere towards me as she laid on her stomach. She parted her friend's legs and began lapping at her kitty like a seasoned pro spreading her puffy lips part and twirling her tongue on Tiffany's clit. The abandon and intensity in the way she made love to her friend's sex was startling and had me with my hand on my cock. The view of her curvy rounded butt with its tan lines was sending jolts to my steel hard member. Each cheek was almost a large perfect oval in shape fanning out at a near forty five degree angle creating an inviting fleshy crevice inches away from her narrow waist at their closest and providing an inviting view of her shaved cunt at the very widest angle. I'd had enough of both girl's banter and neurotic behavior and intended to communicate as much as I got behind Kelsey and quickly stuffed her completely full in one swift motion. Just as I hit the back of her tunnel she attempted to tighten up on me but I withdrew all the way back to her entrance until I was about to exit her sopping wet snatch.

"OOOOOOWWWWW SHIT!" My cock was speared back inside pushing into her cervix and slamming into the wall at the end of her love canal with authority. Spasms shot through Kelsey as she cried out in lust and a web of saliva ran from her mouth onto her friend's cheek. Tiffany looked startled as she looked up into the story being told on her friend's face while I began rutting into her snatch like I was trying to tear her apart. The ripples forming on her ass cheeks were incredible and she was rendered nearly mute from my frenzied attention gasping, whining and ultimately sobbing loudly as Tiffany propped herself up to watch what was going on between her shapely legs.

"IT FUCKING HUUUUUURTS SO GOOOOOD; OOOOH MY GAAAWD!" She was clawing and digging her nails into the garish pink rug on Tiffany's hardwood floor and pushing up on the balls of her feet like she was trying to crawl away from me but I'd locked my greedy fingers into her narrow waist furrowing into her deepest recesses. I was intent on making her mine in the most spectacular fashion possible.

"FFUUUUUUUCKING FUCK TIFFANY; I'M CUUUUUUMING!" Jets of her cum started squirting out of her snatch soiling the pink rug as the fleshy sleeve extended further from her body selfishly gripping my cock in an obscene display. I used my weight to push her taunt belly onto the soaked rug and ground myself into her even more while running my tongue along her cheek and sucking on her earlobe. I was doing my best not to let the proceedings go to my head and continually told myself that it was the Androstenone-X making everything possible. It was hard trying to focus as I continued taking everything I ever wanted from this blonde beauty who'd denied me for so long and I could feel a warm invisible sheath enveloping my body completely fogging my mind.

"KELSEY FFUUUUCK!" I pulled out and blasted her bubble butt with so much cum that it was running off of her backside in a near steady oily stream. She'd sunk three digits into her cunt and was working herself through another climax. Before Tiffany could react I was already pushing into her mouth and she had no qualms about sucking me after I'd been inside her best friend. I'd never gone soft and I was elated at the properties of my newfound stamina. It seemed that I could have sex repeatedly with nearly no down time between encounters along with other gifts as Tiffany turned offering up own derriere. I began rubbing it against her back door in small circles looking for entrance.

"OOOOWWW!" She suddenly scooted away when the very tip of my cock began to push into her. I realized that she was telling the truth when she mentioned that it would be her first time taking someone into her ass.

"I'm gonna do it; I'm gonna do it baby...just give me a minute." She definitely sounded frightened as she backed up on all fours presenting her bottom to me once more only to scurry away the moment I touched her rounded hips.

"Just let me uh, get more used to it Dex." Kelsey was already giggling at her friend's predicament as she awkwardly scooped my seed from her butt and lapped it from the palm of her hand.

"Look it's okay Tiffany; I really need to get home."

"NN-NUH NOOOO I'LL DO IT, I WILL DEXTER!" She quickly returned to the edge of her bed and raised her delectable rear higher than she had before and I momentarily recalled looking up at the crotch of her panties when I'd been laid out on the cafeteria floor days ago. The distance between us had seemed insurmountable and as wide as the Grand Canyon. I'd never thought that I'd end up with Tiffany in this extremely compromising position obviously scared to death but willing to do anything to keep me from leaving her bedroom.

"Look it's okay, they'll be other times."

"Will there Tiff, will there be other times babe? What's gonna happen when some other slut gets a taste of what he's offering huh?" Kelsey was looking at the embattled teen shaking her head as she took it upon herself to crawl into bed next to her friend with a kind of serpentine grace.

"Don't start anything okay Kelsey?"

"I'm just trying to help that's all Dex; can't you see how inexperienced she is? Sure she probably has the basics down but it takes a REAL WOMAN to you know; GO that EXTRA STEP for her man." To emphasize her point Kelsey rolled over on her stomach presenting her own curvy rear to me while kissing her best friend on the lips and getting an immediate response when the redhead reacted slipping her own tongue between her friend's lips. My eyes were glued to Kelsey's wagging heart shaped butt. I slapped my cock into the cleft between her cheeks sandwiching and fucking along her crack while palming Tiffany's juicy bottom.

"Put it inside baby; fuck that ass." The head of my cock slipped slowly into her back porch with velvety ease and the heat coming from her rear was a new thrill; a sensation that swallowed my cock with precision and deliberate pulses of her tightness. She seemed to know exactly when to clench up giving me slight jolts of pleasure as her O-ring clenched. I kept going until I touched the back of her anus weirdly tickling my glans and causing me to yelp in nervous chuckling.

"Come on Dexter; fill me up with cum." That was all I needed as I began stroking her while Tiffany watched wide eyed. She got up on her knees and leaned over Kelsey's back looking intently at the junction where we connected and how I was giving her friend an intense measured rutting. Tiffany dug her nails into the buoyant cheeks in front of her spreading them apart to get a better look and alternated between this and looking at the expression on my face.

"Does it hurt?"

"Of course it does bitch; but it also feels like, uh REAAAALLY GOOD!" Kelsey had started tentatively twerking her hips in time with my thrusts with only my fountain of precum lubing her up every step of the way.

"Pull my fucking hair PLEEEASE!" She sounded like she was in the beginning stages of an orgasm five minutes into it and I got a good handful of her blonde mane right at her scalp. Kelsey began gasping and pushing back as I picked up the tempo doing my best to meet her halfway. Her cheeks bounced wildly against my pelvis as a very familiar feeling welled up inside me. I was glistening with sweat and sliding around her rear end held in place solely by the vise like grip of her ass.

"OOOOHHH FUCK; FUCK ME RIGHT DEXTER! THIS FEELS FUCKING AWESOME TIFF-TIFFF-TIFFANNNNY!" She lost it at that point screaming at the top of her lungs and seizing up around me as I reached the point of no return and exploded inside her back door with a torrent of cum screaming in unison with this hot blonde before flopping down on top of her nearly spent. I was seeing stars as my eyes rolled up in my head and the room seemed to be spinning. Kelsey's breath was hot on my cheek as she lay there pinned under my dead weight.

"That was so intense; you simply have to try it Tiffany." She panted encouragingly to her best friend. I couldn't see anything because I was facing the other way unfortunately looking at one of Tiffany's boy band posters on an adjacent wall and trying to recover. I have to admit that I was on cloud 9 at this point and nothing really seemed to matter outside of this bedroom. I realized that Kelsey was just as amazing as Tiffany in her own right and apparently more experienced. At some point I managed to roll over on my back and made the mistake of discovering that Tiffany had a poster of a boy band right above her bed. I started laughing startling both girls until they followed my gaze.

"Don't laugh at me!" Tiffany stood up in my lush bedding and jumped up tearing the poster diagonally and nearly falling onto the floor.

"Come on; it's ONE DIRECTION (name of the band) Tiffany!" I continued laughing until she grabbed a pillow and tossed it into my face. Kelsey was laughing as well and received her own pillow shot from the embarrassed redhead.

"Well, you're leaking all over my fucking bed bitch." She retorted trying to shift her awkward moment onto her best friend.

"Yeah I guess I am huh slut? Help me into the bathroom; Dexter I hope you're happy because I ain't gonna be able to sit right for a week." This candid admission earned even more laughter until both girls walloped me in the face with a double pillow shot. I was nodding off as I watched Kelsey being helped into her friend's bathroom. Her luscious butt appeared to be gaped and I noticed a slight trail of cum leading into the bathroom before I passed out.

*DARKNESS*

I was awakened by the muffled ringing of a cell phone and struggled to open my eyes finding myself face to face with Kelsey was laying prone on top of me and inches away from my face. She had this strange sort of smile on her face and I craned my head trying to find the source of the ringing sound. I caught a glimpse of Tiffany's naked back and she sensed me looking and half turned towards me before my view was obscured by Kelsey again. She ran her tongue along my lips and pushed it inside to wrestle lustily with my own.

"You're amazing; you know that Dexter?"

"Huh?"

"Did you know that you can get rock hard even when you're asleep?" Her skin was damp to the touch and she had this flowery scent suggesting that she'd recently showered.

"You didn't; did you?"

"Sorry babe but we had us a good ole time riding this fat cock all up the head board." I'd been taken advantage of in my sleep by both of them as Tiffany leaned in dripping wet and planted a kiss on my forehead.

"You're not gonna hold it against us are you Dexter?" Her long red hair was hanging loosely framing her face and inadvertently dripping water onto my face.

"Fuck you Tiff; I hope he does "HOLD IT" against me." Both girls giggled and took turns making out with me and I thought I'd died and gone to heaven but there was a prevailing image in my mind preventing me from completely giving in to the euphoria.

Agnes Newton.

She'd been there trying to help me avoid a serious case of murder from Kelsey's boyfriend and even got physically involved when he pummeled me. Everything happened really quickly as I was spirited away leaving her behind. I had no idea what happened after I left and what was going on in my absence. But I wanted, needed to talk to her about what'd happened to me. My head was a little clearer now and I attempted to get up finding the room completely dark. Both girls buried me in kisses and tried to press me back into the sheets. I had been stripped nude and placed snuggly under the bedding. Tiffany and Kelsey were laying on top of the covers effectively pinning me to the mattress.

"What's going on; what time is it?" I felt a hand on my cock attempting to stroke it back to life but fortunately I had been affectively drained for the time being.

"Cut it out; what time is it and where the fuck are my clothes?" I quickly found myself staring at Tiffany's snatch as she straddled my chest.

"Don't you want to play some more?"

"No get off of me; and what fucking time is it?" I was fast getting annoyed at being restrained. She jumped off of my chest and I found Kelsey sitting on my knees grinning nervously at me.

"You too Kelsey." She shook her head denying my freedom and rubbed on my cock some more rolling and playing with my balls while looking up at me with a hungry look in her eyes.

"You said you'd fuck Tiffany in the ass Dexter; are you gonna back out now?" She yanked the covers down exposing my crotch and began working me with two hands but I was having none of that sitting up and pushing her away with surprising ease. I cared little as she rolled onto the floor and I quickly realized that my clothing was missing.

"Where's my clothes?" Both girls looked at each other and giggled mischievously and this made me even more annoyed as I looked around the room while they watched. I didn't find anything in her closet and even tossed a few items out of her dresser before noticing part of my phone on the floor.

"What the fuck are you guys doing?" I looked under the bed and found a battery along with the back of my modest android phone.

"What's going on here?!" Tiffany had already turned around popping her curvy rear out in my direction.

"Keep your promise and we "might" give the rest of your stuff back." Kelsey blew me a kiss while Tiffany twerked her butt making it wave at me with this slight clapping sound. It appeared that while I was out cold the two girls had found common ground renewing their friendship while molesting me in my sleep.

"So you're telling me that if I fuck her in the ass, you'll give me my stuff back?" Kelsey blew one of her blonde bang out of the way of her eyes as her lips curled into a smile.

"Well it couldn't hurt your chances Dexter baby." Her hand was already rubbing her sex and I didn't believe her one bit but decided to have at it anyway.

"AAAAAARRRRGGGGHHHHH FFUUUUCK!" The redhead's shrill scream resounded through the house as a third of my cock pierced her bottom and I grabbed both of her shoulders while looking Kelsey in the eye. I watched as she did her best to disengage me from her ass, her back arching and trembling uncontrollably.

"Is it all you dreamed of Tiffany?" I held her in place pushing very slowly into her reddened butt cheeks.

"NUH-NOOOOOOOOOOO DAAAADDY!" She managed to squeal out as I started reaming her poop chute while staring at Kelsey who was already masturbating and leaning against the head board. Tiffany had done her best to scurry away and found little success do it appeared that she decided to close the gap between us backing onto me and completing sheathing my cock in her virgin shitter.

"Puh-PLEEASE TAKE IT OUT DAAADY; IT HURST SO BAD!" She begged her torso crashed on the bedding. She'd started calling me "Daddy" again and even though it was sexy 'I wasn't about to be deterred.

"Will you give me back my clothes?"

"YEEEEAAAHH!" Both of my hands covered her large breasts kneading them mercilessly.

"Go bring my stuff here bitch." I barked at Kelsey who smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"You ain't fucking me in the ass Dexter; go ahead and tear that bitch's ass apart for all I care. She thought she could handle it but now she knows what it's like...FEEL GOOD TIFFANY!" Her coldness struck me and reminded me of her before I'd been changed. I yanked my cock out of Tiffany's gaped ass and she didn't disappoint scurrying into the bathroom on her hands and knees to chuck my clothing into the room before slamming the door. Running water and sobbing could be heard from the other side of the door moments later as I turned my attention to Kelsey.

"Talked her into it didn't you?" She looked away before cupping her mouth and laughing into her palm.

"Guilty as charged; stupid bitch was talking all that shit on the phone. She actually tried to stop me from getting what's rightfully mine." She was dressing slowly while her eyes roamed all over my body.

"I don't belong to you Kelsey."

"Well the way I see it, you were into me first or did I imagine that we fucked each other's brains out on Mr. Finkle's floor?" She was already drawing the zipper up her chest leaving enough of her cleavage exposed to make my cock twitch.

"You don't understand."

"No I think I understand perfectly Dexter; she just wanted some because I stupidly told her how motherfucking good you made me feel. You know how rare that is for most women? We-me and you have something REAL and you don't have to REBOUND with my best friend because I'm all yours baby." She seemed to have everything figured out in her pea brain except of course the fact that her hormones had been affected by an experimental chemical I'd created.

"You're Tad's girlfriend."

"Fuck that loser we're totally done; I can't be with someone who can't even make me cum. Come on baby I'll take you home." She had taken my hand softly in her own and was running her tongue across her lips after glazing the with some lip gloss. Tiffany could still be heard crying in the bathroom.

"Where's my phone?"

"In my car... somewhere." While I was sleeping Kelsey Taylor conniving bitch that she was had planned retribution against her best friend and the acquisition of my cock for herself. I knew that If I got inside her car I probably wasn't going to make it home without fucking her at least one more time and that was the last thing I wanted to do considering the circumstances. Both of these women who initially would've rather cut off their arm than look at me had become enamored with me and progressively jealous. So as it was, I found myself in Kelsey's jeep being driven the short ten minute trip to my home.

"STOP THE CAR!" Kelsey was surprised slamming on the breaks and nearly making me go head first into the dash board. We were a few blocks away from my home and there was no way I wanted her to know where I lived.

"I want the rest of my phone right now."

"I said that I'd give it to you when we got to your house; are we there yet?" Her creeper vibe was rattling me but I didn't want her to know that.

"If you don't give me my fucking phone, I'll never fucking talk to you again...I'll never DO anything with YOU AGAIN KELSEY!" This statement seemed to rattle her like never before as she fumbled around on the driver's side door and produced the rest of my phone.

"Dexter you don't have to get mad; I'm just trying to look out for you. Tiffany's kind of clingy and shit; you don't want to be with a fucking ginger of all people do you? Come on we're friends and we have to do what's right for each other...DON'T SHUT ME OUT DEXTER!" She looked like she was panicking and I slowly opened the door and stepped out of the car as she started crying and shaking her head.

"Go home Kelsey-RIGHT FUCKING NOW or ELSE!" She screamed like a petulant child before burning rubber and cutting down the street into the night. It was about three in the morning and I decided not to walk directly back home in case Kelsey showed up again. I assembled my phone and switched it on to find over fifty messages from Tiffany which I instantly deleted. I found a test from Agnes on my phone and quickly read it.

"Don't ever speak to me again." That's all it said plain and simple. I panicked dialing up her number and letting it ring until she finally picked up.

"What?"

"Look I know how it looked today but you don't understand Agnes!...it's the Androstenone-X!"

"Did you get my text?"

Yes Agnes; that's why I called. You are my best friend." She was silent on her end of the phone for a few moments.

"I'm getting a new number, don't ever speak to me again Dexter."

"Please Agnes; just give me a chance. Just tell me why after all we've been through. I'm sorry about leaving you today." I could hear her breathing into the phone and she abruptly hung up in my face. A few moments later I received a video text. It took a few minutes but the short video finally started playing and my whole world went to hell in a hand basket.

It was a video of Kelsey deep throating my cock in a nasty display replete with copious amounts of saliva mixed in with my precum. I watched there on the sidewalk as I apparently climaxed in my sleep spraying enough cum to completely wax her face. Both girls could be heard laughing in the background and cat calling. My heart sank when I realized the scope of Kelsey and Tiffany's actions during my prolonged nap.

"Agnes."


	5. Chapter 5

I'd lost my best friend due to the scheming of two girls who'd formerly hated my guts, formerly despised me and were once legitimately disgusted by me. Well that was all in the past now as I'd been snatched from the sidewalk during a fight by Tiffany St. Claire and ended banging her and Kelsey Taylor well into the night until my body couldn't take it anymore and slipped into unconsciousness. Unknown to me the girls had decided to eliminate a rival by sending her video from my phone of Kelsey blowing me. Agnes was understandably pissed off and upset cutting all ties with me.

"You know you could have called." My uncle had waited up for me as I came in and he looked like he'd been drinking. I immediately felt even worse when I realized that he hadn't seen me in over twenty-four hours.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to stay out like this; everything happened in a blur and I'm really sorry."

"You know if I pulled a stunt like what you did back in the day, my dad would have tanned my hide real good with his razor strap. But I love you boy and I just want you to act like a responsible adult; do you realize how worried you had me?" I could hear the emotion behind his words and my heart pounded in my chest when I weighed all that he probably went through worrying about me. He'd taken me in after my parents had died when none of my other relatives wanted me.

"What can I do to make this right?"

"Don't worry about it kid; just wake me up in an hour so I can go to work." I felt even worse knowing that he'd have to go a whole shift on little sleep. I noticed the bottle of Gin on the coffee table was half full.

"You know the doctor told you to cut down on the drinking. It's not good for you uncle."

"I'd have drunk the whole thing if I hadn't known you were coming home; lucky Agnes called or you'd be visiting your uncle in the E.R." My heart jumped a beat when he mentioned her name and I was hopeful that I'd be able to patch things up with my best friend. I helped him to the bed and he was snoring loudly in seconds. I put the bottle in the kitchen and washed the few remaining dished in the sink. I usually did most of the housework feeling that it was fair trade for having a roof over my head. I found my room pretty much as I'd left it down to my clothes strewn across the hard wood floor and I checked on the other beneficiary of Androstenone-X: Lester the mouse. I found all of the female mice pressed together around his cage in a furry corona sleeping snuggly and he was none the worse for wear squeaking up at me when I looked into his cage.

"You don't know how good you've got it little buddy." I removed the vial of Androstenone-X from the small fridge I kept in my bedroom and weighed it in the palm of my hand as the golden hue illuminated my face.

The next day after I'd been dropped off at school I went looking for Agnes and found her in the cafeteria sitting with her lab partner, some guy whose name escaped me at that moment. She looked over in my direction pushing her oversized glasses up on her nose and visibly panicking as I approached the table. She awkwardly got up grabbing her books and stumbled off in the other direction. I found myself staring into the face of her lab partner and the palm of his hand against my chest.

"Poindexter right?"

"Yeah what's it to you uh-?"

"Brian; my name is Brian Lewis for your information and I don't think Agnes really wants to see you anymore." The aggressive tone in his voice told me that he was spoiling for some sort of confrontation and I didn't particularly object either. I'd never had a fight in my life other than the previous day when I'd been sucker punched by Tad Remington but here was this guy standing in my way all of a sudden acting like he was Agnes Newton's best friend or something else...something more.

"Look I know you mean well but I've known her a lot longer than you have buddy."

"The name's Brian Lewis and I think you should leave her alone Poindexter Snodgrass." The way he emphasized my last name had me instinctively clenching my fist.

"Why should I care what you think "Brian Lewis" huh?"

"Because I saw that disgusting video you texted to her yesterday and you're one sick puppy; now if you'll excuse me I have things to do. Have to say it wasn't nice meeting you at all Poindexter." He snatched up his books and walked off in the same direction as Agnes. I watched him go noticing the two trays at the table where they'd been sitting realizing they'd been having breakfast together.

"Who the fuck does this guy think he is anyway?"

"Dex?" I turned to find Tiffany standing behind me with a nervous, pensive look on her face. She was wearing this sleeveless turtleneck dress which struck me kind of weird and some expensive looking shades. She didn't seem to want to meet my gaze and looked down at her own animal print wedges.

"What do you want?" It was as civil as I intended to get with the shapely redhead considering what she'd done along with Kelsey.

"You don't have to be so mean Dex; I uh-I just wanted to apologize for what happened yesterday." The way she stood before me with her arms cradling her bosom indicated that she was uncomfortable and nervous.

"Don't you think it's a little too late for that; Agnes won't even speak to me after you two sent her that video from my phone." I watched her green eyes widen at the realization of what I was talking about and she chuckled.

"OOOOH, you're talking about that; I was talking about how I fucked up trying to do anal with you! I felt really awful about teasing you and not finishing what I started Dexter...but I-I'm ready to try it again if we can keep that bitch Kelsey out of it." I face palmed annoyed at the fact that she thought my friendship with Agnes was trivial enough to just laugh off.

"Look Tiffany; I don't have time for this shit right now. I have to get to class alright?"

"Well maybe I could uhm; like go with you-to your class if you don't mind?" She was twirling a lock of her red hair waiting for an answer. I just turned and started walking away without a word to a girl most guys would have given their right testicle to share air space with.

"DEXTER!"

"What is it now?" I wanted to find my best friend and tell her everything; make her understand that things really were beyond my control yesterday. Agnes and I had always talked of going to the same college together and continuing our scientific association well into adulthood. I'd never thought of her in romantic terms...well, that wasn't true one bit. I remembered studying in my room with her and how we'd ended up awkwardly making out before she'd panicked and run from my home. I didn't know what to make of it then and hadn't bothered to really follow up with her once we renewed our platonic friendship. I guess I was so happy to have my friend back at that time that I hadn't bothered to see if there was the possibility for more between us.

"DEXTER!" I returned from my distant pass to see Tiffany holding something in her hand which was outstretched in my general direction.

"You dropped this and I found it right here on the floor." It was a driver's license, but it wasn't mine. It belonged to Brian Lewis my newly minted nemesis. I probably should have tossed it in the nearest garbage can but for some reason I pocketed his identification. Tiffany walked alongside me chattering constantly about how we were good friends and constantly hinting that she wanted me to visit her house again after school. There was absolutely no chance of that happening; I only wanted to make things right with Agnes. My troubles were only made two fold when I reached science class and Kelsey Taylor sitting at the lab desk we shared with the skimpiest top I'd ever seen her in since we started high school. She looked over at me and quickly averted her gaze back towards the front of the classroom. I also noticed Agnes glaring at me while Brian Lewis stared at her face. He followed her gaze to my face and turned in his chair to obscure my view of Agnes by opening a text book and apparently asking her something. She shot him a warm smile and he turned in his chair partially obscuring my view of her.

"They make a nice couple." Tiffany whispered into my ear and earning my immediate disdain as I noticed Kelsey's eyes were on me. I still couldn't help but notice the extremely generous cleavage nearly spilling from her top and most of the male contingent of the class as well.

"Don't get mad Dex, besides it was all Kelsey's idea anyway." I ignored her and slowly walked to my seat as Mr. Finkle entered the class. Kelsey scooted closer to me as I sat down and I made it obvious I didn't want to be near her by moving my chair into the aisle while Mr. Finkle did a double take at Kelsey's generous front porch. I looked back towards Agnes' desk finding that Brian had made a fort with his class book to continue denying me visual access to my best friend.

"Hey I want to talk to you after class." Kelsey whispered getting no response from me. She followed my gaze back towards Agnes.

"Why don't you forget about her; I'll be your friend now." I glared at her remaining silent noticing that her face glistened a little from sweat. Kelsey looked a little flushed and her chest seemed to be heaving.

"I'm sorry about everything; maybe you could give me a chance-a chance to prove how sorry I am baby. Everything is on the table-Dex? Just like uhm, tell me you accept my apology." She sounded desperate and her hands were digging into her crotch. She looked just so slightly like a drug addict and was probably feeling the effects of my condition. My curiosity was peaked but I didn't want anything to do with her. Whatever she was feeling her actions were her own and she made a decision to come between Agnes and me.

"Fuck Off." I whispered venomously watching her face crack with emotion. She hunched over in her seat looking down at her open notebook. Tears started staining the paper and I noticed that her hands never left her crotch. After that I made a concerted effort to look straight ahead as class continued on even when she got up and stormed out of the classroom slamming the door behind her. Mr. Finkle asked me to stay behind after class as everybody droned out thirty minutes later. I noticed Agnes holding Brian's hand and he looked like he was walking on fucking sunshine.

"Dexter I've been concerned about you as of late and that is not a good sign?" Mr. Finkle had been a mentor of mine since my second year in high school and had championed my inclusion in the school's academic and scientific team. We had won the scientific triathlon three years in a row under his tutelage and he was going for a four title in as many years. Part of the perks had been a relaxed schedule and my own work station in the science lab. A number of trophies from earlier contests and endeavors littered the shelves in my room.

"I've been a little distracted sir." In fact I was distracted right now and wanted nothing more than to find Agnes and talk some sense into her. I was sure once she learned that I'd been accidentally changed by Kelsey Taylor things would be alright.

"No duh Mr. Snodgrass; care to enlighten me regarding this situation between you and Kelsey?"

"Uh well, there's nothing to talk about sir. I've got it under control." I didn't know how to tell him about what had happened to me since being doused with Androstenone-X and I still didn't know the effects of the chemical not having had a chance to properly gauge the results of my exposure.

"Look Dexter I never thought I'd have to lecture you about keeping your focus but I'm worried that Kelsey Taylor is not the best girl to be dating. I'm sure she's just trying to get you to do all of her homework and is probably laughing behind your back. Look at what she's done so far tossing a chemical in your face, getting her boyfriend suspended for fighting not to mention her blatant disregard for this class." He'd obviously had been thinking about her for a while and just had to get it off his chest.

"You sat me next to her in the first place sir and -HEY, I'M NOT DATING KELSEY TAYLOR!"

"Mr. Snodgrass I usually like to stay clear of student interactions but it would seem that you have become the subject of considerable gossip. Ms. Taylor parted ways with her boyfriend of two years and from all accounts it was particularly messy. Your name has been mentioned in several student exchanges I've had the misfortune of inadvertently being in earshot of recently."

"She dumped Tad Remington?"

"That's not important Dexter; I hope you're taking me serious because you're the gem of our little scientific collective and I'd hate to see you "distracted" by some cheerleader." He continued on for another twenty minutes before finally releasing me and considering what I'd learned I thought it best if I make myself scarce. I'm was sure that Kelsey had made me even more of a target than the day before.

"Shit." Kelsey was leaning against my locker waiting and I would have left for my next class right away if she hadn't turned at that instant and caught sight of me. There was no doubt she would follow me if I attempted to walk away so I decided to just deal with it face to pretty face.

"What the fuck do you want bitch?"

"Look I don't want you mad at me Dexter; I'm really sorry about what I did. I just really want us to be cool you know?" Kelsey looked like she hadn't stopped crying since she stormed out of class and there were some balled-up tissues in her fist.

"Well you should have thought about that before you fucked me over with my best friend."

"Look I'm sorry about that REALLY; can't we work things out Dexter? I just want to be your-WATCH OUT!" She suddenly grabbed my t-shirt yanking me out of the way and I watched in horror as a large fist traveled past my head into my locker nearly hitting Kelsey in the process.

"THIS AINT OVER DORK; WE GONNA SETTLE UP FUCKING NERD!" Some concerned students had already got in front of the angry jock as security swiftly snagged the enraged jock.

"WHAT THE FUCK TAD-SERIOUSLY?!" Kelsey had this enraged look on her face as she looked at the fist sized indentation in my locker door.

"YOU DUMPED ME FOR THIS LOSER; YOU'RE OFF YOUR FUCKING NUT BITCH!" He sounded desperate and raw with anger. Apparently she really had dispensed with his services and the break up had been somewhat life altering for him. In short his mind couldn't process the change in his relationship status especially as it related to me replacing him.

"YOU CAN'T EVEN FUCK RIGHT; FIVE MINUTES IS NOT GOOD ENOUGH ASSCLOWN!" I watched his eyes widen as she decimated his high school rep as an all-around stud. The hallway was filled with laughter and peer commentary as a security guard grabbed my arm and dragged me to the vice principal's office.

I pleaded my case but found myself sitting beside Tad in Vice Principal Holland's office while she talked on the phone. I looked round the narrow office which seemed smaller due to the full stocked shelves and found myself wondering if Vice Principal Holland actually read all of the tomes gathered in her office of if they were for show to make her seem like some great educator. I looked over at Tad appeared to be a mess, more so an emotional disaster who sat rigidly barely containing his anger. My mind wondered back to all of the times I'd been bullied by this Cro-Magnon and by proxy Kelsey Taylor. He was used to having his way and exulting in the privileges of his place atop high school society but now he was in unfamiliar territory. It didn't look as if he could deal with being dismissed by his hot former girlfriend. I would find out later how Kelsey had brutally given him the blow by blow about our tryst on the classroom floor and how she couldn't stop thinking about me and masturbating.

"Okay so let me think because I'm pretty sure I've got this all figured out boys. He's trying to force you to do his homework and you said no, right?" She was looking at me when she made her statement and I couldn't be more offended about her conclusion. Ms. Holland was completely off the mark but I wasn't going to say anything. Tad remained silent too looking like he would explode at any minute.

"Nobody has anything to say? I'd better start getting some answers right now!" She was known for being somewhat of a battle axe and spoke in a whiskey soaked raspy voice that gave away her east coast origins. Rebecca Holland had married and divorced long before taking a position at our school and was embittered by her marital status and inability to keep a man. She had an okay looking face that was easy on the eyes framed by a messy shock of dirty blonde hair. Over the years she had let her body go only managing to get into the gym two or three times a month. The lazy result of her lax routine left her with a rather doughy mid-section and long lean muscular legs which she liked to show off with a multitude of pencil skirts. She'd become insecure about her body and had her chest augmented from a saggy B-Cup to a small C-Cup although her breasts appeared somewhat larger. Unfortunately she still found herself alone more than she would have liked spending too many evenings with a bottle of her favorite vino and her well used vibrator.

"I don't want to be here with this guy." Tad finally spoke revealing more of his mental state.

"Oh and why is that Tad?"

"I-I just don't want to be in here with this fucking guy alright?! Just call my dad, suspend me again... I don't care anymore!" I could have sworn that his face was wet with tears but I didn't dare look at him directly as I felt that the principal wouldn't be able to stop him if he "hulked out" again.

"You can go wait outside in the main office." He immediately got up and stormed out making sure to painfully bump my knee with his own as he passed me.

"So what's your story Mr. Snodgrass?"

"Look I didn't want to say this in front of Tad; but he's upset that his girlfriend dumped him for me." She didn't respond, didn't react looking like she had been frozen in her seat as she processed what she'd just heard.

"You're talking about Kelsey-Kelsey Taylor the head cheerleader right?"

"Yes ma'am, uhm yes Ms. Holland." A smirk formed on her face and in moments she was laughing in my face.

"Seriously; she left him...for you?!"

"Yeah." She continued laughing at the apparent improbability that high school heart throb and big man on campus Tad Remington had been dumped in favor of me, a quote unquote nerd. Ms. Holland had found herself checking out Tad on more than one occasion and had fantasized about being with the hunky football player regularly while pleasuring herself on lonely evenings.

"Thanks for the laugh kid but I'd appreciate it if you'd tell me the real reason Tad was trying to take your head off."

"I already told you Ms. Holland; I fucked his girlfriend and turned her out."

"WATCH YOUR MOUTH MR. SNODGRASS!" She was shocked that he would use such language in her presence and noticed his nonchalant demeanor.

"Ask her yourself Ms. Holland; ask Kelsey Taylor." She leaned forward on her desk resting her chin the palm of her hand as she regarded my with an evil looking smirk.

"I'll tell you what; I'll call your bluff and if Kelsey Taylor says any different you're going to be in detention for the rest of the year. She then sat there for an additional two minutes staring me down expecting me to cave and say I was lying or something.

"Norma page Kelsey Taylor and have her sent to my office." She kept her grey eyes laser focused on me while she made the call and I leaned back in the chair trying to look as relaxed as possible. Kelsey soon appeared looking apprehensive and as slutty as ever in her aforementioned attire. She took her boyfriend's former seat next to me and faced the vice principal silently.

"Young lady just looking at you today is making my reconsider the dress code I relaxed last year but that's not why you're here today. I'm sure you're vaguely familiar with Poindexter Snodgrass here; I'm told he's a lab partner of yours?"

"Yes Ms. Holland." Her eyes were doe-like so big and expressive almost making her look like an anime character. The cropped pink tank-top could barely contain her bounty and she was wearing an extra small pair of matching bottoms with the word "WOW" inscribed on the butt. I noticed simple pink sports sandals on her feet along with a toe ring. I'd never noticed that before but then again I didn't have a reason to considering all we'd shared in the past two days.

"Well I don't want you to overreact but Poindexter here has been telling me that the reason your boyfriend Tad has been trying to take his head off is because you broke up with him...to well uh, date Mr. Snodgrass here." The vice principal expected Kelsey Taylor to react explosively but she sat there calmly.

"Yeah, that's right Ms. Holland."

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah, I dumped him." She was so passive and serene that Ms. Holland was taken for a loop doing a visible double take in front of us. I was past offended by this point and wanted to dial things up a notch.

"For uh, Poindexter?"

"Yes ma'am." Kelsey sounded like she was answering standard questions on a survey and sat on the edge of her seat with her calves locked around the front legs of the chair. She leaned forward in a manner that accentuated the arch in her narrow back and pushed her curvy rear towards the back of the chair in a display that she was probably sure I was watching. Watching the material of her shorts ride up on her hips caused some moisture on my brow and a stirring in my crotch.

"You're serious aren't you?" She leaned back in her chair silently weighing what she had been told as I took advantage of her momentary indecision to lower my zipper. Only Kelsey noticed looking over at me out of the corner of her big expressive eyes that were outlined with dark corona of smoky eye shadow and biting her lower lip.

"Dexter is the greatest fuck I've ever had." Ms. Holland gasped loudly at the blonde teen's matter of fact endorsement.

"Show her." I suddenly spoke in a slightly authoritative tone drawing Kelsey's attention to me as Ms. Holland leaned forward looking down to find my exposed cock free of my fly and rock hard. I looked up at her as she panicked and started to say something. I put my finger up to my lips signaling for her to be quiet as Kelsey looked nervously from my prick to Ms. Holland's shocked face nibbling on her index finger. I slowly moved my hand along my prick while still looking my vice principal in the face.

"I-I'm sorry Ms. Holland." She slowly slid off the edge of the wooden chair to her knees and took me completely down her throat in one deliberate motion cupping her hands around my balls. Kelsey began giving me a wet, sloppy blowjob right there in front of the vice principal never taking her eyes off of me while she made love to my cock. She had her technique down as she throated me drawing her lips agonizingly slowly back leaving a thick sheen of saliva and precum which ended in a thick gooey web that hung from her plump lips connected to the fat head of my cock.

"YOUNG MAN; HOW DARE YOU!" I silenced her again by putting my fingers to my lips while Kelsey looked up from my cock worried about what would happen next.

"You won't learn anything if you shout Ms. Holland; now I want to ask you a question okay?"

"W-What is it?"

"What do you think would make a student get on her knees and blow somebody right in front of the vice principal of all people?" I could barely focus as Kelsey continued slurping and kneading the base of my member with increasing intensity. Ms. Holland didn't respond to the question and sat there watching us intermittently looking away and fumbling with things on her desk before her gaze returned. Kelsey stealthily pushed her shorts down and looked up at me in desperation before I nodded my permission. She stood revealing her tanned bottom to our vice principal and looked back nervously.

"Uhm, sorry but it's so good Ms. Holland; watch how fast he makes me cum." She straddled my lap carefully placing my cock at the entrance to her sex and began to slowly impale herself until my cock was completely hidden from view. She leaned forward wrapping her arms around me and twerking her hips against my pelvis with intense movements.

"AAAAAAWWWWW, AAAAHH FUCK!" I felt her tighten up around me like a vise as she came hard within seconds. She panted and chuckled into my ear before sucking on it as he did her best to regain her composure. Kelsey looked over her shoulder at Ms. Holland with sensual gasp as she started to push against me once more.

"See, I told you-Dexter is the greatest fuck I've ever had Ms. Holland." The vice principal sat there staring as if in shock her face glistening with sweat. As a matter of fact she appeared generally disheveled and uncomfortable. I noticed her hands weren't visible behind the desk and imagined she'd already started masturbating. I grabbed Kelsey's hips and gently raised her up digging my fingers into her generous backside. She turned to face the flustered principal losing her top and quickly impaled herself on my length. Her tight buoyant ass felt heavenly nestled into my lap as she began a grinding motion on my crotch.

"OOOOHH Ms. Holland it's fucking AAAWESOME; uh OOOOOOHHH SO FULL-you can even FEEEEL IT VIBRATING in your PUUUUSSY!" She lurched forward and would have fallen face first onto the floor if I didn't have my arms locked around her taut belly. I hooked my hands under her knees bringing Kelsey's long legs up on either side of her slender toned body. The underside and most of the length of my cock was visible to the principal as I began railing her mercilessly and bouncing her on my member as Kelsey bit into her hand in an attempt to keep avoid screaming. Giving the principal a sex show was exhilarating and it seemed that every fiber of my body was alive. I cupped and rolled her soft breasts rolling her hard little nipples. Kelsey suddenly squirted wetting my jeans in a thick burst of liquid lust. She started trembling and lightly sobbing as her tensed up around me in quick grasping motions. I ran my tongue over the goose bumps forming on her spine making her shudder and shiver.

"Tell her again Kelsey." The mascara had run along her face leaving some streaks as she weakly looked up at Ms. Holland.

"Dexter is the love of my life Ms. Holland and I'd do anything to be with him, be his bitch, his booty call...his fucking cum dumpster. Do you get it ma'am?" Ms. Holland sat there slack jawed as I released Kelsey from my lap and walked over to confirm my suspicions. She'd hiked her skirt up and sat there spread eagle with her panties pulled to the side rubbing herself in a circular motion.

"So tell me Ms. Holland; what's going to happen now?" She answered by leaning forward and ravenously burying my cock in her throat. She engulfed most of my length leaving a good third of it exposed and she wrapped her thin fingers around the base. Ms. Holland's cheeks imploded as she sucked hard on my member and twirled her tongue on my urethra. Keeping the suction intact she began pumping her face back and forth on me creating a spine tingling sensation. My own fingers intertwined with her dirty blonde hair while my other hand cupped her chin as I began roughly copulating with her mouth until she was literally gagging on my cock. Kelsey draped her arms around my neck as she leaned against my back. She hadn't bothered to put her clothing back on and seemed comfortable in her birthday suit despite the fact that she was in the principal's office.

"I would ask you if you still think it's funny that fucking Tad Remington got dumped for me but it would be absolutely rude to make you talk with your mouth full." Despite that I still took my junk out of her mouth and slapped her cheek with it mercilessly until she stuck her tongue out again. I thumped her extended tongue with it as well as Kelsey watched wide eyed hardly believing the surreal moment unfolding before her lovely green eyes.

"F-Fuh Fuck Tad Remington." She suddenly blurted out in an exhausted gasp before being throated once more with my unit thumping the back of her mouth. I held it there for a few minutes until she loudly gagged coughing up a wad of precum and phlegm. I remained silent watching the conflicted look on her face as he slowly picked up her phone leaving her own hazel eyes level with my throbbing member.

"Norma hold all of my calls and cancel the rest of my appointments for the day." Her hands were shaking as she put the receiver down rattling the base of her phone. I could feel Kelsey's eyes on me and noticed a wild grin on her face as the vice principal grabbed the arms of the chair and slowly lowered herself to the rough carpet. She opened her mouth wide enough for me to notice a few fillings in her teeth as my member returned and my hand grabbed as much of her hair as possible while the other cupped her left ear and I continued rutting her plain looking face.

"Who's laughing now bitch?" She mumbled something unintelligible but pleasurable to my member due to the humming vibrations. Kelsey had seen enough and leaned in giving me a wet kiss while her hand palmed my butt. My entire body was drenched in perspiration and the small office had suddenly become a veritable hot house. Kelsey appeared to be experiencing some sort of sensual overload as she wantonly made out with me molding her shapely figure to mine and hooked her leg around my thigh. She humped against me and sucked on my neck probably giving me one hell of a hickey. I pulled my thick member away from the vice principal and focused on Kelsey returning her fervor with equal intensity. I couldn't believe what my life was becoming in the short time since I'd been changed into some sort of sexual juggernaut. It was hard to keep things in perspective as a hot blonde got so hot and bothered that she ran the flat of her tongue along my cheek licking up the sweat on my face. Kelsey wiped her mouth with her forearm and looked like a crazed woman. She shocked me by suddenly cupping Ms. Holland's cheeks in her hands and making out with the older woman like the two had been lovers for years. My instinct had told me that the vice principal experienced frustration on a regular basis and that she most likely had a ton of baggage that ran most men away. I'd drawn her out and exposed her desperation in her office that afternoon.

"You're so fucking lucky Ms. Holland; Dexter is going to crack your ass open." Kelsey's nimble fingers relieved the vice principal of her blazer and worked quickly unbuttoning her shirt to expose her augmented breasts pushed together in one of her old b-cup brassieres. The effect of the smaller bra trying to contain her larger boobs had the desired effect making my member twitch and throb noticeably.

"Oh wow what cute fake tits; these feel nice like little water balloons." Kelsey's own natural gifts dwarfed Ms. Holland's and my blonde associate cupped her breasts squeezing and playing with her large darkened nipples as the older woman shuddered and cupped one of the teen's sloping tits. Kelsey's comments had been obviously designed to make the older woman feel intimidated and it worked as she looked away unwilling to look either of us in the face.

"Suck my tits you old perverted cunt." Ms. Holland obeyed cupping her large breasts and began nursing on them and using her thin lips to pull on the young nymph's nipples. She serviced them individually and together until Kelsey grabbed a plug of her hair and held fast as she stood up and planted her tight round ass in the principal's chair.

"Lick my fucking kitty Ms. Holland." She ordered in a playful voice using two handfuls of the older woman's mane to pull her face first into her snatch. In moments Kelsey was moaning and lovingly caressing the woman's head as she flushed red from Ms. Holland's efforts. I reached down and drew the vice principal's tight skirt up until it rested in a cloth corona around her thick waist. She had a rather large doughy looking butt with two prominent dimples on each pale cheek. Her utilitarian granny panties had ridden up unevenly into the crack of her big ass which jiggled slightly as she continued eating Kelsey.

"Damn you've got a fat ass ma'am."

"I-I'm sorry; I work out a little-UUURRGHH!" Kelsey had yanked her head violently back into her crotch irritated that she'd stopped to apologize to me about the condition of her middle aged body. Kelsey's demeanor and aggressive behavior didn't go unnoticed by me revealing thee blonde's natural aggressive streak. Kelsey Taylor was used to getting her way by any means necessary and that even extended to her sexual activities as I recalled her dominant role during my threesome with her and her best friend Tiffany St. Claire.

"Eat my fucking pussy and shut the fuck up grandma!" Ms. Holland mumbled something into the teen's snatch and brought her hands up to knead Kelsey's inner thighs. The nubile teen started gasping and nimbly brought both of her legs up simultaneously hooking both of them over Ms. Holland's shoulders.

"YEEAAAHHH, NOW THAT'S WHAT THE FUCK I'M TALKING ABOUT SLUT!" Kelsey had begun humping against the vice principal's face working out her own impending climax until finally she came gasping, giggling and wetting the older woman's face with a torrent of her own liquid lust. She leaned back in the principal's chair wiping the sweat from her borrow, her chest and face flushed beat red as she softly worked her mound in a circular motion with four fingers while the bewildered mature woman sat watching. I snagged a lock of dirty blonde hair and fed my cock to her noticing how her face had contorted into a conflicted mask of uncertainty. She worked sucking hard on a third of my member and this seemed to irritate Kelsey.

"You're fucking hopeless Ms. Holland; he's never gonna FUCK YOU unless you take the whole thing down your pathetic throat bitch." I don't know where that came from but I wasn't gonna stop my partner in crime as our mutual conquest of the vice principal continued.

"But it's so big and thick; it HURTS Kelsey." She whined causing Kelsey to smirk and face palm.

"So fucking what; you are supposed to make him feel good enough to wanna fuck you loser. Geez no wonder you can't keep a man bitch." It was kind of sad to see this accomplished women just shy of fifty years of age getting dressed down by an eighteen year old trust fund baby.

"How did you know that?"

"The way you look at Tad; don't think I didn't notice you at all those fucking games perving on him either. You know what Ms. Holland; you can have that bum. He's got a big enough cock and you both can like frustrate each other while Dex and I find somebody "GOOD" to play with cunt."

"No I'll play with you two; I want to get fucked right Kelsey. It's been so long since I got decently laid." All of her self-respect had gone out of the window completing her subjugation and solidifying her role in the pecking order of all things sexual between the three off us at the moment.

"Well you'd better show me something Ms. Holland; take all of his cock right now!"

She turned on her knees and started tentatively engulfing my cock as she held onto my thighs. Halfway along my length she stopped to cough and gag frustrating Kelsey even more.

"Okay grandma you obviously are a dead fuck; let me help you out with this shit or we're going to be here all day." She joined the older woman on her knees cupping the base of her skull and raising her chin. Ms. Holland had to spread her thick thighs apart a bit and I heard a distinct tearing of fabric and figured it was her slip or skirt. Kelsey was nodding at me and grinning like a jackal as I slipped between her teeth and kept going until I actually got past her throat. The indent of my thick member could be plainly seen along her slender neck and I methodically fucked her face with several deep strokes until she started to go pale. The moment I cleared her mouth she retched and coughed up a puddle of phlegm and saliva. She kept coughing trying vainly to regain her composure as Kelsey crossed her arms and looked on disparagingly.

"So tell me Ms. Holland; what do you think is going to happen now?"

"Are you going to fuck me?"

"Is that a question?"

"Uh, no I know you're going to fuck me." She nervously stood and placed her palms flat on her desk pushing her doughy butt in my direction. It was definitely different than Kelsey's tight, round ass that you could bounce a quarter off of and I guess that was kind of the appeal as my fingers sunk into the pillowy flesh. She was dripping wet between the legs and three of my fingers slipped easily inside of her with little to no resistance. I slapped my cock on her cheeks before wedging it deep into her crack as Kelsey cupped the outside of Ms. Holland's wide hips pushing her humid sweaty cheeks around me.

"It's like tit fucking; yeah that looks nice Dex." She leaned forward and drooled a stream of saliva into the meaty ass cleavage and I rubbed my cock in the valley of her rear cleft lubricating it into a glistening steel bar.

"Fuck those flabby butt cheeks Dex and promise me you'll fuck my cheeks later baby."

"Shut up." The sensation of her big thick cheeks on my dick was incredible and I continued sawing my member along her crack. Kelsey had gagged the vice principal with three fingers using them in a pumping motion to continually gag the older woman. She didn't seem to want her to enjoy the experience.

"Don't be mad baby; here let me help you out." The blonde deviant dug her nails into both of Ms. Holland's cheeks pulling them apart until her gaping cunt was plainly visible lined with a thick furry bush. She cursed herself for not getting waxed like she'd planned earlier in the week and was embarrassed to seen in this manner. I didn't give a fuck shoving my throbbing cock deep into her and finding little to no resistance until I hit the back of her box with a barely audible thud.

"OOOOOOHHH MY GAAAAAWD!" Ms. Holland managed to blurt out before Kelsey clamped her hands over the woman's mouth effectively muffling her cries of ecstasy. Her moderately tight cunt was sopping wet and slimy as I pounded her like a maniac wetly smacking up against her shuddering trembling cheeks. Her fluids were freely running down her shaking legs wetting the cheap carpet with her essence as Kelsey kept a hand clamped tightly over her mouth. I pushed her skirt up further exposing the small of her back and a surprising tramp stamp in the form of a tacky looking butterfly. Her knees began to buckle and I yanked back on her hair pulling her away from Kelsey who pouted.

"UUUGGGHHH; OOOHH FUUUCK MR. SNOD-GRAAAAASSSS!" She managed once more to gasp before Kelsey could silence her.

"You need to keep it down grandma; it's your fucking career on the line bitch." Ms. Holland managed to nod her head in agreement as I snatched my cock out of her sex and pointed at her desk chair. She looked confused at my request biting on the end of her pointer finger.

"Straddle the chair; GEEZ YOU'RE SO DUMB!" At this point I knew there was no shutting Kelsey down. If you dealt with her you got the full package attitude and all. I watched as Ms. Holland carefully straddled the chair facing away from me and pushed her big butt out at me while Kelsey got down on her knees and bobbed her beautiful head on me for a few moments before using her tiny little hand to press me against the vice principal's brown-eye. Ms. Holland looked over her shoulder in panic as the head of my cock breached her O-Ring and Kelsey quickly shut her up by pressing her lips against her immediate rival's and making out furiously. I took this as a green light and steadily pushed the rest of myself into her back door.

"Fuck her ass is tighter than her loose pussy." I commented in a Freudian slip as I framed my member by pushing her shuddering cheeks together into a fleshy, bouncing mess. I continued on in this manner before flipping her over onto the chair and hooking one of her thin legs over my shoulder and grabbing her other by the ankle. I pinned her to the chair with my body and pounded her into an incoherent mess. She actually bit into her own palm drawing a little bit of blood before I cradled her in my arms and moved her to the floor pushing her knees into her chest.

"I've got to get in on this Dex; you don't mind do you baby?" Before I could even answer Kelsey straddled Ms. Holland's face and stuck her tongue into my mouth. We both stereo humped our vice principal with little regard for her feelings or comfort with Kelsey cumming before me and spraying the exhausted woman's face with her lust. I continued pounding into Ms. Holland until I was sure I was gonna cum and quickly withdrew from her backdoor finally shooting several ropes of cum onto her exposed abdomen and enhanced breasts. Kelsey reached over and twisted her fist at the base of my cock milking me even further into three additional ropes which hit the vice principal directly in the face.

"It's like I told you Ms. Holland and now he's the greatest fuck of your life too." I didn't care if the principal felt that way or not. I knew that she wouldn't ever take me for granted again as she cleaned my cock even though it had been planted squarely in her shitter only a few moments ago. Kelsey was already dressing without a care in the world humming to herself and running her fingers through her hair as both Ms. Holland and I watched slightly entranced.

"I can't believe I-uh had a threesome with two students; I-uh I didn't want to do this. Something just -happened and it..." The vice principal was trying to make sense of the situation even as she unconsciously lapped my seed form her fingers.

"Yeah girlfriend, been there done that and it gets old much like yourself real quick. Yeah, you're going to be crying yourself to sleep tonight when you realize you can't get any more of his awesome dick. Can we go now bitch?" Ms. Holland was attempting to get herself together but she looked like she'd been to hell and back. She simply nodded and weakly waved her hand at the two of us.

"Excuse me ma'am, can I ask a favor of you?" I'd had a moment of clarity about today's events.

"W-What is it Dexter?"

"Would you let Tad Remington off the hook? "Both women looked at me confused by my actions and I chuckled inwardly at their cluelessness.

"Alright just this one time and uh, don't be a stranger Dexter. You can come see me any time even if you just want to talk." She sounded nervous and Kelsey flipped her the bird and took my arm as we left her sitting on her stained carpet and the office reeking of nasty sex. Tad and Norma the principal's assistant were just outside the door with eyes as wide as saucers and I made sure to cup a good handful of Kelsey's juicy ass right in front of the bewildered jock. He was sitting on a bench and happened to be eye level with my hand groping his ex-girlfriend's butt and looked like his head would explode.

"Bro, she's hot as fuck and we all know that; but you gotta quit the non-stop perving on my girl." I did my best to imitate his voice as I held the office door open while Kelsey stole a quick kiss on my cheek before leaving. The phone was ringing and Norma the office assistant answered it telling Tad he could return to class after hanging up.

"So what's next Dexter?" I'd hit the nearest door and found myself sitting near the library in the school courtyard. Kelsey had followed me glibly like a puppy dog constantly chattering on but I heard nothing. I wasn't listening to my sexy partner in crime. Something had caught my attention and she followed my gaze into the nearest library window where my best friend Agnes Newton could be plainly seen making out with her lab partner, resident asshole and my new nemesis Brian fucking Lewis.

"You're not really upset with her after what we just did to Vice Principal Holland?" In fact I was and I'd been telling myself all day that I had a chance to get my best friend back. Secretly believed in the back of my mind that she was just hanging out with him to get my goat and upset me. Well right in front of me were two people kissing honestly and earnestly and it hurt like hell.

"Dexter we can fuck your nerdy bitch friend too if you want." I knew that she trying to cheer me up in her own devious manner but I didn't feel like talking to her at that point.

"Look I'll talk to you later Kelsey."

"I'M SORRY DEXTER; I'LL GET HER BACK FOR YOU OKAY?!" She yelled back as I briskly walked off hands in my pockets. Kelsey sat there slumped over on the stone bench looking after me as I went into the school to retrieve my books from my damaged locker. Even though I was blue my body felt "different" kind of "charged up" and full of energy. I'd had this same type of experience after sleeping with Kelsey and Tiffany a day earlier.

I stuffed my backpack with a few books before sauntering off to a vending machine in the hallway. I found Brian Lewis's driver's license amongst in my pocket while looking for some change to get a candy bar. I was chewing on the mostly stale chocolate bar when Agnes and Brian emerged from the adjacent library doors giggling at some joke only they were privy to and I had the misfortune of seeing them share a torrid goodbye kiss as a horn sounded off in the distance.

"I've got to go Agnes my mom is here; are you coming to my lacrosse game tomorrow?" He had this disgusting puppy dog look in his eyes as she seemed to intentionally leave him hanging.

"Well I might be persuaded if we can get your dad's den to ourselves again." She gave him a million dollar smile and the punk looked like he would swoon.

"It's a date then!" He stole another kiss and ran off to a station wagon parked near the curb. I looked out of the window to see a person, presumably his mother chastising him as he got into the car.

"I LOVE YOU!" He yelled from the car window before being yanked back inside by his mother making me retch a bit inside my mouth. I turned to find Agnes looking at me in a peculiar manner.

"Uhm, there's a test tomorrow." She blurted out before rushing off.

"Yeah right." I looked back out of the window towards the station wagon and pulled Brian's driver's license from my pocket.

I was going to do a good deed.


	6. Chapter 6

Mr. Finkle was understandably upset about all of the disturbances and drama currently going on in his class and he'd resolved to change the seating once more to restore peace to his science class. The thin blading fortyish man was working on his lesson plan when the door slammed startling him. He'd just let his students out and it was the lunch hour. He'd bought a bagged lunch of his own preparation and sat eating a sloppy looking egg salad sandwich when he looked up finding Tiffany St. Claire staring wildly at him.

" I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!"

"Tiffany according to my watch it is my lunch hour and you will have to wait until school is out due to my busy schedule." She was a just passable as far as her studies with an entitled attitude that was only second to his number one trouble maker: Kelsey Taylor.

"But you can fix everything right now Mr. Finkle!" She was wearing her cheerleading uniform and he recalled with intellectual hubris that a football game was scheduled this afternoon. He didn't know what to make of the anxious tone of her voice and his curiosity got the better of him.

"What is it Ms. St. Claire?"

"Well I just wanted you to switch my seat with another student's is all sir." She walked over and sat on a chair that he was using for a few extra books caring little that she was also crumpling up some student homework he had yet to grade. The tall redhead cut an imposing figure even though she was sitting down and was still taller than the spindly science teacher.

"Oh what student Tiffany?"

"Kelsey Taylor; she's making a joke out of the class and I can't stand it. You're an awesome teacher and everyone thinks you're really cool and shit-uhm, like excuse me sir because I didn't mean to cuss or nothing. Anyway you should probably move that dumb bitch to the back of the class. She's gonna fail anyway and why should a cute older kickass teacher like your self have to put up with some bimbo who can barely even write her own fucking name?!" Tiffany didn't realize that her disjointed tirade was bordering on the manic as she raved on and he put his elbows on the desktop resting his chin.

"Tell me more Tiffany; what's got you so upset?"

"Well uh, Kelsey's always talking about how dumb your class is and how you're a loser who couldn't make it in the real world and that's like why you're a teacher and stuff. I mean we're all trying to learn and she's disrupting the class and like fucking it up for everybody Mr. Finkle sir." He was amused that she didn't realize that she had peppered her monologue with a liberal amount of blue words as she ranted against a person who was known to be her best friend. His curiosity was peaked as her uneven tone and manic gestures reminded him of Kelsey.

"Oh you don't have to worry about me Tiffany; I'm a big boy and I can take care of myself."

"MR. FINKLE!" She pounded her fists on her shapely thighs and gritted her teeth in frustration that she wasn't getting what she wanted causing him to laugh at her openly.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to be blunt Tiffany but cut the bullshit and tell me what you really want young lady." She did a double-take realizing that he was on to her ruse the whole time and she immediately felt like an idiot.

"Look Mr. Finkle I'm sorry about lying to you but I figured you wouldn't let me trade seats with her any other way and I really had no choice." The way she quickly answered told him she was speaking the truth and he didn't know what to make of her story but he had ideas as to the reason.

"You want to sit next to Poindexter Snodgrass?"

"YES-Uhm, yeah I'd be uh okay with it even though I'm REALLY NOT into him or anything." He noted the quick movement of her eyes and the way she fidgeted around on the chair.

"Anything for the class right Tiffany?"

"Yeah that's just what I was thinking sir; ain't it amazing how we think alike and shit?" She started beaming showing her perfect teeth and twirling her auburn hair as she looked away demurely.

"You're absolutely right young lady and Poindexter Snodgrass deserves the best possible partner he can get. I mean I'd be depriving an academic superstar by pairing him up with an uh, cheerleader don't you think Tiffany?" He could barely disguise the amusement in his voice as she continued smiling and vigorously nodding her head until he got to the last part of that sentence.

"Mr. Finkle?"

"I was considering changing the seating arrangement because of all of the unabashed shenanigans going on in the class as of late so you'll be happy to know that I'll be moving Agnes Newton into the chair next to Mr. Snodgrass Tiffany." She shrieked at his announcement and slammed her small fist on his desktop. Making him laugh again.

"OKAY I GET IT; YOU THINK I'M STUPID!"

"Well Ms. St. Claire I'm not going to argue the point with you but I think I made a little bit of a mistake when I moved everyone around. I want to share a secret with you Tiffany; one that I haven't admitted to any of the parties involved."

"What's that Mr. Finkle?" She looked distraught and annoyed at the same time presenting a rather interesting visual study to the science teacher.

"I saw what you and the others did to Poindexter; saw Kelsey toss a smoothie at that embattled kid who's only sin was being inept and perhaps socially awkward. Yeah I saw Tad teasing him about who he was and I decided to level the playing field a little bit. It was all very random but it couldn't have worked out better. I do have to admit that I never imagined Kelsey would toss some chemicals into his face when confronted with the prospect of sitting next to him for the rest of the semester."

"THAT'S WHY WE HAVE TO PROTECT HIM MR. FINKLE; KELSEY'S DANGEROUS...and Agnes, uh might get hurt too." She suddenly snagged his arm in his grasp yanking on it forcing him to pull back as she tore a bit of the cuff on his immaculately ironed long sleeved shirt.

"Tiffany I think it's time for you to run along."

"Uhm, sorry about ripping your shirt Mr. Finkle but I haven't told you my secret yet." He noticed a strange look on her face and was reluctant to inquire further but his curiosity got the better of him.

"Oh and what secret is that?"

"That you "ARE" going to let me sit next to Dexter and that I'm not going to tell Mr. Finkle." She had a small purse slung across her pneumatic chest and she removed a tube of garish cherry red lipstick from it and coated her lips as he chuckled completely befuddled by her statement.

"What aren't you going to tell TIF-WHAT ARE YOU AAAARRRUGHHHH!" The statuesque cheerleader quickly pounced on the frail man locking her lips onto his and shocking him with a deep kiss forcing her tongue into his mouth. She shoved him back nearly knocking him from his chair causing it to slide into

the chalk board.

"TIFFANY WHAT ARE Y-YOU DOING?!" His thick glasses were hanging diagonally across his face as he sputtered and tried to gather himself finally realizing that he was in a fast evolving situation when he finally noticed Tiffany ripping the letter on the front of her cheerleader top half off before yanking it off to reveal a skimpy, demi-cup bra that failed miserably to contain her large breasts.

"YOU SHOULDN'T TAKE ADVANTAGE OF YOUR STUDENTS MR. FINKLE!" The crazed redhead began violently yanking at her own bra strap until it ripped leaving a red mark on the delicate skin of her shoulder.

"PLEASE STOP TIFFANY; YOU DON'T NEED TO DO THIS?!" He jumped up with his arms outstretched in front of him as things went from bad to worse when she tugged her cheer bottoms down to reveal her bald snatch and shapely hips. Despite himself the science teacher popped wood at the sight of the shapely student kicking her clothing in his direction.

"I-I don't Mr. Finkle?" She froze mid-movement looking wildly at him like a deer that had been caught in the headlights.

"N-NUH NOOOOO TIFFANY! PLEASE-Please put your clothes back on!"

"So you'll let me sit next to Dexter?" Her eyes were glistening with moisture from the possibility that her fondest wish would be fufilled.

"Anything; just stop this alright?" His career, reputation and freedom were flashing right in front of his eyes as the tall redhead scratched her auburn mane while cupping one of her breasts.

"Well alright but we have a deal okay?"

"Sure whatever you say Tiffany just get dressed and I'll put you next to Dexter." His heart was thumping so hard in his chest that he felt like he would have a stroke at a moment's notice. His cock was as hard as it had been in years as she ran a few fingers over her mound.

"Say it-Say we have a deal Mr. Finkle."

"We have a deal Tiffany; I'll seat you next to Dexter." His face was shining from a nervous sweat as she walked towards him still nude from the waist down.

"Okay, okay now pull out your dick." He jumped back a bit clutching his shirt as she attempted to cup his package. He used his hand to swat hers away numerous times as she grabbed at his sex.

"We have to SEAL the DEAL Mr. Finkle; you'd better hurry up because that door isn't locked and I wouldn't have any qualms about running out into the hall naked!" She pointed and took a few steps backward towards the classroom door to emphasize her point halting only when he quickly undid his fly and started fumbling for his cock.

"It's okay I've seen little cocks before Mr. Finkle." She shoved him back onto his chair and undid his belt never taking her eyes off of the nervous teacher who stared over at the unlocked door. Tiffany handled his cock which fit into the palm of her hand giving it a few tugs and drooling some spit onto the oversized head. She used the palm of her hand to spread the saliva around before running the flat of her tongue over it making the middle-aged teacher moan and shiver.

"OOOHHH TIFFANY!" She forced a moan out of him as she got down on a fours and began fellating him in a slow steady cadence. She kept eye contact s she bobbed back and forth. It had been a year since he'd gotten lucky owing that one time to a fifth of gin he'd plied a grandmother of three with during a deceased acquaintance's wake. He'd felt ashamed of himself for turning out the lights and having his way with the passed out woman who had the misfortune of passing out in her granddaughter's room face down. Her ass was so humongous that he lost hope of having normal intercourse and rubbed his cock on her jiggly crack eventually slipping the head of his cock into her ass and cumming instantly from the pure heat. He finished the bottle of gin after wiping up his mess with some of the granddaughter's baby wipes. The old woman hadn't remembered anything in the aftermath and Arnie Finkle had developed a taste for mature porn afterwards.

"Your dick is little but it's kind of fat like uhm; a chubby little mushroom." He pulled on a few strands of her red hair drawing her lips back to his cock and moaning as she twirled her lips on the head of his cock tickling it and making him squirm in his seat. She seemed encouraged and pulled his pants along his thighs until she was able to caress his abnormally large balls between her fingers. She wanted to leave her mark on the teacher and lifted up his scrotum sucking on the area just under the sack and making him cry out.

"OOOOOOHHH FUCK THAT SHIT FEELS SO FUCKING GOOD!" He nervously laughed and patted the top of the neurotic student's head as she pursed her lips sucking even harder until he pushed her away.

"Oh so you like it now huh old man?" He nodded so hard that his head hurt and she pushed one of his legs to the side sucking on the joint where his pelvis and inner thigh met giving him a purplish hickey following this up on the opposite side as well. She voraciously took him balls deep and sucked as hard as she could for an entire minute nearly making him scream before releasing his member with a loud popping sound.

"Geez you're taking longer than I would have expected Mr. Finkle; usually when I do that guys just cum all over me and you're still so hard. I would titfuck you but there's not much to work with." She was rolling his cock in the sweaty palm of her hand and kneading his balls mercilessly. To emphasize her point, Tiffany pushed her large breasts together with her forearm and drew his cock as close to her cleavage as possible.

"FUUUCK THAT LOOKS SO DAMN GOOD NEXT TO THOSE TITTIES!" The redhead knew she had him under control as she slapped his member against her right breast wetting it with his precum. She rolled him against her erect nipple and used said nipple on his urethra. She squeezed her tit roughly into a nearly cylindrical shape and started fucking his pee slit with her thick nipple. He involuntarily clenched his butt cheeks from the sensation until he could stand it no more.

"OOOOHHHH YOU-FUCKING OOOOOHHH!" She'd leaned forward allowing as much of him as possible to rub against the deep crevice of her compacted cleavage. He needed just a little more to push him over the edge and her actions were keeping him on the verge of cumming.

"You like this huh Mr. Finkle; bet you wish you could FUCK ME don't you?" The slightly frail science teacher looked as if her were about to have a heart attack as she trailed a line of spit along his short cock stopping to twirl her tongue on the head of his penis.

"But you CAN'T FUCK ME Mr. Finkle; not like Dexter can and I'd do ANYTHING to get next to him even SUCK your chubby BABY COCK every day! You WANT THAT don't YOU?!"

"YEEEAHH!"

"Good then you're GONNA GIVE ME EVERYTHING I WANT...RIGHT ASSHOLE?!" He couldn't agree enough nearly whipping himself into a frenzy as she closed her fist completely obscuring his cock from view and slurped loudly on it. She suddenly stood towering over the seated teacher and turned revealing her curvy rear hard tan lines and all planting it into his lap. She leaned back allowing him to cup and knead her breasts as she twerked rubbing her butt and crotch into his pelvis. She had spent hours in front of her mirror perfecting her skills undulating her pelvis and popping her plump bottom sometimes sending short videos of herself to guy friends. Tiffany loved having eyes on her when she walked around campus and secretly got off to the thought of hoards of teenage boys jerking off to her under their covers in the middle of the night.

"YEEESSSS!" He was close to exploding from the sensation of her soft cheeks bouncing on him and he knew time was of the essence as classes would be in session momentarily. His fingers dug greedily into her fleshy hips as she leaned forward pushing her cunt against his crotch and pinning the appendage to his abdomen. He could hardly believe what was happening to him as he pushed her juicy cheeks around his reddish hued cock and pumped up into her ass cleavage for all he was worth.

"OOOOHHH SWEEET GEEZUS; I'M GONNA BLOOOOOW!" She bounced as hard as she could in his lap as a surprising amount of jizz squirted up from her butt cleavage eventually covering her lower back. A few drops had found their way into her hair but Mr. Finkle wouldn't be talking because he was on Cloud 9.

"EEEEEEEWWWW MR. FINKLE; you really haven't had any in a while huh? Hey wait-a-minute; you weren't a virgin were you sir?" She stood and nudged his spent cock with the ball of her foot smiling.

"Fuh-Fuck you Tiffany." He could barely breathe from the exertion and he was checking his pulse as the class bell suddenly rang surprising both of them. Both of them scrambled back into their clothing.

"Don't forget your promise Mr. Finkle because this shirt sticking to my back tells me that I've got a lot of evidence that you "molested me" if I'm not sitting next to Dexter instead of that blond cunt." She winked at him as if they had just had tea and bounced crazily out into the hallway. He face-palmed noticing her discarded brassiere on the floor. He would have just a few moments to take in the aroma before students started wandering in for his afternoon session.

**********

The steaming water cascaded over her flawless body as she worked hard to get herself squeaky clean still drunk with power from the events of the afternoon. She grabbed the shower head with both hands blasting her pretty face with a torrent of hard water. Kelsey Taylor felt peculiar and she couldn't place when it had started but her body felt lie it was on fire. Every fiber of her being was alive with some sort of energy which she couldn't place and it just felt good. It was a shade lighter than the afterglow after she'd been with Dexter and it made her vibrant and exhilarated from the top of her blonde mane to the tips of her tiny perfect toes. She recalled how less than a week ago she'd discovered him pathetically trying to get an up-skirt picture of her sex and how much it infuriated her. She'd told her boyfriend at the time: Tad Remington and true to his nature the first thought that came into his head was pummeling the nerd senseless but she'd had a better idea. An idea that became a public edification as the defenseless teen was bombarded with several soft drinks in front of his peers in the cafeteria. She shuddered at the memory of him laying on the floor a multicolored mess. Kelsey rewarded her thick skulled boyfriend with a sloppy blowjob before going to class only to be horrified that she would be sitting next to her victim for the rest of the semester.

...then her whole world came crashing down.

She'd gotten so caught up in her rage at being assigned a seat beside that she lost control and tossed a beaker full of some chemical shit into his face afterwards being expelled and kicked off of the cheerleading squad. Her father had "donated" a large sum to the school's development allowing her a second chance after he'd threatened to take away her trust. The spoiled teen had been so angry at Dexter that she'd vowed revenge eventually catching him sneaking into the school after hours and confronted him. The moment she laid eyes on him all she could think about was pushing his face in and bashing his brains out.

...then they'd hooked up.

Nothing could have prepared the nubile young teen for what would be a mind altering experience as she found herself inundated by this sort of sweet smell coming from his body that had enveloped her making her hot and wet in the most intimate of places. It increased in volumes assailing her nostrils and body with a sensual warmth that had her nipples harder than they'd ever been as her essence ran freely down her shapely legs. Whatever it was hung in the corners of her mouth making it water and excessively drool with a kind of hunger that stuck in the back of her throat. Kelsey couldn't fight the throbbing pulsing feeling coming from her sex; a feeling that steadily increased until she couldn't take it anymore. Dexter the nerd who'd followed her around leering incessantly at her and monitoring her every move became something more. Something she hungered for, something that invaded her body making her want his sex.

She'd found herself trembling and doing everything in her power to please him; working for a prize that was hidden inside him. Even though it was against her nature, Kelsey had taken him into her mouth and used every trick she knew along with some new ones to make him cum. The "taste" of his spunk was a revelation almost sickly sweet with a slight tinge of bitterness. It was an unexpected treat so rich that she could have spent all night sucking him dry for more of it. There had been a raw, sticky irritation in her cunt that increased in intensity until the haughty girl begged him to penetrate her in the most urgent manner possible by offering her curvy backside to him. Nothing could have prepared Kelsey for the violent intrusion into her blessing as his thick member forced her walls aside with more girth than she was used to; smashing into the back of her canal forcing a volcanic orgasm from her depths that was legendary.

"Oh my gaud Dexter; I want to die on your fucking prick." The hazy film receded from her eyes as realized that she'd been masturbating with the removable shower head for the last twenty minutes. She slowly slid into a sitting position spreading her flower and blasting her exposed clit with the powerful stream of water until she finally came with a loud sigh. The blonde sat on the floor of her shower staring across her spacious bathroom foe a few moments before looking down at the discarded shower head snaking on the tile floor thumping against her thigh. Her face was slightly drawn in a sad scowl because of the emptiness she now felt whenever she was without him.

"It's not the same; nothing's the same." She slowly stood and opened the glass doors to the rest of her bathroom not daring to look in the mirror as she toweled herself off. She was silent as she blew out her blonde locks with her designer hairdryer. She looked herself over in the mirrored walls that comprised her private bath before walking nude into her large bedroom and laying on her huge plush bed. She looked around at everything there knowing it was of her own design a gift from her absent father who was away on business. She reached under her pillow for a treasure she'd coveted intensely since winning it earlier that day.

"I need you." She was looking at Dexter's identification card. She'd snagged it from his pants while he was banging the vice principal's flabby ass. Kelsey shuddered at the thought that she now knew where he lived and the thought of being alone with him in his bed was intoxicating. She wanted to make love to him for hours and drain him completely dry. Kelsey Taylor didn't realize that she'd started rubbing her mound once more.

**********

There was a rawness that was gnawing away at him and this stinging sensation in the corner of his eyes as he exited the bus making the longest walk of his life. Poindexter Snodgrass or Dexter for short was on a mission. He'd actively used his "condition" to initiate a threesome with his vice principal Ms. Holland and along with Kelsey had humiliated and fucked the desperate mature into submission. It was something that just seemed to come out of nowhere and he was disturbed at the visceral animalistic nature of the coupling with the principal and Kelsey. It had been the second time in as many days that the nubile blonde had wantonly participated and it disturbed him that she appeared ready for even more. He couldn't deny the thrill he'd felt as he plowed the vice principal's meaty backside into mush getting some sort of "rush" as every fiber in his being seemed to explode with energy.

His joy had been cut short only moments after the whole affair as he walked into the school courtyard facing the library and had his world come crashing down. Dexter found himself looking into the window by complete coincidence at his former best friend Agnes Newton and a person that he would have to reluctantly admit was her boyfriend. They were making out and it had only been a few seconds but to the startled nerd it felt like an eternity as he watched with extreme clarity. They were sharing a soft sensual kiss and her eyes had been closed as she leaned in close to his face. Her hand had cupped his cheek in a loving manner as they made out and his blood ran cold at the sight. It felt like his worst nightmare come to life and in moments he was filled with a rage and spite he could barely control as he watched "Brian Lewis" ushered into his mother's car smiling ear to ear like he'd just won the lottery as he called out to Agnes. Dexter had been close enough to hear them planning to hook up after Brian's lacrosse game the following day. It also became apparent that they'd "been together" recently and this revelation had hit him like a blow to the stomach.

"They've done it; that fucking Brian Lewis has fucked my girl." He'd watched as Brian got into the car with his mother and found his gaze settling on her as a vengeful haze took him captive. Dexter planned something completely devious and unsettling intending to pay his rival back for what he had taken and corrupted. He would repay that clean cut bastard in kind by directing his "talent" towards the woman who'd given birth to him. Yes it was an evil intent and spiteful in retrospect but Dexter had never felt such a strong wave of emotion wash over him.

"You're not really upset with her after what we just did to Vice Principal Holland?" Those were Kelsey's words that haunted him and reminded him in a taunting manner about just what a degenerate he'd become. These words from a former enemy and unintentional confidant had given him pause momentarily freeing him from selfish thoughts.

"She's right and it hurts to hell; I think I hate her even more for that bit of clarity." Kelsey Taylor had provided some moral sanity to the jumble of images and spiked raw intensity that inundated every fiber of his psyche.

"Fuck I'm here already." Dexter found himself standing in front of the two story colonial where Agnes lived. His mind wandered back to an earlier time not even a month ago during his first visit to his best friend's home to cram for an upcoming test. He recalled the innocence of that time and the slight playful rivalry between them as they studied but seemed to distract one another with slight movements and quick probing glances that were more about discovery than anything else. He found her appealing in an intellectual, thoughtful way. She had a cute roundish face that was hidden behind oversized glasses that seemed to enlarge her eyes and the two had traded their respective pairs delighting in the fact that both had the same prescription. One thing had led to another with the pair making out; exploring and touching one another. Agnes's fingers had squeezed his member nearly making him soil his underwear as the palm of his hand nervously came to rest on what felt like a soft pliant rear cheek. He recalled the way she'd squeezed her eyes tightly shut and sighed a bit while he palmed and pinched the crease where her cheek met her thigh making her chuckle nervously and roll over on her back.

"I thought we were going to cram for Mr. Finkle's test?" The flushed anxious look on her face betrayed her words as he mounted her and continued making out grinding into her sex. Even though they were fully clothed, Dexter found himself on the verge several times while her fingers dug into his denim covered butt encouraging him to push even harder into her sweet spot. Her surprisingly strong legs locked into the small of his back tensing up every so often as her tongue danced around in his mouth.

"No." His hand had sought entry under her multitude of shirts and sweaters thirsting for that first naughty touch of sinful skin to skin. Agnes had always worn way too many layers and he chalked it up to an awkward nerdy quirk but her hand had locked around his wrist like a handcuff preventing any further movement.

"Agnes?" She didn't seem to want to release his hand as she used the other to push against his chest while she scooted across her bed in a weird panic. His wrist actually hurt as she tugged at her ruffled clothing refusing to even look him in the face.

"Dexter would you please leave?" Her voice was raw with emotion as she gathered her books to her chest kneeling at the headboard.

"Agnes I'm sorry; can't we talk about this?"

"GET OUT!" Her anguished scream had shocked him so much that he fell from the bed slamming head first into the hardwood floor and ran from the house choked with confusion and sadness. She'd been crying and looking at the wall unable to face him. They'd made up awkwardly a few weeks later deciding to remain friends but Agnes had never offered an explanation for her behavior that day and he'd never asked for fear of losing her again. In the back of his mind there had been the slight possibility that maybe something more could happen one day when Agnes Newton was truly ready. The playful banter and the slight competition continued but a sliver of intimacy had been irreparably lost. A week later Kelsey Taylor changed his life by throwing his own experimental chemical into his face and turning him into a sexual deviant by default.

It had been a grey overcast day and he remembered the pellets of rain that stung his face as he walked to the bus stop continually questioning everything he'd done that afternoon and mentally replaying the series of events in a vain attempt to figure out where he'd gone wrong. Today much like that one some time ago was similarly overcast and the strong breeze carried the promise of rain to come. He walked up the creaky old stairs that led to her front porch like a man condemned wondering if she would even give him a chance to apologize for his behavior over the past few days and his heart pounded raw in his chest as he became even more internally desperate to patch things up with her and somehow get her away from Brian Lewis.

"What are you doing here Dexter?" She opened the large front door taking care to remain behind the screen door. Agnes Newton stood before him partially hidden behind the grey hued oak of the door peering at him without any visible emotion.

"I-I just wanted to talk." The palms of his hands were sweaty in his pockets and he suddenly found it hard to look her in the eye.

"But I told you that I never wanted to talk to you again Dexter."

"Uh I know; but could I just uhm; like talk to you one more time please?" He would have begged if she demanded it and he wanted desperately to fix their relationship. He wanted at least a friendship with this interesting girl and he was willing to acquiesce to her terms if she'd but simply voice them.

"Why should I talk to you after you treated me like garbage?"

"I know Agnes; I know how bad things look and I uhm, I just wanted to clear up a few things. Please just let me talk to you this once and if you don't want me to bother you...I'll leave you alone alright?" He had no pride to speak of and sounded as if he were on the verge of tears. She just stared at him silently taking it all in motionless giving him nothing to go on and making him unbelievably anxious.

"Agnes?"

The door creaked as it opened and he noticed that her feet were bare as she stepped out on the porch with her arms folded around her torso. There was an old porch swing on one end of the house and she cautiously sat on it as he walked behind her. I'd intended to sit beside her only to have her reach out with a single foot placing against my left calf and halting my progress. So I just stood there in front of her feeling awkward and nervous under her gaze.

"I've been going through some changes recently and uh, well you know that I had gone to the hospital that time when Kelsey did "that thing" to me. Ag-Agnes, I've been uh, altered and..."

"Yeah I know about the Androstenone-X Dexter."

She just cut him off mid-sentence and blew his mind with the revelation that she was aware of his situation perhaps the entire time it had been going on. This was unexpected and he was unsure of how to proceed.

"Kelsey Taylor and Tiffany St. Claire couldn't give two shits about you even a week ago and suddenly they're practically fighting over you?! I hope you don't think I'm an idiot Dexter because I REALLY kind of LIKED YOU and you; well you just SHIT all over me!"

"I didn't mean for these things to happen Agnes; I REALLY DIDN'T and I wish I could take it all back. I wish it was just the two of us like it was before." She leaned back on the swing with one foot touching the floor and slightly rocked back and forth pondering his words.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I wish that I'd never been changed Agnes; I wish that we were-you know "together" like before." His pulse was running a mile a minute and he was hanging on her every word.

"But you fucked those cheerleaders right?" The question turned in his gut like a knife and he was reluctant to answer her. She sat there waiting wearing a sundress with a thick sweater over it and he noticed little Christmas trees embroidered into the natty material. Agnes Newton was light years apart from Kelsey Taylor in every respect and infinitely more intelligent.

"Yeah."

"Then what makes you think anything could be like it was before Dexter?" The matter of fact logic stung and taunted him with the simplicity of it all. She was right and he hated that realization that her reasoning was sound to make him look like even more of an asshole.

"I didn't think that far ahead Agnes; can't you give me another chance?" She looked away weighing his words and rocking ever so slightly making the swing creak. A few pellets of rain cut into his cheek with the strong breeze as he studied her every movement.

"Just couldn't help yourself when that drug kicked in Dexter; I mean who wouldn't take advantage of an opportunity to fuck the girl of their dreams right? I can understand that at least and I really can't fault you for that unfortunate quirk of your gender. But knowing about it is not the same as seeing it Dexter." She swallowed hard at the memory and rubbed her temple. There was no mistaking the emotion in her voice.

"Agnes."

"Did you even stop to think about the fact that these women probably didn't have a choice in the matter? Do you realize what that says about you as a fucking person Dexter?" The truth was there staring both of us in the face and I realized we'd come to an impasse. I turned and started walking down the stairs as the rain began to drench my body.

"DEXTER!" I turned to find her at the edge of the porch looking down at me with this conflicted look on her face and for a moment I believed my power had kicked in. The prospect of this truly worried me and I didn't know whether or not I would give in to my base nature and take her to bed.

"I've been with Brian; I FUCKED him Dexter and you know what? It was GOOD feeling somebody inside me that wanted ME; somebody that I was GOOD ENOUGH for Dexter. YOU HEAR ME?!"

I was already halfway down the street but I'd heard every word and was determined not to give her the satisfaction of seeing me lose it. By the time I'd made it to the bus stop I had degenerated into a blubbering mess completely inconsolable. I'd lost my best friend and possible lover in the worst way possible. Tormented and inundated by the memory of Agnes and Brian openly displaying their affection for one another and suddenly filled with a nearly murderous rage. It was raining really hard that afternoon but I can honestly say that I didn't feel a thing as the bus pulled up to collect me. I stomped back to the last seat on the sparsely occupied transit finding a window seat. It was one of those emergency windows with the red tag on the sill and it had been broken. I pushed the window open with my arm leaning as far out of the window as possible.

"I love you so much." There was a young couple making out a few seats in front of him and it nearly made him retch.

**********

Uncle Joe had recently arrived home from work fishing a beer out of his refrigerator as the doorbell rang.

"Hello; is Dexter home sir?" He was shocked to see the beautiful blonde standing in his doorstep slightly drenched from the rain standing on his porch in a white flower print sundress and sandals. Despite himself he couldn't help but notice every curve and was embarrassed when he felt a stirring in his pants.

"Sorry he hasn't made it in yet and it could be a while before he gets home." She looked somewhat puzzled like she didn't know what to do next.

"Do you know he where is?"

"I think that if Dexter wanted you to know, he would have told you." She appeared to take exception to his comment but continued smiling.

"Uhm, I'll wait sir." Almost robotically she went to the edge of the porch staring out at the rain soaked pavement. His eyes lingered on her bottom noticing that the rain had made the cotton material of her dress taut and somewhat transparent. Kelsey's flesh colored thong was partially visible riding high on her wide hips and He wondered where in hell his nephew was and why he hadn't talked about this lovely creature before. The fact that she seemed to be content to wait out in the element had him intrigued and curious.

"Miss it really could be a while before he gets home; are you sure you want to wait for him?" She looked back at him with a serene smile and simply nodded before turning her attention back to the street. He watched the wind catch her blonde hair and play with it as she was soaked from the rain.

"Would you like to come inside and have a seat eh?"

"My name is Kelsey Mr. Snodgrass; Kelsey Taylor." He blinked at the revelation that this was the girl who'd thrown a chemical in his nephew's face and put up a hand stopping her in her tracks.

"My name's not Snodgrass; Dexter is my nephew and I'm really not sure you should be here Kelsey; I mean you did try to hurt him didn't you?"

"I've already told Dexter how truly sorry I am and I'm committed to making it up to him sir; I-I just want..." Her voice trailed off as she struggled to put into words how she felt. She didn't want to admit that she was there to fuck his nephew's brains out.

"I think you should go on home Kelsey." Before she could answer he slowly closed the door in her face.

**********

"Hey, wake up." I awoke to find a girl's hand on my thigh and immediately recognized her from earlier when I'd boarded the bus. Shaking the sleep from my eyes, I looked out the window realizing that I was long past my stop. Apparently I'd fallen into a deep slumber as I sat there in the back of the bus silently crying and for some reason this girl had taken upon herself to awaken me.

"You looked like you were having a nightmare; you were all sweating and I got worried." She leaned closer and ran her hand over my temple wiping some sweat from the skin there. She was a thin teen who appeared to be Latin and I noticed that she was wearing a school uniform of some sort.

"What's it to you?" I was decidedly surly and tortured still replaying Agnes's words on a continual loop in my head. I truly felt the vastness of the world around me and it staggered me.

"Sorry my name's Adrienne and I think you're kind of cute." She had a narrow face framed by a slightly off kilter brunette bob and I noticed a piercing in her prominent nose.

"Weren't you here with somebody earlier?" I'd distinctly recalled seeing her making out with some guy and figured he was her boyfriend.

"Oh he got off a long time ago; so uh-are you wearing some kind of cologne because it smells really sweet." She was kind of thin and frail looking and I didn't know what to make of her.

"Excuse me, I have to go." I went to get up but she didn't move even as I tried to edge past her. She pushed back with her knees trying to stop me.

"Can't you just spend a little bit of time with me; I waited so long for you to wake up that I had to do it myself." She brought her arm up locking her fingers around the seat in front of us. Adrienne had this crooked smile on her face and I knew where things were headed already and I needed a distraction from my own sorry state of affairs. I sat down and looked around the bus noticing a few fellow passengers paying no attention to us whatsoever.

"Don't you have a boyfriend?" I already knew that she did but I wanted to hear her answer anyway to see how creative it would be.

"What's that got to do with what's going on right here?" She pointed with a bony finger between us implying some preconceived connection.

"What's going on between us, eh, Adrienne?" Her narrow face flushed with color turning crimson as her hand came to rest on my crotch. I leaned to the side placing my elbow on the broken window pushing it out a bit and feeling the rain invade the bus. My jacket sleeve was drenched from the elements and I looked towards the front of the bus at the back of the driver's head while my zipper slid down enough for Adrienne's fingers to find access. Adrienne's palm was pillow soft and sweaty to the touch as her fist squeezed making my unfurling member pulse.

"Nice; I knew it would be worth the wait." She continued making sure to check for any errant glances from the remaining passengers adding her other hand to help fish me out in the open. I wasn't going to do anything to help her and continued looking out of the window at the washed out scenery. Adrienne was quite skilled using her palm to cup my balls and tugging the middle of the shaft roughly with three fingers. It was different but pleasurable all the same and I figured she didn't have much experience when I observed the intense focus on her face while she worked her arm in a rigid jerking manner.

"Wow I think it's like vibrating; shit I can feel your fucking heartbeat through this thing." The head of my member had taken on a purplish hue and her fist was glazed with my essence. She switched hands using her free one to diddle herself as her heavy panting became more audible. The hand working me was turned at an unnatural angle completing long repetitive strokes as my breath began to pick up pace.

"Are you gonna do it baby; you gonna go in my hand?" That apparently was all she wrote as an extremely thick rope of jizz erupted from the head of my member splashing against the back of the plastic chair followed by at least five others in lessening degrees. Her brown eyes widened at the bounty she'd worked so hard to achieve and she continued jerking until it was painful forcing me to swat her hand away.

"Looks like you were backed up; man, I never seen so much in my life." She was staring at her jizz webbed hand astonished and absentmindedly brought it up to her prominent hooked nose sniffing. Her tongue immediately snaked out lapping up my cum and causing a blood curdling scream to ring out through the interior of the bus as we realized an elderly woman had been watching the entire exchange.

**********

Uncle Joe had downed three beers before he realized noticed his phone on the coffee table and the blinking light on its surface.

"Hello?"

"Hello sir its Agnes Newton and I'd like to apologize for calling at such a late hour but might I be able to speak with Dexter?" He noticed that she always used her complete name whenever she referred called the house like it was their first meeting and he'd been sure that romance was in the cards for his nephew and his supposed best friend. She was a far cry in appearance from the teen queen that had appeared on his porch earlier in the evening.

"Sure if he were here; but something seems to be keeping him and I've been waiting for at least a text."

"I saw him earlier this evening when he came by my home and I'm afraid we had words sir. "There was undeniable emotion in the sound of her voice and he became worried scratching his head.

"What kind of words?" His mind immediately replayed an episode days earlier when he'd received a call form Agnes and been informed of his nephew's completely out of character antics at school. The forty seven year old bachelor had been tempted to follow some outdated parenting skills and take a strap to Dexter's hide. After talking to his contrite nephew, Joe had decided to forgo corporal punishment provided Dexter didn't get into any more trouble.

"I told him our friendship was over; I was very angry with Dexter and I'm afraid some of the things I said were "damaging" to him on the whole. I-I wanted to apologize for what I said sir." He was irritated at the slightly robotic tone in which she sometimes spoke and was even more anxious after hearing her explanation.

"Thanks for the call but I need to get a hold of my boy!" He hung up and snagged his car keys running to the door and opening it to find an unexpected sight on his front porch. Kelsey was sitting on the top step completely soaked in the pouring rain huddled up in a fetal position. Her sundress clung to her body like a second skin and her long blonde hair was matted to her head.

"Kelsey, what are you still doing here?!"

"I'm okay; I'm just waiting for Dexter!" He voice was quaking from the cold and she looked pathetic shivering, drenched to the bone as he helped her up and into the house. He left her by the front door as he ran to the bathroom and retrieved a towel. In was in for a surprise when he rushed back into the room with the large towel to find Kelsey in nothing but her flesh colored thong. She was still shivering but the invitation was clear and concise giving him pause.

"C-Can I stay with you until Dexter gets back?" Her large expressive eyes were trained on him as she stood there shivering. He'd never seen a girl as beautiful as Kelsey, never had the chance to even be near someone as attractive as this teen. She had her arms wrapped around her body slowly dropping them to reveal herself completely to the middle aged man looking intently at her. He cautiously took a few steps as she managed a sad smile and covered her up with the large towel. He held it there in front of her until she grasped it to her body.

"I'll get you something hot to drink." He bent down and retrieved her soaked sundress from the hard wood floor. He led her to the couch and had her sit down never taking his eyes off of her secretly conflicted that he hadn't taken her up on her offer.

"Thank you." They both knew why she was thanking him but left reason and motive unsaid for each of their sakes. She was grateful that he hadn't taken her up on her offer and he was thankful that he had enough moral fortitude to resist her charms. He noticed something clutched tightly in her hand and realized she was holding his nephew's identification card. He sat a mug of steaming cocoa down in front of her and his eyes couldn't help but travel over to her considerable cleavage.

"I'll take this if you don't mind Kelsey." He tugged at it but she held fast looking panicked as if he were trying to steal some treasure away from her.

"Can I give it back to Dexter?" Uncle Joe didn't respond but signaled his acquiescence by simply letting go and sitting opposite her on a love seat. He told himself that Dexter would have to explain all of this to him once he got home. Things seemed to have changed so much for Dexter over the last few days as he unintentionally stared at Kelsey sitting across from him wrapped in only a blanket.

"Drink up young lady; then I'll take you home." The doe eyed blonde drained the mug cupping it in both of her hands. She'd intentionally left her car at home planning to play the "stranded" card.

**********

"OOOOOOHHHHHH FFUCK!" My cock had slammed repeatedly into the back of Adrienne's small cunt for over twenty minutes as she knelt on top of the dirty toilet in a precarious balancing act. She had followed me as I ran from the bus and dared to ape my steps into a Dairy Queen rest room. She wasted no time at all ripping a big enough hole in her black stockings for my cock to have access to her twat. Her hips were just wide enough for her boyish body to be considered womanly and the eighteen year old student had no tits at all but I still devoted attention to her nonexistent mounds sucking on the thick roundish, cinnamon hued nubs until a hickey emerged. I captured a fistful of her shaggy bob and my other hand was balled up into a fist around her plaid skirt as I railed the snot out of her lithe frame. Adrienne had been a virgin before she half chased me into a bathroom stall and clumsily fellated me like the novice she was before I took her ankles spreading them far apart and filled her completely with my thick member. There was an even coat of crimson shading my rod and shaming me even further at the same time.

"Kiss me." She'd begged but I wouldn't because the entire time we were rutting in that filthy restroom the only thing on my mind was Agnes Newton. Her admission that she'd fucked her lab partner had sent me to a dark place and Adrienne was unknowingly receiving the brunt of my anger and despair. Images of my former best friend and that jerk Brain Lewis dance and flickered in my mind's eyes like an open flame.

"What?" My hand had grabbed the back of her scrawny neck as I pushed even further into her womb making her knees buckle under me.

"I want a kiss; and what's your name?" Adrienne hadn't even bothered to get my name before surrendering her virginity to me. I yanked my cock out of her hole as she turned trying to hook one of her arms around my neck for a kiss but I guided her down to her knees and rubbed my cock on her cheek reveling in the softness of her face and shooting a thick wad of cum diagonally across the bridge of her prominent nose before pushing past her narrow lips into her mouth.

"My name is Brian Lewis." I was truly ready to be the monster Agnes thought I was


	7. Chapter 7

Mrs. Janice Lewis sat in her kitchen having her customary cup of coffee and looking for deals on her laptop. The dirty dishes from the morning's breakfast had already been placed in the washer by her son Brian as part of his morning chores and simply needed to be cleaned. Her husband of twenty two years had been deployed on a tour of the middle-east and wasn't due to return for another six months so it was up to her to support their son as a sports mom whenever he played his Lacrosse games. He was a good enough kid who rarely caused problems in the household unlike her older daughter Rachel who thankfully was attending a local college and living with roommates. Rachel was her daughter by marriage who'd been abandoned by her biological mother at age twelve. She'd tried to take the obnoxious girl under her wing only to have it blow up in her face on several occasions. She scrolled over the usual websites and read a few news articles online before bringing up a few porn sites that she habitually visited.

She scrolled through a tumblr site that specialized in huge cocks and sat there for the next twenty minutes looking at hundreds of photos and memes. It had been a long time since Janice had felt the touch of a man and lately she'd been getting more and more into porn. Admittedly she had packed on a little extra padding since her husband's absence but still maintained her slightly voluptuous frame topped with a short cropped brown locks. She finally settled on the photo of a huge veined thick cock and began rubbing the crotch of her tan Capri pants.

"Just what mamma ordered." She carried the laptop into her bedroom and plunked it down in the center of her queen sized bed before struggling to remove the mom pants reveling her thick thighs and small white bikini panties. Janice had always been in a slight state of denial about her weight gain and felt that getting a larger pair of underwear would be admitting defeat to her mirror. The house wife drew the curtains darkening the bedroom before pulling a large metallic dildo from her bedside table. It always had to be dark whenever she did anything sexual. The slightly stocky brunette reclined on her bed staring at the image as she switched on the toy and applied it to her clit. She had a meaty mound which perfectly hid her clit that had to be spread with some effort and in moments she was pleasuring herself. Janice always started in a seated position before laying on her back to insert the metal cock halfway into her neglected cunt. She rarely pleasured herself completely nude hating her sagging tits and prominent belly. The middle aged housewife had been told by her husband that she had an "exaggerated pear shape" and that she needed to do something about her big, fat ass. He'd spent the next two weeks sleeping on the couch. It was during this time that she'd purchased the toy after telling him that his four inch cock wasn't good enough for her.

"Yeah, that's it right there; that's what I need." It didn't take long for her to get into the act and she was suddenly surprised by loud knocking on her front door.

"Shit; probably those damn Jehovah witness people!" She left the dildo on the bed and wrapped a housecoat around her body running to the front door with the intent of quickly dispensing with the solicitor who'd interrupted her "me" time. She looked through the peep hole and was surprised to see this slightly nerdy looking teen standing on her front porch.

"Yes, can I help you?!" He stood there pensively for a few moments with his hands in his pockets before producing a small plastic card that appeared to be an I.D. and showing it to the peep hole in the door.

"Brian lost his I.D. and I found it so I brought it here ma'am." He seemed like a nice enough kid and her son had a lot of friends at school but had been spending most of his time with this dowdy looking girl, Agnes Newton. She thought her son could do better but he was seemed to be infatuated with the plain Jane. She was slightly relieved to find out that he had other friends and opened the door inviting the teen inside.

"That's a very nice thing to do young man; so you know my son? She had forgotten that she was wearing a housecoat over a large safari-type shirt and the top of the robe was baggy looking. He seemed to be taking stock of his surroundings and checking her out.

"More than I would like to ma'am." His answer struck her as kind of odd given the fact that he was returning Brian's property.

"Excuse me?" He just smiled and handed the I.D. to her. There seemed to be some sort of odor emanating from the teen; it was a sweet sort of smell that had just a tinge of bitterness to it that seemed to be increasing the closer she got to him.

"Oh I'm sorry ma'am its just that Brian is one heck of a guy and he's very popular with the ladies; but lately he's been hanging around with this Agnes person. I always rib him about doing "charity cases" but he's all into her." He realized that he was rambling and quickly stopped talking. He'd figured out that his scent had something to do with distributing the Androstenone-X in his system.

"Yes I do find that kind of odd but I believe he really loves this girl; can't seem to stop talking about her and that's kind of annoying."

"Right; I was telling myself the same thing the other day." Both of them laughed as his eyes took stock of her body descending down to her bare mound which was exposed as her robe parted. The wool robe had been tied at her slightly cinched in waist and her thick thighs cause the material to spread out in a triangular pattern of exposure that the housewife was unaware of.

"Thank you for bringing his property back eh?"

"Poindexter." She did a double take at his nerdy name before smiling warmly as she internally tried her best to place the smell that seemed to be engulfing the living room.

"Well let me get you a something for being such a nice young man." She suddenly noticed that her sex was exposed and quickly closed the two halves of her robe with her fist.

"OOOH MY; I'M SO SORRY ABOUT THAT!" Poindexter simply smiled at the embarrassed woman who'd hid her lower half behind the door.

"It's okay Mrs. Lewis; do you think I could perhaps use your bathroom though?" Her eyes were drawn to a considerable bulge in his jeans and she shook her head leading him to the guest bathroom in the hallway.

"Let me get that reward for you Poindexter." She hurried to her room fishing a few dollars from her purse. The sooner the he was gone she could get back to her morning fun.

"OOOOH MY!" She was shocked to find him relieving himself with the door to the restroom wide open and her eyes were immediately drawn to the huge member between his legs. She couldn't believe such a thin guy could possess what appeared to be a horse sized cock. She took mental stock of its girth and length doing her best to calculate the size of that monster. Janice's inner thighs immediately became wet as he looked at her with a knowing smile while purposely urinating on top of her toilet seat. She didn't notice or didn't care as she watched the lanky teen stroke his cock.

"Sorry ma'am but I was about to burst; you don't have a problem with this do you?" He gave his member a long slow stroke purposely causing some precum to bubble at the top of his cock head. Her inner walls were flexing in response to the visual before her at that moment and her wetness was running down her leg.

"Uh no I-uh do not Poindexter; don't you think you should put that away?" She intended to get him out of the house and fuck herself silly for the rest of the day with her dildo. He was a fantasy come true right in front of her hazel colored eyes but he was still a teen.

"I didn't say that right; DO-YOU WANT ME-TO PUT THIS COCK...away ma'am?" There was no mistaking the wet moist sounds that were the result of his actions. He was giving her a show masturbating in front of the confused, entranced housewife.

"Fuck." She moaned softly as she unconsciously moved to the door of the bathroom to get a closer look. In moments she'd run a single finger along the length of his cock judging it to be a little over twelve inches. Janice had absent mindedly tasted his essence as she sucked on the tip of her finger discovering the source of the strange scent emanating from her son's alleged friend.

"Come on bitch; you can do better than that." Janice didn't notice the change in his demeanor as she palmed his cock marveling at the apparent weight and thickness of it. She rubbed the bulging veins on its surface with her thumb as the scent made her mouth water. Her hand quickly became a blur as she roughly jacked the teen working for the prize contained in his oversized balls. She chirped in surprise as he grabbed a handful of her wide butt and pinched with considerable force.

"It's so thick and heavy Poindexter; this is an amazing cock." Her heart had begun thumping hard in her chest and the wetness in her mouth ran freely from her lips drooling to the tiled floor. She pinched the spongy tip drawing out more precum which she quickly lapped up finding that she couldn't fight the urge to take him into her mouth. The housewife was clumsy getting to her knees and hungrily taking him into her mouth.

"AAAAAHHH SHIT MA'AM!" Janice pushed him all the way to the back of her throat until his pubic hair tickled her nose. She learned to deep throat from a boyfriend in college finding that she had a peculiar talent which her current husband didn't mind at all. During the early days of her marriage; Janice would wake him every morning with a blowjob making him addicted to her touch. The couple enjoyed a healthy sex life up until he'd been deployed.

"FUHH-FUUUCK MA'AM; YOU'RE SOOOOO GOOD!" She worked in tandem with his pumping hips never letting him fully exit her pursed lips. His hands cupped the sides of her head as he fucked her face with criminal intent while her hands covered his knees. He rubbed his huge cock all over her face and beat it on her tongue thoroughly enjoying himself with his enemy's mother. She sucked cock like a seasoned whore never gagging or flinching even when he went balls deep into her throat.

"OOOOH FUCK MA'AM; I COULD FUCK YOUR FACE ALL DAY BITCH!" He pulled his dripping member from her mouth holding a handful of her hair and stared at her face for a few seconds before giving her mouth a few more hard strokes. Janice didn't dare admit how sore the back of her throat really was as he pulled on her brown tresses and led her down the hallway forcing the housewife to crawl alongside him like some pet. Her robe had ridden up and she panicked knowing that her ass was completely exposed hoping he wouldn't see it.

"What do we have here; did I interrupt something Ms. Lewis?" He was grinning at the dildo and the laptop which still displayed the image of a huge cock which was not much different than his own.

"DON'T LOOK AT THAT!" Janice was utterly humiliated that someone suddenly knew her secret shame.

"It's okay Ms. Lewis; I understand having needs that are unfulfilled." He sounded so understanding and she felt oddly at ease considering the situation.

"You do?"

"Yeah and as a matter of fact why don't you lay on this bed and show me how you please yourself when no one's around?" She looked up at him feeling a little embarrassed and worried about what kind of people her son was hanging out with.

"It's okay Ms. Lewis; why don't you take that stupid robe off too." The dominant tone in his voice caught her off guard and she slowly undid the sash at her waist dropping the robe from her shoulders. She tugged on the end of the shirt trying to hide her pudgy belly as he laughed.

"So you were jerking off when I knocked on your door huh?" She nodded and the nerdy teen started laughing at her embarrassment. Before she could protest he cupped her chin and slipped his tongue into her mouth. In moments they were making out as she molded her body into his reveling in the sensation of a man's touch. True he was a teen aged high school student but his thick rod made him a man in her eyes.

"Don't worry Ms. Lewis; I think that's sexy."

"You do?"

"Yeah I want you to show me how you get off when you're all alone; it will be our little secret." Her eyes searched his even though she didn't know what she was looking for. He's already started undoing the buttons on her shirt opening it to reveal a simple beige brassiere. Her sagging breasts were testament to her status as a mother and she draped her forearm across them.

"Don't hide these from me." He pulled her arm away and fished one of her udders out of its confinement rolling the thick nipple between his fingers. Her areola were barely visible and cookie sized. She moaned from his attention as he deftly undid the hooks on her bra feeing it from her chest to fall onto the floor. His hands were warm to the touch as he cupped the undersides of her tits taking them into his mouth. Waves of pleasure ran through her body as her licked and suckled her nubs making her sigh and gasp.

"My name's Janice."

"Huh?" He was busy using his lips on her swollen nips while massing her sagging breasts which comfortably fit into his hands taking on a cylindrical shape.

"I-uh, I just thought you should know my name considering what's going on." Her own hands were cradling him like some overgrown infant. He abruptly stopped what he was doing and took a few steps back as she silently discarded her shirt to the grey carpet. Color flushed into her cheeks as the teen inspected her nude body. He twirled his finger signaling for her to turn around so that he could get a good look at her big jiggly butt.

"Yeah, sure whatever." Janice Lewis had never considered cheating the entire time her husband had been deployed, not even for a moment but in the last ten minutes she'd become a harlot. She couldn't explain laying on her back and pleasuring herself as some nerdy teen watched. She couldn't explain the rush she felt from wantonly rotating the vibrating shaft as she nearly brought herself to climax. He'd surprised her by walking around the bed where he head was resting to continue fucking her mouth. She wanted to know how her son could hang out with such a deviant and intended to find some way of questioning him about it as her belly jiggled from her actions. Somehow he'd lost his pants while her eyes had been shut in ecstasy from her toy propping a foot on the bed to take better advantage of her mouth. It was definitely the hottest sexual experience she'd ever had even though she knew it was wrong on so many levels.

"DAMN JANICE; WERE YOU ALWAYS SUCH A SLUT?!" Of course she couldn't answer with her throat stuffed full of his thick cock as she braced her head for the steady onslaught while still fucking herself with the dildo. She was humming on his shaft and he was close to filling her full of his jizz. He slowly pulled his glazed cock from her gasping mouth and she rolled to the side coughing up a wad of cum mixed phlegm onto her carpet. She was reeling from the rough treatment as the nerdy stepped up onto her marital bed and knelt between her legs grasping both of her ankles. The manner in which he spread her thighs frightened her because it seemed like he wanted to treat her like a wishbone but this lasted only a few seconds as she felt the thick, spongy head of his member resting against her entrance.

"Janice, I need to know if this is what you really want okay?" He was rubbing himself along her wet slit and every so often part of the fat mushroom tip of his member would push against her causing some of her essence to leak out. She couldn't believe this scrawny bastard actually had the nerve to fucking tease her trying to force her to admit that she wanted to be impaled on his huge cock.

"Wh-What; why?!" She wiggled her wide hips trying to get a little more than part of the head inside.

"Because I'd never force such a beautiful woman to be with me; Brian's not going to like finding out that I fucked his mom." A pang of guilt washed over her but she couldn't deny what was between them, namely his huge throbbing member.

"Well uh, we don't really need to tell my son do we?"

"NOPE!" Before she could say anything else her body was wracked with an exquisite mixture of pain and pleasure as his thick cock rammed inside her forcing her inner walls wider than they'd ever been. A shrill whining scream echoed through the house as he began fucking her as hard as he could making her shout a line of obscenities that would make a sailor blush.

"OOOOOHHHH MY FUH-FUUUUUCKING GAAAAWD; IT'S SO FUCKING HARD!" The moment his head penetrated her cervix Janice lost it as she'd experienced the strongest orgasm of her life. The angry head of his cock repeatedly bottomed out and assaulted the end of her fleshy tunnel making her squirt repeatedly in huge bursts.

"OOOOOOWWW SHIT; YOU'RE FUCKING ME SO FUUUUCKING HARD DADDY!" He raised an eyebrow at this but continued railing the chubby housewife thinking of Brian the entire time as his mother's thick calves locked at the small of his back. She was crying tears of joy as he owned her and her nails dug into his back scratching and tearing at his t-shirt. She felt every inch of him brashly pushing into her as mucus and drool ran from her nostrils and mouth respectively.

"AAAAAAWWWWWWWW FUUUUCK; I'M CUMMING AGAIN DADDY! DADDY! FUH-FUH-FUUUUUCK! Janice Lewis mother of two screamed shrilly violently bucking upwards and nearly tossing him from the bed but the teen was stronger than he appeared gathering her thick thighs up in his arms pushing her knees into her chest. Dexter wasn't finished with his enemy's mother and began pile driving himself deep into the mature woman forcing jets of cum to splash from her abused hole like a geyser.

"DON'T STOP FUUUUCKING ME; NEVER STOP FUCKING ME BABY! OOOOOOHHH FUUUCK I'M GONNA PASS OUT FROM THIS HUGE COCK DADDY!" He wondered how Brian would feel to come home from school and find him sitting at the head of the table as his new father. He chuckled to himself while his enemy's mother wallowed around under him like a beached whale.

"W-Why'd you stop?" He'd leaned back on his haunches staring down at her with a knowing smile.

"Make me a sandwich."

"What?"

"I'm hungry so make me a fucking sandwich." She looked at him in disbelief before scooting off the end of the bed and half running to the kitchen. It was hard for her to walk with the pain she was experiencing from her gaped cunt and she had to use the wall for support. He enjoyed the sight of her fat, jiggling butt running to do his bidding and hopped off the bed following her and stroking his cock. She'd clumsily removed all of the ingredients from the fridge and had slapped together a messy looking ham sandwich in seconds. Janice gasped when she felt his cock pressed against the crack of her meaty backside.

"I MADE THE SANDWICH!" She dropped the messy creation on the table splashing mayonnaise across the oak surface as he bent her over the table and drove his thick member back into her snatch with authority and continued pounding her. His hands dug into the pliant flesh at her hips while he repeatedly slammed into her cervix making her squirt even more.

"I'M GONNA CUM; DON'T FUCKING MOVE!" Dexter gave her a few more strokes before pulling out and glazing her big ass with a nearly steady stream of cum that completely covered the wide expanse of her pale posterior. He wedged his cock between her cheeks roughly humping even more jizz onto her middle aged butt. Janice was spent; barely able to stand as his semen reached halfway up her back and she tried to dab some of his spunk but was stopped when he grabbed her wrist. The housewife couldn't believe how completely dominated she'd been since the time the lanky teen had entered her home.

"I'm not finished yet; we're not finished yet Janice." She began to panic when she felt him pushing against her backdoor but was afraid to say something as he struggled to penetrate her O-Ring. His nails dug into her rounded hips as he continued pushing against her with his rod and she began to cry out in pain.

"UUUUHHHH FUUUCK, THERE'S SOME OLIVE OIL ON THE COUNTER!" She considered running for her life when he momentarily let go of her hips but knew she was too weak. He managed to force a third of himself into her rectum before letting it rest there soaking up her innate heat. She tried to straighten her body up into a standing position finding his scrawny arm around her chest while the rest of him sunk slowly into her up to the hilt.

"SHIT I'M SOOOO FUCKING FULL DADDY!" Janice collapsed back on the table and endured a fifteen minute rutting before getting a second cum shower to add to the mess on her back and ass.

"Make me another sandwich bitch." The housewife froze unsure of whether or not his request was another trick and slowly started making another sandwich.

"STOP LOOKING AT ME AND MAKE ME A FUCKING SANDWICH!"She nervously turned her back to him trembling and prepared another sandwich. When she turned around to give it to him he had left the kitchen. She panicked when she saw the door to her son's room open and even more when she found him in Brian's room staring at his trophy case and other belongings.

"I-I have your sandwich Poindexter; we can uh-go back to my room if you want." Brian Lewis took pride in his room and kept everything in meticulous order; it was a trait he'd picked up from his dad long ago. Her son was known to throw tantrums if he even thought someone had went into his room. Dexter snatched the sandwich off the plate biting into it like a beast and dropping crumbs and mustard onto her son's bedding. When he had taken two large bites he tossed the sandwich against the wall staining a poster. Janice ran to the poster and attempted to clean it off when he grabbed the startled woman and tossed her onto her son's bed.

"I like it here just fine ma'am." Her body had been ravaged so thoroughly that she instantly locked her legs in the small of his back when his cock found asylum in her battered cunt. She did her best to match his cadence bucking her hips up into him but it was no use as she instantly seized up around his cock screaming loudly as she came hard. Her heart was thumping in her chest and she was seeing stars on the ceiling of her son's bedroom. Dexter hooked her legs on his shoulders and slammed into the underside of her thighs gaping her even more and she thought she'd never get enough of this strange teen who'd claimed to be a friend of her son's. Just as she was pondering running away with her newfound lover Janice was distracted by the sound of a car pulling into the driveway. He noticed horror on the woman's face as she began squirming under him and trying to disengage his thick cock from her embattled confines.

"YOU HAVE TO LET ME GET UP IT'S MY DAUGH-OOOOHHHHH FUCK!" He hunched over her body and began pounding her pussy into raw meat making the woman lose train of thought. She'd remembered that her step-daughter usually came home during the day to get her laundry done for free and didn't want to be discovered cheating. Rachel had always given her trouble and tried to drive her out of the marriage because she thought her father could do better. Now the moody, obnoxious girl would be proven right when she entered the house.

"Don't worry about a thing; I got this covered Janice." He never stopped pistoning into her as the sound of a key could be heard turning the lock on the front door. She'd cupped both of her hands over her mouth panicking and cursing herself for not somehow closing Brian's bedroom door. The chubby housewife was nearly hyperventilating as things continued to spiral out of control.

"Hey bitch, I mean "Mom" are you fucking home?!" She could hear Rachel entering the house speaking in her usual angry sounding tone and struggled even further under her afternoon lover.

"HEY WE'RE BACK HERE!" Dexter yelled while still sheathed inside the housewife's box and she squealed in panic and tried to hide her face as her step daughter came into view from her son's door.

"Holy mother of-WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SORRY SHIT MOM?!" He found himself looking at a moderately attractive college age woman with pink hair tied off into two girlish ponytails. There were a smattering of freckles across her cheeks and the bridge of her thin nose which had a piercing. Rachel Lewis possessed an athletic build from years of running track before being abandoned by her birth mother. The girl had become quickly disenchanted with her situation and decided to take it out on everyone around her much to her step-mother's dismay. The women had repeatedly clashed in the household with things nearly escalating to the point of violence. Rachel had cooled down after her father threatened to send her to Kentucky to live with her grandparents and she'd blamed her step mother ever since.

"DON'T LOOK AT ME RACHEL; I-I CAN'T EXPLAIN THIS!" The housewife was bawling uncontrollably as Dexter continued smashing into her relentlessly. Despite herself, Janice Lewis was caught up in the throes of an impending climax.

"I can explain everything." He offered smiling as Rachel did a double take when she realized that he'd never stopped banging her stepmom.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP ASSHOLE; WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU SUPPOSED TO BE ANYWAY?!"

"Your Daddy."

"WHAT?!"

"Ask Janice; that's what she told me bitch." He was getting off on all of the chaos he was causing to Brian Lewis's family and could barely contain his glee.

"SON-OF A BITCH!" Rachel lost it and delivered a vicious slap to his right cheek finally halting his actions as he sat up on his haunches staring into her face. She was momentarily afraid he'd retaliate but her shock continued as he nonchalantly flipped her step mother onto her stomach and went right back to railing the hell out of her. The sight of Janice's huge jiggling ass was sending shockwaves to his member making it harder than ever.

"STOP IT!" Rachel couldn't believe her eyes as he continued fucking her step-mom caring little that she was standing at the edge of the bed.

"Why?"

"HEEELLO; I'M STANDING RIGHT HERE!" Dexter looked at her indifferently while his fingertips dug deeper into the gasping M.I.L.F.'S spongy backside.

"Who the fuck are you supposed to be-The Queen of England?" He grabbed a lock of Janice's hair pulling her head back and forcing her to grind harder against his crotch.

"WHAT?!"

"Do you mind, I'm getting some pussy so why don't you go cry to your fucking daddy and leave us alone bitch!" She'd never been treated so callously in her life and Dexter's attitude was getting to her.

"I can't; my daddy is deployed to the Middle East!"

"Boo Hoo, well cry me a fucking river baby! He was slamming even harder into Janice's cervix as she buried her face in her son's bedding trembling from another fast approaching orgasm. Her honeypot had enclosed him in a vice-like grip but he continued banging away with little to no resistance.

"FUCK YOU MOTHER FUCKER!"

"You've got that right." The way he had mastered her body was incomprehensible as continued tightening up around his thick shaft until cum was leaking and squirting from her swollen snatch in torrents.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP; I'M CUUUUUMING!" Was all the beleaguered housewife could manage before screaming bloody murder and passing out from the constant attention of the nerdy teen who by this point was definitely the greatest fuck of her life.

*DARKNESS*

She awoke completely drained and exhausted lying face down in her son's bed seeing little more than stars. Her sex felt like somebody had taken a bat to her lower region and there was a wetness permeating her skin from her ass to the area just below her shoulders. She propped herself up using her elbows and noticed that from looking at a bedside clock that an entire hour had passed since she blacked out.

"OOOOHHH MY GAAAAWD DEXTER!" It was Rachel's voice and she instantly knew what had occurred while she was knocked out from over exertion. She managed to crawl onto the floor and make it to the door noticing that Brian's room had been trashed and caring little. She found her step-daughter bent over the kitchen table facing her wearing nothing more than a tattered pink t-shirt as Dexter fucked her roughly from the back. Rachel's blue eyes were as wide as saucers and she was holding an I-Phone pointed at herself while being ravished by the lanky teen.

"IT'S IN MY FUUUCKING AAAAAASSSS!" Rachel cried as her gaze fixated on her stepmother with an utter look of panic on her face. Her narrow hips did little to hint at her own plump compact behind. He loved the view of his cock between her tight cheeks as she did her best to accommodate him. One of her ponytails had been undone giving her hot pink hair a half clownish look. He looked up noticing Janice and gave her a thumbs up.

"OOOOHHHH MOMMY; IT FEELS SOOOOO FUUUCKING GOOOD HAVING A FAT COCK IN MY AAAASSS!" Her face was wet with sweat and tears as she cupped one of her smallish tits under her shirt. Janice was a wreck and tried to prop herself up using the wall but ultimately decided against it opting to just sit on the floor and watch her daughter being ravished while playing with her own sagging udders.

"I'm tired slut, you can ride it now." He pulled Rachel to the floor on top of his prone body and watched as she carefully inserted his member back into her ass. She hovered over him for a few seconds before letting her body weight and gravity take over slowly sheathing him.

"Uhm mom; can you help me out with this and get some good angles?" She was holding Dexter's I-Phone in the palm of her hand. Janis Lewis realized that she was being referred to as "mother" for the first time and a bit of emotion welled up in her chest. For the next fifteen minutes she recorded her step-daughter being sodomized every which way but loose until their common lover filled her bowels full of semen.

"AAAAWWW Shit-feels so good to get some really good dick; where'd you find this fucking guy mom?" She reached up undoing her remaining ponytail letting her garish pink tresses fall to her shoulders.

"He knows Brian and came over to bring back his I.D.-you uh; can figure out the rest." She sighed at the memory of being taken and dominated sexually for the first time in her life filing warm all over. She'd done her best to lap up the milky residue left behind on her sore body finding it oddly tasty and somewhat habit forming.

"I'm sorry for being such a cunt to you all these years mom; think we could work it out?" Unknown to the broken, turned out housewife; after Dexter screwed her to the point of exhaustion he'd proceeded to relieve himself on the floor of her son's bedroom while continuing a rolling argument with her step-daughter until she'd finally become so hot and bothered that she stripped off her jean miniskirt and begun fellating him like her life depended on it. Rachel cared little that he'd been having sex with her step-mother for over an hour before she'd arrived expertly cleaning his thick pulsing member until she'd been awarded with a nearly sustained stream of his jizz that completely covered her face. She hadn't been even been given a chance to react to the devastating facial before she'd been pushed on her back and nailed to the mattress beside her unconscious mother. She'd experienced a mind blowing orgasm in less than five minutes that made her sob uncontrollably and sent tremors throughout her athletic figure making her toes curl. Afterwards he'd asked her to make him a sandwich falling for the trick and finding herself bent over the kitchen table unknowingly in the same spot as Janice Lewis. Dexter worked her small box hard making her admit how wet she was upon catching him with her mother and reducing her to a slobbering mess.

"M-MY NAME IS AAAAAWWWW FUCK-MY NAME IS FUH-FUH-FUUUUCK...AAAAWWW SHIT! MY NAME IS RACHEL LEWIS AND I AM A FUH-FUCKING ENTITLED CUNT! OOOOOWWW SHIT, I'M FUH-FUCKING GONNA CUM ON THIS BIG FUUH-FUCKING COCK!" He'd pulled out his phone and made her film a sex fueled confession as he continually bottomed out in her poop shoot. He was a man on a mission to completely defile this family's women and wished he could rail their grandmother too. He never gave either woman a thought as he exacted his vengeance for the hurt and pain of knowing that he'd never have Agnes Newton in his corner again. He'd never know what could have been and would always be tormented by the image of Brian Lewis doing Agnes in the worst way.

"Dexter, can I have some more?" Ms. Lewis was willing to beg if it meant having more mind boggling sex with this improbable stud. He pulled out and pushed the woman on the linoleum floor straddling her chest. She pushed her pendulous breasts around his cock as Rachel drooled saliva onto his cock and caressed the top of his penis with her index finger.

"You gonna fuck my mom's titties?" Both women stunk of sweat and sex and were willing to keep up the romp for as long as he was able to continue, but he was at the end of his rope. Janice's soft pliant tits felt good on his member and he rolled her hard nipples while Rachel wantonly made out with him and alternately ran her tongue on top of her mother's cleavage taking him into her mouth creating a vibrant new sensation. Things got even more heated when the women began making out with one another.

"OOOOOOHHHHHH FUUUCK, CUMMING!" A thick rope of cum created a vertical stripe right up the middle of Janice Lewis face. Three others joined it as she gasped from exertion and her joints seized up.

"Oh fuck, you look so fucking pretty like that mom." Rachel leaned in over her step mother and began lapping the milky glaze from her features and making out with her. Both women had reached euphoria and were lost in each other's embrace. He took it all in feeling a tinge of revulsion at what he had done and snatched his phone from the kitchen floor. He looked around the house at his handiwork noting that it looked like a mini-tornado had rampaged through Brian Lewis's house.

"Fuck; what have I done?" Poindexter Snodgrass felt like a piece of shit as he surveyed his handiwork and felt like he was coming out of some sort of a haze. Everything was becoming a little clearer as a sort of fog lifted from his mind.

"What haven't you done dick boy; you've single handedly reunited me with my step daughter and I can't thank you enough." Ms. Lewis remained on the floor with her daughter partially draped over her body working on his spunk with the flat of her tongue. Rachel had three fingers inside the housewife's reddened snatch and despite himself, he felt a further stirring in his loins.

"This wasn't supposed to happen; I-I mean not like this." Both women froze in their tracks turning their attention towards him.

"You mean there's a BETTER WAY to FUCK somebody's BRAINS OUT?!" They both said in unison no doubt pondering his words as he dressed. It was weird seeing the two women function in concert with one another seeming to discover some new layer once hidden inn their subconscious; a magnetic attraction that both would eagerly explore on later occasions. Rachel would happily take the blame for destroying her brother's room and blame it on drugs. Janice would allow the girl to move back home for sexual convenience as her step-daughter would become her new best friend.

"Uh, I'm going now." There was an emptiness that assailed his senses, this forlorn grey area of emotion that engulfed his psyche.

"What about us; will we see you again?" There were over anxious looks in each of the women's eyes that he know recognized. He knew he'd have to leave at this point or they might never let him go remembering his time with Tiffany St. Claire.

"Uh, I'll call you." He quickly let himself out hitting the streets as a swell of emotion washed over him...or was it regret? He walked two blocks before collapsing and vomiting on the sidewalk.


	8. Chapter 8

I'd been feeling rather surly and a little sick as I sat in the cafeteria early in the morning before my classes were to begin. Bummed and ill at ease since I'd decided to invade the home of my hated enemy Brian Lewis and use my gift to have my way with his mother and later his college age sister. It had struck me that it wasn't Brian's fault Agnes wasn't talking to me and he appeared to be acting on a long standing crush. If only Agnes hadn't told me that they'd been together; I don't know that I would have taken things to such an extreme level. The image of Ms. Lewis helplessly bouncing on my cock inundated my mind along with memories of the animalistic manner in which her daughter Rachel was taken on their kitchen table. Both of the women had begged for more afterwards but the gravity of the situation had taken effect causing me to bolt from the modest home.

"Can we talk Dexter?" My heart nearly leapt from my throat as I looked up to see Agnes standing on the opposite side of the lunch room table.

"Haven't we talked enough Ms. Newton?" I couldn't stomach speaking her name much less looking her in the face. I was afraid I'd see Brian banging her in my mind's eye.

"Oh it's Ms. Newton now?"

"Yeah what do you want?" I really wasn't in the mood to trade words with her and it was apparent from my demeanor. I honestly didn't want to be around her because she instantly reminded me of what I'd done the day prior.

"Well I wanted to apologize for what I said to you the other day but it looks like you've still got a lot of asshole left in you." She started to storm off and I wanted her to keep walking forever but my ego got the better of me.

"Well you would know all about that wouldn't you Ms. Newton!" She froze in her tracks and turned an arched eyebrow in my direction.

"Well since you want to go "THERE" with me MR. SNOD-GRASS; my BOYFRIEND loves EVERYTHING about me-ASSHOLE INCLUDED!" I was surprised not expecting such a vulgar exchange to emerge from her mouth. Agnes always made it a point to be in control of herself and took mental stock of everything she did caring a bit too much about appearances and the like.

"Have a nice day AG-NES!" I was at a lost for words as she stomped off holding her books to her chest and felt a sliver of panic as my former friend met a very irate looking Brian at the cafeteria doors. In moments they were fiercely making out. I couldn't deny my own jealousy and secretly wondered if I was attracted to her because someone else had shown interest. My earlier adventures with Kelsey and Tiffany had sort of sprung out of the situation and kind of overwhelmed me but I couldn't deny my culpability with Nurse Kim, Rachel, Ms. Holland, Ms. Lewis and others. It had been undeniably wrong but felt so right when I was caught up in the moment with the moral consequence rearing its ugly head the instant I'd climaxed.

"Hey Dexter how's it going?" I was lost in thought and hadn't noticed Tiffany St. Claire approach.

"What in the hell are you wearing?" Tiffany was wearing a large pair of nerdy glasses that I recognized as the same brand Agnes wore. She was wearing a white long sleeved shirt along with a plaid suspendered miniskirt, knee highs and Maryjane's on her feet. Tiffany looked like she wearing some kind of nerdy girl cosplay and a few student spectators were laughing figuring she was ribbing me.

"Nice huh, I just thought I'd change my look a little bit Dex; you like this don't you?" The tall redhead looked a little apprehensive as she waited for my answer.

"What are you doing Tiffany; are you making fun of me?" She quickly snatched the glasses off looking worried.

"NO; I-know you like smart types; I uh just wanted to be more appealing to you. Believe me you're the last person I'd make fun of baby; It's just that you make me feel so fucking good Dex." One of her hands was constantly squeezing my thigh and moving upward as she babbled. In all the time I'd known of Tiffany St. Claire I'd never known her to be so needy and it was a little off putting.

"Are you making fun of Agnes?"

"Of course not baby, she's your best friend and well-I respect that non-sexual relationship although it's fucking weird as fuck." I didn't believe one word of the shit that was falling out of her mouth but I didn't feel like raking her over the coals because after arguing with Agnes I needed a little positive reinforcement. I kneaded one of her thick thighs giving her an accepting easy smile that had her freckled cheeks flushed crimson in seconds.

"Uhm, can I walk to class with you Dexter?" I didn't want to talk anymore and considered taking her somewhere and fucking her brains out on general principal alone. When it was all said and done Tiffany St. Claire was definitely a bucket moment in my short sex life. Her style was so much different than Kelsey's being more about catering to her partner than anything else. She seemed to know when to be dominant and the right moment to surrender herself whole. Her BFF and I use that term loosely was all about taking control and over powering her lovers. I wondered if I was forced to choose between the two girls which would be best. Why even have to take one when I could have anyone I chose and what of Agnes? What kind of lover was she and what made her lab partner so enamored of her less than stellar social persona?

"Why don't you just suck my dick?" She looked around to see if anyone heard what I said to her and scooted in close removing the silly looking glasses from her face and whispered in my ear while palming my crotch.

"Please don't make me suck your big fat cock in front of everybody in this cafeteria daddy." She was using that childish voice I'd become familiar with during the nearly twelve hour romp with her and Kelsey days prior. There was just something about her that made me want to screw her silly and I ran a finger or two along her panty covered slit finding the cloth damp to the touch.

"Oh you won't do it here in front of all your friends?"

"I'd uh, I don't have a problem with sucking on you-But don't you want to go someplace a little more private?" She looked uneasy with what I'd been suggesting and fidgeted around in her seat.

"So you really won't do it right here like I asked you?" Tiffany was twisting in the wind and I was power tripping to the max as she nervously began to draw my zipper down until I stopped her.

"I'm just fucking with you bitch; I'm gonna walk over to our spot and you can suck dick until jizz is coming out of your fucking ears alright?"

"Our spot?" She looked befuddled as I got up and walked away with my hands in my pockets and slightly tented jeans.

"Think about it." I was halfway across the cafeteria by the time she figured out that I was referring to the abandoned stairwell where she'd been for lack of a better word-"converted." My cock was already out as she half-ran down the stairs nearly losing her footing and quickly deep throated me. Tiffany pursed her plump lips hard on my shaft as I rhythmically took her mouth burying my member deep. She twirled and used her tongue making love to my cock in a sloppy display that was too much for me after a good twenty minutes.

"OOOOHHHHH FUCK; GET READY FOR SOME FUCKING COCK!" I was perspiring heavily and precum was continuously running from the head of my sex as placed her hands against the wall and pushed her juicy tight ass in my direction. Tiffany's round ass was covered in a pair of jockey brand panties that had a smiley face on the back and I just about lost it as I stared at the bottoms of her cheeks sticking out. I roughly yanked at her underwear tearing it half off and frightening her before my pulsing cock found a home in her dripping snatch.

"CUMMING DAAAAADDY!" It had taken five strokes to elicit a response from the over-sexed cheerleader and she tightened up harder than I ever felt before as I locked my fingers around her narrow waist. She shuddered and bucked as I held her tight while she came for nearly five minutes. Her face had become a mess with a nasty web of drool running from her mouth. Tiffany's nose was reddened and wet as she hung limply supported by my efforts.

"UUURGGGH; UH FUCK ...you make me feel SOOOOO FUCKING GOOOOOD!" She had started sobbing and I just stared back with a straight face betraying no hint of emotion. She hung limply bent at the waist as I fucked her steadily until I felt a tightening sensation that was almost painful and a familiar fire in my loins.

"Tiffany rub that big ass on my cock and make me cum slut." I drew my vein covered member from her gaped snatch and began rubbing it in the crack of her ass. She began dutifully rubbing her glistening cheeks up and down in a twerking motion until I exploded a thick wad of cum across her juicy butt hard tan lines and all. I immediately stuffed my cock back into her mouth and she sucked me dry while twirling her hand at the base of my cock until she got more jolts of my stringy semen. I'd been holding Tiffany by her red mane of hair and let her fall to the dirty tiled floor under the stairwell. She was breathing hard and smiling before startling me with a candid observation.

"Why won't you fuck her?"

"What?" She was busy lapping up what was left of my cum and diddling herself before noticing that I was actually paying attention.

"You know-that Agnes bitch; why don't you just fuck the shit out of her?" I really hadn't given it any thought in that manner. I'd been thinking of how we'd fallen out and initially trying to fix things between us when she dropped that bombshell about being aware of the Androstenone-X. She'd thrown all of my illicit trysts up in my face basically calling me a monster and I'd lived up to her words.

"All I'm saying is that it would make things easier; you keep talking about her like she's the shit or something Dex. I mean look at me for heaven's sake; I'm not chopped liver or nothing am I?" I took a good look at Tiffany weakly adjusting her clothing and reeking of sex.

"I don't think about her like that."

"Why not Dexter; wouldn't it be simple to just give her some of that awesome dick she's just begging for huh? I mean I've never seen such an uptight cunt in my life and all that dumb shit with that Brian guy!" The stacked redhead was busy adjusting her large breasts back into her brassiere.

"You don't think their relationship is real?"

"Are you serious man, she's just using him to make you jealous; can't you see that?" Her words were biting, stinging of plausibility as I helped her to her feet and gave her a kiss before running off to gym class.

"SEE YOU IN LAB-DADDY!" Tiffany stood there scratching her head as I hit the exit. I had an extra burst of energy as I ran across the school parking lot in a hurry to get to finish my next class so that I could see Agnes and judge for myself whether Tiffany's words were true or not.

*****

My mind was afloat in possibilities as I tossed my backpack in a vacant gym locker and fished out my sweats. I really hadn't figured that Agnes was simply trying to get my goat by dating Brian Lewis and things were starting to look clearer as I stripped down for gym. Ever since I'd been changed things had been shit for my best friend and potential (At the time.) love interest. Agnes' out of character candor and tasteless remark about Brian "loving her ass" made everything all the more plausible. Knowing Agnes the way I did I figured she'd lied about sleeping with fucking Brian Lewis just to piss me off.

"Man she's got the tightest pussy I've ever had and she can really work her hips. I mean the whole CFNM thing is kind of weird but the girl can really fuck."

"But she won't let you look at the goods or at least squeeze a tit; sounds a little shitty to me bro." Two guys were talking up some girl in an adjacent aisle and their inane banter caught my attention.

"Yeah but she kind of grows on you after a while and I admit that I was just trying to use her to do all my homework but her head game is fucking solid. Greg I wish you could see the intense way she sucks a dick bro; fucking tongue bath nuts and all. Fuck, Agnes even licked my dirty corn-hole dude."

"Gotta love the dorky chicks bro!" Both of the unseen guys started cracking up as I realized my rival was on the other side of the lockers talking about my friend.

"So when's the wedding?"

"Don't be a fucking douche Greg; besides you know I ain't buying any cow that won't get fucking naked bro!" There was a third guy in the aisle as well and I figured Brian was talking with some of his buddies on the Lacrosse team.

"Yeah well if you were ever lucky enough to fuck Agnes Newton, you'd be saying the exact same shit I'm sprouting off about the girl." Some of the other students were filing into the locker room making noise and it was hard for me to hear what those assholes were talking about.

"Well I've seen her ass and it's infinitely fuckable; that shit bounces real nice when I'm tapping that."

"She got that Bootyliscious butt." Sounded like some black guy and I momentarily considered making myself known and pushing my fist into his face but my more rationale side prevailed keeping me safe from bodily harm. Even as they talked my mind observed Agnes taking stock of her unassuming appearance wrapped in so many layers of clothing with plain unremarkable features hidden behind thick, nerdy glasses. I found myself comparing her to Kelsey Taylor and Tiffany St. Claire women who were at the absolute peak of their beauty and sexuality. Girls that men fought and died over who were most likely destined to become models and trophy wives. I was pretty sure that Kelsey could have a stellar career as a porn star if she went that route remembering how she'd sexually dominated Tiffany and our vice principal during two torrid threesomes.

"HEY THAT'S MY GIRL YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT MISTER!" Brian suddenly blurted out and from the next few moments of silence it seemed as if he might come to blows over Agnes's honor. All of the guys burst into laughter seconds later and I could hear them making up.

"Damn bro, that's got to be some prime stank if you're ready to throw it down like that!"

"Man shut your mouth; I really like this girl alright?!" More laughter followed along with the sounds of some horseplay as I bristled in silence. My heart sank as I realized how stupid it had been to listen to the ditz that was Tiffany St. Claire. My more reckless side demanded satisfaction as I flipped out my phone and looked up the number I'd received from Rachel Lewis after bottoming out in her "corn-hole" for over an hour. Seconds later Brain's phone could be heard ringing in the next aisle as he received a present from me.

"Hold up guys somebody's calling me; looks like a snap chat."

"M-MY NAME IS AAAAAWWWW FUCK-MY NAME IS FUH-FUH-FUUUCK...AAAWWW SHIT! MY NAME IS RACHEL LEWIS AND I AM A FUH-FUCKING ENTITLED CUNT!" Brian was treated to a video of me railing the living hell out of his older sister and he didn't have time to hide it as his friends presumably crowded around to see my cinematic masterpiece.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!" He sounded mortified and I would have considered my mission done if he hadn't pissed me off so much. Sounds of scuffling followed as his teammates presumably tried to take the phone for further study. One of the gym teachers eventually came in and broke up the horseplay lecturing the jocks as I casually walked past catching Brian's eye long enough to shoot him a knowing wink. The confused look on his face was worth the price of admission alone as I headed out onto the gym floor and stood on my attendance number. I stood sort of in the last row obscured in view from the main floor and found myself looking at the back of some of my classmates. My eyes eventually rested on a pair of delectable looking cheeks covered in the navy blue of our school colors. I'd never really paid much attention to the girl due to my infatuation with Kelsey but always found her heart shaped butt cock inspiring.

Her name was Savanah and she was a flag girl; the only decent looking teen on that squad which was full of the big and large variety. I didn't mind a generous helping of junk in the trunk but some of those females had geometric shapes that were unflattering to say the least. Savanah had light brown hair that she kept in a kind of feathered, seventies inspired look and her body told the tale of her status as a track star and athlete. It was funny but her torso seemed somewhat truncated and smaller than normal in comparison to her huge, muscular legs. Some of the jocks teased her about this and made horse sounds whenever she walked by. Savanah was also teased about her rather abnormal looking heart shaped butt which got a number of disparaging comments from her female peers but the slightly flighty girl took everything in stride and marched to the beat of her own drum. It was almost like Savanah could hear me thinking as she turned looking directly at me with a slight smile reading on her soft features.

"Hello there." In spite of all my recent successes with the opposite sex I still felt anxious under her gaze as the rest of the class ran out onto the gym floor. She bounced from foot to foot looking as nervous as I felt before she closed the distance between us and extended her hand.

"Hi there uh, Poindexter right?" She shook my hand profusely and giggled nervously while my eyes darted between her round face and her wide hips.

"Yeah, nice to meet you too Savanah." Her boobs were bouncing in a manner that told me she was currently braless and I started to feel a tingling below the belt.

"So you know my name already, I'm flattered." She just giggled more and seemed reluctant to let go of my hand.

"Oh come on Poindexter; everybody knows about you-uh everybody knows you." She caught herself in a slip of the tongue as she liberally squeezed my bicep and rubbed my shoulder. I reached out attempting to grab her hand but she pulled away giggling even more like some sort of tickled child.

"What does everybody know about me?" I mimicked her playful tone as she doubled over laughing even more to the point of annoyance. I walked towards her and she took a step back for every step made in her direction until she was against the wall at the end of the bleachers.

"Everybody's been talking about you and Kelsey; saying these things about how you turned her out." My eyes were trained on her bouncing tits and I was determined to get at least one hand on that big butt of hers.

"What else have they been saying Savanah?"

"Well uh, the girls have been talking about how big your "thing" is and saying that you must be some kind of animal to turn her onto "geek meat" oops; sorry Poindexter." Her behavior was decidedly childish and was slightly taxing to deal with. I almost felt like I was interrogating the antsy girl figuring that her laughter and demeanor were a defense mechanism. I pulled back a little to make her feel comfortable and feigned disinterest looking out onto the gym floor.

"Do you believe everything you hear?"

"Sometimes and a lot of people have been saying that you even fucked the vice principal too. Now I KNOW that's a LIE because who'd fuck that old battle axe?" She seemed to relax a bit more as I slowly regarded her curvy frame.

"So what's your interest in who I've fucked?" She was caught off guard when I turned the conversation back in her direction.

"I'm not uh-INTERESTED in that stuff; I'm born again Poindexter!" That statement answered the question why Savanah didn't date too regularly and I chuckled remembering seeing this brother named Derrick (A black guy) hanging around her until he'd gotten frustrated and hooked up with some rail thin Goth chick as a rebound. That guy's pride kept him from admitting that he'd struck out and now Savanah was standing here in front of me trying to find out why I was the buzz around school.

"Pardon the expression but I've got to be honest and call bullshit."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm talking about all this "born again" crap when you're over here trying to work yourself into asking for a look at my cock. Don't you think its suspect that we've never talked before today and all I'm hearing from you is how I fucked this girl and that girl; how I even turned the vice principal into my bitch. Can't you be honest about what you're looking for even once Savanah?" My stern words caught her by surprise and she took a few steps back.

"Well I uh; don't know if talking to you was such a good idea after all. Have a nice day Poindexter." She was going to walk away flustered but I snagged her wrist and pulled her into my body. She struggled a bit trying to snatch her arm back until I let it go seconds later.

"Look I'm sorry but I kind of like to speak my mind and you seemed like a nice person. Don't go away mad before you learn my secret Savanah." I maneuvered her back up against the wall away from general view of the teachers and students inside the gym. We were standing at the far end of the bleachers.

"What secret?" I motioned towards my tented gym shorts and she gasped in protest pushing her palms against my chest in an effort to run off.

"Come on Savanah don't be that way because we both know you want to take a peek at what's inside. Look baby all I'm saying is take a little peek and if you like what's down there meet me in the equipment room in five minutes. It's just a little itty bitty peek Savanah, no harm no foul baby." I smiled a snake's smile as she pondered my words.

"Well uh, don't get any funny ideas Poindexter."

"Call me Dexter." She carefully hooked her pointer finger into the helm of my slightly oversized gym shorts drawing the material out towards her body and took a look at my thick pulsing cock which was nearly touching my hip in length alone.

"Good lord, that's the devil's penis." She let the material of my shorts go like she'd been burned by a white hot flame and backed away looking into my face like she'd seen a monster. In a few steps she'd turned and ran off the gym floor as I watched and approved of the way her butt cheeks were exposed by the slightest movement of her thick legs. I adjusted myself laughing and turned my attention back towards the gym floor catching sight of Brian Lewis.

Agnes's boyfriend was talking on his cell and obviously arguing with someone on the other end of the line which was probably his older sister Rachel. I climbed up on the bleachers and enjoyed the show for a few minutes before sending him another "gift." He stopped arguing to check his messages grimacing at the video of his prized little league trophies being urinated on by me between sex sessions at his house the other day. He appeared to be truly mortified at what was on the screen sitting down and rubbing his head profusely. Some of his friends noticed and attempted to question him about it before he stormed out of the gym in a visible rage. I checked the time on my phone before climbing off of the bleachers and casually walking over to the equipment room making sure no one was watching as I turned the handle.

"Will wonders never cease?" I found Savanah sitting on an upturned wastebasket with a bewildered look on her face. I chuckled at the fact that her posture made it look like she was sitting on the toilet as I put a finger to my lips for her to be silent. It took all of a minute for her to gingerly pull my shorts down freeing my cock which sprung up hitting her in the chin and making her recoil in fear. She calmed down a bit as I rubbed her chubby cheek while sticking a thumb into her mouth for her to suck on. Savanah handled my thumb with some enthusiasm and transitioned nicely to my thick cock. She could only take a third of it into her mouth without coughing and gagging so I settled allowing her to work in her comfort zone. I only fucked her mouth for a few minutes before going after my goal.

"Let me see it Savanah." She looked up at me with her mouth stuffed and I made a twirling gesture with my finger motioning for her to stand up and turn around. Savanah was sweating and her flushed countenance told me that she was mine for the plundering. I found myself staring at her back looking down at the wide expanse of material that it took to cover her big heart shaped butt. Her gym shorts fit like a second skin with the very bottoms of her cheeks peeking out at me. I groaned as she hooked her thumbs into her bottoms and drew those overworked shorts down exposing her juicy ass to me. Savanah's posture and the manner in which she bent perfectly at the waist in a nearly ninety degree angle had my cock throbbing. My fingers sunk into her soft fleshy thighs playfully mashing the thick globes together and pushing them far apart with my greedy fingers exposing her plush lower lips. I pried them apart noticing the moisture and musk emanating from her cunt.

"OOOOOOWWWW IT HUUURTS!" I could contain myself no longer pushing into her tight snatch until I bottomed out quicker than I would have liked. Even though only two thirds of my member could fit into her box I was undeterred as I began fucking her with measured strokes. Savanah only took six strokes before she seized up and came on my cock with a loud gasp. I cupped a hand over her mouth lest some student passing by the equipment room would be alerted by her sensual mutterings. I reached under her t-shirt to find an uncovered tit and squeezed lustily rolling the stubby nipple while her big ass cheeks bounced hard on my pelvis. She had no choice but to place her hands on the dingy lime green brick wall to balance herself while I did my absolute best to utterly impale her tight cunt. I eventually yanked the shirt off of her body to be pleasantly surprised by a set of perky baseball sized tits. The equipment room became steaming hot in short order with the musk of our union as I pulled out and exploded five thick ropes of cum across her reddened butt.

"I-I uh don't know...it hurt a whole lot but it felt kind of good." She was leaning forward with one hand on the dirty wall while she ran her free hand through the thick milky glaze on her backside. She'd lapped it up in moments and slid down onto the floor with her legs spread wide apart examining her abused cunt.

"I-I was a virgin." Her words were true as I noticed a crimson coat on the surface of my penis. I quickly pulled my shorts up and considered bolting from the equipment room so that I didn't have to address the elephant in the room.

"Yeah, you were baby." I just leaned against the wall silent while she carefully pulled her pants up and walked by me exiting the equipment room without another word. A week later Savanah would make up with Derrick closing the deal with him finally in dramatic fashion. Unfortunately she'd be four months pregnant at the time of her graduation. Derrick for your information wasn't the father and before you go there neither was I. He wouldn't stick around, but Savanah would still manage to complete college while raising her baby girl.

*****

Mr. Finkle shot me a look as I filed into class and I noticed a couple of the female students looking at me with a strange curious expression. I took my seat noticing in silent joy that "Brian Lewis was still reeling from the videos I'd sent him and I decided then and there that I'd have a little more fun with him before the day was over. No sooner than I took my seat Kelsey walked into the classroom wearing an over-sized long sleeved man's business shirt and a pair of cowboy boots. I had to give it to the beautiful blonde for having the ability to turn any rag into high fashion around the high school. She rubbed my thigh as she slid into her seat beside me with a warm smile.

"Before I begin class, I'd like Kelsey Taylor to stand and switch places with Tiffany St. Claire." If looks could kill the nerdy science teacher would have been stone dead on the spot.

"What; why Mr. Finkle?"

"I need to get control of this class and you've been causing too much trouble as of late Kelsey; Tiffany shouldn't have a problem sitting next to Dexter right?" I looked over my shoulder to see the lovely redhead barely stifling a wide grin.

"NO SIR MR. FINKLE SIR!" She quickly stood and gathered her things approaching Kelsey who remained seated. The girls shot death glares at each other and no one in the class knew what would happen next. Agnes was busy staring at the side of Brian's head as he continued looking at his phone. She quickly shot me an evil look of her own as she took his arm finally getting his attention and a kiss.

"Now Kelsey you HEARD what Mr. Finkle said so that means you should probably get out of my fucking seat." Tiffany's voice carried a hint of the jealous aggression she'd been dealing with for days now. Kelsey remained silent as she took her time gathering her things before standing face to face with her former best friend.

"We'll talk about this later; that's a promise." There was some low rumbling ambient noise in the class as Mr. Finkle silenced the other students with a wave of his hand. I looked over at a beaming Tiffany feeling irritated by her apparent machinations and turned to give Kelsey a half smile making the blonde blush and look away.

"Dexter can you help me with this problem?" Tiffany grabbed my arm pointing at the interior of our mutual text book. I followed her pointing finger to the problem in question finding the equation somewhat challenging. I stared at the page for a few more moments before looking up into Tiffany's green eyes confused. My vision blurred a bit and I blinked profusely as my head throbbed.

"Hey, are you okay baby?"

"Yeah, I'm fine alright?" I shook it off taking a look back at the page as things came into focus. The answer finally dawned on me and I gave Tiffany her token answer. She actually clapped telling me that I was so smart and sexy earning an audible groan from the rest of the class. I really wasn't used to having my ass kissed in this manner and was concerned about my problem with what was basically a simple science problem.

"Tiffany we know you're fired up about science, but I'm going to need you to focus on the study plan for Friday's quiz." Mr. Finkle walked over to the dry erase board and began writing out an equation.

"I'm surprised she could learn anything with her face up Dexter's ass." Kelsey's snark was on point earning a few muffled laughs from a section of appreciative classmates.

"Hate and blatant jealousy can prematurely age you Kelsey; oops too late biatch. Better make that Botox appointment stat before those creases in your forehead get even deeper!" There was more laughter as the girls ramped up their rivalry.

"Somebody needs a fucking overdose of Midol but I'm not pointing fingers girlfriend; maybe you should stock up on Vagisil while you're at the drug store Tiff. Lord knows I can smell your nasty fire crotch even from back here." The class bust up into uproarious laughter until Mr. Finkle dropped a thick text book on the desk to silence everyone. He turned his attention back to the board and began writing out half of an equation before pointing his marker at Kelsey.

2 HCl + 2 Na →

"You know something Ms. Taylor, I like to laugh too; so I'm going to make you a deal. You solve the simple equation or go to Ms. Holland's office with my blessing." He'd had about enough of the blonde disturbance in his class room deciding to embarrass her by making her reveal how stupid she was to her peers.

"Uh Tiffany was talking too Mr. Finkle; this isn't fair." She looked like a deer caught in the headlights when she realized that her intelligence was being questioned.

"So you're admitting that you don't understand the "simple equation" written on the board here?"

"I'm not saying that Mr. Finkle, I'm saying that Tiffany should have to answer a question too." He had no intention of putting the stacked redhead on the spot. Unknown to Kelsey he'd received at least two mind numbing blowjobs from the obsessed cheerleader and had become somewhat addicted to her attentions whatever the reason.

"Well I'm the teacher and I make the rules here Kelsey; so either you come up here and finish the rest of this equation or you pack your things up and march on down to the principal's office." She almost looked as if she would cry as she slowly stood and walked the condemned walk of a death row inmate to the dry erase board.

"Good luck Ms. Taylor." He felt a pang of guilt as she hesitantly took the felt tip marker from him and stared at the white board for over five minutes appearing to zone out. Her big expressive blue eyes widened and narrowed for several seconds while a majority of the students mumbled about her chances.

"Stupid bitch." Tiffany's loud comment made her eyes water a bit as she pushed the marker against the sterile white surface of the dry erase board.

"ANY TIME NOW MS. TAYLOR!" She jumped at the harsh sound of his voice dropping the marker on the floor and quickly stooping down to retrieve it as the class burst into uproarious laughter.

2 HCl + 2 Na → 2 NaCl + H2

The answer just seemed to pop right into her head as she closed her eyes and scribbled the first thing that came into her mind sure that she was on her way to Ms. Holland's office not that it would be much of a problem considering that she and Dexter now owned the desperate mature. Kelsey hated being considered stupid and had earnestly did her best to study and stay on top of her grades. The problem was the demands of being one of the beautiful people, one of the most popular students on campus. Sometimes she had pretended to be just a little bit dumber than she actually was and after a while the fiction had become the truth. But Kelsey Taylor had never had the aptitude for science and it was a persistent Achilles heel for the former cheerleader. It was literally a foreign language to her and she worried that she wouldn't be able to pass Mr. Finkle's class without cheating.

"Who told you the answer?" He stammered clearly shocked that she had correctly written in the rest of the equation.

"What?" She opened her eyes looking around at the surprised faces on her peers before it dawned on her that she'd accurately figured out the answer.

"Dexter?!"

"I didn't say or do anything sir." Kelsey looked as shocked as anyone as the science teacher turned to her in another attempt to catch her in some wrong doing.

"Alright Kelsey if you didn't somehow cheat, tell me the literal meaning of the equation on the board." She shivered a little bit feeling threatened by his aggressive stance as she screwed her eyes shut thinking as hard as she could.

"I WANT THE ANSWER YOUNG LADY-NOW!"

"Uhm, the answer is...I-uh think the answer is that equation thingy is the reaction of uhm, hydrochloric acid with ah, sodium?" She was visibly nervous as she rocked back and forth on the heels of her feet.

"HOW IN THE HELL DID YOU KNOW THAT?!" He stammered as his world became just a bit more bizarre.

"Well if you don't know that Mr. Finkle; then I guess you're not as good of a teacher as you think you are." She was insulted that he apparently thought of her as some idiot who had the misfortune of being seated in his holier-than-thou class for thirty minutes a day throughout the week. The class exploded into laughter as she walked to her desk and gathered her belongings heading for the door.

"And just where are you going Kelsey?" He was scratching his head in confusion at how his little ploy to embarrass her had been turned on its head.

"I'm going to the principal's office anyway because Ms. Holland should know just how stupid you think I really am." There was a tinge of hurt in her voice as she stomped out of the class followed by a slow arching smile across her beautiful face.

*****

Ms. Holland was talking to the school superintendent about some budgeting problems when she noticed a certain hot blonde entering her office. Her mouth ran a little dry as she licked her lips while watching Kelsey Taylor sit her denim backpack on the floor and take a familiar seat. She put a single finger to her lips as she undid the buttons on the bottom of the long sleeved shirt she was wearing as a dress revealing a skimpy pair of Hello Kitty panties.

"Keep talking bitch." Kelsey whispered to the vice principal as she pulled the cotton material to the side exposing her clean shaven snatch. The mature educator formerly known for her stern demeanor flushed crimson at the sight of the student licking her fingers and rubbing the puffy lips of her sex. Rebecca Holland thought constantly about the threesome she'd engaged in with two of her students and it kept her up at night masturbating until she passed out from exhaustion.

"Yes sir I understand times are tough and the shaky economy effects our budget but we really need those afterschool programs! Uhm, well I'm just saying that perhaps you could give us a bit of consideration regarding these budget cuts." She had started to sweat as her own neglected sex became sopping wet as Kelsey put on a private sex show for the principal. The athletic blonde used her fingers to pry her delicate flower open while her she caressed her button.

"Uh, uhm sir-I -uh beg to differ on that point...OF COURSE I'M LISTENING TO YOU!" Kelsey worked herself into a frenzy leaning forward on the damp bottom of the wooden seat as the odor from her sex filled the office. Rebecca stammered a bit as she watched her teen mistress undo the rest of the buttons on the shirt revealing a translucent nylon brassiere. Her luscious breasts sat majestically on her chest visible to the naked eye and her nipples were erect. The matures fingers rubbed her crotch through her skirt and she longed to hang up on her superior who was going through some long winded explanation about why he couldn't give her the budget she'd requested.

"My pussy is so fucking wet Ms. Holland and you're gonna eat me." She was initiating an encounter on her own and it felt good to be in control. Kelsey had a natural mean streak and an alpha female aura that let her overcome and dominate most situations. Getting fucked by Poindexter Snodgrass a.k.a Dexter the Stud as he was jokingly becoming known around the school had been the first time someone else had caught her off guard. She had let herself be fucked nearly unconscious by the nerd and it puzzled and bewitched the young teen. She remembered him from earlier days as this irritating creeper that stayed in her shadow; remembered how he'd tried to get an up skirt of her underwear only to be caught and dealt with in humiliating fashion.

Things had changed drastically since then.

She stood up from the chair letting the shirt-dress fall to the floor and walked over to a woman over twenty years her senior planting her curvy rear in the principal's lap. Moments later she was giving the startled principal a lap dance while kneading her thighs. This only lasted five minutes before Kelsey sat on the desk facing the sweating woman and lightly snatched the phone from her hanging up on the superintendent.

"That was my boss." Rebecca offered wide eyed as she pulled Kelsey's panties free of her body.

"So what bitch." The teen's thin fingers grabbed a handful of the dirty blonde hair on the vice principal's head pulling her face first into her wet snatch. The vice principal went into auto pilot licking and sucking hard on the cute little clit of her young lover.

"OOOOHHHH Yeah Ms. Holland, you love my tight little hole don't you?" Kelsey groaned as the woman tried to answer humming into her narrow canal while she hooked her legs over Rebecca's shoulders. The mature's greedy fingers dug into the undersides of her fleshy thighs as she made a meal of Kelsey's snatch sucking and pulling on her meaty lower lips before penetrating as deep as she could go with her tongue.

"I fucking love it so much; I could eat you all day!" She finally muttered with the lower half of her face glistening with saliva and Kelsey's feminine moisture.

"Who told you to fucking talk?" Kelsey dug her fingers into Rebecca's scalp roughly yanking the middle aged woman's face back into her snatch and the principal responded by viciously twirling her tongue on the girl's engorged clit and brushing it with her teeth.

"OOOOHHH YEAH RIGHT THERE MS. HOLLAND; RIGHT THERE BITCH! YOU'RE PUNISHING MY SWEET LITTLE BUTTON!" Kelsey's head hit the desktop as she arched her back pushing her pelvis up into her afternoon lover's hungry mouth and finding her designated subordinate more than up to the challenge. The bucking girl bounced on the desk as three fingers pumped in and out of her snatch up to the knuckle until she could take no more. Rebecca found herself sucking Kelsey's essence off of her fingers and making out heavily.

"Oh my gawd."

Both of the women found themselves looking at Ms. Holland's student assistant Norma. The wide eyed Goth stood in the doorway and the frightened vice principal beat herself up internally for not making sure that the door was locked.

"UH NORMA THIS ISN'T REALLY WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" She was sure that her career was over and already willing to bribe or pay off her assistant. Kelsey didn't seem bothered in the least leaning back on her elbows with a lazy smile. She been flustered as she walked out of the science class not sure why she'd even left but once her big blue eyes caught sight of her M.I.L.F conquest; Kelsey knew she had to have another go at the closeted submissive even if Dexter wasn't around to satisfy her.

"It looks like you're having an affair with Kelsey Taylor one of the head cheerleaders."

"Affair; we're just hooking up right bitch?" Rebecca burst into tears and buried her head into her desktop between the blonde's shapely legs.

"PLEASE DON'T TELL ANYBODY ABOUT THIS NORMA; I'LL DO ANYTHING PAY YOU ANYTHING TO KEEP THIS SECRET!" The once stern vice principal had degenerated into a blubbering mess.

"Look I don't really give a fuck what you do but is this gonna be some sort of like, thing?" Kelsey cared little that she was basically reclined on a vice principal's desk in the buff. Her life had been altered after being taken to nirvana on the floor of the science lab some days ago and she found a new aspect to her sexual identity. She found that she loved giving sexual pleasure to others when the opportunity presented itself. Kelsey was definitely in her "element" and cared little what others thought of her.

"I don't speak "cheerleader" all too well but this is the hottest fucking thing I've ever seen." Kelsey had recognized a familiar look on the office assistant's pierced pretty face.

"I want some too." Kelsey got up on all fours facing the Goth student and crooked her finger beckoning her closer. Norma didn't really have many opportunities for satisfaction given the fact that she was currently closeted figuring correctly that her family wouldn't be able to deal with her orientation. Now she found herself moving robotically towards one of the hottest girls in her school and was seconds away from fulfilling a private fantasy. She'd always checked out the girls while they showered in the locker room making sure to remain discreet about it but watching Kelsey Taylor going through her paces at games with the rest of the cheerleading squad had routinely made her horny enough to play with herself even in public. She usually did so in the girl's bathroom or the back of the school library where she wouldn't be disturbed. Lately there had appeared to be something different about the smoldering blonde; something that made her seem even hotter and dare she admit...obtainable.

Norma had been curious days prior when Kelsey had been summoned to the principal's office for reason's unknown. Her panties had become soaked when she'd got a good look at the skimpy clothing barely covering her most intimate of places and she'd nearly begged the blonde to let her go down on her in the worst way. Apparently the uptight vice principal felt the same way and this had led up to her being caught in a compromising position.

"Kelsey, you're so fucking hot."

"Yeah I know." The casual way in which she took a compliment as if it was most natural thing in the world would normally irritated the insecure teen but the object of her affection appeared to have a way of dominating her space. Norma was more than willing to give up her will and independence to Kelsey nearly swooning as her cheek was cupped drawing her blissfully into a deep kiss with the popular blonde. She opened her mouth slightly when the other girl's tongue began tracing the crease where her thin lips met allowing her entrance. The purple haired teen had never been kissed sensually as Kelsey's tongue intertwined with her own making her even wetter than she was before and drawing her closer.

"I-I want to fuck you." She sheepishly admitted as her face flushed crimson and an errant hand softly kneaded one of the blonde's sloping breasts. Kelsey's and the other to women's labored breathing were the only ambient sound inside the office as the flustered teen began squeezing and nursing on one of Kelsey's perfect tits. In moments she was groping both breasts roughly and sucking her nipples enthusiastically. Kelsey gasped when she felt a few fingers enter her sex while a thumb rolled her clit. She found Rebecca Holland at her back already tracing a sticky wet line up her spine with her tongue.

"I want to fuck you too." The smoldering hot blonde found herself overwhelmed as Rebecca cupped the free breast kneading it hard while kissing the spot just behind her ear making her tingle all over. Norma marveled at the firm yet pliant nature of the perfect breasts in front of her as she made out with the head cheerleader almost believing herself asleep and dreaming of her perfect hookup. The nipples on her own pert B-Cups were painfully hard feeling inflamed and she was relieved when Kelsey palmed her small tit. She hated her tits because she was still able at eighteen years of age to fit comfortably into her training bra and had bitterly figured out that she wasn't getting any bigger in that department. Kelsey's D's were glistening with saliva and catching the light from the small window behind the principal's chair. The venetian blinds created a strange moiré pattern on the blonde's camera ready body. She felt a lustful surge travel through her body each time the skilled nimble fingers touched and tweaked her sensitive parts.

"Lick me bitch." Norma was more than happy to comply as she pried open Kelsey's sex with her thumbs and began hungrily lapping on her engorged clit to her heart's content. She loved the slightly salty yet somehow vaguely sweet scent that filled every corner of her mouth and hungered for more. She started to push her face into the blonde goddess's virtue lapping not only at her clit but also teasing the walls of her cunt making her squirm and gasp. Kelsey rhythmically kneaded her fingers through Norma's purple locks as Rebecca Holland sucked on her neck and continued mashing her breasts together. Middle aged and desperate nearly to the point of distraction, Rebecca had nearly cried out in joy when Kelsey walked in to her office looking for action. There was no hesitation on any one's part as the mature grabbed handfuls of her blonde locks and buried her tongue in the teen queen's hungry mouth while Norma did her best to lick the same girl dry.

"OOOOOOHHHH FUCK I'M CUMMING!" Kelsey cried out as she was licked to hard pulsing orgasm while the vice principal muffled the rest of her cries with her own mouth. Rebecca reached down between Kelsey's long shapely legs and began fingering her hard eliciting multiple bursts of cum that drenched her student assistant's face. The intensity of the burst surprised Norma who stood up cupping her face with her hands and observing her own glistening palms while Rebecca practically pounced on Kelsey's snatch seeking her own reward. The sensations from the mature's probing tongue proved even more spine tingling as she sprawled out on her back knocking everything off of the vice principal's desk as her thighs were kneaded and pushed up to her chest.

"OOOHHHHH MY FUCKING GAAAAWD!" Another orgasm rocked the blonde's athletic body forcing more of her liquid lust into the vice principal's mouth. She suddenly found some unexpected competition as her purple haired assistant's face came into view snaking her tongue across the barely there peach fuzz. Both women ended up making out over Kelsey's snatch and tearing at one another's clothing until Norma's skin tight black jeans had been pulled down mid-thigh exposing a tiny pair of prison striped Hot Topic panties which accentuated the shape of her tight bubble butt. The older woman didn't waste any time pulling her assistant's panties to the side and wantonly licking her unshaven snatch and finding a piercing down below. She actually dug her teeth into the plump little bottom making the girl cry out with lust before drawing the flimsy material down and penetrating her with two fingers. Norma began pushing back against the invading digits essentially fucking her herself into a frenzy as she continued servicing Kelsey.

"I can't believe this is fucking happening." Norma licked her way up from Kelsey's overworked snatch up her taunt abs through the deep valley between her luscious breasts to finally the blonde's lips. Rebecca followed while completely pulling the pants free of her assistant's body and prying her ass cheeks apart to lick the girl's brown-eye. She felt sexually voracious and couldn't figure why but it was the most action she'd gotten in months outside of the threesome she'd been coerced into with Kelsey and Dexter. The phone began ringing and Norma ever the dutiful assistant finally answered it.

"Principal Holland's office? No, superintendent I'm afraid she's uh, occupied for the rest of the day." He barely had time to respond before she hung up on him as she looked into the big expressive eyes of Kelsey and continued making out with her. Rebecca Holland former strict disciplinarian, career oriented and all around uptight cunt was stripping the clothing from her body in a frenzy.

"Ms. Holland I'd hate to ask for a favor but..." Kelsey was smiling with her pointer finger in-between her lips as she looked at both of the women.

*****

Tiffany was all over me so much so that I literally had to push her away at one point just to get a notebook out of my backpack. It seemed like Mr. Finkle was going out of his way to ignore every little thing she did and I began to wonder what was going on when I heard my name over the P.A. System. I didn't even wait for his permission as I casually got up and left the class room. As I walked down the hall I experienced a complete moment of clarity as I recalled how difficult it was for me to solve a simple equation that Tiffany had pointed out to me in out text book. What should have been child's play turned into a nearly ten minute struggle before I was able to recall the correct answer. I decided to placate myself by sending Brian Lewis another video. I wondered how he'd feel to see me railing his mom's fat butt while she was passed out in his bed. With his sister Rachel's help I'd been able to get some really good "porn movie" type angles. I sent the video with a happy smile and opened the door to the principal's office.

"Holy shit what in the heck is going on in here?!" I was treated to the sight of three women on all fours facing away from me and presenting me with a delectable view of their nude posteriors.

"Orgy." Kelsey glib one word response had me grinning from ear to ear as I walked over to have a better look at what was being offered. My eyes zeroed in on the peachy butt that was unfamiliar to me and I recognized Ms. Holland's assistant from one of my classes. Her apple of an ass was so pale it was nearly luminescent and she shot me an evil look when I poked it with my finger.

"Be cool bitch or you don't get to play." Kelsey warned as I shot her an incredulous look realizing what mischief she'd been up to in my absence. Tiffany had worked out some deal to be my lab partner in a bid to one up her chief rival and Kelsey being the "alpha female" that she had always been had instantly trumped her with a move of her own. Mr. Finkle was in complete control of his class but he answered to Ms. Holland. Norma settled down as the other two women worked my pants down mid-thigh and teamed up together in a sizzling double blow job with Kelsey twirling her tongue on the purplish head of my cock while Ms. Holland sucked on the thick shaft from one end to the other. Norma sat back on her haunches nude watching the proceedings with varied interest. It was all I could do to keep from screaming in pleasure as the women pulled out their best moves. Kelsey was up on her knees with her arms wrapped around one of my legs while Ms. Holland remained on all fours taking my heavy sack in her mouth.

"What about me Kelsey; I thought we were going to fuck?" The Goth looked crestfallen as Kelsey turned to her with a sneer.

"You want to fuck me but you won't even take care of my man; so you're dismissed alright?" Kelsey turned away from her completely ignoring her conquest and slid her lips back and forth on my member in a counter rhythm to what Ms. Holland was doing. I watched the purple haired girl's face break as she realized the price of admission and slowly moved closer on all fours.

"Okay I'll play nice Kelsey."

"I don't think so uh Norma is that right?" I still couldn't fathom even the hint of coercion and held a hand up stopping her from coming any closer.

"I'll do it; I'll suck on your cock too if it means getting some more of her." She nodded towards Kelsey who failed to regard her presence snatching my cock away from Ms. Holland and completely sheathing me in her throat.

"You don't really want to be with me and I don't like playing second fiddle." I couldn't help but think back to all of the lonely nights I'd spent watching internet porn and damn near giving myself hairy palms. I never thought in a million years that anything this remotely insane would be happening to me and it was disturbing on so many levels but I was along for the ride.

"Well he does have a point Norma; why do something you obviously don't want to do just for a reward? You're obviously uncomfortable with him and I don't mind this thick fucking cock; so just be the true to yourself little girl." Kelsey had released my cock reluctantly from her mouth to breathe and Ms. Holland roughly jerked my cock causing precum and saliva to fly everywhere. A few specks of my spunk even dotted Norma's cheek.

"OOOOHHHH FUUUCK ME!" The sensation of her fist violently tugging on my engorged meat had me ready to spew and Kelsey quickly capped my cock head with her mouth sucking as hard as she could. After a few moments she leaned back on her haunches wiping her mouth looking a little disappointed. "You tricked me; I thought you were gonna cum!" I laughed nervously while she pouted and the vice principal took over.

"What's so fucking funny Dex; I want some of your cum!" To emphasize her point, Kelsey cupped the back of Ms. Holland's head and her chin pushing her face down on my rock hard cock. Norma looked on slightly frightened as she witness the vice principal being roughly used like a living fleshlight to masturbate me. After watching for a few moments she grabbed Kelsey's wrist.

"YOU'RE HURTING HER KELSEY!" I noticed a familiar angry look pass over the blonde's beautiful face and momentarily thought the original Kelsey was back as she yanked her arm free of Norma's grasp.

"Shut the fuck up bitch; you don't know anything about REAL SEX and I don't have time to teach your scared little ass!" Kelsey was breathing hard and ragged and I thought that Norma would run from the small office but she stayed put. Norma appeared more than a little intimidated as Kelsey's features softened.

"Look I'm not trying to screw with you but this is how we "FUCK" Norma; maybe you should go at your own pace and stay at the kiddie table okay babe?" I watched as Kelsey had the nerve to actually pet the Goth on the head.

"Yeah that's a good idea Norma; take the rest of the day off-with pay of course." Ms. Holland added while assaulting my cock with both hands like she attempted to tug it right off my body.

"I'M NOT SCARED OF HIS FUCKING DICK!" Before anyone could react Norma leaned forward and buried half of my member between her plump lips. I didn't miss a beat nearly pushing the last third of cock into her throat as Kelsey cupped the back of her head and shoved her mouth all the way to my pubes making her gag and punch at my thighs. I instantly released her watching as she retched and gagged noticing Kelsey and Ms. Holland winking at one another.

"Oh wow I knew you were an awesome fucking slut when I saw you babe; take that big ass cock girlfriend." Norma had become comfortable enough in seconds to bring a hand up cupping my balls which looked considerably larger bulging out from between her thin fingers. Kelsey and Ms. Holland cooed and rubbing her back as she began to succumb to the pheromone running through my system now using two hands on me like a flute.

"It tastes kind of sweet like candy but I can't exactly place this flavor." She was taking more than half of me and rubbing her bald snatch. I noticed some weird wiccan-type tattoo between her small breasts which were capped with cute dime sized areolas. She gasped as I barely touched and hardened nipple with the tip of my pointer finger and looked longingly into my eyes.

"It's so fucking sweet Kelsey, this cock is really good." She was half babbling between slurps on my cock while Ms. Holland sucked on one of my nipples while pinching the other.

"It feels good too bitch; you should have a little to see what you're missing." Kelsey was completely at home with the situation stealing a kiss from her new convert.

"Oh I have a boyfriend, but we don't go too far. He doesn't know that I'm into girls and is too much of a nice guy to ask for sex." Her gaze never left my cock and I rubbed it across her cheeks before letting her have her way with it once more.

"Like I said, you should try some bitch." Kelsey sounded a bit more forceful as Ms. Holland leaned in and took a few slurps on my member.

"Well somebody is getting fucked!" I looked over at Ms. Holland and she quickly turned her big, doughy ass in my direction. She had been getting sexual scraps out of this impromptu threesome and was ready for some real action as I easily slid into her narrow cunt making her tremble with lust. No sooner than I hit the back of her tunnel did she seize up around my girth.

"OOOOHHHH GAAWD; I'M CUMMING SO HARD UUURRRRGHH!" It only took moments before she was spent collapsing on the rough carpeting face down while I pushed into her until I realized the situation. I was a little disturbed at how quickly she'd flamed out. Norma looked positively terrified as Kelsey nudged her in my direction.

"I thought you said you weren't scared; are you a fucking virgin bitch?" Norma nodded in the negative before slowly turning on all fours facing a bookcase. I stared at her peachy butt for a few moments wondering if I should have sex with her. I knew exactly what she was feeling noticing the goosebumps on her back and reveling in her musky scent.

"I don't know about this."

"You could have fooled me Dexter and what's up with having a conscience all of a sudden huh?" Kelsey sounded angry and bitter.

"What are you talking about?!"

"You fucked the shit out of me on the floor of the science lab and came all over my fucking face; less than twenty four hours later you fucked my best friend!" Norma and Ms. Holland looked on pensively not knowing what would occur next.

"WE'RE NOT DATING KELSEY-IT'S CALLED FUCKING; DEAL WITH IT!" I was in a haze and my emotions seemed beyond my ability to control as I pulled my pants up backing away from the three women. Kelsey had a slightly crazed look in her eye as she continued ranting.

"I'D DO ANYTHING FOR YOU DEXTER; GIVE YOU ANYTHING I HAVE-(sobbing)-WHY WON'T YOU LOVE ME?!" The beautiful blonde degenerated into a blubbering mess of emotion kneeling and resting her head on the carpet as Ms. Holland and Norma crawled over to her.

"I CAN'T HELP IT IF I'M NOT SOME GEEK LIKE THAT FUCKING AGNES CUNT!-What's so special about her anyway?! What makes her nerdy pussy better than mine huh?!" Ms. Holland cradled the distraught teen in her arms and I wanted to make my escape but was unsure if it was the best thing to do.

"Look I'm sorry Kelsey; about everything and I'll understand if you don't want anything to do with me anymore." When she heard this she looked up at me wild eyed with mascara running down her face.

"You don't want me any more Dexter?" Before I could answer she started bawling again and I found myself shoved out of the office by Norma who didn't seem to care that she was nude. Se backed me up to the larger outside office door looking over her shoulder.

"Just get the fuck pout of here alright; you're just making things worse."

"Look I just want to talk to her and apologize." Norma dug her nails into my arm and yanked me towards the office door as things quieted down on the other side of the door.

"Don't worry about her we can hook up later." I jumped when her hand brushed up against my crotch and I slapped at her increasingly probing fingers.

"Hey I'll pull your address from your student file and meet you later; I'm not finished with that thick cock Dexter." I backed out of the door as she stared back wide eyed and crazy failing to realize that she was fingering herself. The office had been like a sauna overheated by the combined body heat of three people and the effects of the Androstenone-X had likely been amplified. I was drenched in sweat, smelling of sex and this was not good. I needed to get cleaned up before anything else crazy happened. I noticed a few stares from some of my classmates takin g note of the similar wild eyed stares of some of my female peers and hit an exit adjacent to the student parking lot. I needed a cold shower to drop my temperature back to normal and knew I could get a cold shower in the gymnasium.

*****

Uncle Joe was having a cup of coffee in his kitchen and pondering a remodel of the cheap tile on the floor when he was alerted by a strange sound coming from upstairs. He slowly made his way up the stairs following the sound to his nephew's room. He figured that the kid had left his television or one of his six laptops on. Dexter could be a little absent minded at times and he tended to pick up after the troubled kid a lot. Something had changed about his usually reliable charge lately and he was determined to get to the bottom of things. One of his friends at work had suggested that Dexter might be experimenting with drugs and Joe had come home on his lunch hour to do a little snooping.

"Holy Shit!"

The mouse cage kept inside his nephew's room was completely filled with enough vermin to make the interior appear to be one grey undulating mass.


	9. Chapter 9

I was drenched in sweat and breathing hard with a tremor building in my body. I'd run thinking to get away from an uncomfortable situation unfulfilled and still sporting epic wood as I sought a simple cold shower hoping against all hope that things would return to normal once my temperature went back to normal. It was lunch hour and there would be a few sporadic gym classes present making it safe for me to slip in basically unnoticed. There were than a few errant stares in my direction from some of my female peers and even a few teachers as I beat a hasty retreat to the nearest exit. Undoubtedly the experimental pheromone flowing through my system was working overtime and I couldn't risk any accidents.

"HEY WATCH IT DINKLEBERRY!"I pushed against the double doors in a mad dash to the boy's locker room and found myself shoved back with such force that I hit the ground skinning one of my elbows. I quickly found myself looking up into the face of one Heidi Lansford captain of the girls' volleyball team. She was six foot three inches of attitude cursed with a Paige boy haircut by her mother for returning home late from a date.

"Look I'm so sorry, I didn't even see you there Heidi; I was just trying to get to the showers." There were a few of her teammates there from the volleyball team and most of them towered over me.

"You didn't see me; is that right geek meat?" She looked pissed even though I'd taken responsibility for the incident hoping to be on my way and shoved me back with a single finger to my bird chest.

"Look I already said I was sorry Heidi; do you mind?" I tried to push past her and the others but she caught my arm.

"Yeah I fucking mind ass wipe; you don't have to be so fucking dismissive after you basically got a freebie you little perv!" I was worried recalling an earlier incident where Heidi had taken on some guy and beat him senseless after comments were made about her new hairdo.

"I said I was sorr-WHAT FREEBIE?!"

"You rubbed your fucking dick all over me just now doofus and I hope it was all you could have dreamed of because I'm looking at a virgin for life!" I almost laughed in her face but common sense prevailed and I needed that shower. Unfortunately she caught the beginning of a smirk on my unassuming face.

"Something funny?"

"Uh no; and for the last time I'm REALLY, REALLY SORRY Heidi now if you'll excuse me." I noticed another girl whisper something in her ear that seemed to spark her interest before she turned back to me.

"So you're the geek that Kelsey Taylor flipped her nut over?" I knew where this could lead and didn't want any part of that big heifer. A couple of her teammates snickered as she poked her finger in my chest becoming even more aggressive.

"So you're supposed to have like this big fucking dick huh?" At this point I'm not ashamed to say that I felt like pasting her one right in the face and the revelation of this latent mean streak worried me.

"Yeah she dumped Tad Remington for this motherfucker; word is he's got that uh, magic stick." Another teammate chimed in barely stifling a laugh as her cohorts snickered. In seconds all of the volleyball team were laughing in my face and I'd had enough making another futile attempt to push past her before being stopped cold as Heidi grabbed a handful of my shirt. The rumors that she was stronger than she looked were with founded as I found myself being shoved with enough force to clear the double doors to the girl's locker room. I had been feeling disoriented and weak with a sheen of sweat covering my body and was no match for the girls' volleyball team. Heidi and her friends stood over me laughing like hyenas.

"WHAT THE FUCK HEIDI?!"

"Well you said you wanted to take a shower right? Help yourself pencil dick." All of the girls burst into uproarious laughter while a few that were already inside bolted from the locker room. I'd found out that I had become the subject of varied rumors earlier in the day and now I was faced with a group of skeptics who were bent on taking me back to the old days of victimization one way or another. Well I wasn't ready to give up my new burgeoning status just yet.

"This ought to be good for a laugh." I heard one of the girls comment as I pulled my shirt over my head and tossed it to the floor eliciting more laughter. I took my time untying my sneakers opting to leave my socks on as I stood up and began undoing my belt buckle.

"COME ON POINDEXTER; LET'S SEE THAT LITTLE WORM!" My pants hit the tiled floor and the room went instantly silent as all eyes immediately zeroed in on my erect penis which stood straight out in front of my body. I stood there for effect looking at my detractors silently noticing that a few of their mouths hung open in frozen shock at my tumescence.

"OMG-That's a freakish donkey dick." Said the girl who had informed Heidi of my identity. A few girls mumbled their agreement and I noticed one with her camera phone out taking a few shots. I casually turned and walked to the back of the locker room into the showers. I didn't need to look back as I turned the knob feeling a refreshing blast of hot water hit my thin frame.

"Where's the soap?"

"Huh?" Heidi looked dumbfounded standing there with her hand touching her cheek.

"Where's the fucking soap bitch?" She blinked profusely at my insult but seemed unable or unwilling to take her eyes off of my package. I put my hands on my hips and shot the group an annoyed look before one of the teens finally grabbed a small orange bar and tossed it to me in an underhanded pitch.

"Thanks baby." I turned my back to them and began lathering up until I was nearly covered in suds before looking over my shoulder at Heidi.

"Could you do my back?" She did a double take as some of the other members of the volleyball team gasped and mumbled amongst themselves. Heidi just stood there apprehensive shaking her head and declining my offer.

"What's wrong bitch; you not woman enough or did you lose your brains when you got that stupid ass haircut?"

"Fuh-Fuck you nerd!" She managed to stammer not used to being challenged.

"Un-huh that's what I thought; all talk and bullshit. You got no uh, pardon the expression-"BALLS" and that's probably why the girls' volley ball team sucks ass." I was rubbing the soap on my chest and stroking my thick cock with the other hand giving them a show. I noticed another camera phone being trained on my junk. A slightly chubby redhead was snapping away to her heart's content.

"Make yourself useful and wash my fucking back Heidi!" I tossed her the soap and she instinctively caught it as some of the girls jumped back like I'd tossed a grenade shrieking and giggling at the same time.

"What's the matter bitch; are you scared?" I taunted before turning my back to clean the suds off of my body. In moments I felt the light touch of the bar of soap on my back and knew my challenge had worked. My time as a virtual nobody had left me all but invisible to the general populace of the high school and I'd spent a lot of time people watching during those rather lonely days. My short observation and interaction with Heidi Lansford told me she was likely a poser from the overblown way she overcompensated every situation and seemed deeply self-conscious. I didn't want to get into it with her but she kept prodding and poking me and now I was determined to humiliate her.

"Come on baby; wipe me down!" I looked over my shoulder to find her staring at my back as she used both hands to run the bar over my skin. She was still clothed in her gym uniform and soaking wet from the shower.

"Are you fucking serious?" I was incredulous at the sight of the tall slender girl who was too self-conscious to undress standing under the spray with me getting soaked to the bone by the hot water. I turned around regarding her and my joint poked her in one of her thick thighs. She backed up a little bit as some of her associates started laughing at her instead of me.

"I don't have to take my clothes off ass wipe." She sounded shaky and I knew I had her on the ropes mentally.

"Yeah you must be a real mess naked; I'd be ashamed of my body too if I was built like Paul Gasol." More laughter followed my comments as her friends and teammates partially turned on her. As predicted moments later she began slowly pulling her drenched t-shirt up and off of her body revealing a small pair of teardrop shaped boobs in what looked like a training bra. I'd folded my arms across my chest and leaned against the shower wall while the other girls giggled and commented on my manhood. She popped the basic brassiere revealing that she had puffy, inverted nipples over a taunt stomach. Heidi hooked her thumbs into the waistband of her form fitting but stopped short of pulling them down in front of me and her friends.

"Did you shave?"

She decided to go the "Ripping the Band-Aid off mode" and yanked the water logged shorts down her muscular thighs becoming completely nude except for her sneakers and socks. Her snatch was as clean as the day she was born and didn't appear to be shaved at all. She finally stood somewhat demurely in front of me looking back and forth between my face and her teammates. She looked truly embarrassed with her arms folded in a futile attempt to hide her small breasts.

"Now do my back like I told you bitch." I tossed the soap bar in her direction and it hit her square in the cleft between her boobs and bounced to the floor. We both looked down at the bar on the wet tiled floor of the shower. The corner of the orange bar had crumbled away on impact and we both stared up into each other's eyes at the exact same moment.

"I uh, dropped the soap dear." I was amused as her long features twisted into a mask of terror pondering the probability of what would happen if she acquiesced to my suggestion.

"PICK UP THAT SOAP HEIDI!" The chubby redhead was impatient still holding her camera phone on me and Heidi. The girls were all laughing at her and mumbling amongst themselves fully interested in the proceedings. Heidi squatted down into a crouching position turning slightly to pick up the damaged orange bar and giving me a nice view of her long lean buttocks before thinking better of her positioning and turning to face me. She found my erect cock bobbing a half inch from her face and looked up at me wide eyed and afraid. All of the chatter in the girl's locker room ceased as her teammates watched to see what would happen.

"Don't make me ask bitch." She opened her mouth slightly and touched the tip of my cock with her tongue quickly recoiling as the other girls laughed uncontrollably and cat called. She took a third of me inside sucking extremely hard and barely moving her head at all before I grew impatient and pulled away.

"You know for someone who talks so much shit; you are FUCKING HORRIBLE at sucking COCK!" I thumped my cock on her cheek and forehead for emphasis while she mumbled some sort of comeback that was incoherent. Heidi brought her right hand up encircling the base of my cock and began going at it in earnest tugging away while blowing me.

"That's a little bit better big mouth; I'll talk you through the rough parts okay?" She nodded with her mouth stuffed eliciting more laughter.

"Now bitch; I want you to kind of twist your hand around the base while you suck. Try to get a kind of counter rhythm going because that shit feels fucking good and will get you seriously railed. I hope you girls are taking notes because I'm talking to all of you sluts." That insult got a mixed reaction from the others as some chortled and flipped me the bird while the rest continued watching the proceedings. Heidi gagged at first on my excessive precum before acclimating to its reported sweet taste and working a little harder for more.

"Wow, look how she's sucking on that fucking rod!" One girl, a blonde with noticeable tits that strained against her t-shirt commented. Heidi's narrow chin was sticky and glistening with my precum and she was focused on pleasuring me incorporating her tongue on the underside of my glans. I tried grabbing a handful of her bowl cut but found it futile and cupping the back of her head was problematic at best. Every part of me tingled, every nerve felt on fire like it was my first time. Such was the effect of the Androstenone-X and it had enhanced every one of my sexual escapades since I'd been changed. Even though I was under a steady stream of water I could feel my body heating up in an unimaginably pleasurable sensation.

"Yeah I knew you just needed a little cock huh bitch? Too bad you met me Heidi because now I'm going to fuck the shit out of you in front of all your supposed friends." She stopped briefly to gasp for air taking me back into her mouth when I thumped her cheek with my heavy member. I grabbed her ears like handles and humped her mouth until a web of saliva drizzled down glazing her modest chest.

"Y-YOU'RE GONNA FUH-FUCK ME?!" She gasped between facial rutting and had taken on a slightly crimson hue. I didn't answer twirling my pointer finger in silent command ordering her to turn around on all fours with her narrow ass on display. She had the lean muscled physique of an athlete who spent an inordinate amount of time in the weight room and trained constantly. Her hips were very narrow by her ass was tight and compact with slightly prominent buttocks flared outward enough where her sex was revealed along with her virgin brown-eye.

"Yeah." I slapped my cock in the cleft between her cheeks repeatedly watching goose bumps rise along her spine and teased her opening with the puffy head of my sex. Her slit was moist and the heat from her cunt was enticing. She trembled and shook as I used the head to simply part her lips.

"Bu-But it's gonna HURRRRT!" She shrieked at the top of her lungs and collapsed on her belly taking the full brunt of my weight. The other girls looked shocked and a few were clutching their hands to their chests as Heidi squirmed under me clawing at the floor. A couple of the girls were wide eyed and appeared hot and bothered as they watched their team captain experience an instant orgasm tightening up painfully around me.

"Yeah, it's gonna hurt bitch." I finished my sentence while beginning to pump into her hard and relentless making her moan and yelp like a wounded animal. My member worked expertly against her inner walls resizing them and pounding the end of her fleshy tunnel. She pushed her narrow butt back at me in a feeble attempt to accommodate my frenzied movements. I rotated my hips teasing the entrance to her womb a bit before withdrawing to her entrance and pulling back on her hips. Heidi followed my movements getting her knees under her body in a semi-faux doggy style that resembled a kneeling fetal position.

"Look at you friends and tell them what it feels like to be fucked by my "little worm" Heidi." I started long stroking her box as she squirted on every inwards thrust. She was so thin that I could see her spine pressing against the skin of her back. Heidi had this weird sort of manner in which she arched her back every time I thrust into her eventually building up a rhythm as slapping noises filled the girl's locker room.

"FUH-FUUUUHH-FUCKING HURTS; BUT IT-FEEEELS...!" Her words trailed off as she tensed up in the throes of another powerful orgasm. Her friends and teammates looked completely shocked at the rough treatment their leader was receiving from me. Heidi had brought one hand up to maul and pinch the nipple of her left breast.

"OOOOHHHHH FUUUCK IT FEELS SOOOO FUCKING-FEELS SO-FAAAAWWWKKING GOOD!" She'd started shaking so bad that I was afraid the tall athlete was going into a seizure and quickly pulled out concerned for her well-being. She looked back over her shoulder worried that our tryst had come to an end and attempted to reach for my cock.

"Puh-Please put it back inside; I want some more of that magic stick." She was flushed grinning back at me with this stupid, blissful smile on her face. I rolled her over on her back and plunged back inside as her impossibly long legs locked into the small of my back trying to help me get even deeper inside her steaming sheath. She had her eyes closed tightly as she humped up to meet every aggressive thrust while her nails dug bloody trenches in my back. My tongue licked the outside of her lips for a few seconds until it found acceptance and merged with her own. We just seemed to forget that there were over twelve girls watching the entire thing in a state of shock and soaking wet. My balls slapped loudly against the bottom of her ass cheeks as I rode her to another climax while some of the girls moved in closer for a better view of the proceedings.

"FUUUH-FAAAAAAWKING FUCK; I know why Kelsey dumped Tad! How could you follow something like this?" She continued rambling on while I worked her cunt over like an escaped prisoner. He legs eventually unlocked from my back and rested on the tiled floor like so much dead weight and she seemed unable to even move them. I however, wasn't even close to climaxing and worked her snatch like a madman. I gathered her slender thighs up in my arms until her ankles were level with my ears and repeatedly bottomed out in her gaped hole as her blue eyes rolled up into her head and her tongue hung out. Some of her friends were freaking out at the situation but none of them left or tried to help Heidi. Saliva ran freely from the corner of her mouth as she ran the palms of her hands over my chest. I stuck a finger in her mouth which she sucked on like a surrogate cock. All of the feistiness and anger had been worked out of her tall frame.

"Don't you owe me an apology Heidi?" I never stopped rutting and pounding her maintaining a calm demeanor while she flushed completely red from head to toe.

"I'm sorry; so fucking sorry for being a cunt. Thank YOOUUUUUAAAAHHH FAWWK!" She arched her back in a shrill scream and passed out on the floor still being pelted by the luke- warm water running from the shower. My audience didn't know what to expect as I slowly disengaged from Heidi's slit and stood up stroking my cock over her prone figure. There were loud gasps and excited shrieks as I covered the volleyball team's captain in a thick sheen of cum with most of it concentrated on Heidi's face. The heavy breathing of the other girls could be heard throughout the locker room.

"Fuck it, I've got to try him out too." The nameless redhead had stopped filming to quickly shed her clothing revealing a humongous set of knockers that offset her flabby, pear shaped body. She quickly crawled over on all fours and presented her gelatinous ass to me and I didn't waste any time shoving my cock into her snatch and getting similar results to Heidi less than five minutes later. Her big porous pale butt jiggled and bounced like a thing alive as I easily hit the back of her cunt. This girl was definitely a slut judging from how easily my cock was able to glide into her box and I twisted her dyed red hair around my fist and fucked her like I meant it while staring at the group of girls watching in a silent challenge. My red headed fan didn't even flinch when I pressed against her backdoor and worked with me for over ten minutes until she clamped down on my prick as I shot a quart of cum into her gaped hole.

"Who's next?" My cock was still rock hard as I sat on my nude ass leaning against the shower wall. Energy seemed to be practically crackling across every nerve ending firing up my synapses. I felt like I could run several marathons without breaking a sweat. The smart ass volleyball player who'd been whispering in Heidi's ear was working feverishly to strip down to the buff while some of her associates looked on in obvious shock.

"All of you better keep your fucking mouths shut because you know you all want to sit on that donkey dick too!" This girl had an impressive figure too and could have been one of the hottest girls in school if Kelsey Taylor and Tiffany St. Claire didn't already hold those titles. She ended up taking me reverse cowgirl managing to cum multiple times in rapid succession. The atmosphere took on a surreal almost carnival quality as I screwed at least six of my female classmates while two others failed miserably at deep throating me until a reinvigorated Heidi managed to interject herself and jerk me with precision until I came hard all over three of their faces.

"You are a fucking legend Poindexter." My phone started ringing seemingly on queue and I had one of the girls retrieve it. The display told me it was my uncle and I found it kind of odd that he would call during my school day.

"What's up Uncle Joe?" I watched three girls licking my cum off of each other's faces feeling a tinge of revulsion.

"Where are you Dexter?" He sounded angry and that worried me because he was not known to be a rational man when pissed.

"At school; where are you?"

"I'm sitting right in front of the school and have been sitting here for at least forty-five minutes waiting for you to come out." My blood ran cold as I checked my phone and realized that I'd been banging half of the volleyball team missing my last two classes. I was in deep shit and looked around realizing that more girls had gathered and probably watched the whole affair take place. I noticed goofy smiles on more than one of their faces. I began pulling on my clothing much to the dismay of some hopefuls that were in a state of half dress and began working my way through the crowd.

"Hey you don't have to run off; the party's just getting started." Some skinny brunette was trying to grab at my shirt as I batted her hand away and someone roughly grabbed at waist of my pants scratching me a bit in the process. Things were starting to get out of hand as a mob of teenage girls crowded in on me pulling and tugging at my clothing. Someone had reached in clawing at my cock and ended up tearing my pocket opening up the pants seam at my thigh.

"We want some of that fucking dick too motherfucker!" One of the cheerleaders was standing on top of a locker room bench looking over the crowd while steadying herself by holding a light fixture. Another set of well-manicured nails cut into my cheek drawing blood and I began screaming at the top of my lungs. Everywhere I turned there was a female face or body part advancing on me with the force of a battering ram. My heart was pounding a mile a minute in my chest and my body was shaking with fear of the possibility that I might be torn apart by the women. I considered myself to be in a fight or flight scenario and shoved the first girl in front of me sending her and a number of others behind her sprawling. The locker room suddenly became quiet as the women there slowly backed away looking at me in a strange manner.

"I-I'm sorry about that; didn't mean to hurt anybody." One of the teens who'd been directly behind the girl I pushed had a bloody nose and a weird smile on her face. Another teen with skinned knees from her fall was visibly masturbating and groping one of her breasts through her blouse. Heidi was still nude and stood silently staring at me while two of her friends were licking the remaining cum from her body. Some Asian girl joined them licking along her abdomen as she cradled her friend's heads.

"Suh-Sorry about all-of this..." I was overwhelmed and bolted from the locker room hitting the double doors of the gymnasium. I was weaving in between all of the cars in the school parking lot when I was suddenly struck in the back of the head by something hard cold and metallic. I slammed into the pavement and figured that Tad Remington was on the rampage again when I rolled over to find myself looking into the face of some middle-aged woman and down the barrel of a thirty-eight.

"P-PUH POINDEXTER SNOGRASS-RIGHT?!" She was a crazy mixture of anger and grief as she stood there shakily pointing a pistol at my face. I was frozen in fear and afraid to move not wanting to be blown away by an apparent psycho.

"THAT'S YOUR FUCKING NAME ISN'T IT? ANSWER ME YOU BASTARD!" I had no clue who the fuck was standing before me as I nervously shook my head while squinting not wanting to see the moment when my life would end.

"Huh, well it's so nice to actually meet the little shit who stole my fucking life away!" I had no clue who she was and didn't see any way out of my situation.

"Sorry." The crazy woman chuckled at my apology and jerked the gun in my direction nearly firing it.

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO I AM DO YOU BOY?!" I nervously shook my head agreeing with her that I didn't know who my apparent executioner was.

"I-I'm Deborah Kim...you fucked my wife asshole." Nurse Kim's face immediately popped into my head as I recalled fucking her in the school infirmary and inadvertently messing up her marriage. She was a lesbian and my condition had caused her to deny her basic nature making her excited enough to have sex with me.

"Sorry."

"Is that all you can say with your pathetic little mouth after you ruined my marriage you witless fucking twit? You're the supposed stud that made my wife forsake her FUCKING VOWS FOR A PIECE OF COCK?! I should blow your fucking head off for that you bastard...as a matter of fact that's a great idea!" She got this crazed smile as she took two authoritative steps in my direction and pressed the gun to my temple. I wanted to cry out but was afraid she'd blow my brains all over the crowded parking lot.

"Pull it out." She motioned wildly towards my pants with the weapon.

"L-Look ma'am you really don't want to do this." I was on my knees with both of my hands raised trying to look as non-threatening as possible.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT I WANT ASSHOLE; GET YOUR FUCKING COCK OUT!" I quickly fumbled with my pants fishing out my cock unsure of what would happen next. I didn't know if my ability would work on a lesbian and really wasn't keen on finding out. For all intents and purposes I believed Deborah was going to shoot my penis off.

"Puh-Please don't shoot me ma'am, it really was an accident sleeping with your wife and all. I didn't mean it at all and I'm REALLY SORRY!" I knew what I had to lose but I begged anyway.

"You don't accidentally fall on a fucking dick Poindexter; my wife didn't tell me it was an accident boy! All she does is cry and apologize for wanting more of-THAT FUCKING THING between your legs! Well I'm going to help you get it under control when I BLOW IT OFF!" She immediately clicked the hammer back on the pistol.

"PLEASE DON'T SHOOT ME; I'LL DO ANYTHING!" My thin frame was quaking with fear as I tearfully pleaded with Deborah Kim.

"Play with it."

"WHAT?!"

"You heard me asshole; jerk your fuck stick or take a bullet in the scrotum." The icy demand sent chills down my spine as I began tugging on my surprisingly erect cock like my life depended on it. My cock was wet and sticky with precum actively leaking from the engorged reddened mushroom head. In moments thick veins could be seen on the surface of my joint as Deborah's eyes widened in disbelief that I could even get it up considering what was at stake.

"You're a sick fucking degenerate Poindexter; you know that?!" She was wearing a business suit which looked slightly disheveled as if she'd worn it for days and her face was a twisted mask of emotion.

"Yes ma'am I'm sick, I can't help want happens when women get around me." I kept jerking and trying to talk to her. I recalled reading somewhere that it was harder for people to hurt you if they perceived some sort of personal connection.

"Is that right huh?"

"Yes ma'am I have a problem and I-I was just trying to get Nurse Kim to help me out with it when..." I didn't want to finish that sentence figuring that it would put the angry lesbian over the edge. Even under the threat of violence I couldn't help but check her out and this made me feel even more ashamed and upset that I couldn't control myself. Deborah Kim appeared to be in her mid-forties with a medium build offset by her stern looking features and a spiky brownish pixie-style haircut. I was pretty sure she was the "man" in the relationship.

"HELP YOU OUT WITH WHAT?!"

"This ma'am." I shrugged my shoulders and motioned towards my cock closing my eyes tightly waiting to be killed or at least castrated by handgun but instead she'd started laughing maniacally.

"Oh is that right you little bitch? Well I've got something you can help me out with!" she grabbed a fistful of my hair and jerked me painfully forward into the material of her pencil skirt. My senses seemed to be particularly heightened and I could distinctly make out a womanly smell I'd become all too familiar with over the past few days.

"What's that ma'am?" I knew full well what was about to happen but didn't want to push my luck deciding to let Deborah take the lead. She didn't speak so much as she used her free hand to pull her skirt up exposing her panties which were at eye level with my face.

"PUT YOUR DAMN HANDS BEHIND YOUR BACK!" I quickly interlocked my hands behind my back as she pulled the grey cotton material to the side exposing her visibly wet snatch. I looked up at her in disbelief that I was going to be made to go down on her out in the open in the middle of a parking lot and instantly recalled what I'd threatened to do to Tiffany earlier in the day. She was dripping wet and that was no surprise as I lightly touched her engorged clit with the tip of my tongue. I repeated this action two more times before I felt her nails digging into the back of my skull drawing me up into her furry snatch.

"Suck me like you made my wife suck your freakish cock; lick me good enough and I might only shoot off one of your fucking balls." Panic returned in full force as Deborah began to hump my face doing her best to hold the weapon steady. I was worried that the weapon would go off and tears started to run down my face.

"Don't cry Poindexter; it's like bobbing for apples fucker; snack on that pussy like a man you little bitch." She was getting off on the power of being behind the trigger and I didn't know what would happen if or after she came. Deborah Kim seemed intent on physically hurting me in some way to make up for the grief of finding out that her wife had sex with a high school student. I began to run my palm along my cock hoping against odds that she would be overcome by the effects of the Androstenone-X in my system before she could pull the trigger.

"Fuck you're not bad at giving head you fucking geek; too bad you're a degenerate low life." Her essence was permeating the air mixing with my own enhanced scent and I noticed her face beginning to glisten with sweat and starting to flush crimson.

"I'm sorry I'm such a degenerate ma'am and you're right to be mad at me but this is kind of fucked up." She was getting into the sensations provided by my probing tongue and I continued stroking trying to ramp up the pheromones that would eventually spike the pleasure centers in her brain.

"What's fucked up is seducing an innocent little flower like my Grace and leaving her addicted to your cock with no relief." I nodded in agreement continuing to do my best to make her cum. Deborah was sweating profusely and I could see that her blouse was nearly transparent from perspiration.

"Oh shit you might just come out of this alive geek; although you're probably going to be a fucking eunuch when I'm done with you." She sounded crazed and delirious as she tapped the weapon against my skull.

"PLEASE DON"T SHOOT MY BALLS OFF!" I continued begging wondering if I should make a run for it before deciding against it because she would've clipped me before I'd even got three feet.

"But I'm only trying to help you Poindexter and you should be thanking me because I'm doing you a fucking favor! Little boys shouldn't have such HUGE FUCKING COCKS and that's the problem Poindexter because you can't CONTROL IT, CAN'T KEEP IT IN YOUR PANTS! So I say we do a little whittling on that cucumber of yours and get it down to a manageable size right kid?" I leaned back as she shoved the weapon into my face again nearly breaking my nose.

"WHO TOLD YOU TO STOP?!" Even though there was a gun pointed in my face I'd had enough and stood up with my hands raised high above my head.

"I'm going to walk away Mrs. Kim."

"I'VE GOT THE FUCKING GUN AND I'LL KILL YOU ASSHOLE!" I took a tentative step backwards never averting my gaze from hers.

"I said I was sorry ma'am and nothing else is going to make you feel any better. Nothing's going to change what happened and I honestly believe you're a good person who won't shoot someone in cold blood." I took a few more steps back getting a little more space between us.

"I'LL DO IT, I'LL BLOW YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF!" I was edging near an SUV with the intention of when I heard the hammer click on the weapon and just went for it with my junk hanging out and all.

"MOTHERFUCKER!" The next sound that filled my ears was the deafening report of the weapon as it was discharged and then everything went black.

*************************************************************************************

Kelsey Taylor sat on a bench outside the principal's office with a handful of tissues in her fist struggling to get her emotions under control. She'd been so inconsolable after fighting with Dexter that Ms. Holland and Norma had delicately asked her out of the office so that they could continue exploring their burgeoning desire for one another. The beautiful blonde had been set upon by many potential suitors but had turned them all away as her mind began to wander. She thought of her short lived triumph in science lab and wondered how she was able to come up with the answer to the equation Mr. Finkle had put up on the board in an obvious attempt to embarrass her. Kelsey couldn't fathom how the answer had popped right into her head and it almost hurt to think about it. She slowly got up from the bench playing back the events of the day including her blow up with Dexter chaffing at how he'd made her feel insignificant. Less than a month before he'd been caught trying to get an up-skirt pic of her panties and been thoroughly humiliated.

That was before he'd fucked her harder and more intensely than anyone in her young life making her addicted to the feel of his thick organ and the sweet, syrupy taste of his cum. Kelsey honestly couldn't get enough of the stuff and it was what was fueling her feud with her former best friend Tiffany St. Claire. The girls had become fast friends after the blonde made the cheerleading squad and formed a perfect tandem in the hallways of their high school becoming the most sought after women on campus. Unfortunately after hooking up with Dexter she'd been so confused and distraught that she'd unwittingly revealed too much about the nasty tryst with the geek capturing her friend's interest. Once Tiffany had a taste of what Dexter was offering she'd become hooked as well and instantly belligerent towards her best friend. Kelsey chaffed at the memory of Tiffany's false words recalling how she tried to comfort her with assurances that the geek had probably dosed her with something before all but disappearing the following day. Kelsey had blown her friend's phone up only to find out that Dexter had been snatched and sequestered in Tiffany's home for the afternoon.

"Yeah I've GOT'EM and you LOST HIM bitch; I gonna FUCK him so HARD he'll never look at your STUPID FACE ever again! We've been fucking all day and you know what- I didn't even use protection!" Tiffany's words echoed in her memory making her shiver with rage and anger. She'd made her way to the house and bested her best friend mentally and physically proving herself to be the true "Alpha-Female" and deserving of Dexter's magnificent cock. The threesome that followed had awakened something primal in the core of her being; something that she was eager to explore. Days later she'd had another opportunity to tap into that wildness taking the school's vice principal and transforming her into a slobbering, pathetic gimp. It was at this time that she believed a deeper connection had been formed between Dexter and herself.

"Boy was I wrong." She leaned back on the bench as more tears ran along her cheeks. She noticed a few guys staring in her direction and flipped them the bird before getting up and shambling off down the hall. Kelsey found herself standing in front of the school library.

"Can I uhm, like get a book?" The student clerk shot her a snarky look.

*************************************************************************************

I awoke in a hospital bed looking directly at my Uncle and feeling disoriented with a pounding headache. The last thing I remembered was the loud report of gunfire and everything going black thinking that I was dead. What had started out as a shitty day with me in the dumps over Agnes and my ill-conceived continued revenge against Brian had ended horrifically. I was drenched in perspiration and thirsty looking around to see that I had the room all to myself.

"How are you doing Dexter?" He sounded concerned but had a strained look on his face that gave me pause. My mind instantly shot back to Deborah Kim firing a weapon at me realizing that an explosion of some sort followed the report of the weapon. I found a few cuts on the right side of my face and broken down for a few moments realizing how lucky I'd been.

"She's in jail; that crazy woman that tried to shoot you." Uncle Joe seemed to know what I was thinking filling in the blanks about how Deborah's single fired shot had hit the side mirror on an SUV contributing to the slight cuts on the side of my face. Apparently the same mob of girls that had nearly torn me apart in the locker room happened to be my saviors as well. Deborah had taken the worst of it as the throng of teen girls attacked and beat her senseless before security intervened.

"Am I okay?" I felt like I'd run a marathon and was barely able to move in contrast to the way I'd felt earlier after multiple hook ups with several different women throughout the day.

"I don't know anymore, you tell me." He was being evasive and putting me on edge.

"I've been having some problems and things have kind of gotten out of hand." It was the understatement of the year and we both knew it.

"You know, the paramedics had a hell of a time getting you into their wagon what with all of the concerned girls interfering and all. You'd think they were transporting fucking Elvis. Cops even had to cuff a few of 'em before things got settled Dexter. What in the hell is going on with you and all of these women Dexter?" I was a mixture of emotion as I struggled to explain things to my Uncle hoping against all hope that he wouldn't be disappointed in me but I just couldn't find the words to explain my actions.

"Doctors say there's something kind of weird about your blood; this all happening because of the chemical shit that Kelsey girl tossed in your face?" He seemed to have a grasp of the situation and I felt like an even bigger asshole than before for underestimating him.

"It stimulates the pleasure centers of the female brain making me uhm; making me...fuck."

"It makes you fuck?" He ignored the fact that I'd cursed and scratched his head not realizing that I'd just drawn a blank. Everything just sort of stopped and my rational mind was going white as I struggled to form rational coherent speech slurring my words and drooling while tremors rocked my body. My uncle ran to the door shouting for the doctors as I passed out again.

*Darkness*

I awoke in what appeared to be a different room as a group of doctors stood around my bed taking to one another. I couldn't understand what they were saying and became immediately alarmed attempting to sit up and discovering that my wrists had been secured with heavy restraints. My uncle was there at my bedside sporting a severe five o'clock shadow letting me know that I'd likely been out for over twenty-four hours. He was arguing with one of the doctors before noticing that I was awake and alerting them. His words came out as complete gibberish and I began yanking at the restraints trying to free myself before being injected with a sedative. It was like being trapped in your own body and screaming for help but nobody could hear. I began to silently cry realizing that I was probably going to be stuck in this condition for the rest of my life. There were some charts nearby that appeared to be showing an x-ray of my brain noticing some of the grooves missing. There were never more than three doctors attending me at all times and all male.

"RR-WWWHHAT WROOONG?" I'd been struggling for days to form a simple sentence and one of the doctors noticed amazed. I was quickly inundated with a room full of lab coats.

"Mr. Snodgrass, we all have to admit that the fact that you're even able to form a coherent sentence is nothing short of miraculous and bodes well for your treatment." I could barely understand what the head doctor was attempting to explain already forming my next question.

"The effects of this uh, Androstenone-X as you call it-has left you altered biochemically. Every fiber of your being appears to have been undergoing some sort of change at the cellular level with some incredible side effects...You're somehow able to directly tap into the pleasure center of a woman's brain!" He sounded like a mad scientist and I looked around noticing that my uncle wasn't present.

"Unfortunately because of your "inconvenient effect" on the female staff and the populace in general, we've had to sequester you."

"WHER-WHEEEERE AM ME?" I finally managed to blurt out.

"Someplace safe from harm; please don't try to speak. It's probably a little early for that Mr. Snodgrass." He had a phony smile that alarmed me and made me apprehensive.

"Unfortunately the chemical that caused your rather startling transformation had some uh; side effects of a disturbing nature." I didn't know what to make of what this and wondered what else happened to me. He directed my gaze over to a monitor display of a brain which had to be mine.

"Your brain has regressed to that of a small infant as you'll notice here that quite a number of your neurons are non-existent, uh have been wiped clean. You should have the functional intelligence of a newborn but the fact that you've been able to speak is a positive development Mr. Snodgrass." Tears began to run down my face and a bleating sort of cry emerged from deep within my being knowing that I was probably locked away behind a mental wall for the rest of my life.

"Please calm yourself Mr. Snodgrass; you have the best of care and will have for the foreseeable future. Your uncle has been well compensated in light of the extenuating legal issues and can see you whenever he wants. However we do have one question for you if you are up to it uh Dexter right?" Even though I'd been flailing about pulling at my restraints the balding doctor never stopped talking.

"WRRRAARR-WHHH-WHAT?!"

"We've conducted quite a strenuous search for remnants of the chemical you called Androstenone-X and unfortunately can't find any of it. The foundation would like to know if you have more or perhaps the written formula should be quite sufficient Mr. Snodgrass." It took me a few moments to realize what they wanted and I was befuddled knowing that two more vials existed. I'd taken one home the day after I'd been in the hospital and another existed in a small fridge at the school's science lab. The fact that a room full of doctors were willing to question an apparent mental invalid told me that I shouldn't trust them. I had no concept of time and didn't know how long I'd been "sequestered" in what appeared to be a medical research facility. There had to be a reason my uncle hadn't turned over the sample I had at the house...yeah, these guys were douche bags.

"Please sir; any information you have on this Androstenone-X would be helpful in finding a cure to your uh, issues." I doubted whether or not I could tell them even if I wanted to and it actually hurt to form words into sentences. Think of the worst case of strep-throat you ever had and multiply that by ten to get the feeling I'm talking about.

"Ah he's fucking head cheese at this point." One of the doctors finally admitted earning a stern look from the guy that was bull shitting me.

"Not in front of the patient Jenson; this is a very delicate situation!"

"Cut the shit Pierce; the kid's a mongoloid at this point and I doubt we'll be able to get anything of use out of him anyway. We're just going to have to pull a Hail Mary with his blood samples and even that's not guaranteed." Jenson was reading some information from my chart.

"Well if this shit head doesn't work out, there's always the other one." My eyes widened when I heard their conversation and my head ached as I did my best to form one last sentence for the day but I failed miserably and would have to rest up and build my strength.

"Drinks at O'Brian's later?" Jenson cradled the small of Pierce's back demonstrating his interest in his superior.

"Rain check, I've got a phone conference with Mr. Taylor and the rest of the board before I go through the kid's latest blood work and semen samples." Pierce didn't bat an eye letting me know that the two doctors were in a relationship of sorts.

"Yeah right; you're probably going to milk him again. I wish you'd play with my dick sometimes." Jenson's feminine tone told me who the dominant one in their relationship was.

"All in the name of science honey." I watched the two guys make out wondering how many times I'd been "handled" while I was doped up and unconscious.

*************************************************************************************

"You didn't get anything out of him?"

"No sir, Poindexter Snodgrass can barely form a complete sentence let alone give us the composition of the pheromone. He was able to ask three simple questions today sir and I'm sure with months of speech therapy and the right combination of drugs..."

"Why are we talking Pierce? Do I even have to mention what this kid's formula would do for my company? My legal team paid his uncle a shitload of money and coerced him into signing a stack of legal briefs so the little fucker practically belongs to me. Don't call me until you have something concrete."

"Sir a moment please; uh perhaps we could have another sample from the other?"

"WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST TELL YOU PIERCE!" Donovan Taylor was a big, burly mountain of a man who had worked hard early in life to enjoy the fruits of his labor at the ripe age of fifty-three. His grandfather had owned a number of industrial plants treating the legion of workers just humane enough to turn a profit. His own father had nearly bankrupted the company and practically exhausted the family fortune before he'd graduated with a degree in law and business from an Ivy League school. Donovan had taken what was left of his legacy and flourished earning himself a golden lifestyle of privilege and leisure that was lost on his only daughter Kelsey Taylor. His beautiful daughter had everything in terms of looks from her beauty queen mother but nothing from her stern workaholic father. He'd spared no expense acquiescing to all of his daughter's wishes and spoiling her miserably.

Kelsey had shown some academic promise early on in her tween years only to finally succumb to her mother's corruption becoming just another entitled princess. Donovan had long since given up hope that his daughter would attend any kind of prestigious college and settled for marrying her off to her idiot boyfriend Tad Remington. Every ethic and sense of enterprise he'd tried to instill in his daughter had gone in one lovely ear and out the other. He'd considered disowning her after the incident in which she'd committed a criminal act by tossing a chemical in a boy's face and sending him to the hospital but Donovan was sterile and had no hope of having other children. Kelsey had become an utter disappointment to him and he resolved to spend only as much time around his beautiful daughter as he could stand finding her somewhat unbearable.

"Honey it's time for you to hit the sheets; don't you think." He pushed open the double doors that led to his study finding his daughter lounging on a love seat with her face buried in a thick tome. There were stacks of other books laying around the floor in small stacks. All of them had been read by the beautiful blonde.

"I'm almost done father; only three hundred pages to go." He smiled warmly at his daughter silently pulling the up to his private domain which had been coopted by his daughter as of late. Her studies seemed to be child's play and the girl practically thirsted for new things to learn. The future once again seemed bright for Donovan Taylor.

...and Kelsey Taylor's future seemed even brighter.


	10. Chapter 10

The room was dark and I'd been in a prolonged slumber when the lights suddenly blared to life wakening me from a deep sleep. I looked around the room at all of the medical equipment that was monitoring my condition to find that it had been switched off.

"Who are you; what do you want?!" Two men in white hazmat suits were approaching me and I didn't know what had happened but the face plates on their helmets were made of reflective material and I found myself looking at my own reflection in the surface of their masks.

"DON'T TOUCH ME; HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" One of the men quickly injected me with something that made me a little bit less combative and the duo worked in tandem strapping me down to the medical bed and began wheeling me towards the door. I looked up through heavily lidded eyes finding one of them staring down at me continuously while my gaze fixated on the ceiling. In moments I was out cold from whatever they injected me with.

*Darkness*

I awoke in a smaller room noticing that I had a barred window to my immediate right and the room felt somewhat uncomfortable and heated. I looked over to find one of the strange men filling a hypodermic needle while the other simply stared at me.

"Who are you fucking people?" I noticed the large needle being placed methodically on a tray at my bedside and watched another plastic sheathed syringe being opened.

"What do you want from me...WHAT?! SPE-SPEAK GOT-DAMMIT?!" I was completely panicked and began shouting loudly giving both individuals pause.

"I thought you said he couldn't talk?" I was surprised to find that the heavily modulated voice sounded distinctly female.

"He couldn't a few days ago when we tried first contact; our data indicated that his mind had been wiped clean from the trauma to his system. This is a completely new development."

"Well you'd better not be fucking with me about this kid; you know how unforgiving my employers can be Dr. Jenson." I'd recognized the doctor's voice wondering why he was wearing a disguise and wondering who the woman was in relation to him.

"You've seen the fucking data; what reason would I have to lie?" The pronounced feminine sounding tone was annoying enough under normal circumstances but even more excruciating doped up as I was.

"Maybe you're trying to swindle us out of enough money for an early retirement so you and your little boyfriend can "live happily ever after" in a same sex fairy tale. But what would your employers do if they knew you were selling company secrets on the down low; what would your wife do if she knew you were in the closet in that very same "down low" Jenson." The threat in her voice was as clear as possible while I tested the bonds holding me down.

"You don't have to threaten me "fish"; I've given you good data in the past and keep David out of this. He doesn't know a thing about my side job." She just stared at him for a few moments before turning her attention back to me.

"Be honest kid; how much is he paying you to con my employers out of hundreds of thousands of dollars?" It felt like I'd woke up to find myself inside some kind of weird movie and I continued struggling against my bonds trying to free myself.

"FUCK YOU LADY!" Was all I could get out as a strange ringing disrupted my hearing all of a sudden partnering up with a shocking jolt to my fore head. The suited up woman started laughing and turned back to Jenson.

"You know you're real fucking funny Jenson; sorry but we're just going to have to give this one a "pass" and maybe next time you'll get a kid that's a better actor." She started to break the seal on her helmet beginning with clasps at her neck.

"HEY WAIT, DON'T DO THAT!" It was too late as she pulled the helmet free of her head revealing herself to be a marginally attractive brunette in her early forties. The cynical expression on her face was not lost on me as she set her helmet on the table connected to my hospital bed while running a finger through her shoulder length dark locks.

"What's your probl-HEY; what's that smell? Its fuh-fucking sweet and-it's so hot in here." Her voice trailed off as she turned her wide eyed gaze back towards me as my pheromones hit her full blast. Her face was already glazed over with perspiration as her hand began roughly digging into the crotch of her containment suit with a vengeance.

"It's you isn't it kid; you-it's true what Jenson's been on about isn't it?" She'd continued groping herself and the other hand was running over the area where I imagined her tits to be. I didn't say anything because I was unsure how she'd take my answer but she'd begun rubbing my crotch only to yank my hospital gown aside in seconds to check out my tumescence. Her hand went to handle my engorged cock but Jenson quickly and roughly snagged her wrist.

"Where's my fucking money cunt?!"

"SERIOUSLY?!" He shook his head as his thin lips curled into a wide smile at her stupidity for opening a veritable Pandora's Box. He slowly brought his I-phone up revealing some information on its screen that was probably his bank account balance.

"No pay, no play bitch." He was grinning like a jack o lantern as she snatched her hand back and fished out her own phone appearing to be texting. His phone chimed an annoying show tune as he looked at the screen and nodded his permission while she visibly squirmed. Her greedy fingers were locked around me in an instant groping and kneading me into a granite state of affairs.

"What is that fucking smell kid; it's so sweet and enticing filling me-making me...WANT-PLEASE TELL ME WHAT IT IS?!" Two thirds of my length quickly found its way between her lips in an almost painful display of lust as she attempted to suck all of the sticky glaze from my member. I gasped feeling a churning sensation in my sack as she worked her trembling head along my cock while pumping my testicles. I looked over finding Jenson amazed at the turn of events and pleased with himself. I wanted to push my fist into his face and make him leave the small room but this woman whoever she was-was taking me to task with considerable enthusiasm. I'd quickly gone from passive participant to willing companion humping as much as I could into her hungry mouth. There was no way I could measure the length of time I'd been in captivity but it had been a while since I'd had a woman and my body was on autopilot reacting involuntarily to her frenzied touch. My senses seemed amplified and every nerve ending in my member was inflamed or electrified with powerful surges of tingling pleasure. She was taking me whole on every stroke breathing through her nose and her thumping heart beat filled the small room with this sort of biological jazz in tandem with my cadence until the inevitable happened.

"FFFFUH-FUUUUCK!" She was caught completely off guard as a thick white stream of jizz erupted from the purplish head of my cock striking her in the face and making her cry out. Her hands never left my package as she endured five more similar blasts before cupping her mouth over the head in a vain attempt to control the surge. Slivers of thick elastic cum flowed from the seal between her lips and my member running along my length and drenching my crotch.

"WH-WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?!" The look of shock on her face as she regained control of her senses morphed into one of rage as she turned towards Jenson.

"Told ya bitch; believe me now?" The unnamed woman had quickly run over to an in-room sink looking at her own visage in the narrow mirror. She coughed and gasped at her glazed visage running her fingers over her face and staring at the thick gooey substance as it webbed up between her fingers before instinctively licking herself clean.

"HUH-HOW IS THIS SHIT...WHAT HAVE YOU FUCKS DONE TO THIS KID?!" She glanced over in my direction and did a double take when she noticed that my rod was still pointing at the ceiling. Jenson's effeminate laughter filled the room drawing her attention away from me for a moment.

"Stupid shit did it to himself with some sort of chemical; now he can't even control it. What's the matter honey bunch; still can't get that taste out of your mouth?" Whoever she was, the woman appeared to be processing his smarmy explanation of my condition and it didn't appear to sit too well with her.

"I couldn't control myself; I just needed his jizz and I would have done anything in that moment to get it-I wasn't being controlled...I DID WHAT I WANTED! THE SMELL- THE FUCKING TASTE of him! You people want to mass produce this FUCKING SHIT?!" She sounded horrified at the prospect and Jenson couldn't be more arrogant if he wanted to.

"That's why I thought your employers would want to get in on the ground level before the money starts raining in Carol."

You'll never get this shit past the FDA; are you all insane?" She'd begun absentmindedly rubbing on her chest and appeared to be uncomfortable.

"Look Carol; we're going to be putting out a pill with one-tenth of this kid's power and Mr. Taylor has some pretty deep pockets and friends in the right places if you get my drift. Besides there's always the underground markets-FUCK ROOFIES; wait until college boys get a hold of our product." Even I retched at the evil reasoning from the demented scientist.

"But this-is WRONG on so many LEVELS!" Carol's face was shiny with sweat and slight tremors seemed to be running through her body. She appeared for all intents and purposes to be going through a drug fit.

"This is business darling; mountains and mountains of cash for the taking and I'd prefer to take mine off the top before the sharks smell the blood. Who the fuck cares about morality? Look at yourself Carol; you'd gladly fuck this kid's brains out if I allowed it. Imagine millions of women experiencing what you're feeling-IMAGINE ALL THAT FUCKING MONEY CAROL ARRRGHHH!" Jenson's maniacal tirade was cut short as Carol's shoved her fist into his throat causing him to double over into her rising knee. I watched in horror as she laid in a few kicks for good measure before turning her attention towards me.

"Look ma'am I didn't want any of this to happen, it's NOT MY FAULT!" She looked like she wanted to kill me right on the spot but instead began undoing the bonds holding me to my hospital bed.

"I don't know if his containment suit will be an exact fit but it is the only way you're getting out of here kid." She was still breathing kind of heavy as she nudged the unconscious Jenson with her foot. I didn't think twice as I lost my hospital gown and pulled on the hazmat suit.

"Stay close to me and we'll be out of here in no time; eh I didn't get your name kid."

"Poindexter; uh just call me Dexter." She did a double-take when she heard my name but I was used to that reaction after four years of ribbing in my lackluster high school life.

"It figures...Geez kid; your parents really did a number on you." We slipped out of what appeared to be an examination room into a long corridor. The interior of the corridor was all white with a few large windows that faced a wooded area. I could see the lights from the downtown area in the distance and wondered how far away from home I really was.

"Where am I anyway; nobody has told me anything since I was brought to this place."

"Research facility." Her answer was short and curt with more than a hint of aggression as she pulled me along with a steely grip on my forearm.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Someplace safe so shut the fuck up already before we get caught."

"Could you at least tell me your name?"

"Carly." I didn't actually believe her and her voice was trembling which meant that she was struggling to control herself. Even though she'd resealed the helmet portion of her hazmat suit.

We actually passed through two checkpoints at the end of the extraordinary long corridor. None of the armed security there questioned us leading me to believe that a few palms had been greased.

"Carly, I want you to take me home."

"WHAT? That's the first place they'll look for you Dexter; I have a secure uh, location. You'll love it and we won't be disturbed." The manic, shaky cadence in her voice told me she was minutes away from losing it and I knew it that it was time to push my agenda.

"If you don't take me home I'm not going to FUCK you Carly." I said it with purpose and yanked my arm away.

"Don't screw around kid; you want to end up back in a hamster cage getting jerked off by fucking Jenson be my guest!" Before I could call her bluff an alarm sounded and a phalanx of security guards rounded the corner in our direction.

"SHIT!" Carly's arm shot out ensnaring me in a choke hold as she pulled me back against her body. Out the corner of my eye I could see a pistol in her hand and I realized that she was taking me hostage. The wall of security guards halted their advance and one guy in the front had his arms raised.

"GIVE IT UP LADY; YOU'RE SURROUNDED! LET THE BOY GO AND DROP YOUR WEAPON!" I craned my head finding his words to be true as what appeared to be sixty or more guards surrounded us Tasers and firearms drawn.

"I'M TAKING DEXTER OUT OF HERE OR YOU'RE ALL GOING TO WATCH ME PUT A BULLET IN HIS FUCKING HEAD!" She quickly knocked the hazmat helmet from my head pressing the weapon to my temple for emphasis.

"RELAX LADY, YOU DON'T WANT TO DO THAT!" She quickly pulled us back against a wall as the alarms seemed to get louder. The head guard was talking into his radio but I couldn't make out what he was saying. The others were closing into a semicircle around us as I distinctly heard the hammer on Carly's weapon draw back. My heart was pounding in my chest and sweat was coating my body in a thick sheen under my hazmat suit.

"I-I DON'T; BUT IF I GIVE HIM BACK YOU WON'T LET ME FUCK HIM!" There was a pleading tone in her voice as she began to fully succumb to the Androstenone-X in my system. The head guard and a few others did a double-take at her words.

"DROP YOUR WEAPON LADY; YOU'RE INFECTED!"

"FUCK YOU!" One of the guards had got a little too close for her comfort reaching out in a misguided attempt to snatch the weapon from her hand. Carly responded with lightning quickness firing two rounds directly into his chest. I began screaming as the body of the big burly security guard slid across the pristine white floor of the corridor. Blood began to pool under his corpse.

"FUCK IT; TAKE 'EM DOWN!" Everything seemed to go into slow motion as the first bullet tore into my chest creating an arching explosion of my blood. My screams froze in my throat even as several more rounds pierced my body destroying Carly.

...destroying us both.

*DARKNESS*

*****

Concrete?...Asphalt to be exact; stained with my mucus and saliva. My head felt like someone had taken a mallet to it and beat out Beethoven's fifth symphony. My heart was doing Nascar laps in my chests and it felt like I'd wet my pants.

"What the fuck?" I was lying face down in the school parking lot drenched in sweat and alone. I could hear the ambient related noises associated with high school life and a few cars on the adjacent street. I tried to stand finding it difficult at first but managed to get my rubbery legs underneath me. I didn't know what was going on and I was on the verge of tears as I came to the conclusion that I'd been experiencing one hell of a hallucination. It all seemed so surreal and frightening as I looked around expecting Nurse Kim's wife to appear wanting to finish me off. I could have sworn that I'd been locked away for weeks in some weird research facility pierced with umpteen millions needles and tubes attempting to siphon the Androstenone-X from my body.

...could have sworn that I'd been killed because of some crazed woman; shot to death execution style by a platoon of fucking security guards. I began to laugh at the absurdity of it all before losing my composure and sitting down to get my bearings. There was a ringing phone a few feet away on the concrete that I recognized as my own.

"Hey are you going to make me wait all day or what?!" It was my uncle and he sounded pissed.

"Sir I hate to ask you this but how long have you been waiting?" My sense of time was way off balance as I stared around the parking lot feeling completely disheveled.

"I BEEN SITTING OUT HERE FOR AN HOUR DEXTER!" His outburst caught me off guard making me nearly drop the phone.

"Sorry, uh something kind of happened to me sir and I really don't know what to make of it."

"Hey you okay boy; are you having some kind of episode?" The sudden concern in his voice made me feel even worse.

"I'll be right there just let me get a bottle of water from the vending machine." I was a visual mess resembling something of a crackhead as I trudged into courtyard and scored a bottle from the vending machines there. I have to admit that was the best bottle of ice cold water that I'd had in my life as I began to gather my wits about me. I had this strange lingering feeling standing there in the courtyard as I downed my second bottle that somebody was watching me. I looked over my shoulder towards the library to find a familiar face burning a hole in my body with a nasty glare.

Agnes Newton.

There was something strange about the way she was looking at me and the manner in which she was positioned in the window. Both of her hands were pressed against the glass along with her roundish face.

"Feel better asshole." She addressed me in this strange monotone voice that was tinged with what sounded like genuine hatred. Agnes had this sort of smug smile reading on her face that gave me pause.

"Uh yeah; okay." I was more than a little freaked out as I turned and exited the yard to finally meet my waiting uncle. It took some doing but Uncle Joe was finally convinced not to take me back to the hospital. I didn't want any part of medical types until I was sure about what had happened to me. My uncle informed me that he'd been obliged to call pest control due to an overabundance of rodents in my room. It had been reported to him that something had attracted the horde to my room.

"Lester?"

"Sorry but he's going to have to stay in the garage until we find out what's wrong with him." I went into the garage to find Lester suspended from a bird cage. He seemed okay squeaking as I removed him from confinement.

"I know what you're thinking little buddy; this is another fine mess you've gotten me into." I felt bad about the minute bit of the chemical that altered the mouse's physiology and fed him a bit of kibble from my hand.

"Is this a private conversation or can anybody join in?" I looked up to find the vice principal's assistant Norma standing in the driveway and I cursed myself for not letting the garage doors down.

"Look I don't want any; uh trouble alright?"

"What the fuck are you talking about; I heard about what happened to you at school and came to see how you were doing. You're okay right; good to go-RIGHT?" Norma seemed apprehensive as I recalled my episode with her earlier in the day. She managed a nervous smile for my benefit.

"Go home."

"So that means you're drained right? FUCK I always miss out on the cool shit! I should have been in that fucking locker room too. I-I mean it's all my fault for sending you out of the office but that Kelsey bitch wouldn't stop fucking crying." The purple haired Goth seemed to be talking to herself more than me.

"How's she doing Norma; is she okay?"

"WHO GIVES A FUCK ABOUT HER HUH?! I'm here ready to switch fucking teams and play "STRAIGHT" for once in my shitty life and I can't even GET LAID!" Norma didn't seem to realize that she was ranting.

"Look I'm sorry." She was the second lesbian that my ability had affected and I recalled the vivid hallucination I'd experienced feeling a twinge of fear at the residual images in my mind.

"FUCK YOUR SORRY!" She was gone in an instant still ranting to herself in the night air. I'd put Lester back in his suspended cage and dropped a little extra kibble in his feeder when I received a call.

"Yeah?"

"How're you doing asshole? I know what you did to Brian; what you were doing to him all day and that is sick even for a loser like you Dexter."

"Agnes?"

She hung up as quickly as she called leaving me to wonder if Brian Lewis had been made privy to my identity as his tormentor over the last eight hours. This could present obvious health problems for me when I returned to class. He'd been bragging to his friends about sleeping with her when I'd sent him the first of the phone videos featuring his sister and mother.

Uncle Joe ended up grounding me for the rest of the month with the stipulation that I come directly home after school whenever he wasn't able to pick me up from class. Unknown to him I was completely cool with that considering my adventures as of late. Later that night in my room I pulled out one of my vials of Androstenone-X and examined a slide of it under the microscope. I noticed some strange activity in the chemical that I hadn't noticed before that gave me pause. From my observation it seemed to be increasing in activity even in its inert state. Figured correctly that my scent, sweat and saliva were altered but the results of my analysis were incomplete owing to a sudden inability on my part to connect the dots mentally. I definitely needed some help to complete a comprehensive evaluation but my usual partner-in-crime currently hated my guts. Before I'd been altered the only thing I'd been looking forward to was sharing a desk with my best friend and perhaps more. She'd been against my project from the beginning but acquiesced to mend our frayed friendship after we'd nearly hooked up. Agnes had been somewhat combative trying to force my project in directions that I didn't feel were correct. Now weeks later I wished with all my heart that I'd listened.

"Dexter get in here and get something to eat; I left a chop on the stove." Uncle Joe went to bed early because he had an early shift and I followed suit an hour later. My sleep was a replay of the vivid scenario that had accosted me in the school parking lot right up to my supposed death by gunfire. I woke up soaked in sweat gasping for air. It was so real that I actually checked my body for bullet wounds. I was too scared to return to bed and settled for some late night television. My phone's screen was blinking and I noticed a few messages that I'd received while passed out.

Tiffany St. Claire had found out about my episode in the girl's locker room sending me a rambling explicative laden message admonishing me for "cheating on her" followed by a few more desperate texts declaring her willingness to do anything necessary to get back to the top of my list. I noticed an unknown number connected to a video message and clicked on it wondering what she was going to show me. My cock started throbbing as the video began playing and I was treated to a point of view of her back which ended at her well rounded derriere. In moments it became clear that she wasn't alone and upon further inspection she wasn't Tiffany. I figured that Norma was sending me this movie to show me what I was missing as a disembodied cock savagely railed her cunt from behind.

The lack of tan lines had given away the fact that I wasn't looking at Tiffany and I had to admit a little regret at sending Norma away. She had a perfect heart shaped ass that was being perforated right at the triangular valley where her luscious cheeks met and the view was enticing. I realized the sound on my phone was muted and turned it up to hear some guy whining in cuckholded ecstasy barely holding it together.

"OOOOHHHHH FUCK BAAAABY; YOU'RE SOOOO FUCKING TIGHT!" He wasn't lying as his moderate looking cock appeared to be tightly wedged into Norma's box pumping with slow measured precision. The hand that wasn't holding the phone was kneading one of her pliant, supple cheeks. There was a distinctly wet sound accompanying the consistent boyish compliments being heaped on Norma that added to the experience.

"OOOHHHHH FUCK; I'M GOING TO CUM AGAIN B-BUH BBAAAABY! FUH-FEEEEELS SO FUCKING GOOD CUMMING IN THIS TIGHT PUSSY!" Shamelessly my cock was already in hand as the video came to an abrupt end.

There were two others from the same number and I quickly clicked on a link wanting to finish myself off as copious amounts of precum flowed freely from the purplish head of my cock glazing my fist. The second clip was from Norma's point of view as the lucky bastard continued railing the snot out of her tight box while she lay on her back.

"AAAAHHHH SHIT; FEELS LIKE THERE'S A FUCKING HAND IN THIS CUNT IT'S SO TIGHT! Y-YUH-YOUR LITTLE KITTY IS JERKING MY FUCKING COCK BAAAABY!" At points in the clip it actually looked like he was having trouble pushing into her box. I could hear the guy grunting and gasping from the effort before he would finally sink into her body agonizingly slowly. This guy whoever he was sounded like the biggest pussy in the world as he was taken to task by Norma. I was jerking hard at this point planning to find her first thing in the morning and give her something to live for.

"You want to cum?" Norma was barely audible over his unmanly mewling repeatedly asking him if he was ready to cum inside her. At this point I was planning to rage fuck her with my pulsing cock which was a white hot steel bar interlaced with pulsing veins.

"AAAAAWWWWWW FAAAAWWWKKK; I WAAAANNNA CUM SO BAD!" I almost felt sorry for the poor sap as the wet smacking sound from Norma's cunt seemed to grow louder as the clip progressed. I was stroking hard with the intention of timing my own considerable climax with the surrogate cock on the screen.

"You sure you wanna cum?" She could be heard asking again.

"PLEEEEAAASE!" The guy sounded almost like he was in pain as he sobbed uncontrollably on top of her prone body.

"Then cum for me right now." Her voice droned out in a robotic monotone as my surrogate began screaming in a high falsetto pitch no doubt filling her insides full of his semen. I was on the verge when the P.O.V suddenly tilted upward revealing the orgasming face of the video's stunt cock.

Brian Lewis.

Brian Lewis my nemesis and boyfriend of...Agnes Newton.

I dropped the phone tumbling from my bed even as my engorged cock began spewing and epic amount of cum all over the hardwood floor. I was shaking uncontrollably as huge bursts of cum continued erupting from my cock. I felt violated and fucked up to the core of my being as I remained on all fours.

"I-I love you Agnes...OOOOHHHH FAWK!" Brian was still climaxing and I couldn't face my phone scurrying into my bathroom to shower. A thick milky glaze of cum covered part of my right thigh and calve. There was no relief to be found in the shower as nearly hot scalding water blasted my body with the deafening sound covering my loud sobbing. I ended up sitting in my shower staring at the wall regretting all I had just witnessed. Up until this point I'd only had the theatre of my mind to mimic the supposed coupling of Agnes and Brian.

Actually seeing them fuck was a whole other world of hurt.

"Okay Agnes; you got me real good. Fixed me up real fucking nice for fucking with your boyfriend and I totally get it now. I know how you felt when Kelsey and Tiffany sent you that video; yeah I REALLY KNOW NOW YOU BITCH! I'm making myself a fucking promise to erase you; hear me Agnes...ERASE YOU FOREVER! I don't ever want to see you again and I won't...even if you're standing right in front of me." I just had to get the words out to make myself believe them not knowing if I would be able to hold up my end of the bargain.

I collected myself as best I could returning to my bedroom wrapped in my flannel robe staring at my phone on the floor. The blinking light on its surface reminded me of the remaining video and I clicked on the link despite myself. Agnes' face was visible sans her thick glasses and I could see that she was still dressed from the wool sleeve covering her wrist as she lined Brian's cock along her cheek. She seemed to be looking directly at me and laughing in sinister fashion. I was creeped out as she playfully tapped his semi-erect cock on her cheek before downing his entire length in one motion. Her lips formed a thick seal on his meat as she buried her face in his pubic hair while her cheeks vacuumed inward. Brian almost sounded like a sheep as his helpless yelping continued. Her fingers locked around the base of his cock and the nerdy teen jerked and tugged in tandem with her pumping lips.

"OOOOOOWWWWWWHHHHH SHIT!" Agnes suddenly snatched her lips away from his cock as his jizz plastered her face completely. Brian's cock was visibly flaccid and spent spilling weakly over her small fist. My mouth was gaped open as she continued girlishly laughing and shaking his member for signs of life. It was surreal as she turned to the camera blowing a cum flavored kiss. Some of Brian's semen hit the camera slightly obscuring the video.

"Hope you enjoyed the show." She snickered and grinned this wide Cheshire cat smile as she licked Brian's cock clean.

I sat alone in the dark with only the light from my phone to keep me company until it blinked out from loss of power.


	11. Chapter 11

"You seem a little distracted this morning; something bothering you Dexter?" I had reluctantly dragged myself out of bed during the morning hours preparing ninety minutes earlier than usual and busying myself by cleaning my bedroom. I just wanted to do anything to take my mind off of things before I had to go to school that morning. I didn't want to see Agnes Newton or Brian Lewis; I just wanted to have a regular day at all costs.

"Just a little anxious is all Uncle Joe."

"Girl troubles; so who is it this week, your friend Agnes or that Kelsey girl?" Unknown to my uncle, his words pricked my heart and conscious simultaneously. Everything could be traced back to Kelsey but I felt like things had escalated because of my indecision and inability to control my primitive urges. Other than Norma, I hadn't turned down one piece of snatch offered and had went out of my way to hurt a perceived rival for Agnes' affections. I couldn't deny my feelings one way or the other about my former best friend and had gone out of my way to reveal myself to her. Unfortunately the mistakes I'd made along the way had left a huge rift as wide as the Grand Canyon between us.

"Funny, I don't even know how to answer that question Uncle Joe."

"Look boy I know I don't say much when it comes to your affairs but if you want to be a man sometimes you just got to look shit luck dead in the eye."

His words were simplistically profound and we shared a chuckle before bumping fists and parting ways. As I watched him drive off to work I felt a number of eyes looking in my direction and turned to find a good portion of the student body staring. Obviously word of my locker room antics had flowed through the hallowed halls of the school affecting my immediate social status. A number of guys I didn't know from Cain greeted me all smiles and pats to the back as I made my way to my locker. There was still a huge fist sized dent in the door from Tad Hamilton's fist and I shuddered knowing full well that I'd avoided a hospital stay that fateful day.

"Good Morning Dexter!" I reluctantly looked over my shoulder to find Heidi looking wide eyed with a silly grin on her face. She'd changed her horrid hair cut with an obvious hair extension along with her clothing.

"Yeah; uh morning Heidi." I didn't even want to hear what she had to say trudging off to the cafeteria to study before my first class which was gym. It was my morning ritual to have a snack before starting my day and I figured I'd follow routine.

"Duh-Dexter I just want to uh apologize for what happened the other day. I-I mean I never thought things would get out of hand like that." She'd followed me down the hall with two of her associates in tow.

"What do you want Heidi?"

"Well uh, I was hoping that maybe we could like; hook up again Dexter. I'm really sorry about talking all that shit the other day. Oh and everything's on the table if you know what I mean sir." Heidi was pensive and anxious sounding but I'd gone down that road before on several occasions.

"I'll consider it." It seemed like she'd keep following me if I didn't at least give her some inclination that we might hook up at some point.

"YOU'RE SO FUCKING HOT DEXTER!" Before I could respond her arms had encircled me and I felt someone pinch my butt. Her two friends were giggling and whispering amongst themselves as I gingerly pushed the hyperactive athlete away.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS HAPPY HORSESHIT?!" Tiffany St. Claire suddenly appeared shoving Heidi's associates aside. She had this incredulous look as her eyes wandered from me to the taller, lean and muscular volley ball captain.

"Look we were just talking Tiffany."

"Yeah; talking about another fucking orgy in the girl's locker room huh?" She looked like she wanted to take my head off and I flinched a little bit as she poked a finger in my chest.

"Like I said; we were just talking alright?" I parried her accusatory finger with my own intending to be on my way when she responded by grabbing my arm roughly.

"Now I want to "TALK" to you Dexter; as a matter of fact I'd like to "TALK the SHIT" out of you right now daddy." Tiffany's aggressive stance turned me on a little bit sending tremors to my cock but I was determined to carry out my mission of just having a normal day. The luscious redhead was wearing a form fitting baseball shirt that had been cut to expose her abs. The jean print jeggings and clogs completed her smoldering look as she leaned close and lightly nipped my earlobe.

"EXCUSE ME WE WERE HAVING A CONVERSATION!" Heidi panicked reverting to a version of her older self and snagging my other arm.

"Well allow me to finish that conversation for you bitch; NO unfortunately for you Dexter's not into TRANNYS!" A crowd seemed to be gathering and this made me nervous because I wasn't trying to go the main office were Vice Principal Holland would be waiting with baited breath.

"I KNOW YOU DIDN'T GINGER SLUT BAG!" Heidi looked like she wanted to pound Tiffany but held back probably because it would have meant the end of her athletic career.

"AND I KNOW YOU AINT!-Better get some batteries bitch!" Tiffany had a sharp tongue as the corridor filled with loud student laughter and social commentary. Heidi looked at a loss for words as Tiffany smirked and shrugged her shoulders waiting for some sort of response. The head cheerleader didn't get the response she anticipated as two of Heidi's equally tall teammates stepped from the gathering crowd. Before they could close on the non-pulsed redhead three cheerleaders emerged from the crowd to flank Tiffany. Fortunately before anything could happen, school security showed up putting a stop to the building situation and dispersing the grumbling crowd. I took this opportunity to make my escape to the cafeteria in desperate need of a muffin and a liter of orange juice.

"Hey bro; what's good?" I found myself looking at a few pimply faced underclassmen.

"What can I do for you?" The hope of the rest of my day remaining dull and uneventful still seemed to remain a possibility.

"Well we just want to know if it's true that you railed the whole volleyball team and half of the cheerleading squad." I resisted the urge to be rude noting that the kid was a geek like myself or like I used to be at one point before my transformation.

"Why?"

"Are you kidding; don't you know what you mean to all of the geeks and nerds of this fine institution of higher learning?" There were smiles and grins abroad in the group of my peers.

"No."

"Come on man; you've obviously bagged Tiffany St, Claire and I heard you did Kelsey Taylor too! Everybody's talking about how you're this fucking 'uber stud and we figured you could at least confirm it for us nobodies." I looked out the corner of my eye noticing a familiar blonde looking in my direction as the geek triumvirate paused waiting for my answer and I honestly didn't know what to tell them. Kelsey had to be within earshot and I didn't want her pissed off at me anymore than she had been the last time we saw one another.

"Sorry kid I can't answer that."

"Yeah we figured you'd punk out on us once you got to sit at the big kid's table. Thanks for nothing bro!" Before I could think of anything to say, the head geek flipped me off before the group walked away. Kelsey was as beautiful as ever wearing a pink hoodie and a jean miniskirt that showcased her perfect legs.

"Good morning." I managed a half smile as she walked up to me coyly clutching her books to her chest.

"Yeah baby; see you in class." She gave me a light peck on the cheek before walking off to her first class alone. She still seemed upset with me after our fight the previous day looking pensively over her shoulder at me as she cleared the double doors of the cafeteria. I noticed more eyes trained on me from the student body and decided to take my breakfast over to the gymnasium.

This turned out to be another mistake as I found myself looking across the gym floor at another disturbing sight. I'd vowed not to see her or her wretched boyfriend but here they were making out on the bleachers caring little about the audience watching intently. Agnes Newton was sitting in his lap with her bottom planted directly over his crotch as they went at it completely engrossed in one another. I took a seat across the gym floor on the adjacent bleachers and busied myself with a game on my phone.

"GOOD MORNING DEXTER!" Ten minutes into my game I heard her calling out to me and didn't want to meet her eyes. There was a playfulness in her voice that stabbed at me and I refused to look up. Agnes seemed to linger as if waiting for me to respond but I was determined not to give her any reason to escalate our burgeoning animosity. I snuck a peek as they cleared the gym doors noticing his hand palming the pronounced curve of her newly discovered butt. I couldn't finish my breakfast and gym seemed to drag on longer than it should have. My mind had never stopped replaying the images from last night's sex tape and I was legitimately haunted.

I deflected a few more questions as I progressed through my day dreading science class because of the inevitability that another public display of affection would be put on for my benefit. I was surprised to find Agnes and Brian's seats vacant as opposed to the rest of the class. I noticed Kelsey facing away from the door with her pretty face uncharacteristically buried inside her text book. She noticed me and gave me a noncommittal wink to acknowledge my presence. My lab partner Tiffany apparently decided she'd had enough and got up to walk me to my seat.

"I've waited long enough; think you could spare me a little bit of your fucking attention?" She was still pissed about her confrontation with Heidi earlier that day as she pulled out my chair.

"What's your problem?"

"Oh funny you should ask Dexter; maybe it has something to do with my fucking property babe." She actually palmed my crotch for emphasis as some of the students snickered.

"Funny; cut it out."

"I'm not joking; you need to take better care of this and stop giving PITY FUCKS to every COW that walks up to you. Don't think I forgot about that big ass fucking ostrich you banged the other day!" She was really getting out of hand and I knew I needed to top her before she went further.

"Look we can talk about this later Tiffany."

"WE CAN TALK ABOUT IT NOW MOTHERFUCKER!" The luscious redhead had turned in her seat leaning in menacingly as laughter erupted in the class.

"Tiffany-shut up."

"WHAT; I DON'T THINK I HEARD YOU CORRECTLY?!" Her arm was at the back of my chair and all bets were that she was going to strike me. She didn't seem to care about outing herself and the rest of the class was getting a front row seat to the action.

"Tiffany-shut the fuck up right now." I tilted my head in her direction looking her directly in the eyes and we had a short stare down before she relented turning to her attention her side of the desk. I could hear her breathing hard and her impressive chest rose and fell majestically. Some tears hit the top of her mead notebook.

"I'm sorry." She whispered softly as Mr. Finkle entered the class with his briefcase. He seemed to do a double take when he noticed Tiffany's state but continued on with his class issuing a surprise quiz that had me a little more worried than I should have been. My eyes were continually drawn to the empty desk behind me and my mind wondered what Agnes and Brian were doing. I just couldn't get her out of my head as conflicted feelings washed over me. She'd seemed like such a prude and had shot down most of the overtures I'd made towards dating her initially. There was no hint of the sexual being that was revealed to me in those phone clip last night and I was genuinely put off thinking of what had really been behind those glasses all this time.

"You're still thinking about her aren't you? You're thinking about anybody but me huh?" Tiffany's demeanor seemed to change on a dime and I knew something had to be done about my condition because of the effect it was starting to have on her and others. She had followed me out into the courtyard as I tried to avoid giving my peers another impromptu soap opera.

"Don't worry about that, I'm thinking about all the shit that happened this morning with Heidi and what you pulled in class today. Look what you're feeling isn't real Tiffany." Tiffany had ventured way out of her comfort zone and didn't seem to care who knew about her infatuation.

"What are you talking about?"

"Look what you're feeling is just a chemical reaction that has no basis in real emotion and I'm sorry about what it's done to you. It's not real; you don't REALLY give a SHIT about me Tiffany." She appeared legitimately confused as she listened to my roundabout explanation of the Androstenone -X.

"You're trying to dump me aren't you?" I face palmed when I realized what I'd said had gone in one ear and out the other.

"No just listen to me Tiffany; it's a chemical reaction and..."She suddenly grabbed my hand shoving it between her shapely legs.

"THIS is a CHEMICAL REACTION DEXTER! Fuck I'm so WET for you; ALL THE FUCKING TIME and I need some COCK ASSHOLE! Just fuck me; do whatever you want...FUCK whoever, but just don't leave me out in the cold baby." I could feel the dampness in her crotch and yanked my hand away as a teacher approached. The teacher looked as nervous as we were opting to simply pass by after shooting us a disparaging glance.

"Look I'm really just trying to get through my day so I'll make you a deal Tiffany; cut me some slack for the rest of the day and I'll fuck you til your damn head pops off -deal?" I offered my hand to seal the deal but she locked me into a deep hug sucking hard on my earlobe.

"I'm going to WRECK you daddy." The fact that she was using her pet name for me revealed that everything seemed rosy for the stacked redhead. Despite myself I found my gaze focusing on her tight round butt as she wandered off to the rest of her classes. I turned to find Agnes standing in my path and immediately looked down at the ground. I'd only seen her for an instant but noted the glib look on her face.

"Hi Dexter; how's it going?" I shrugged and pushed past her noticing a slight chuckle. My skin prickled for the few seconds we made contact and a sort of jolt went straight to my crotch. My member pulsed in my jeans simply at the thought of her. In seconds I was sporting some serious wood and had to hide it with my books. I quickly opened my locker pressing my body tightly against and feigned a search for some pretend homework. My boxers became damp and sticky in seconds as I cursed myself for being so weak. I looked around waiting for the corridor to clear and noticed Norma strolling into the library. Ignoring a few new "friends" who shouted greetings to me in the hallway, I made a slight sprint into the library finding it partially empty other than a few students. I quickly found her squatting in a rear aisle looking at her phone. I picked up on the fact that this area was her little sanctuary, off limits to others in her likely opinion but I was in serious need.

"Oh it's you; wanna fuck now?" She was still bitter about being denied a day earlier. I opted not to answer right away and simply stared taking in everything about her visually.

"So are you going to say something or what?" My body was charged with lust and radiating heat as my member pulsed rhythmically in my pants. Norma appeared to get nervous at my silence and stood up looking around most likely for another exit.

"Dude, you are seriously creeping me out. So what's fucking up; we just gonna look at each other or what?!" She had a tinge of an east coast accent and tried to sound tough.

"What did you tell me the last time I saw you Norma?"

"Huh?" She didn't expect that question and looked confused for half a second before laughing nervously.

"Tell me; what did you say the last time we saw each other?"

"I-I said uhm; "Fuck your Sorry" right?" I shook my head slowly confirming her answer to my query as she stuck a single digit in her mouth looking nervous.

"You know what I'm going to do Norma?"

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to FUCK you SORRY."

Norma gasped and tried to rush past me only to be caught in my embrace as I encircled her waist drawing the girl in for a kiss. The moment our lips touched she melted into my body giving herself to me completely. The warm fuzzy feeling that had been lingering since I'd brushed against Agnes began to expand and engulf me in a haze of lust. My lips traced the seam of hers until my tongue found entrance into her mouth. Norma struck back with her own probing tongue wrestling with mine before darting furtively into my hungry mouth. A hand cupped one of her small, pert breasts squeezing and kneading it softly while the other hand cupped the curve of her tight little ass. I ran the length of tongue across her cheek to nuzzle and suck on her earlobe making her moan softly. The palm of her hand laid flat against my covered tumescence caressing and rubbing my length. She deftly drew my zipper down freeing my cock to fall into her waiting grasp.

I traced the contours of her ear dipping my tongue inside and sucking on its form voraciously before drawing her closer as my hand slid under her black wife beater. Norma's breathing intensified as I drew the shirt up exposing her chest. Her breasts were very small making the purple mini-bra almost ceremonial in nature. She looked crestfallen from her meager offerings to the nearly blank expression on my face. My fingers undid the clasp between her forced cleavage freeing the garment and revealing the girl's unnaturally thick nipples. She winced and whimpered as I rolled the pink nubs between my thumb and forefinger. Three of the fingers on my other hand applied pressure to her sex from the back. I could feel the manner in which her rounded cheeks met above her denim covered slit.

Norma began moaning into my mouth as I increased the circular motions on her crotch. She'd been slowly and steadily stroking my shaft spreading the copious amount of precum leaking from the head of my cock evenly. The slightest touch of her hand every fiber of my being on fire as I cupped her cheeks forcing her mouth open. Something had taken hold of me; some intangible directing my movements and actions making me want to dominate this purple haired teen. I leaned forward and drooled a steady stream of saliva into her mouth which she swallowed in a very audible gulp. Norma was obliged to release my cock as I rotated her body to face a wall of books. She didn't fight as I grasped her wrists and placed her hands flat on the book case. The only noise in the aisle was quick labored breaths of the excited teen and the metallic sound of her studded belt being undone followed by her zipper. I obscured her thin body with my own as eight fingers dug into her black bikini panties covering her sweet spot. The humidity and moisture between her legs was amazing as her inherent wetness dampened my probing digits.

"Don't make a sound." I whispered into her ear and the girl readily shook her head. I knelt drawing her jeans down with me revealing her tight roundish butt encased in black low rise panties. There was a skull and crossbones staring back at me from the back of her rounded buttocks. My lips, tongue and teeth worked the gasping girl over as I rose until my member was wedged between her legs. Her snatch was dripping all over the head of my cock as she waited with baited breath.

"Puh-Pleeeease." She whispered back before my hand covered her mouth.

Her lower lips were slightly parted as my extension pushed methodically into her tight, wet confines. I winced on pain as her teeth dug into my hand as fair and equal compensation for the pain I momentarily caused as her virginity slid away. I continued traveling into her vice-like tunnel until I finally bottomed out.

"Oh gawd; ooooh shit." She whispered into my palm as her body tensed up. I caressed her hips taking a half step back and pulling her into a forty-five degree angle. Her back dipped and undulated as she struggled to compensate my girth. Slowly and surely, Norma began to fuck back against me at her own pace. The sight of her tight buns around my cock spurred me forward causing me to begin battering her cunt mercilessly. Norma covered her own mouth in compliance with my edict that she remain quiet while I fucked her senseless. The slapping sound of my pelvis against her butt filled the remote aisle with our combined scent. She whimpered and moaned endeavoring mightily not to scream outright as she was owned and dominated sexually.

"OOOOH FUUUUCK!" Norma felt her control slipping away obviously as I grabbed her arms quickly spinning her around to face me.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID I TELL YOU?!" I growled at point blank range into her face.

"Y-Yuh; You told muh-me to be quiet. You s-said don't make a sound." She was frightened and wide eyed as I gave her a deep soul kiss quieting the shocked Goth. She was completely submissive giving herself to me as she was laid on the rough carpet of the library floor. I draped my body prone over her thin frame spreading her kitty wide. Tears ran down her cheeks smearing the heavy, dusky eyeliner that she habitually wore. Jets of her cum flowed freely onto the carpet as I rutted the lithe teen to my heart's content. There was this weird feeling in the air and I was quickly becoming uneasy.

It was as if someone was there with us...watching.

Even though I'd thought to silence her; Norma's muffled cries did resonate at the back of the library. Her sex contracted painfully around me as she instantly came wriggling under my body.

Her contracting box felt incredible and I gave her three more thrusts eliciting another intense orgasm from the enraptured girl. A tingling, anxious sensation overtook me as I bucked hard against her prone figure. It was an unfamiliar feeling of lust and need that engulfed me as I turned Norma over into the doggie position. In short order our frenetic rutting continued as the enraptured Goth rhythmically seized up around my girth climaxing continuously. My fingers dug into her scalp finding a shock of her purple hair as I began to pound her even harder. Norma's tight butt cheeks were reddened as I abused her cunt finding the merits of her interior had a natural curve that enhanced our coupling.

"Shit!"

I was suddenly shoved back and disengaged as she yanked her pants up bolting down the long aisle. My chest was raw; my heart beating at the speed of sound. Precum was literally running from the head of my thick cock and puddling on the frayed, greying carpet. I needed to finish and taking things into my own hands was not going to cut it. That's when I noticed her standing there watching with a bemused looked on her face.

"Did I interrupt something?"

My tumescence was sticking straight out in front of my body giving my former best friend a grand view of my recently enhanced endowment. Agnes Newton stood at the end of the aisle leaning against the shelf as it dawned on me why Norma had suddenly run off. How long had she been standing there watching me use the hapless Goth as a sexual toilet? Agnes didn't look angry or shocked at the situation and if I had to name it...she looked smug and arrogant.

"Come here."

I figured enough was enough and it was about time she got properly railed. She'd just been begging for it through her actions and those videos wouldn't leave my head. Agnes Newton was finally going to get her much deserved "EPIC HATE FUCK" and much more on this fine afternoon.

"No."

"Come here Agnes."

"No Dexter." The smirk on her face became a wide smile followed by a giggle of defiance.

"AGNES!"

"Bye."

She casually pulled a tome from an adjacent shelf before walking slowly away. Agnes Newton looked over her shoulder with a wink as she rounded the corner and disappeared.


	12. Chapter 12

The locker room was partially empty during the first gym classes of the early morning and Agnes was grateful. There was something about being amongst others that put the natural loner ill at ease. It was her first year at the school and in all the time that had passed the only friend she'd managed to make was a fellow nerd oddly enough named Poindexter Snodgrass. The lanky somewhat personable teen preferred Dexter and the two had struck an academic rivalry that had eventually blossomed into friendship with what seemed the possibility for more. It had begun with her chiding him over a perpetual crush on a fellow classmate; the severely unobtainable Kelsey Taylor who absolutely detested him in every form and fashion. Dexter joked in return about her lack of paramours and her almost offensive state of chastity eventually asking her which nunnery she would be joining upon graduation. She responded with a prolonged kiss that got his attention and laughed at the reddened expression that followed.

She hadn't initially realized the fires stoked inside her friend until he'd made his attentions clear one afternoon while they were studying. They were studying hard for an upcoming academic decathlon when she noticed that he was a little less than focused. Up until that point she had written off the prolonged glances and awkward horseplay when they got together.

"What's going on with you Dexter?"

"Huh, what are you talking about Agnes?"

"You know what I'm talking about; lately you seem-a little "bothered" to say the least." She almost laughed in his reddened face as he struggled to formulate some plausible explanation for his behavior.

"Sorry." She was surprised at the sudden apology as he meekly buried his face in his thick textbook.

"That's it?"

"Yeah I guess; you're not uh, interested and I know when to cut my losses."

"Wow, you give up way too easily. No wonder you're still a virgin." It was meant as a sarcastic aside but he took minor exception.

"You should be happy, we can crochet together and churn butter and shit. Could you hook me up with a promise ring Agnes?" He deadpanned but she could hear the hurt in his voice.

"You want a hug?"

"Yeah."

"Seriously?" She smiled sweetly sitting with her arms spread widely in open invitation. This was a big step for the awkward teen who wasn't going to look a gift horse in the eye. Other than perving non-stop on Kelsey Taylor; he'd harbored some hope that romance could be had with his intellectual rival and best friend. What followed was a comedy of errors as the two "nerds" embraced nervously for mere seconds before quickly retreating back to their books. Agnes was deep in her studies when she felt his palm lightly graze her thigh. She decided to ignore it even when it lingered. His breathing had grown audible and somewhat labored as his hand began to slide upward until it rested just under the crease where her butt met her thighs. Agnes couldn't deny her own pent up desire as he cupped the nearest cheek letting it rest there.

"What are you doing?" She asked in faux irritation at his nervous efforts.

"It's called a massage; just thought you could use one Agnes-You know take the edge off?" His hand had drifted over to the other heavily covered cheek slightly kneading it.

"Is that right Dexter?"

"Uhm, yeah, sure." In moments their bodies had become entangled as they worked at creating a communal friction that was pleasurable to both. The surprising supple roundness of her buttocks fueled his increasingly manic movements while she accommodated him by bumping against his crotch. She didn't seem to have anything against dry humping rolling her hips into his hardness. Strangely enough, Agnes fidgeted nervously when he attempted to raise the pleated material for a look at her backside. He was frustrated as she rolled over onto her back denying him. He was already on the verge sitting on his haunches as he did his best to control his breathing while she lay prone looking up at him expectantly.

"I-I'm going to kiss you now." He sounded as nervous and scared as she was leaning in and finding her seeking lips an open invitation for more. Her lips were extraordinarily soft to the touch and she parted them ever so slightly using her tongue to outline the crease between his own gaining entrance. She could feel his erection throbbing on her thigh and reached down palming it through his slacks. The khaki material was more than a little damp with precum as his nails dug into the abundant flesh of her bottom. Her other hand found and dug into the cleft between his own clothed cheeks as she worked him between her thighs with her shapely legs.

She gasped as the inexperienced nerd lay prone atop her feeling all of his dead weight pressing her into the mattress. Agnes locked her legs into the small of his back as he pushed up with his hands grinding into her body. She could feel his modest length pressing against her mound; pushing and pounding her increasingly wet slit. Her hands cupped his cheeks drawing him in for more kissing as he ground into her as if he would breach her sex at any moment. Before she knew it her calve length skirt was pooled at her hips while his fingers rubbed her slit rougher than she would have liked.

"So fucking wet Agnes." A finger or two had suddenly found the wetness between her thighs as she spasmed and shook under her best friend. She hadn't wanted his fingers inside but was hesitant to stop him preferring things progress further.

"Can I fuck you?" Even as he spoke she could hear him undoing his belt already anticipating her consent while his other hand pried her tight, fullback panties to the side exposing her puffy mound. The wetness was visibly present on her slit running down the crack of her ass. Agnes couldn't deny what she craved at that moment but knew that she must.

"No." She didn't sound very convincing and the wide eyed sadness on his face tugged at her heartstrings.

"Please Agnes; please fuck me." He desperately wanted her so bad he could taste it and his erect five inch cock was only inches away from her bounty. Dexter knew he could just shove it inside but that would make him a criminal and destroy their relationship. That was the last thing he wanted but his need was so great that he was beside himself.

"No, I'm not ready for that yet...sorry." His bottom lip was quivering and it looked as if he would cry when she reached down softly taking him into the palm of her hand. He leaned forward putting the weight on his left arm as she stroked his cock with agonizingly slow strokes. Agnes wanted to take responsibility for letting things get out of hand and at least get the disheveled nerd off.

"I-I'm really sorry for asking; uhm you just felt so good." She didn't respond as her gaze remained focused on the ministrations of her pumping fist. He could feel the fire boiling in his loins and knew release wasn't far off. Agnes suddenly drew her hand back leaving his reddened cock bouncing in the sir.

"AGNES!" He screamed as she look inquisitively up at his face.

"Trust me Dexter; I'm not going to leave you in this state." They rested for a few more minutes as his lust began to subside when she quickly took him again jerking a little harder this time. In seconds he was about to burst all over her when she snatched her hand away again with a little giggle.

"You'll understand in a moment." Five minutes later, Agnes was stroking him for all she was worth as he teared up and fucked back against her hand when she yanked her hand away again.

"FUCK AGNES-SHIT!" He nearly lost himself almost shoving his tortured cock into her virginal confines and gathered himself in seconds when she pulled him in for a deep soulful kiss.

"You want to cum?" She asked plainly.

"Y-Yeah?" Agnes was already jerking him as hard as she could this time slapping his cock on top of her lightly furred mound.

"You sure Dexter?"

"YEAH!"

"I don't know; maybe we should just stop and get back to our studies...What do you think?"

"PLEASE AGNES!" Her fingers were locked tightly around the base of his cock preventing him from climaxing but the determined nerd was already roughly fucking her hand.

"Why don't you fucking cum then Dexter; I'M NOT STOPPING YOU!" Her husky, aggressive tone coupled with his own impending need was too much as he climaxed loudly. For her part, Agnes pressed his length into her vaginal cleft holding it there as he sawed her sopping wet lips mixing his cum with her own.

"You appeared to have been backed up quite a bit." Agnes Newton was every bit the budding scientist as she took stock of her soiled sweater and skirt. Her right hand was a webbed mess and she seemed fascinated by the thick rivulets of cum on her fingers. Dexter was wiping his brow trying to get the sweat out of his eyes. A thick string of cum connected the purplish head of his cock to the stained sheets of his best friend's bed.

"Sorry."

"Really; that's all you have to say after fucking up my bed with your gooey cum?" She sounded annoyed but smiled up into his face as she continued playing with the aftermath of their coupling.

"Well I am willing to make full restitution up to and including manual labor Ms. Newton." She giggled at his faux professional tone. She wanted to taste his essence but wouldn't while he was looking.

"Oh yeah?"

"Sure Agnes; in fact I'm willing to wash these sheets and those oh so badly soiled clothes you're wearing. In fact-I'LL TAKE THOSE CLOTHES RIGHT NOW!" He pounced on her so quick that she barely had time to react. The budding couple rolled around on the bed as Agnes yanked some the comforter over her semi-prone body. Dexter was quicker however snagging her wrist with one hand and closing his finger around the hem of her thick sweater and accompanying under garments as well.

"Nuh; No Dex-NOOOOOOO! STOP IT! DON'T-DEXTER STOP!" He hadn't registered to horror and panic in her voice as she tugged with all his might getting the slightest of glimpses at the bottom of her tummy. It seemed perfectly flat and he couldn't fathom why she wore so many sweaters and undergarments. He continued tugging as her other hand quickly joined the struggle to keep him from raising her sweater up over her chest.

"ST-STOP IT DEXTER; FUCKING QUIT IT ASSHOLE!" He'd managed to push it up a little further to reveal a little more of what appeared to be the beginning of a muffin top. The skin looked a little discolored and blotchy as he finally snatched his hands back.

Agnes was crying.

"I'm really sorry." He apologized as she continued sobbing silently for a few moments before composing herself and sniffling a little bit.

"Get out."

"Agnes?"

"Get the fuck out of my house Dexter."

"Please Agnes; can't we just talk about this?"

"FUCK YOU; GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE AND NEVER COME BACK!" She punctuated her declaration with a hard slap that sent him off of the bed onto her floor. He rubbed his cheek realizing that she was crying loudly again.

"Agnes; I said I was sorry." He was stuffing himself back into his slacks hoping against hope that she would relent. She'd turned away from him and was on her knees facing her headboard. Her face and body were tightly pressed against the wall completely obscuring her face.

"PLEASE DEXTER; JUST LEAVE!" Her sobbing intensified as the door to her bedroom slammed moments later. She could hear him running down the stairs and perhaps some crying on his part as well.

They would make up some time later but things would never be the same after Dexter was hit in the face with a beaker full of Androstenone-X. What could have been would be lost forever and Agnes Newton would have to face that future...alone.

***********************************************

She sat there in the early morning hours staring out into space as her mind wandered. It was always this way when it was time for her to attend gym class and the most humiliating part of her day. The girl's locker room was partially full at this time of the day and Agnes Newton sat...waiting. The nerdy bespectacled teen loitered nearly motionless waiting for the room to clear so that she could change into her gym uniform. She absolutely hated her body and kept herself hid under many layers of clothing. The other girls sometimes chided and bullied her but the teen remained steadfast in her determination to go her own way.

"Hey it's just the bitch I've been looking for." She found Tiffany St. Claire staring her down. Everything about her appearance read menace but Agnes didn't budge.

"Why?"

"I want you to stop fucking around with my man; I'm tired of the mind games and other stupid shit you've been on lately."

"Excuse me but where exactly do I know you from?" Agnes smiled warmly at the cheerleader who stood over her.

"Oh I'm sorry babe, my name is Tiffany St. Claire and I'm everything you're not...beautiful, popular desired by many and currently riding the cock you're just dying for. I'm fucking tired of hearing about you and how you disapprove of everything Dexter does; how you're shitting all over him and I'm personally tired of looking at your fucking face!" The tall redhead had little sleep over the night hardly being able to wait for this confrontation. She wanted to pummel her perceived rival and gain a measure of vengeance for the bookish girl's perceived slight. Tiffany St. Claire was looking for a fight and she was going to get it no matter what was said between the two women in this locker room on this fateful morning.

"Uhm, Tiffany right; where do I know you from again?" Agnes completely blew her off with a slight smirk on her features embarrassing the flustered cheerleader.

"CUNT!" Agnes' thick glasses flew from her face hitting an adjacent locker to slide across the locker room's concrete floor. Tiffany nursed her hand breathing heavily as both of their eyes followed the trajectory of the glasses to their final resting place on the floor. Agnes cupped her cheek for a moment before silently looking back towards her assailant. Her eyes widened so much so that Tiffany could see her hazel coronas as the smaller girl stood. The wild redhead was spoiling for a fight and her muscles tensed up expecting some retaliation.

Agnes was visibly breathing hard and her nostrils were flaring as she lowered her arm to her side. Both girls went into a sort of fugue state watching one another in some sort of slow burn. Tiffany didn't register her own fast thumping heart nor her own flaring nostrils as she slid into cinque with her intended victim. Her green eyes focused on the roundish, plain face in front of her and the minute intricacies of Agnes Newton descending down over the bulky sweater that covered most of her torso almost appearing a dress in and of itself. A calve length brownish colored skirt covered her legs but did little the disguise the subtle curve of her hips as Tiffany noticed the stress on the corduroy material at the area near her crotch. Some nerdy text book penny loafers covered feet that took two small steps in her direction. Tiffany found Agnes closer than she intended; close enough to feel her breath against her pale features. The fluttering of her heart increased exponentially as a familiar moisture and heated sensation radiated between her legs becoming nearly unbearable in seconds. The stacked redhead's nipples had become painfully erect as her stomach tightened up making her gasp and pant. Her panties soaked through as sex pulsed and contracted. She couldn't comprehend the strange emotion swelling up inside her, forcing her close to climax.

Tiffany's body betrayed her as she found herself softy cupping Agnes' cheeks as her lips sought the nerdy girl's slightly plump ones. Agnes' tongue pushed into her mouth sensually caressing and massaging the compromised redhead's own. Tiffany had never felt so aroused before Dexter but this was something more-powerful and primal born of incredible need. Her body molded to the smaller girl's own as finger dug into and cupped one of her round cheeks. Another found her other as she was drawn ever closer by fingers kneading and softly groping. The probing fingers began to pry her apart touching her sex through her clothing. Touching her in a way that made it feel as if there were clothing to obscure their flesh.

The pulsing in her sex had increased forcing a loud moan from the confused redhead who became frightened backing away from her intended victim only to have her wrist snagged roughly. Agnes Newton was definitely stronger than she appeared drawing her antagonist back into her body. Tiffany St. Claire was a full head taller than this "Plain Jane" who forcefully pushed her face first against a row of lockers. Tears intermingled with her mascara as her bottoms and panties were drawn to her shapely thighs while expertly skilled fingers slowly traced a line along her slit becoming soaked in the process.

"AAAAAAWWWWWW FAWK!" A single digit touched the engorged surface of her clit ever so slightly drawing her out in dramatic fashion as she loudly came. Her entire body was wracked with pleasure as she moaned losing control slumping into the locker. Tiffany soon realized much to her mutual delight and dismay that Agnes continued working her most private of places. Her body shivered and jerked uncontrollably while a hand found its way under her top to maul one of her large breasts rolling and pinching her nipple. Tiffany's thighs clamped down on the invading hand as she involuntarily panted and licked the dirty locker door. Agnes tugged hard on her brassiere ripping the material freeing her sloping, reddened teat.

"AWWWW-FUH-FUUUH-FAAAAWK!" She could never have known as she awoke earlier that morning that she would be taken to task so completely. All that she could think of while driving to school that morning was pummeling her nerdy rival senseless. Tiffany St. Claire already knew that she was going to have some sort of physical confrontation when she entered the girl's locker room.

She didn't expect this... couldn't have seen it coming from a mile away.

He knees buckled and she fell forward bumping her head against the locker door. Tiffany was physically taxed to her limits in under five minutes. Her body felt vibrant and alive with slight tingly bursts of bliss emanating from the most private of places. She was breathing hard from her ordeal clutching her hand to her chest as she looked up into the indifferent face staring down at her. Agnes actually smirked running her hands through Tiffany's auburn locks until she'd gathered it up into a thick ponytail.

The slap that followed resounded loudly across the empty girl's locker room only to be followed by the ambient sound of students in the adjacent gymnasium. Tiffany cupped her hand to her reddened cheek before scrambling on all fours to retrieve the glasses she'd slapped from her intended victim's face. Agnes snatched the glasses from her hand putting them gingerly back on her face. The cheerleader didn't know what to do next as her eyes followed Agnes to a locker watching her lose her chaste skirt to reveal a pair of well-developed legs. The nerdy girl pulled a baggy pair of sweats over her gams turning away to as she worked her way out of her bulky sweater. Tiffany watched Agnes switch into a thick sweatshirt without ever showing any skin.

"Where do I know you from again bitch?" Agnes looked over her shoulder amused that the cheerleader sat bare assed on the locker room floor looking completely befuddled.

"Uh we have like, uhm science and English together."

"Is that right?" Agnes closed the locker and wandered out of the locker room leaving Tiffany sitting there alone with her jeggings down at her ankles.


	13. Chapter 13

He sat alone staring at the cold blue walls of the study hall waiting for possibly the only person that could help out of his current situation. He'd been pulled from practice and suspended because his grades were slipping. The coach had given him a vicious tongue lashing chiding him for letting his teammates down because of a piece of tail. Tad Remington had watched his stock steadily slide down the high school pecking order and there was nothing he could do about it. His girlfriend had dumped him for a nerd and everything that happened afterward turned his world on its head. The popular jock chaffed at the glib manner in which Kelsey Taylor had dispensed with his "services" as she put it even going so far as to graphically describe his rival's sexual prowess. His knuckles whitened as he gripped the ends of the small wooden desk recalling the numerous times he'd tried to get revenge on the scrawny geek that head begun to plague his existence and failed miserably.

"Well I must admit that this was-unexpected." His heart sank as he looked up from his worries to find Agnes Newton standing before him.

"Fuck."

"What was that Tad; I didn't hear you?" She was holding a binder containing the makeup quiz he'd been scheduled to take in order to get back on the active roster of his football team.

"Nuh-Nothing."

"I believe I heard you utter an explicative when I entered the room; am I correct?" She placed her folder on a single desk that had been situated in front of him.

"Uhm, sorry."

"My name is Agnes Newton Tad; I've been tasked with giving you this makeup test because Mrs. Fowler had a department meeting. I'm her T.A.-Do you know what that means huh?" She spoke in an even measured tone that was all shades of condescending.

"Yeah, you're the teacher's assistant."

"WOW...you actually knew." He knew that she was being condescending and part of the entitled jock wanted to fling a desk in her direction.

"Look uh Aggie; I know that I'm toast so let's stop wasting each other's time and I'm out of here alright?" Tad Remington wasn't used to being on the bottom of the pecking order and he didn't intend to stand for it any longer.

"No, sit down." Her tone and the accompanying demand stopped him in his tracks. Tad returned to his seat silently bristling.

"It's not going to be that fucking easy Tad, but I'm going to give you an opportunity to walk out of here with a passing grade on this quiz without even taking it. So what do you have to say to that?" She seemed to be cutting a deal even when she was holding all of the winning cards.

"So what do I have to do?"

"Be honest."

Her answer was confusing and he wondered what would happen next when the bookish brunette stepped behind his seat. He was startled by the light thud of an object on his desktop and realizing he'd never taken his eyes off of her the moment she'd begun moving. There was a phone in front of his eyes.

"What's this?"

"My gift to you Tad; don't forget to be honest with me or you're done with football." His gaze was drawn to the phone and he noticed a video file on the dark screen. His fingers nervously clicked on the file activating the clip.

"WOOOOOOOWWW; look at that SHIT! Damn girlfriend; he's SOOOO fucking HARD and he's not even awake...[Gasping Sound]-SUCK THAT FUCKING COCK biatch!" Tiffany's voice filled the study hall along with the wet, slurping sounds of his ex-girlfriend putting on an absolute clinic servicing Dexter's meat. Both girls appeared to be having the time of their lives as Tiffany occasionally dipped into frame for a few errant licks on his rival's thick shaft.

"OOOOHHHH SHIT Tiff! I think he's about to cum-AAAAAWWW FUCK!" The nerd's massive cock spewed geyser-like covering Kelsey's face as she squinted hard and laughed like a jackal. In mere seconds her beautiful features were completely glazed over in a milky, translucent ooze.

"Fuck, can you believe this shit? He straight fucked me up girlfriend...Look it's still FUCKING HARD as a ROCK! SHIT-Tiff, let's get some more of that sweet shit out of this fucking magic stick." Both girls were giggling in a childish playful manner as Kelsey could be seen viciously jerking Dexter's cock like a woman possessed. She could absentmindedly be seen licking her fingers as she worked eventually receiving a second blast as Tiffany cackled like a witch.

Agnes watched Tad's features cloud and twist into a mask of emotional pain quickly snatching her phone up before it could be smashed under the enraged jock's fist. Finding out a partner is unfaithful is hard enough but seeing it was a whole other thing altogether. He was breathing hard and she could see the wetness forming at the corner of his eyes.

"Here?" She offered the disturbed jock a napkin from her purse which he batted away with a little more aggression than was necessary. She watched him squirm in his chair not knowing which way to turn in order to mask his emotions. He eventually settled on turning his entire body towards an adjacent brick wall hunching over.

"Pretty fucked up huh Tad?" His tortured mannerisms seemed to fascinate her and the nerdy brunette inched closer seeking a glimpse of his face.

"WHATEVER!" He blurted out in an uneven, gurgled tone.

"Come on Tad; moment of truth motherfucker." She leaned in just as a few tears streaked across his cheek. She dabbed her finger in his errant wetness and brought her finger to her mouth as if she could taste his sorrow.

"YOU'RE A BITCH AGNES!" Her hand touched his shoulder only to be shrugged off as he stormed towards the study hall exit.

"Yeah, I know...SAY GOODBYE TO FOOTBALL TAD!" His hand paused on the bar that would have opened the door as he considered being ejected from the team for bad grades. This short, pudgy geek had him by the balls and they both knew it. Agnes leaned against his desk with the TA Binder tucked under her arm watching as the muscular jock seemed frozen in place facing the door.

"What's wrong with you?" He mumbled barely more than a whisper as she continued studying his every move and anxious tick for some intangible prize that only she was aware of at the moment.

"I believe we made a deal predicated upon your honest response to the video that I just showed you Tad; are you backing out?" She had the large syllabus resting in her lap and opened it with a felt tip marker at the ready.

"Nuh; No..." He reluctantly replied regretting the deal he'd made in the first place.

"Moment of Truth."

He slowly turned wiping his face with the sleeve of his letterman's jacket to find her peering quizzically into his face. She had kind of a slouched posture as her head leaned to one side taking in everything. He'd barely recalled flinging her to the concrete as he sought to take Dexter's head off on the fateful afternoon that led to the recording he'd just viewed.

"It's uhm; I feel-LIKE FUCKING SHIT THE FUCK UP! I WANT TO KILL THAT LITTLE SHIT-Fuck man! Everything's so-It's SO FUCKED and...I don't know what's going on any more. I feel like a BIG PIECE OF SHIT!" He found her shaking her head as she graded the test he'd never took.

"Really now Mr. Remington; I'd though you would have commanded a better range of the English language than the sorry display I've just witnessed. From what I observed, you're barely above the simplest primate Tad." She punctuated her statement by slammed the open halves of the binder loudly together.

"I-I told the truth Agnes; we had a deal." He was sweating profusely and there was a dryness in his throat that he couldn't account for.

"I've honored it and you have a passing grade for being-absolutely pathetic Mr. Remington." There was a distinct smugness in the smirk on her face.

"What did you expect?"

"Something perhaps a bit more eloquent; emotionally moving and heart felt but I guess it was simply out of range for the Piltdown Man before me." She had already begun checking messages on her phone as the jock processed the elaborate insult directed towards him.

"YEAH; WELL YOU NEED A GOOD FUCK!" Rivulets of perspiration ran down his body and his clothing was slightly damp. The humidity in the room had apparently increased tenfold as he waited for a retort from his geeky tormentor. Instead she quietly placed the syllabus on the desktop before slowly approaching him. He tensed up expecting a slap to the face but received a shock when she cupped his package. Her touch sent jolts of energy throughout his body that had him breathing harder than he realized. He shivered a bit as his zipper was drawn down freeing his engorged cock from its humid confinement. The jock gasped and trembled as she stroked his turgid length with a feather soft touch. Agnes knew how to touch a man for maximum effect pinching the reddened mushroom head of his member and tickling the glans until he yelped. Copious amounts of precum covered her pumping fist as he neared climax.

"Agnes." He managed to speak her name but found her palm over his mouth as she slid down to her knees and took him whole in one motion. Three pumping repetitions later was all that it took to draw a powerful orgasm from him that made his legs go all rubbery. Tad could barely stand leaning back against the study hall door as she undid his belt buckle drawing open his jeans and tugging down on his boxers. She didn't stop as simply exposing his package and continued tugging his jeans until they were below his knees. Things escalated quickly as all ten of her fingers massaged him while she licked and nipped at the tiny space between his balls and his backdoor until he was rock hard with seconds.

Half of his length was buried in her throat as she leaned back on her haunches dropping her hands to her sides. Agnes managed to retain her smug expression even with half of his considerable length nearly reaching her tonsils. She remained motionless for a few seconds using only her tongue in a swabbing, swirling motion and letting her saliva mix with his precum. In short order the nerdy brunette became a sloppy mess as webs of thick saliva ran from her mouth onto her sweater creating an irresistible sensation and suction.

"FAAAWWK!" His pelvis began uncontrollably slamming into her mouth full force as his hands cupped her rounded face. Even the slurping wet sticky sounds of their coupling served as an aphrodisiac for the sweat drenched athlete. He couldn't believe he was receiving the greatest blowjob of his life from some dorky teacher's assistant. Surprise continued as he realized that Agnes was slamming her face in tandem with his thrusts essentially fucking him back in perfect rhythm. She'd interlocked her fingers behind her back taking all he had to offer with no resistance whatsoever.

"OOOOOOHHHH SHIT; OOOOOHH FAAAWK!" Kelsey Taylor was becoming a distant memory as his thighs tightened up with the surge of an impending climax. Tears were running down his cheeks, a few of them landing in his gaped mouth as he roughly ground his pelvis into her face. Agnes had completely relaxed her body allowing the over sexed jock to do whatever he wanted to her without a word of protest.

"I-I'M CUMMING!" The moment the words left his lips Agnes snapped into action digging her nails into his right buttock while her other hand pinched, caressed and rolled his sack causing the muscular jock to whine and yelp in a bleating goat-like sound. He could feel a thick wad of cum surging through his penis that was nearly painful. Agnes had buried his length in her throat until her nose was buried in his pubic mound. His legs gave way and he would have collapsed if it weren't for her arms locked around his thighs as she swallowed everything he had to offer hungering for even more. She finally let him sink slowly to the floor as she cracked the study hall door and peered down the hallway finding no one there.

He watched her checking the outside corridor like she had just committed some crime before turning her attention back towards him with a single finger in her mouth. Agnes had this sort of desperate, forlorn look on her face for an instant. Tad was drenched in sweat and completely drained. He couldn't move even if he wanted to and wasn't even cognizant enough to speak at that moment. His heart began pounding harder in his chest as she knelt spreading his legs wide apart. He muttered incoherently and sobered profusely sending spittle flying everywhere as her finger delicately handled his depleted member. The jock had never experienced some one as skilled and proficient as Agnes Newton.

"AAAAARRRGHHHH!" Her finger breached his backdoor making his thick, muscular body go stiff for an instant before another sensation overwhelmed the pain. He watched in amazement as his cock became extremely hard. She was rotating her finger on his prostate gland with a feathery touch and he could feel himself about to explode. His distressed muttering and yelping turned into gasping mewling cries for help as precum began to leak for the head of his cock. Agnes had moved into a prone position alongside him. Her tongue invaded his mouth twirling and battling with his own before she sucked on it in earnest. Tad was completely submissive at this point as she turned and straddled his body facing his feet. Her round ass covered his face completely and he could smell the sickly sweet honeysuckle smell emanating from her sex. Her mouth voraciously gobbled down his cock and one of his balls while she fondled and caressed the exposed testicle.

"AAAAAAWWWWWW MMMYYY FAAAAAWKING GAAAAWDD!" The jock's voice was unlocked as she pressed down on his prostate as hard as she could making him shoot a liter of cum into her eager waiting mouth. He could feel her painfully sucking on his noodle-like cock making sure to clean up everything that emerged. She was playing him like an instrument and he was in her power until the nerdy girl had enough. His vision blurred and his throat was completely dry.

"Shit; what just happened?"

The stone tiled floor was cold on his naked buttocks; the neon lighting flickered a little bit. Tad Remington was on Cloud 9 and it didn't seem that he would be coming back any time soon. He watched Agnes sitting on her haunches licking the remnants of his seed from her fingers before adjusting her disheveled sweater dabbing at it with the same napkin she'd offered him earlier. She groaned loudly realizing what a lost cause it was and stood holding the syllabus pressed tightly against her chest.

"You haven't thanked me yet Tad."

"Thank you." He was looking at her in a different light going over myriad possibilities in an endless loop of syrupy, clingy emotion that made everything around him seem meaningless.

"Bet you want to know what it's like to fuck me huh Tad?" She stared down at him laying spread eagle as cold and calculating as ever.

"Yeah." She chaffed at his girlish sounding tone realizing that the jock had become infatuated with her. He was laying on the study hall floor with his junk exposed and he wouldn't have cared who walked into the room.

"Well maybe if you take me home after school, I'll let you lick me. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a class to attend asshole. " She could see his cock twitching to life at even the promise of another hook-up.

"Agnes?" She was halfway out down the hallway never to hear his clumsy lust-induced declaration.

*************************

Tiffany was a jumbled mess of emotion barely gathering herself before a class of her peers entered the locker room to change back into their street clothes. The effect of Agnes' attention lingered as she remained sopping wet soaking her underwear uncontrollably. In fact it was so bad that she required a tampon to staunch the flow of her lust. She had minute tremors and felt cold for over twenty minutes as she struggled through two classes before realizing in horror that English would be next. She'd thought of Dexter as her ultimate fuck being blown away by how completely he'd mastered her body; but this was so distinctly different that Tiffany was literally enchanted. She kept thinking of the nearly blank expression on Agnes' face as she basically molested the person intent on beating her up.

She lingered at her locker longer than usual before some of her friends approached necessitating a façade of normalcy that she could barely maintain. When questioned about her somewhat withdrawn demeanor, Tiffany lied blaming her condition on a troublesome period. She'd gone to the restroom several times during the day slave to a persistent compulsion to diddle herself that didn't seem to want to go away. She'd succumbed to her baser urges rubbing one out on each of those restroom breaks and still she squirmed on her seat. It seemed every time she thought of the nerdy girl, she would start to get wet. She just wanted to fight and humiliate the bookish, mousy looking girl but things had come undone in short order and her world was now on its head.

Tiffany managed to slide into class without making eye contact with any of her peers. The weird, cold trembling sensation lingered and got stronger minutes later when she noticed Agnes at the door taking to her boyfriend. The couple seemed to be having words with Brian Lewis appearing particularly troubled until she gave him a lingering kiss. Tiffany would have bet anything that only she noticed Agnes lightly graze his crotch with the back of her hand. She nervously jerked her head in the opposite direction when she noticed Agnes stepping inside. The teacher was five minutes into the lesson and the anxious cheerleader had this uneasy feeling in her gut. It unshakably felt as if she was being watched; it made the small hairs on her forearm stand up and her thighs quiver. She looked over her shoulder finding Agnes looking directly at her while everyone was oblivious going about their routines. She looked amused as she rested her chin on top of her fists. Tiffany's heart began pounding and her cunt contracted tightly bringing her to the cusp of another powerful orgasm. Agnes winked at her before making a V-sign with her hand and sticking her tongue provocatively through the gap between her fingers.

"SORRY MA'AM, I NEED THE BATHROOM!" Tiffany hurried out of the classroom before her teacher could even respond. Laughter followed the nervous girl out into the corridor as she half-limped to a rest room before the orgasm could take her.

*************************

I had been left kneeling with my cock in my hand as she walked away and strangely enough all I could think about was how much I wanted to fuck Agnes Newton. I nearly screamed after her before remembering myself and tucking my erect member away. I'd watched as Agnes checked out the book and exited the library with a waiting Brian Lewis. I was indignant and green with jealousy as my body continued tingling. Seconds later my pants were soiled as I involuntarily came volumes. The experience left me more than a little rattled and violated. Maybe it was ego or something more primal but I felt like running after her and pummeling her boyfriend senseless.

Agnes Newton had stood directly within range of my "power" and resisted its influence. I began to worry that perhaps its effects were starting to wear off and that course of thinking led me to rethink Tiffany's behavior this morning. But there was no accounting the strange tingling sensation I'd felt when I was in proximity to Agnes and the "new attitude" she'd been displaying since my blackout in the school parking lot a day ago. I flipped out my phone popping in my earbuds and played one of the clips almost solely for the audio. The mewling, whining verbal declarations from Brian took on a whole new meaning as an explanation formed in my mind.

"Well I'll be damned if the answer wasn't right in front of my face the whole time." I bolted off to the science lab which was empty at this time of day. I just had to know if my hypothesis about Agnes was true. She'd worked on the chemical with me in its early stages fighting and trying her best to get me to make changes to it and she'd recently revealed her knowledge of Androstenone X as it related to me. Guess she figured she'd even the playing field.

"Well fuck me stupid." The vial was missing.


	14. Chapter 14

Tad Remington was beside himself as he tried to process what had happened to him in study hall. He'd shown up to take a make-up exam only to be blackmailed by Agnes Newton; the Class TA and subsequently humiliated and molested by the normally unassuming student. She'd taken exception to an insult about her perceived "chaste" state and proceeded to prove him wrong by dominating the buff jock with the greatest blowjob he'd ever received. She was overpowering and dominant taking him places he'd never been sensually...and that was only a blowjob.

"Bet you want to know what it's like to fuck me, huh Tad?" She'd smugly teased him knowing that he was completely drained after she'd finished with him. He was left wondering about what it really would be like to have sex with the dowdy, chubby looking teen. He still had a little trouble walking later in the day due to his sore balls and perpetually hard cock. He wanted to pin the nerdy girl to a wall and rail her until she tapped out; if only to reclaim some of his lost manhood. Tad's high school experience had taken a turn for the surreal since his girlfriend Kelsey Taylor cheated on him with the class nerd Poindexter Snodgrass or Dexter as he was more commonly known. He'd been thwarted in every attempt to exact revenge on the scrawny individual watching in increasing levels of horror as the status quo was reversed placing him on the bottom of the pecking order.

Agnes had taken things to another level forcing him to watch video of his ex-girlfriend and her BFF Tiffany St. Claire going down on the hapless geek (Who happened to be unconscious at the time.) and demanded that he disclose his feelings about the whole affair.

How the fuck was he supposed to feel?!

His girlfriend; the hottest girl in the school and probably the county was turned out by a fucking geek not even good enough to lick her boots. Their situation had the side effect of making him a laughing stock at school and amongst his teammates on the football team. He was genuinely mortified and struck dumb watching Kelsey and several other girls gush over Dexter. Meeting Agnes had changed his perspective on the word "geek" as it applied to the smug teacher's assistant. His cock was still throbbing and going through various states of arousal even at the thought of her. He wanted more from her; wanted to find out what else she was capable of and seriously fuck the snot out of her. Tad had two classes with her; more than enough time to set something up. Somehow before the day was over, Agnes Newton was getting railed.

He rushed to his English class feeling more excited than he normally would have been at the prospect of seeing his sudden crush. No matter how hard he tried; Tad could barely control the anxious feeling that washed over him at the prospect of seeing Agnes. The embattled jock was already sporting serous wood by the time he crashed into his seat. She didn't keep him waiting standing at the entrance to the classroom talking with her boyfriend Brian Lewis. He noticed that Brian looked distraught about something while Agnes appeared dismissive of her guy's situation. His cock almost leapt out of his pants when she glanced in his direction with a slight smirk on her face. She took the long way around the class to her seat as Tad found himself staring at the back of her head. He fidgeted a bit trying to get her attention before scribbling his number on a piece of paper and attempting to toss it onto her desk. It landed on the very edge of her desk and she immediately using her pen to push the note onto the floor.

"Fuckin..." He whispered to himself completely frustrated with Agnes Newton. He decided to give her another chance writing two more copies of his number that received the same response from the uninterested teen. The jock had drawn a bit of comedic attention to himself eliciting a few giggles and chuckles from his classmates. Tad Remington wasn't used to having to work this hard for a girl's attention finding himself in unfamiliar territory again. Finally, he rose on shaky legs trying to hide his apparent tumescence drawing some gasps and laughter from the female contingent in the English class.

"TAD REMINGTON!" The portly English teacher always used her student's full names when she intended to scold them.

"Uh, uhm; yeah ma'am?"

"RETURN TO YOUR SEAT-NOW!" He stumbled back to his chair nearly tripping over his own feet to get another glance at Agnes Newton. Laughter assailed his ears before the class was silenced by the teacher rapping a yard stick on her desktop. The entitled teen hated being laughed at because he was accustomed to being on the other side of humor. He was supposed to be living large with the hottest girl in school on his arm and now he was becoming a walking joke. The rest of class was a blur other than Tiffany St. Claire momentarily taking the heat off of him as she bolted from class in a flustered state. He told himself that he would get things under control by forgetting about Agnes Newton.

"She had a lot of time on her hands anyway being such an uptight cunt; probably practices all the time!" He thought to himself trying to justify his apparent failure. At the precise moment that thought was running through his head Agnes closed her text book and turned looking directly at his face. Despite himself; Tad flushed red under her gaze feeling strangely shy and awkward. His cock was so hard that it was pulsing and dripping precum making his pant leg sticky. A wadded up ball of paper hit him directly between the eyes falling to his desk.

"Okay Tad; you'll get your chance to get up close and personal with my uptight cunt. Science Lab...see you in ten minutes." She'd turned back around in her seat before he could even react to the note.

"I'm definitely gonna crack that ass open." He thought, pumped up and stoked at the imminent encounter with the smug TA who'd taunted and teased him to distraction. My mind was afloat with images of Agnes Newton sobbing and begging off as he mercilessly pounded her until she passed out. He had been known for having a roughish charm and animalistic tendencies in the bedroom gaining his street cred from a few unprepared underclassmen. He pumped himself up even further planning to raid the dork's backdoor for good measure. The images accompanying his inner monologue had him on the verge of climaxing.

"MR. REMINGTON!"

"Yes ma'am?"

"Class has been over for ten minutes now; you can go now." He hadn't realized what was going on around him lost in his own fantasy scenario.

"Shit; I'm late!" He sped from class knocking a few desks asunder with his muscled frame. He bolted down the hallway shoving a few students aside. He was so anxious that he fumbled with the doorknob to the lab scraping his hand. The science lab was vacant during lunch hours and all the lights had been turned down. Agnes Newton didn't seem to be there and he figured she was playing games with him.

Tad looked around a few of the stations before nervously rubbing his hands together. There was something in the air; something tinged with a kind of honeysuckle sweetness that lingered in his nostrils and eyes. It hung at the corners of his mouth bringing with it this sort of heated sensation that took over his body.

"Back here asshole." He was alerted to her voice walking towards the back of the classroom to find a cracked door. It looked like an equipment room but turned out to be a very small office. Tad found Agnes sitting there on her small desk...waiting.

"Ag-nes?" He suddenly felt unusually shy and nervous like it was his first time with a girl. He was sweating bullets and his clothing felt uncomfortable. He noticed the provocative manner in which she sat with her legs apart and the fact that her feet were bare.

"Uhm; I'm uh-Agnes?" His voice was dry and cracked as he attempted to speak.

"It is my understanding that you intend to "pound my uptight cunt" and "crack my ass open" for good measure; is that my correct assumption Tad?" It had been his one prevailing thought for the duration of class. He swallowed hard wondering how she knew averting his eyes out of embarrassment. He just nodded nervously fidgeting one either leg. He looked pale and ashen finding his mind hazed with sexual static as his cock tented his pants. It was quiet enough in the small office that Agnes' heavy breathing could be heard.

"So here I am asshole."

There was a slight change in her voice that he couldn't figure out. Agnes spread her legs wider revealing her well-developed calves before nimbly leaning forward scrutinizing Tad further. She reached down to the helm of her long skirt and leaned aback in a reclining position on the desk taking the dress along. Tad Remington found himself looking directly at her bald snatch as she held the dress up revealing herself while coyly looking away.

"Look at my uptight cunt." Her mound was pronounced with prominent lips tightly shut. He could make out a sliver of pink between the slit and the sickly sweet odor was ever present. Agnes licked a few of her fingers before running them methodically along her crease. She was looking down at her own progress before her gaze returned to Tad with a sly smile.

"This is what you wanted; look at it Tad. I'm really wet." She spread her flower open giving him a look at the visibly drenched sex. Moisture and liquid lust ran freely from her cunt dripping to the tiled floor. Agnes held her lips pried open with both hands looking up at the astonished jock. Her clit was engorged and her strange pungent smell overpowered him. She began rubbing her sex in a precise circular motion alternating with three fingers rhythmically plunging inside. The wet squelching sound became louder and juicier sounding under the intense self-rutting. Agnes cooed spreading her lower lips painfully apart slapping the palm of her other hand against her breached pussy. Her wetness splashed against her muscular inner thighs spectacularly as she looked up at the bewildered jock dipping a finger in her mouth tasting her own essence.

"It's sooooo good Tad; won't you fuck me?" She sensually taunted continuing to abuse her sopping wet cunt like a woman possessed.

"Uhm; I uh fucking... uhm; shit." He was stammering and blowing sweat and saliva with every labored breath.

"T-TAAAAADDDDD!" The squelching sounds were reverberating louder accosting his hearing as she called out in a pleading, desperately husky voice. Agnes used four fingers pumping her cunt in a manic frenzy.

"Ag-Ag-neh...AGNESS?!" He was trembling with a building vibration coursing through his veins that he couldn't control or explain.

"Get that cock out boy; fuck my pussy." Her uncharacteristic dirty talk jolted him into action as he fumbled with his belt never taking his eyes from the prize. His cock was literally pulsing in his pants feeling as if it would burst from his zipper. He tore some of the material going into a near panic as she watched expectantly.

"FFF-FAAAAWK!" He came hard partially soiling his underwear and his pants leg. The powerful sensation nearly staggered him as three more bursts exploded from the head of his purplish member. Tad bit into one of his knuckles to keep himself from crying out in ecstasy. He pounded a ham sized fist into the door frame realizing that a slight stream of urine followed the epic amount of semen that had erupted from his body.

"Well Tad; I can't say that I'm surprised at this turn of events." Suddenly she was the Agnes Newton he recognized again sitting there resting her elbows on her knees. She was staring at the massive wet spot on his jeans and slowly shaking her head in mock disbelief.

"Th-This wasn't supposed to happen?" He managed to blurt out in shame and confusion.

"Tell me about it; the dick is supposed to go inside idiot." She cupped her hand over her mouth with a girlish giggle. He could feel the thick gooey cum running freely down his leg to his calves.

"Don't-!" He didn't know what to do with himself as the nerdy TA continued giggling. Agnes leaned back resting on the palms of her hands laughing openly. This enraged the embarrassed jock who slammed his fist repeatedly into the door frame before giving into the pain and relenting.

"Don't laugh; don't-tell anyone about this Agnes...PLEASE! I'll do ANYTHING!" He slid down the doorframe into a sitting position as she rose from her small desk silently contemplating his words.

"That won't be necessary Tad; I don't care about you." He buried his face in his hands as she calmly put her glasses back on regarding him with a condescending expression. She had begun to put her stark white panties back on when she noticed the tears in his eyes and stopped.

"Oh don't be such a little boy; don't say I never gave you anything." She stood over him and pushed her underwear onto his head making sure the crotch was right over his nose.

"I'm sorry to leave you with the stark truth of the matter Tad Remington; but you're just not a real man." Agnes collected herself and walked into the adjoining lab making sure to open a few windows before leaving without another word.

*************************************************************************************

She was accustomed to having all eyes on her as she walked into the school hallways. As early as she could remember, Kelsey Taylor had always been the center of attention owing much of this to her "California Look" with her classic beauty along with a slightly exaggerated slim and curvy figure. Today was no different as all eyes followed the blonde marveling at the excited little bounce of her bubble butt. Her big, expressive green eyes were covered by a pair of cream bumblebee shades and partially hidden by her long bangs. Today the popular teen had decided to cover her body in a long men's shirt accentuated with a black vest and simple wedge sandals.

"Bitch just cuts classes at will and nobody ever says shit; I'd be kicked out of school if I tried half the shit she pulled."

"Yeah right; she even tossed some fucking chemical shit in a guy's face right?"

"I was there she fucked Dexter up; crap all down his throat and everything. Then she's just back at school all of a sudden."

"Heard daddy "Big Bucks" paid off the school and Dexter's family too; see that new gym there building right off the quad?"

"Whatever; heard she gave it up to Dexter and now's she all sprung on "Geek Meat" fucking any pimply nerd she can get her hands on."

"Get the fuck outta here with that bullshit."

"She fucked that fat kid Herschel last week dude; made him cry and everything."

"Sounds like bullshit to me; calling bullshit on that bro."

"ASK HIM; I AINT LYING!"

Kelsey wasn't disturbed by all the rumors realizing that the truth was infinitely more scandalous. Today she would have to prove to herself and others that she was much more than she appeared. It had been a week since the letter accusing her of cheating on numerous exams had arrived at her home. Her father wasn't pleased demanding that she confess and turn over her co-conspirators before he had to shell out more money to avoid having his daughter expelled a second time. Outraged the teen had demanded a chance to prove herself and received a day of exams to be given in an empty classroom.

Mr. Finkle, Mrs. Henning and a few of her other teachers were on hand to check her purse and ask for her cell phone. Kelsey obliged them all knowing and acknowledging all of the haters looking on in the hallway with a simple wink before reaching down and grabbing the bottom of the men's shirt she was wearing pulling it up until it cleared her head.

"OOOOOHHHH MY GAAAAWDD!" One pimply face spectator screamed at the top of his lungs followed by a similar chorus of surprised students and teachers.

Kelsey Taylor was standing there in front of the teachers, janitors and her fellow students in a tiny, yellow bikini.

"MS. TAYLOR!" Mr. Finkle and Ms. Holland yelled at the same time for different reasons. A number of students had their camera phones out already snapping pictures and video.

"Now you'll all know that I'm not cheating." She stood there defiant as one teacher quickly snagged her dress placing it in front of the popular blonde's figure and earning a collective groan from the student populace as security cleared the hallway. Ms. Holland could barely believe the free spirited nature of this blonde princess. Her sexual nature was like an aura surrounding her being that was magnetic. It was extremely hard for the embattle vice principal to control her rampant urges. Kelsey was out to make a statement refusing to put the shirt back on and going so far as to chuck it into Mr. Finkle's face.

"Kelsey you don't have to do this; put your clothes back on!" Ms. Holland was fretting and anxious knowing deep down that if she reached out to even touch the girl her true nature would be exposed.

"Wrong; I'm tired of people thinking I'm fucking stupid and I'm going to prove you all wrong today. People look at me and well; all they see is a dumb blonde. It's my fault a little bit for playing into the whole thing just to be popular; but I'm allowed to change aren't I?" She was deadly serious but the majority of onlookers were staring at her gorgeous body.

"You don't have to take your clothes off to do that Kelsey." Ms. Henning chimed in disturbed at what she was hearing.

"You guys do things your own way; I guess then...this is my way to show you that I'm honest. I-I mean it's just a bikini after all and what harm could that do anyway? Please just let me have this one concession and if I fail any of those tests, I'll never come back here again." She sounded desperate to prove herself as all of the teachers looked to Vice Principal Holland who nodded her acquiescence to the girl's wish.

There were two desks inside the room and Kelsey walked inside taking a seat to wait for someone to give her the first test. She fidgeted a little bit with nothing to do wondering if she should have left her phone outside the room as well. The glamorous blonde wasn't kept waiting long alerted by the closing of the heavy classroom door.

"Well aren't you a little overdressed for class bimbo?" Kelsey found herself looking into the bespectacled eyes of Agnes Newton.

"What are you doing here?!" Agnes had a thick syllabus under her arm and a number of booklets which she held in front of her chest for Kelsey to see. She slammed them down on her desk and took her time having a seat.

"I've been tasked with giving you these series of exams in what has to be one of the strangest cases of dejavu I've ever experienced. You know; I tested your boyfriend Tad earlier and he just barely managed to squeak by...Think you'll do any better?"

"Tad's not my boyfriend."

"Oh yeah right; so who is your boyfriend these days?"

"DEX..." She caught herself before saying his name remembering the malicious video that had been sent to Agnes by Tiffany and herself.

"Say his name."

Kelsey didn't respond realizing what a delicate position she was trapped inside and wondered if she had a chance.

"You shouldn't be here; you're against me." Kelsey decided to partially address the elephant in the room as Agnes placed the exams in order barely acknowledging her presence.

"Your word against mine bitch; although you could go out there and tell everyone about that disgusting video sent to my phone in the middle of the night." Agnes took her time sharpening a couple of pencils with a plastic sharpener.

"You want an apology Agnes?"

"I want you to say his name; his REAL NAME, not that bullshit you FUCKS call him these days. Status quo rebranding is so passé." The TA's gaze was steely and direct looking right through the bikini clad blonde in front of her.

"Poindexter; Poindexter Snodgrass." Kelsey imitated Agnes' monotone delivery resisting the urge to pummel the dorky TA.

"That's right Kelsey Taylor; his fucking name is Poindexter Snodgrass and he is a geek, a dork, a STALKER, a friggin' PERVERT...he's a NERD! But you don't care about that shit no do you? No-No you just want him to FUCK your SLUTTY HOLE don't you Kelsey?" There was emotion in her words that was not lost on the trapped blonde.

"I'm sorry about what we did to you Agnes; I mean it." The TA sat staring at her for what seemed like an eternity, her face impassive other than her flaring nostrils.

"The first test will be fifteen minutes; no more no less or you fail." She placed the booklet in front of Kelsey along with the pencil and stepped out of the room without a word. Kelsey followed Agnes with her eyes until she was gone realizing that her fate rested in the hands of an enemy.

The classroom was deadly quiet as Kelsey opened the booklet and began...

*************************************************************************************

Something was wrong.

It had started the moment she was touched; beginning as a slight tingling sensation deep down in her nether regions gradually radiating outward until she could barely stand it anymore. Her insides seemed to be pulsing and contracting steadily in varying degrees bringing with it a deluge of oily wetness that seemed to know no end. Her clit was engorged and incredibly sensitive forcing her to caress and rub it as often as she could manage. The first few orgasms had been incredible and intense taking her repeatedly to a place that only one man had been able to so far and that was the problem. She'd thirsted for his cock endlessly and sought to monopolize him all to herself. She had to have it and he was the only one who could give it to her...until now.

Tiffany St. Claire was horny.

Incredibly horny and in need of attention as she struggled to make it to the girl's restroom to play with herself. Her condition had been worsening for a few hours now since she'd made the fatal mistake of confronting her perceived enemy Agnes Newton. It started with her rage a hearing the dorky girl's name one too many times for her liking. Tiffany had come to school that morning looking for a fight and got way more than she bargained for. Nothing could have prepared her for Agnes' reaction after being slapped across the face. The shorter girl proved to be stronger than she appeared manhandling the much taller redhead and literally molesting her into submission. The beautiful, stacked redhead had been fingered before but this was different as every fiber of her sexual being had been lit on fire. Her inner thighs were tightening up making the cheerleader feel as if she would scream. Tiffany was on the verge finally making it to the girl's restroom caring little about who was inside.

She limped to the first stall shoving the door open with an elbow and finding an obese, short haired girl sitting there with a shocked look on her pudgy face.

"Rude!" The girl cried out as Tiffany flipped her the bird limping to the next stall.

Her face was a mask of sweat and desperation as she struggled mightily to get her jeggings down tearing them a little in the process. Her round, shapely ass smashed into the toilet seat which still had a used paper cover on it from the prior occupant. She was already rubbing her ginger mound sinking three fingers deep inside while she shoving all of the finger of her other hand into her mouth effectively gagging herself. Her large, perfect breasts were aflame topped with painfully erect, reddened nipples that ached to be sucked presenting the shapely cheerleader with a problem. The pulsing, burning sensation continued increasing in volumes as she neared the crest of what was going to be an amazing climax.

"OOOOOH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OOOOOOHHH FUH-FUCKIN...FAAAAAWWWKK!" Tiffany went into a screaming fit humping her own hand to exhaustion as she continually flexed her fingers inside her narrow, fleshy canal adding as much as she could to the sensation and squirting a steady stream powerful enough to hit the back of the stall door. Another orgasm quickly followed as Tiffany realized that nothing had changed. The sensations returned seconds later forcing a guttural scream from the agonized teen as her mascara ran freely down her face.

"Is that Tiffany St. Claire?"

"I-I think so; don't know what the fucks wrong with her though."

"Wait-a-minute, is she like "DOING" herself?!"

"I don't fucking know, I guess; and she's going at it like a pig!"

"Seriously?!" She didn't recognize either of the girl's voices figuring that they were probably underclassmen who'd walked in on her indiscretion. She wanted to scream at them to get out but her own need was overtaking her to the point of exhaustion. Her fingers continued digging into her crotch creating a loud, wet squelching sound. Suddenly the door handle to the stall started jiggling furiously as someone attempted to open the door sending her into a panic.

"NO-DON'T!" She screamed as the loose handle gave way and the door was snatched open revealing two underclassmen criminally under-developed who looked like they should be in middle school and...Agnes Newton.

"As you can plainly see, she is a "disgusting pig"; now run along to your classes and be sure to pass this little tidbit along to everyone you see." Tiffany tried to cover her face with her hand but it had been too late as the girls ran off giggling.

"WHY?!" Tiffany cried out even as her hands continued rubbing her mound feverishly.

"Because it's fun Tiffany; and you "ARE a PIG" for your information." There was no emotion on Agnes' face as her victim sobbed openly. Agnes stood there watching impassively with her arms folded across her chest for the next five minutes before she decided to speak.

"Want it to stop?" It was a plain and simple question.

"Y-YUH; YEEEEEESSSSSS!"

"Tiffany St. Claire I'm afraid that you'll just have to realize what an absolute whore you are and...reflect, now is that how you ask me for-a favor?" Tiffany was nearly hyperventilating as things quickly ramped up along with this strangely familiar, sickly sweet odor that seemed to be emanating from her tormentor.

"PLEEEASE!"

Agnes quickly looked over her shoulder towards the doors of the girl's restroom before stepping into the stall and pulling up the door behind her. Her heavy breathing filled the stall almost mimicking Tiffany's own as she knelt pushing the cheerleader's long shapely legs up into her bust making her dripping snatch available. Tiffany struggled a bit not knowing what exactly would happen next as Agnes came with inches of her cunt. The impassive TA seemed to be savoring the sight before her very eyes as her nostrils flared.

"Agnes?" Her thick glasses hit the floor as she lurched forward covering the redhead's snatch with her plump lips. Before she could say another word, the nerdy girl's tongues began darting inside slurping and licking with could only be described as a voracious hunger. Tiffany involuntarily arched her back driving her cunt forward as she trembled uncontrollably. Agnes used her thumbs to pry her open further continuing the feast. The redhead humped her face as all of her precum, sweat and moisture was loudly slurped away.

"Oh it's so fucking good; fuck it's-I-I'M CUUUUUMMMING AG-NESSSSSS!" Her shapely thighs would have locked around Agnes' head if she hadn't dug her nails into the back of Tiffany's knees as she leaned forward whipping her head back and forth applying her teeth roughly to the girl's clit. Tiffany was seeing stars, squirting continuously into Agnes' mouth as her vision started to blur. She was completely spent looking with half-dead eyes as Agnes licked her lips and nervously retrieved her glasses shakily putting them back on her round face. The nerdy girl sat there between Tiffany's legs silently reflecting and sucking on a finger after dipping it inside the abused snatch in front of her. Wiping her sleeve across her mouth, Agnes stood and opened the stall door.

"You should be good for a couple of hours, my advice to you is to put a lot of cock in that slutty hole until the feeling goes away-temporarily." The cheerleader barely registered her words because as she was semi-conscious from complete exhaustion. Agnes knew she had to get back to the other person on her shit list, Kelsey Taylor. She made sure no one was around as she moved down the semi-crowded hallways with the invisibility only a social outcast knows.

"Agnes!" She found Brian Lewis at her back looking a little unshaven and unkempt.

"Oh hey." Agnes would have continued on her way but Brian put a hand on her bicep stopping her as softly as he could. He took a few steps back when she shot him a disparaging look as if he were a complete stranger walking up to her on the street.

"What's that supposed to mean; we have talked since we "Did It" and I've been worried sick that I did something wrong. Was it some kind of test that I didn't pick up on or something?" His voice reeked of desperation and heartache as he rubbed the spot on her arm he'd touched only to have his hand brushed away.

"Look uhm; I have something I need to do and we'll talk-okay?" She was looking everywhere but at his face and this was driving him insane.

"But you said that yesterday and the day before Agnes." He was almost whining at this point.

"I've been really quite busy you see and I assure you it's nothing personal Brian Lewis; I'm giving some exams for Mrs. Henning and Mr. Finkle. I have to get back and we'll sort it all out later; why don't you run along and play that sports thing you like." She was being completely dismissive.

"WAIT-A-MINUTE!" He shouted more out of anxiety than anything else.

"SHUT-YOUR-MOUTH Brian...Don't say another fucking word about your feelings; I don't want to hear that shit right now. I-have work to do and unfortunately that precludes this discussion. Now I will call you-later...DO YOU UNDERSTAND BRIAN LEWIS?!" She grabbed his arm for emphasis staring daggers.

"Yes-Yeah, we can talk...later."

He watched her collect herself and continue on her way without even the slightest acknowledgement. Looking at her was becoming more panful with every moment as he watched the easy sway of her round butt despite himself. His cock felt like it would burst just from looking at her. Moments later, Brian Lewis came hard in his pants.

*************************************************************************************

The booklet had been completed and rested with the unfinished exams yet to be given. Kelsey sat patiently waiting for the next exam to be given as Agnes walked into the classroom slightly flustered.

"Well I'm pleasantly surprised to see that you're still here; perhaps you'd like to fail all of the tests Kelsey." Kelsey had decided to take the higher road for once in her life and deny herself the quick bit of satisfaction that pummeling the short, chubby teacher's assistant would provide.

Agnes placed the second exam in front of her and sat down at the only other desk checking her phone messages. Her gaze drifted over towards Kelsey's cleavage a few times before she settled on looking at her openly.

"Something on your mind?" Kelsey could almost feel Agnes glaring in her direction.

"What do you really hope to prove by coming here and stripping down into that bikini; I mean-no one is ever going to see you as anything other than a piece of ass no matter how things turn out Kelsey."

"It's uhm; my trial by fire I guess and kind of like...symbolic in a way." The pretty blonde didn't see any reason why she shouldn't answer her nemesis' question.

"I'm amazed you could string three words together." Kelsey chaffed at the backhanded insult hurled her way clenching her fists to contain her anger.

"Is there a point to all this Agnes; I get it girlfriend-you hate me and I'm cool with that. I fucked him first and it kind of screwed your plans. No happy ever after and shit Agnes; no pitter patter of little nerd babies around the lab and shit, right bitch?" Kelsey could be as snarky and cruel as the next girl but she had the ability to ramp it up a thousand levels when desired.

"Yeah; pretty much it more or less sans the children whore."

"So you're probably going to fail me no matter how I do on these exams?" She never stopped working penciling in her answers with the single pencil afforded to her by her nemesis.

"So why take them Kelsey; enquiring minds want to know?"

"Well I can't give you the satisfaction of knowing that you made me quit; you won't be able to juice up while playing with your neglected cooter under your five million blankets tonight. Not gonna make it easy for you geek." Kelsey was on her last set of questions continuing to roll with everything that was said.

"I don't need a test to deal with you." There was just the slightest hint of emotion kept hidden behind her monotone delivery; something hidden just behind the eyes and slight flaring of nostrils.

"We can do it the other way if you want; I'm self-service for your punk ass. Just walk up and I'll gladly slap those fucking glasses across the hall if that's what you want Agnes. You've just been "BEGGING" for it for so long bitch." Kelsey's casual tone never changed through the entire threat but she found herself listening to her rival chuckle.

This piqued her curiosity as she finally looked over finding her rival breaking into laughter for the briefest of moments.

"Well let's both hope it doesn't come to that Kelsey; it would be particularly "BAD" for you little girl. By the way; time is up for this exam." Agnes gave no hint that she felt threatened in the least as she got up and retrieved the booklet. Kelsey leaned back in her seat unintentionally displaying her charms and drawing the TA's attention.

"See something you like?" Agnes responded to the blonde with a simple, knowing smirk.

Her gaze travelled across the slender, athletic shape soaking up every detail as he breathing increased audibly reverberating off of the walls. Kelsey's beautiful face with its classic features focusing on her full lips that appeared moist under the artificial lighting of the classroom. Her feathered blonde hair resembled a regal mane of some lioness and her overabundance of tanned, creamy cleavage. Agnes placed the booklet methodically in front of her rival sliding it across the desktop until it nearly touched her bare abs.

"Ten minutes to completion." Both women locked eyes silently in some mute challenge as Agnes backed away and resumed her seat. There seemed to be some sort of scent permeating the room that grew stronger with every passing second. It was at once bitter and sickly sweet lingering and hanging at the corners of the mouth. A kind of warmth flowed along with this odor covering the blonde in a sheath of heat and causing sweat to bead up on her forehead. In seconds the room almost seemed like a sauna as her nipples became painfully erect while her moisture accumulated in her sweet spot. Her breath was short and labored while her inner thighs began to seize up. This invasive, intrusive feeling was not unfamiliar to the flustered blonde. She'd felt something akin to it the first night she'd been with Dexter and it had changed her life. Kelsey Taylor struggled to complete the exam in front of her involuntarily pushing her thighs together to address the wetness between them as a realization dawned upon the hapless coed.

Something was attacking her; trying to get inside and stir up a nearly unquenchable desire that lingered since she'd screwed Dexter. Initially these sensations had been so powerful that she'd been unable to stop masturbating the first night going at it until she'd thankfully passed out from sheer exhaustion. Dexter had been her sole focus in the following days as she sought to feel him inside her unquenchable box again and again. When it was discovered that her own best friend Tiffany was attempting to monopolize the nerd to herself; Kelsey was so enraged that she almost assaulted her friend. Luckily both girls were able to come to an accord sharing his huge cock and copious, sweet tasting semen. Both girls were able to form an alliance of convenience based on their mutual hate for the one girl who had Dexter's heart...Agnes Newton.

Kelsey clasped her hand over one of her breasts feeling the steel hard nipple against her palm as she looked across the room at her enemy. Agnes was staring back intently with one arm draped over the top of her desk gripping the edge so hard that her knuckles were white. Her breaths quickly degenerated into gasps as a climax was cresting between her legs. Kelsey's sex was flexing and tightening up in quick bursts causing her to squirm on the wooden seat. The girl was on the verge of a massive orgasm and she didn't know why; the only thing crossing her mind was an image of Dexter. She focused on it as she dropped her pencil on the desktop trembling heavily. She was going to cum hard right in front of a girl she despised more than anyone on earth. The chair seat was wet under her tight, round bottom and she would have slid around on it if not for her rigid posture.

...and then suddenly, it was over. Nothing at all happened for the embattled blonde who was so flustered that her bikini was matted to her body. The air was suddenly cooler as the oppressive sensation receded back into nothingness. Kelsey lurched forward breathing harder than she ever had before.

"Need a break?" Agnes was animated again appearing to emerge from her fugue state satisfied.

"Nuh-No, I'm done." Kelsey's response was more descriptive than anything.

Agnes collected the last booklet and began grading it while Kelsey struggled to contain herself internally. She was anxious and confused at the sudden invisible intrusion as slight tears formed at the corners of her eyes.

"Well what do you know; you actually passed Kelsey." There was something about the short, pudgy girl that made her uneasy and angry. Kelsey wanted to push a fist into the other girl's face because she didn't want to admit what they both knew about the last ten minutes.

"Problem bimbo?" Agnes removed her glasses sucking on one of the handles and reclining in her seat.

"Fuck you Agnes." Kelsey gasped still reeling from exhaustion as she came down hard from the unknown violation. Her skin was wet and somewhat sticky with perspiration.

"Get out of here."

Agnes didn't bother to look up as Kelsey labored to get to her feet finding her dress on a seat outside the classroom door. She still elicited a few stares slipping the large men's shirt over her blonde locks drawing the garment down across her sweat drenched body. She took a drink from a nearby water fountain ignoring a few underclassmen standing nearby with their camera phones at the ready. The dress was stuck higher on her back from the perspiration leaving her luscious round cheeks exposed for anybody interested in looking. Her mouth had been left dry in complete contrast with her snatch which soaked her skimpy bikini bottoms. Kelsey reeked of sex and her appearance caused some grumblings and accusations amongst her gathering peers. She slowly began to notice the eyes peering at her for various reasons and it made her uncomfortable.

"FUCK YOU ALL!" She clutched her clothing tighter to her body and pushed through the crowd seeking the gymnasium and a shower. A few nerds followed behind continuously filming with their phones and a few comments could be heard assuming that her apparent condition was drug related.

"GET AWAY FROM ME; YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!" She noticed the dazed expressions on their faces and the glazed over blank eyes. More than a few of the pimply students were openly fondling themselves.

"I-I HATE YOU FUCKERS!" She was nearly hyperventilating as her cunt seized up and continuously contracted sending huge waves of pleasure coursing through her body. Kelsey wondered why no teachers or security came to her aid as wave after wave of students crowded in on her. She turned and pressed herself against the cold wall sliding down to her knees. She was sobbing even as her fingers rubbed her sex trying to reach that plateau. She could her all of them breathing hard; boy and girl alike watching with vested interest. Kelsey didn't know how but she could even taste their sweat in the air and smell the pungent musk of some of the girls in the crowd. Everyone in the corridor was synched up on a primal, sexual level that was incredible to behold.

"AAAAWWW GAAAAWDDD NOOOOO!" Kelsey turned planting her bare feet on the floor noticing one student licking the sole of her pilfered wedge sandal. She was trembling on the verge as she spread her long, shapely legs pulling her bikini bottoms to the side. There was a collective groan as her wet snatch was revealed causing some of the students to fish out their cocks masturbating hard. Kelsey spread her flower open fingering herself madly before the student body.

"FFFAAAAAWWWKING FUCK; I DON'T WANNNAAA-OWW-OOHHHHH FAAWK!" Her denials degenerated into a loud wretched, pleading howl as Kelsey climaxed in one massive, sexually painful explosion that caused her to momentarily black out. She fell to her side in a fetal position as a few enchanted students lurched forward roughly jerking their cocks over her prone figure. Kelsey rolled over on her back breathing hard with a hand to her bosom as more than a few blasts of cum hit her figure. No one seemed to care that she was crying and in obvious need of help. Some of her peers simply appeared to want to cum somewhere near her body squirting on the tiled floor near her body. The geek she'd noticed earlier was lying near her with his pants around his ankles fucking her shoe like a desperate madman. Semen was partially covering her body as she zoned out staring up at the lighting fixtures in the corridor.

"That's enough." The students robotically ceased their actions taking the time to zip up and dress without a word. Kelsey didn't move and didn't know even if she wanted; the cum drenched blonde was completely demoralized barely registering the person speaking to her.

"They'll be cleaning for months; the place is a fucking mess." Kelsey found herself staring up into the face of her greatest enemy as their relationship took on a new meaning. Agnes nudged Kelsey with the tip of her loafer getting a little cum on the tip of her shoe in the process.

"None of them will recall what happened Kelsey; all they will know is that they're hungry and some might want a smoke. But one thing will remain whore and you know what that is don't you Ms. Taylor?" Kelsey turned away not wanting to look into the face of her tormentor.

"Look at me bitch."

Kelsey wanted to roll towards the wall but her body wouldn't obey.

"LOOK-AT-ME!" She fearfully turned back finally finding that familiar face seething with rage.

"Don't come here trying to make some silly statement about how you're a human being with fucking FEELINGS because I know what you are and NOW...Everyone else does too." Agnes was standing against a wall of entranced students with her arms outstretched in dramatic fashion. Kelsey lost it in the silent hallway sobbing in front of Agnes Newton.

Her labored crying was the only ambient sound in the corridor as she rolled over on her belly with the intent to crawl away.

"When you see Poindexter; ask him Kelsey." Agnes glibly called after her before disappearing into the sea of students slowly emerging from their trances and returning to their normal behavior.

No one seemed to notice Kelsey Taylor; it was like she was invisible...a nerd.

*************************************************************************************

"FUCK MY ASSHOLE!" Her large, jiggly pale cheeks bounced off his pelvis while his fingers dug into the porous, doughy flesh of her large butt. Vice Principal, Rebecca Holland was nowhere near an orgasm but Mr. Finkle's meager offering would have to do until she could find a certain student. The mild science teacher was pounding away at her backdoor in stilted, jerky movements and his thick glasses were completely fogged up.

"Shut up and EAT ME!" Ms. Henning's finger dug into her dirty blonde locks forcefully pulling the woman's weathered face back into her furry snatch. Rebecca licked and slurped with wild abandon spreading the middle-aged mother of four open with both hands to get to the good parts flicking her tongue on the exposed clit.

"That's it right there; Bill never goes down on me anymore!" The overweight brunette mauled her huge breasts. She'd managed to pull one tit free of her custom brassiere rolling the large nipple. She began slapping her breast loudly together giving Mr. Finkle more than enough visual inspiration as he pulled out spraying his employer's big ass with a conservative amount of cum.

"You are so fucking disappointing; this is definitely going to affect your quarterly review!"

"FUCK YOUR REVIEW!" He was sexually charged and worked up feeling like an oversexed teen. Since his "indiscretion" with Tiffany St. Claire, the science teacher had been having more sex than he'd ever experienced in his youth. Things sort of happened organically as the three educators spoke inside the teacher's lounge about the probable fate of Kelsey Taylor should she fail the exams. Neither of them could offer a reason why the former cheerleader was running through her schoolwork like it was child's play. Ms. Henning was worried that a master syllabus containing all of the exams and answers had been pilfered but Principal Holland put those concerns to rest. Everything'd been accounted for and Kelsey seemed to be the only one benefitting. Finkle and Henning noticed that Ms. Holland appeared a little protective of the attractive blonde.

Kelsey coming in and stripping down to a tiny, yellow bikini had blown their collective minds along with most of the student body and faculty. Security had to step in to get some of the male students off to class when Agnes Newton appeared to question them about the proceedings. None of them could explain why they answered all of her questions deferring to her after she volunteered to give her enemy the test. Mr. Finkle uncharacteristically began rubbing his crotch in full view of the three women who were speechless. He couldn't help himself finally fishing out his cock under Agnes' gaze. Ms. Henning had sought escape from the lounge only to have her hand covered by Agnes' own as a strange, enticing odor filled her nostrils.

No one who knew the stern, uptight English Teacher would have believed their eyes as she took Finkle's cock in her mouth sucking and tickling the head with a twirl of her tongue. Agnes looked on approvingly before turning her attention to a completely flustered Rebecca Holland. The middle-aged woman was already ripping at her black skirt in a frenzied attempt to remove the offending garment. In moments all three of the adults were a wriggling mass of intertwined limbs on the lounge floor.

"Have fun idiots; I'll take care of Kelsey Taylor." She snagged some keys from Ms. Hollands skirt locking the lounge door behind her. None of the educators even noticed.

*************************************************************************************

I was running across the courtyard when I suddenly found Brian Lewis standing in my path. Something was definitely wrong with this guy judging from the pronounced five o'clock shadow and filthy looking clothing, but I didn't have time to mess around. He was standing in the door to the main building barring my way and appeared ready for a fight.

"Get out of my way Brian; I don't want a fight."

"Then you shouldn't have come to school asshole!" He took a sloppy swing at me that missed by half a mile and I just shoved him sending the jock into some shrubbery bordering the courtyard entrance to the school. Brian went over like a sack of bricks looking like he was in serious pain unintentionally tugging at my heartstrings.

"Sorry man; let me help you up." I went to help him up but Brian kicked at me wallowing in the dirt wanting nothing to do with me. He truly looked like a man that had hit rock bottom.

"I fucking hate you Dexter." He admitted out loud revealing something we both already knew and making me remorseful about everything I'd done to make his life shit in the name of unreasonable jealousy.

"Well I don't hate you Brian; I'm really sorry about everything that happened and I hope you'll forgive me." The collateral damage had never gone through my mind as I sought vengeance for the perceived slight against me.

"Are you kidding; it's because of you that she doesn't respect me."

"You talking about Agnes aren't you?"

"She won't even look at me anymore; won't fucking call me back no matter how much I beg and you know what?!...she just FUCKED ME to GET BACK at YOU for that video you sent her on the phone and now I'm just fucked up because I can't deal."

"Come on man; get up off the fucking ground."

"Why; for what Dexter? You've won and now you're gonna fuck Agnes just like you fucked my mom and sister...and you're going to live happily ever after in a big castle in the sky!"

At this point he was just talking gibberish as he lay there blubbering for anybody to see. His disheveled look and behavior recalled Kelsey's meltdown during out second threesome with Ms. Holland. The blonde had become irrational and emotionally distraught out of nowhere. I'd seen less of her in days past and it hadn't really dawned before now. I'd been so distracted with everything from a weird, realistic hallucination that still felt real and the fact that my lab partner apparently used my formula. Everything had been pointing in one direction as I looked at my former rival laid low.

"I'm sorry Brian; I really am but you have to decide to get the fuck up out of that dirt." I left him there still mumbling to himself before security finally showed up to take him to the school nurse. I watched as they actually carried him off like a sack of potatoes.

Ever since my accident and subsequent carnal adventures there had been one constant in my life keeping me grounded and her name was Agnes Newton. My former best friend and intellectual colleague had been on the receiving end of some unintentionally heinous behavior on my part. Now it appeared that at some point in my recent past she'd weaponized my Androstenone-X formula dosing herself with it for some sort of vengeance. I knew I had to confront her and even as I approached the science lab were she'd been afforded a student office...I was anxious and a little afraid of what she would say once I confronted her. I found a sign on the door saying that classes had been cancelled which was perplexing since I couldn't remember the last time Mr. Finkle had cancelled a class out of the blue like this.

The classroom seemed oddly dead as I negotiated the stations in the center of the room noticing that Agnes' door was cracked. I was struck with the impression that something of consequence had occurred inside the room but couldn't pinpoint the origin of this notion. I noticed a wisp of fragrance that seemed familiar for reasons unknown. It was sweet; sickly sugary and slightly bitter lingering at the corners of your eyes and mouth. I was able to acutely detect the odor as an almost corporeal object allowing it to lead me further along towards the TA office. There was a faint melody in the air that I couldn't make out initially because it was muffled by another object.

"Agnes."

She was reclining behind her desk with her glasses off and feet crossed on the desktop. Her eyes were closed but I knew she wasn't sleeping because her heartbeat which was strangely audible, sped up when I softly pushed the door open. She was wearing earbuds listening to something on her phone. I checked the relaxed smile on her round face and something about it made my blood run cold.

"Poindexter."

My name slid off of her tongue in an extremely smarmy and smug manner; the girl never opened her eyes or regarded me in any way. Agnes was in her own little world tapping an errant foot to her own tune. Something about her was intimidating me and I hesitated for a few more moments before deciding to pull the Band-Aid off by snatching the buds from her ears.

"I know Agnes." I waited for a response but she just sat there in silence glaring up at me. There was something in her eyes that made me uneasy.

"I know what you've done with the Androstenone-X."

"Oh and what is that Poindexter Snodgrass; that is your name isn't it?" Sweat was beading up on my brow as the humidity rose inside the science lab.

"Agnes?"

"That's your name isn't it; boy?" The challenge in her voice was clear as the omnipresent traces of the Androstenone-X in our systems.

"You know it is; you're out of control and you need help." I could feel her creeping up on me invisibly through her ability and it nearly made me swoon. My shirt was matted to my back with perspiration and my cock was straining against my pants.

"I seem to recall telling you the same fucking thing and I believe you ignored me Poindexter. You just wanted your whores; wanted as much pussy as you could stuff with that enhanced cock of yours. Lucked out didn't you Poindexter; got to lose your fucking virginity to the blonde of your dreams didn't you?" she wasn't looking directly at me; choosing instead to look at a chart hanging on her wall.

"You had the opportunity first." I countered having grown weary of the excessive brow beatings I'd taken from her in weeks prior.

"Yeah I know, but things are different now; say buddy, how much do you think that Kelsey bimbo would like your original cock if she knew? Kind of resembled a cute little pinkie if I remember right Poindexter? Think she'd sit on your dork if all you were packing was five inches?" Her words were biting because perhaps we both knew the answer to that question.

"I didn't come here to talk about that."

"But enquiring minds want to know Poindexter; think you'd have two cheerleaders licking something as big as my index finger?" She smiled as she wriggled the finger in question at me.

"STOP IT!"

"Think maybe they'd let you stick the tip in Poindexter; oops that's all you had was a tip, remember?" Agnes' giggling turned into full blown laughter at my expense and I'd had about enough of this new, evil attitude she'd been displaying as of late.

"Well at least I'm not a disgusting freak." She abruptly stopped laughing and craned her head in my direction.

"I know about you bitch- I know why you hate gym, why you rarely go outside during summer and I know what's under all of those shirts and sweaters Agnes." Her eyes widened as I spoke and her feet hit the tiled floor with a loud thud.

"Don't say another word; shut your damn mouth."

"Think I didn't see it Agnes Newton; that time when we almost-well, you know...FUCKED? You seemed pretty happy with my "meager offering" when we were humping on your bed; your pussy was so wet that it was leaking. Really fucked up my pants; my uncle thought I'd pissed myself later that day after "IT" almost happened." My heart had begun to thump in my chest and I was shiny with sweat as precum steadily flowed down my pant leg. That smell at the corners of my eyes and lips began to move inward and every nerve in my body felt aflame. It was like I could feel every vein in my cock pulsing and vibrating, a thing alive. She was attacking me-using her enhanced pheromones to push me towards the edge and I had to admit that I'd never felt something so powerful before. Whatever it was had me on the brink of soiling my pants with an epic amount of semen.

"Rethink your words Dexter; I mean it." She'd started rubbing her temples appearing to be suffering from a migraine as my own unique scent mingled with her own.

"All I wanted to do was kiss you, fuck you and tell you how I felt that day Agnes. I thought you would be my first love. I saw "IT" and I didn't care but you didn't give me a chance to show you how much I LOVED you Agnes."

"STOP-TALKING!" Her emotionless façade was beginning to crack and fall apart spurring me onward towards someplace neither of us were comfortable.

"I-I just wanted to plant some little kisses on your belly; I wasn't really going to pull your shirt off but that's when I saw it Agnes. Your dirty, little secret and it revealed so much about you baby."

"SHUT UP!" It felt like we were both standing in a furnace in her small office; my cock was harder than it had ever been before.

"You always have to be the smartest person in the room, always have the correct answer for any question at any given time; overcompensating for the problem under your shirt instead of just dealing with it Agnes. I would have helped you get through it and we could have been something." She'd buried her wet face in her hands. I could feel my own "unique flavor" roused to the surface by her "attack" and it began to mingle with her feminine musk. I watched her twitch and jerk about in her seat reacting to me involuntarily. I took a step forward earning an animalistic glare along with her gritted teeth.

"Dexter I'm warning you; stop fucking talking-NOW!" It was taking every bit of my willpower not to toss her onto the desk and shove my cock inside her cunt. Her musky scent was unmistakable and she was hiding her face in her hands.

"Look I'm sorry; we don't have to fight each other Agnes." She looked up from her hands at me puzzled, almost trying to stare a hole right through me.

"You wanna fuck?"

"Don't." I didn't want to argue, trade quips or fight with her in any way. I just wanted to appeal to her better nature. She closed the distance between us in an instant, her hand raised as if to claw at my face.

"Hey; if you wanna fuck, then let's fuck." The playful way in which she spoke threw me for another loop as another layer of her personality was revealed. There was something infuriating about the way she went from one mood into another seamlessly.

"I mean it." She reached up pinching my cheeks with a lazy smile on her face.

"Don't be shy about what you want; don't be scared Poindexter." A girlish giggle followed her words as she backed away taunting me further.

"What in the hell is wrong with you?!"

"You gonna cry if you can't stick your thing inside little boy; cry for me because you can't handle this, right?" I was getting worked up and angry taking a few steps towards Agnes unsure of what I might do if I got my hands on her.

"Yeah, you'd love to pin me down with your big, roided out cock and make me cry with it, right Poindexter?" Her laugh taunted and infuriated me enough to lunge in her direction but she nimbly evaded my grasp. I could feel her scent invading my body; seeping into every pore and crack but I didn't care. I just wanted to get my hands on her and make her stop. She was entirely maleficent pushing the lab door open with her foot and standing in the frame arms outstretched. It was like she was blocking my way as I staggered under the effects of her version of the Androstenone-X.

"Agnes; Ag-nes!" I muttered with some drool running from my lips.

"You wanna fuck me Poindexter; yeah you want to push your big, nasty fake dick into my hole, FUCK ME HARD and ROUGH with that thing struggling in your pants."

Her words were laced with laughter as I found myself staggering around on drunken boxer's legs vainly attempting to catch her. I was focused solely on her round face and its laughing, taunting countenance as Agnes expertly weaved between the desks and workstations. Things took on this sort of surreal quality as we spilt out into the hallway. Everything seemed to be frozen in place, students' teachers and faculty. I feared that I was having another attack; another one of the intricate detailed hallucinations that blurred the lines between dream and reality. Gravity finally gave up on me as the floor rushed up to give me a big, wet kiss.

"Come on Dexter; don't you wanna fuck?" I could see her out the corner of my eye that wasn't mashed into the tiled floor of the corridor. There were people milling about as if nothing were happening. Everyone seemed oblivious and blind to the situation in the hallway.

"You just can't get it up, can you Poindexter?"

It was the taunting manner in which kept using my full name and giggling that fueled my resolve. I found myself looking up at her as she quickly disappeared behind some double doors. I mustered all the strength in my body managing to rise into a crouch and threw myself forward through the double doors face planting on the cold floor. I didn't have a clue where I was and my heart felt as if it would burst. For the longest time all I could hear was the sound of my own breathing and the desperate beating of my own thumping heart. My vision blurred going in and out as I managed to get on my knees.

Agnes was sitting on a bench staring at me expressionless...we weren't alone.

My senses heightened as they were registered a multitude of others breathing heavily while hearts thumped wildly inside their bosoms. Some of their mouth hung open taking in what amounted to an overdose of the Androstenone-X flowing from the pores of the only two people currently effected on the planet. Sweat was running off my body and dripping to the floor in a puddle as I noticed dozens of legs standing around. I looked between my own legs finding even more people standing behind me as I slowly rose to my feet to face everyone.

"Heidi." She was the first person I noticed that I recognized taking point in front of a full girl's locker room. There were teenage girls as far as the eye could see and I gauged my chances of making it to the door realizing that I might have to get rough with some of the women gathered here. Some of them were in various stages of undress while others were completely nude.

"Hi Dexter; you know I've been looking all over for you. Uhm; we never got to finish our talk about "things" before that Tiffany cunt interrupted." I could see that her pupils were dilated while her nostrils flared taking in more of my oppressive sexual aura.

"Yeah Heidi; sorry about that. Why don't we go anywhere you want and "talk" as much as you like." I took her arm at the bicep softly squeezing it for emphasis. I was using prison logic figuring that Heidi had to be the toughest woman in the locker room.

"No, Dexter...No way." She roughly peeled my fingers away from her arm breathing hard.

"Heidi what gives; I thought you wanted to hang?"

"Kiss me first."

"Huh?"

"I want a kiss Dexter; kiss me on the fucking mouth and make it real motherfucker." Seems Heidi was keen to my intent and was going to squeeze as much out of me as possible. I looked around at some of the other crazed faces around me. One nude, bespectacled teen was already masturbating furiously slouched against a locker.

"Just one kiss Dexter; how hard could that be; I-I mean we all KNOW how HARD it IS and what IT can DO, right girls?!" There was a mixture of ambient noise and some anxious laughter at the back of the locker room. Agnes sat watching silently with vested interest at the proceedings and Heidi immediately noticed.

"WHAT the FUCK-are you LOOKING at her for DEXTTER; I'm right here in front of you and YOU STILL CAN'T SEE ME! FUCK I GOTTA DO FOR SOME of YOUR PRECIOUS ATTENTION-DEX-TER!" She sounded truly enraged and I quickly lurched forward cupping her narrow cheeks pressing my lips to hers in a chaste affair that elicited a few lustful gasps. Heidi was having none of that pushing her tongue into my mouth and molding her tall, lanky body to mine. I felt her nails digging into my ass cheeks and she roughly fondled me. It was weird and embarrassing as Heidi humped and ground up into my erect cock. My response was physically automatic as my member surged against my jeans. Finally, I pushed back almost five minutes into it as she nearly rubbed one out. I noticed another girl standing nearby who I recognized as one of Heidi's teammates on the volleyball team. Her name was Francine and I'd already banged her during my earlier days ago.

"What about me; I'm Heidi's best friend; won't you kiss me too?"

"Uhm; yeah I guess that's right Dexter. She's like one of my best friends too." Both of the girls exchanged glares as Francine wrapped an arm around my neck drawing me in for a deep kiss. She didn't waste any time immediately cupping my package. The front of my slacks immediately soiled as precum ran down my leg. I tried to find Agnes in the sea of women but Francine brought her other hand up pulling me back in her direction.

"Fuck Heidi; what am I, chopped liver? I don't get no fucking love bitch." Some short haired, thin brunette interjected herself roughly between me and Francine stealing a hard kiss and shoving her tongue into my mouth. Francine silently watched wiping her mouth with her forearm. This girl humped against my leg as somebody quickly pinched me drawing my attention. It was some dorky, looking girl I didn't recognize trying in vain to disappear into the crowd of horny teenage girls. She was giggling in a manner that made me feel as if she were a special needs person when another girl roughly squeezed my cock.

"WHAT-THE-FUCK?!" I jumped back a few steps as some people behind me helped themselves cupping my butt until I swatted their hands away.

"That guy has a huge dick." I hear someone comment to nervous laughter. There was some other ambient female related conversation that escaped me at the moment as I busied myself fending off errant hands grabbing at my anatomy. There was a sudden flash of pain as Heidi slapped me across the face as hard as she could. The low was powerful enough to send me reeling into a wall of girls who quickly ensnared my limbs. One particularly chubby teen managed to get her arm across my neck in what amounted to a chokehold as Heidi nursed and wrung out her bruised hand.

"Hang; is that what you called it?!" She yelled covered in a thick sheen of sweat like most of the other women who were inside.

"HEIDI!" Her volleyball jersey was stained from perspiration making the outline of her small, pert breasts and erect nipples visible. Her makeup was already starting to run and she appeared near the point of exhaustion despite her actions.

"M-Me and the girls have been talking; uhm, talking about how we're tired of your BULLSHIT! Think I'm FUCKING STUPID HUH?! You're just gonna run away and FUCK THAT STUPID TIFANY COW!" She was getting hyped up pulling at her jersey and tearing it a bit.

"Heidi, please help me." She paused for a moment looking like she was trying to process what I was saying as craned my head around looking for any sign of Agnes Newton and finding none. Her distinctive scent remained intermingled with my own and I knew it was driving the women inside this enclosed area wild with lust. I'd never dealt with this many women at one time remembering how I'd had to run away the last time this situation happened.

"HEIDI-PLEASE?!" Most of the women in the locker room looked towards the only apparent "Alpha-Female" for some sign. She looked conflicted probably realizing what they were going to do was wrong but unable to deny what was going on between her legs.

"Get his cock out."

Three girls pounced on me tearing and ripping at my pants almost fighting one another for my erect member. This led into a shoving match between a few girls that quickly became a scratching, hair pulling brawl even as some more volunteers drew my jeans and underwear away from my body. Wild excited screams and catcalls erupted in the locker room the moment my cock came into view. I managed to yank one of my hands free covering it only for it to be snatched away and held in custody by two girls. One of the girls locked her arms around my bicep pushing it into her deep cleavage inadvertently causing my cock to squirt a slight jet of precum. Wild, harpy's cackling filled the locker room while a number of camera phone zeroed in on my junk.

"OH MY GAAAWWD; LOOK AT THE SIZE OF THAT FUCKING DICK!" A surreal carnival atmosphere was emerging along with a somewhat familiar state of mind that hadn't reared its ugly head since the day I was doused with Androstenone-X. It was debilitating and all encompassing; taking me back to days long since passed.

"Man, that shit will split you in two, but way a way to go!"

"This fucking guy has a HORSE COCK; nuh, nuh girlfriend-it's like BIG AS A FAAAWKING HORSE! Some blonde was reporting what she saw to an unknown person on her phone before snapping a picture to be sent to that unknown person.

"Imagine the LOAD that CUMS out of that fucking hose; too bad its connected to a geek."

"Yeah; he's not much to look at when you get down to it."

"Too bad you can't take that BIG FAT COCK off of this LOSER and put it on the guy you'd REALLY want to FUCK."

"Who'd need a guy?" Both girls started giggling profusely as another stubby looking female poked at my crotch with a pointer wand." I tried to force my hands free but more girls would run over and help to keep me restrained. Heidi was already in a state of undress tossing her jersey to the floor. I managed to get one of my arms free whaling about and scattering a few crazed, giggling girls when something struck me in the back of the head with considerable force. I crashed to the floor with at least five girls on top of me as someone repeatedly struck me on the side of the face.

Whoever it was seemed intent on beating me senseless before I felt her weight lifted away from my body along with the sounds of a scuffle. My assailant turned out to be some obese girl I'd seen hanging around the school with some stoners. A group of Heidi's friends were restraining her against the wall as the team captain ran over and delivered a resounding sucker punch that floored the girl.

"HE AINT GONNA FUCK ME; I AINT GETTING NOTHING!" The fat chick was lying face down on the floor sobbing as she admitted the insane reason why she'd been pummeling me. Francine nudged the beaten girl with the tip of her sneaker as Heidi turned her attention back to me.

"See what you made me do Dexter, you know this is your fault right?!" I didn't know what to expect as I scooted around on the floor trying to hide my cock from plain view. Some of the other girls were still tugging and grabbing at my t-shirt rearing bits of material from it as I tried in vain to free myself.

"Come on dick boy; jerk that fat fucking rod." One girl ordered before quickly going silent as Heidi glared in her direction. Some of the other teens were already using their hands in a jerking motion trying to prod me into action.

"LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE; I DON'T OWE ANY OF YOU A DAMN THING!" My sudden outburst shocked a group of them into backing off. I found myself still surrounded as Heidi turned towards me with a crazed expression on her face.

"Well Dexter; me and the girls here have a difference of fucking opinion." Her blue eyes bore into me with predatory fire and wild, unbridled emotion.

I was suddenly seized from behind and pushed painfully onto one of the long rectangular benches. My eyes were still locked on Heidi as she lost her volleyball shorts. My cock was pointing directly at the neon lighting above as the tall, lanky girl fingered herself a little before straddling me with one foot on either side of the bench planted flat on the concrete floor. Heidi parted her lips with a few fingers while holding my cock just below the thick, purplish head.

"OOOOOOHHHH MY FUUUUUUUCKING GAAAAAWWDD!" Her walls seized up around me as she came seconds after impaling herself on my member. Her cunt tightened and ground into my pelvis as she nearly toppled off of me unprepared for the intense orgasm. Some of the other girls actually looked afraid whispering amongst themselves as Heidi drooled onto my tattered t-shirt. Her eyes rolled up into her head as I felt her tighten up around me again resulting in a shrill, satisfied cry as she collapsed to the floor in a fetal position. The other girls pushed inward looking down at her as she rubbed her crotch gasping and fanning herself.

Francine didn't hesitate as she lost her bottoms and roughly pushed me inside her cunt. She'd barely begun to move when she seized up clutching her hands to her large breasts shuddering. The athletic brunette completed a quick set of stilted undulations before losing control of herself and digging her nails into my chest. Another girl, completely nude approached me earing an animalistic swipe from Francine as she continued weakly working her hips to another orgasm.

"Are you okay; uhm, is it okay girl?"

"Yeah, it's-just better when he does most of the work, then you can enjoy it more. I-fuck, FAAAAWK I'M CUMMING NOW!" Some of the girls gingerly grabbed her shoulders pretending to help her up before letting her fall into a heap on the concrete. I was distraught and helpless as four more girls rode my cock and conflicted from all of the pleasure I was experiencing. Every fiber of my being was aflame with minute slivers and prickly points of pleasure were exploding along the length of my cock. But these feelings, this pleasure was involuntary. All of these girls were being influenced by a chemical mixed into my DNA and thus none of it seemed real. I couldn't tell or be sure of who was assaulting who in this locker room.

"GET OFF ME!" I yelled and continued screaming until someone cupped a hand over my mouth. My eyes rolled up to find one of the female gym teachers cooing at me while roughly pressing both of her hands down on me. Her name was Ms. Collins and her large, doughy looking tits were touching my forehead as she motioned for another girl to take her place. She had a saggy, rough looking body with a thick, patch of graying pubic hair covering her sex that made me wretch and gag. I continued screaming through the jacket covered arm over my mouth as a woman old enough to be my grandmother struggled to mount my cock. Dirty jokes and insensitive comments filled the locker room when Ms. Collins failed being shoved off as two girls decided to fellate me. I twisted and squirmed under their attention as one girl used her tongue to tickle my vein covered shaft while the other sucked on the head like she was drinking a milkshake.

"WATCH OUT BIAAAAATCH!" I erupted in a sustained stream plastering the face of the closest teen with thick gooey glaze. My victim's chin and long sleeved shirt was completely drenched in my enhanced semen. I just wanted to get one of my hands free but none of the women would relent. Another student I recognized from an earlier rendezvous forced me to cry out as she pinched and sucked hard on my nipple. I could feel someone's nails raking along my abdomen as a homely teen with a face full of acne pinched my nose until I opened my mouth accepting her invading tongue. She didn't seem to care that I was doing my best to spit up at her face; lapping up all of my saliva like an animal.

"FUCK OUT MY WAY; I'M NEXT!" I found myself looking at a girl known as "Big Bertha"; a girl so morbidly obese and thuggish that no one batted an eye when she was allowed on the football team (Although the coach made sure to keep her benched.). "Bertha" was morbidly obese with a Michelin Tire-Man body devoid of any discernable tits and a disgusting flabby looking inverted ass. Apparently Bertha somehow shaved her muff leaving the area with this kind of horse shoe look that made me throw up in my mouth a little bit.

"PLEEEEEASSSE NO; GAAAAWWD NOOOOO!" It was too late as she came crashing down on me with her full three hundred and eighty-pound weight nearly breaking the bench I was pinned to single handedly. She looked like some kind of gigantic, humanoid grizzly as she worked her cheesy hips grinding into me with the force of a Mack truck. Her childish looking face was obscured by her shoulder length blonde hair leaving only her thin lips available. The noise inside the locker room was nearly deafening and I just lay there wondering why no one had come to save me from this situation.

Surely someone heard the noise and ruckus to call security?

Where were the teachers?

Anybody?

"FUCK; I'M GONNA CUM DUH-DUH-DEXTER...kiss me." She lurched forward creating this ripple effect on her oppressive belly.

"NO!"

"I'm so close and I just want a kiss from the boy who took my virginity." My eyes went wide with horror and I started shaking my head back and forth in denial as Bertha did her best to lock lips with me. Her massive belly kept her from reaching her goal as some of the other girls began to hurl insults and small items at my immobilized body.

"KISS HER DEXTER; SHE GAVE UP HER VIRGINITY ASSHOLE!"

"Boys are all the same; the least he could do is fucking kiss that pathetic sow." I recognized the nude multi-colored hair and horn rimmed glasses as a member of the chess club. She was talking to another female geek and both of them were holding condoms waiting for an opening.

"AAAAAAWWW KISS BIG FUCKIN BERTHA SO SHE CAN GET THE FUCK OFFA MY DICK!" I also recognized this big mouth as the exact same girl that had attempted to direct traffic the first time I'd fucked Heidi. She was short and curvy with an annoying pixyish demeanor and appeared to be wearing an elongated sweater as a dress.

"All of you are so mean; Dexter is so mean." Bertha's tears rained down on my abdomen as the big mouth pushed and slapped at her naked back. Another girl slapped the hell out of the big, obese blonde who refused to budge. More debris hit both of us even as my cock luxuriated in the tight embrace of her contracting cunt. Bertha looked pathetic with her mouth hanging open and tears running down her face. I struggled with myself not to feel bad for her. The smaller girl had taken to hitting her with a shoe when I could stand no more.

"GET-THE FUCK OFF OF ME YOU FATASS!" A chorus of laughter and catcalls greeted my desperate show of aggression.

"But, the kiss?"

"Bertha I'm sorry I know you're "special" but you do realize that this is a FUCKING RAPE?!" She placed both of her hands over her face sobbing.

"ALL OF YOU ARE FUCKING RAPING ME!" The locker room suddenly grew silent except for Bertha's crying. I didn't know what to make of it figuring that maybe they were all coming to their senses.

"My name is Gretchen; fuck you Dexter. I just wanted one little kiss and I couldn't even get that." I grunted as she pushed down on my chest with all of her weight to get up. My cock was covered with a coat of blood confirming Gretchen's claim. I stared daggers at the girls holding my arms and legs until they relented. The smell of sweat, sex and other bodily fluids gave the locker room the atmosphere of a zoo.

"Where are my pants?" I found my wrinkled slacks in Heidi's grasp and quickly snatched them.

"Dexter?" The big mouth girl was attempting to get my attention but I simply wanted to put my pants on and get out of there. Some of the other girls were looking around in a daze, appearing crest-fallen and upset. Out the corner of my eye, the big mouth was shedding her sweater dress to reveal an impressive figure.

"LOOK AT ME ASSHOLE!" Before I could regard her, someone shoved a plastic garbage can over my head and torso knocking me to the floor. The noise started up again as I flailed about in the garbage can.

"DO IT-DO IT FATASS; FUCK'EM UP!" I could hear the girls egging Gretchen into action and the shuffling of many feet as the big mouth had her way with me.

"FUH-FUCK YOU DEXTER!" The fat girl bellowed before everything went to hell as her body crashed down on the plastic garbage can containing my head, arms and torso. She'd actually got a running start before leaping into the air and crashing down on me ass first.

**DARKNESS**

I emerged from unconsciousness with a loud gasp finding myself still inside the destroyed garbage can. It was completely deformed in shape with slight cracks in its material that let the overhead lighting inside. Before I could think about anything, the can was removed from my body and I found myself looking up into the face of Agnes Newton.

"It's okay, don't even try to talk Poindexter; man they really did a number on you. Just look at the place; I assure you they'll be cleaning for months." My body was wracked with pain, my throat dry and cracked from what could have been hours of screaming. Agnes took a seat on the bench where I been assaulted earlier.

"Part of your plan?" It honestly hurt to talk.

"Yup; had to whittle you down to size although it was more fun when you were lying here screaming like a bitch. After "Bertha" butt bombed you, it got so lame in here Poindexter. Kind of a sexual buffet if you will and do you know what I was thinking as I watched over a third of the female populace fuck you into oblivion?"

"I-I didn't want this."

"Eh no; quite wrong Poindexter Snodgrass. I was thinking that I'd watched the booking of the Maury Povich show for the next decade." Agnes erupted into laughter pleased with her quip as I pushed myself up on my elbows to face her.

"I'm going to stop you."

"You're so clueless Poindexter; that's what I always used to like about you in the good ole' nerd days." She was incredibly sure of herself as I noticed her eyes roaming all over my nude body.

"It kind of starts a little above your abdomen, jiggly in a weird way with these kind of blotches on the skin and some blue veins visible through the pasty, untanned skin...IT'S FUCKING GROSS AGNES!" She closed the distance between us in an instant, her hand raised to claw at my face. Agnes caught herself regaining her composure as she pushed her glasses up on her nose.

"Now that I think of it; there's one last girl you forgot to fuck." There was nothing I could do to stop Agnes as she knelt down handling my cock. Her long chaste skirt hid everything and I realized that her panties were missing.

"I'm going to give you three strokes; you're going to cum on the first and second but the third..." My length was sandwiched between the thick lips of her labia. Agnes was sopping wet and the heat coming from her opening was incredible. I could feel the tip of cockhead poised to breach her insides. She simply rotated her hips with the slightest of motions taking me whole in one smooth fluid movement.

"OOOOHHHHH!" I'd never felt anything like her before and the powerful sensation coupled with her rising scent completely overtook me in seconds.

"One." Agnes arched her back grinding her mound against the base of my cock forcing me to explode several thick ropes inside her snapping cunt. Her inner walls felt "alive" as she easily flexed on my girth creating this exquisite massaging sensation. I was being milked; squirting more cum into her pulsing slit despite my disgust at the person on top of me.

"Two." My stomach turned painfully as a tortured scream escaped my lips. I'd cum so hard that I was sure my balls were empty. Agnes used only her hips pushing back as she surged forward to look into my eyes. There were slight hints of emotion in her eyes that harkened back to friendlier days.

"I'm not going be done with you after this; we're going to finish this later. I will call and you'll come for that "THIRD STROKE" Poindexter Snodgrass. You're going to remember the pleasure and obviously the pain I just inflicted. You going to think about me until you lose it and then maybe; just maybe I'll give you that third stroke you'll want so much...You're going to BEG ME to sit on your COCK." Her cunt was tight around me continually flexing in a way that was inhuman. It slowly loosened up as she stood leaving behind my semi-erect member.

"Monster." It was the only word that came to mind.

"How's your uncle; we haven't talked lately." The threat in her voice was icy cold and full of promise as I recalled the disheveled appearance of Brian Lewis.

I was depleted and my body decided it could fight consciousness no longer.


End file.
